Purple obsession
by Leonoriel
Summary: Gakupo is a sensation. His smooth voice has already conquered hundreds of hearts, but amongst his fans raises a threat he never predicted. Will he survive this crazy fan's obsession? Warning: Contains yaoi, rape in later chapters , non-con, stalking, etc
1. Prologue

Purple obsession

**AN:** I decided to rewrite this and fix it with my new gained skills

**Waning:** Yaoi, non-con, rape, stalking, and obsession.

**Prologue – Lavender Voice**

_I cannot diverge my eyes from him. His image, his grace, his beauty, so breathtaking I can't resist it. He is like a doll, like my favorite doll, my favorite flower who withered and now rose from the ashes as a beautiful phoenix embedded in fire._

_How I wish I could have him, I could have notice me, my existence, my desire. How I wish he was only mine and no one else's. I must possess it, that body, that voice, those eyes and those long lavender locks. _

_But, they're always surrounding him, always around. Leeches, trying to thrive of his beauty and talent, trying to gain his affections when they should be mine by right! _

_Don't worry my beautiful star, soon you shall be with me, and I will never let any of them have you. They don't deserve you, only I do, only I understand your beauty, your body, your mind. Only I appreciate it. Only I know how to love you._

_No my Violet star, don't cease your singing. Don't stop, your voice is beautiful, all of it. So deep and breath taking. I love it. I love to hear it, the sound, so beautiful and wonderful. _

_You really need to be with me. To be with the one who loves you. Me and only me. Yet, you chose to always follow that blue air head around._

_He is not worthy of you, his mind is crowded with dirty thoughts for you, but do not worry, my love I shall free you from that menace. I know you like the way I do it, I know you like the blood, you pretend not to, but I know you do. You love the blood I sent to you my star, I know you do._

"**Aaaah! What a tiring night!**" The main singer, a young man sporting a long purple hair falling loosely said as he stretched his arms. It had been a long concert.

It was planned for only two hours and they ended up singing for at least another half an hour. But what could they do when everyone started "One more! One more!"? It was impossible not to heed their fans requests, they had so many songs to sing. Everyone seemed to love those songs, so they weren't missing them and certainly not betraying their employer for the night.

His fellow singers and musicians walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, all of them as tired as him.

"Aaah, Gakupo! This was tiring! People sure love you!" His fellow singer, a large foreigner with brown hair and one white stripe said, patting him with a silly grin.

"Not when they write fanfiction about me as some sort of pervert," he replied laughing.

"If they knew the prude fair maiden you are Ga-kun," the other one, a chubby bluenette who hid his extra size inside a loose jacket started. "They'd want to rape you."

"They already do!"

"Everyone wants to rape us, Kaito-nii, we're stars" a blond teen said with a laugh. "Fans are scary and sometimes send us scary mail."

"Anyway, you did a great job with those drums," Kaito, the bluenette said to the large foreigner.

"Yeah, looked like any second you would open a hole through 'em," the purple haired man, Gakupo, joked.

"Hey! I'm not just a rock ass singer. I'm also a rock ass drummer!" The foreigner, Big Al as he was known, said.

"Careful, very soon your Ego will be too big to fit in here!" Kaito said.

"You're one to say, who hogged the guitar solo even though Len was the main guitarist?!" Al asked poking Kaito with a grin.

"Guys don't argue!" A younger blond kid asked, Len. "We should pack and head home."

They nodded and quickly went to join the rest of the stage crew to put away their instruments.

The four were Vocaloids, a series of special singers, or as many called them, hired voices. Vocaloids weren't like other singers, they didn't make their own songs nor their own music. They didn't have a specific singing style nor a specific singing identity, they only had their looks and voices, the rest came from who hired them. They were hired by producers, songwriters and others to sing songs or play music these people made especially for one or several them. The songs would be sold and the money would return to Vocaloid Inc., and the songwriters.

The first Vocaloids started in Europe, with Zero-G Limited, with the inseparable brothers, Leon and Lola. Quickly, others came and other representative companies joined on scouting Vocaloids. Vocaloid Inc. developed soon enough. The idea of the Vocaloids was to give people who could write and compose music the chance to have a singer with a voice they liked representing their songs. Some songs were more popular than others, but used the same Vocaloids.

And many of them were more than happy to join the company, such as Gakupo. It was a way to propel many youngsters in the music company, modeling and acting. It was the start for many of them.

As they were cleaning up the stage with the rest of the crew, suddenly, the purple haired, noticed something. Far in the left corner, in place no one would notice if they weren't cleaning, there was a small package. Carefully wrapped in blue chiffon with a purple ribbon tied up perfectly around it, the small, yet somewhat eerie package waited. Blinking, the Vocaloid looked around.

"Hey did someone drop that?" He asked at the others who looked at it curiously. They walked over to the package as Big Al picked it up and noticed the small letter on it.

"For my Lavender voice…" He read. "Weird."

"Lavender voice?" Len asked. "Can only be you, Gakupo," the teen pointed out.

Gakupo took the box and opened it. He silently stared trying to understand what he saw inside the package. Silently he pulled it out. It was a jar, a large glass jar filled with red bubbling liquid, along with something floating inside it.

"Oh, my god!"

Suddenly he froze in horror as his eyes widened. Almost instantly he dropped the jar, the glass breaking in to pieces, the red liquid just spreading across the floor and, sliding on the red liquid was a tongue. The others jumped back as he brought his hands to his mouth, they stared wide eyed at what was before them.

"Is… that.. a tongue?" Al was the one to ask. "A person's tongue?!"

xxxXXXxxx

**End of chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**Edit 25/09/14:** I am editing this story.


	2. Chapter 1  Pair of Eyes

**Gakupo shall be facing a hard time. Bwhahaha, but seriously, ouch. O.o'**

**Chapter 1 – A pair of eyes**

_So pretty you were my toy. Well of no use you to me now. But I think I'll keep, my star will probably love the next present I send. I am sure of such._

"And no one was here before you?" The police officer asked. He was a muscled man in his mid forties.

Once more the young purple haired singer shook his head. He was still in state of shock, he always knew the moment he became a Vocaloid he would sometimes face weird fans, but never expected to have a fan sending him something like that. Gakupo looked back at the package over the table. The forensics were taking fingerprints from the box, trying to discover who sent it. Gakupo reminded himself again of the jar, the red liquid glittering inside, bubbles coming from it, and to the surface, floating, cut off and severed, a tongue. An actual flesh human tongue, someone had cut off a tongue and sent it to him, carved on the tong was "My Star".

Gakupo trembled still in state of shock; all of his collegues were being questioned. But they were with him the entire show, and there was no package before. He felt sick to his stomach, light headed and exhausted, he needed to throw up, to close his eyes, to wash away what had happened.

"That will be all Mister Gakupo. One of our officers shall drive you and Mister Shion home, since they seem to be done with him to." The Inspector spoke.

Gakupo looked at the dark haired one who seemed as confused and shocked as him, Kaito Shion, one of the first Vocaloids and the older in the group, already in his mid twenties. Gakupo didn't exactly feel strong enough to walk over to his friend, just choosing to sit down exhausted.

"How are you feeling?" Kaito asked when he finally walked over.

"Like someone who just found a severed tongue on a package." He answered.

"Well… At least you're feeling." Kaito said trying to show a bright smile. Gakupo couldn't help but smile a little. Kaito always tried to see the bright side of things, always cheerful and caring, that was what made Gakupo always want to be friends with that childish foolish man. "They say they'll drive us home. Gumi and Lily must be worried about you already." He said.

"What about Big Al and Len?" Gakupo asked looking over at the young blond teen and the adult red haired. They were still being interrogated.

"Big Al guaranteed me he would take Len home when they were done." Kaito answered stretching. "I would take him myself, but the police want us to leave so they can finish investigating and Meiko may be worried."

xxxXXXxxx

_How bothersome. Having to dump this useless lump. Her tongue and eyes were a good adition. My beautifull will love them. I must throw you off, to the water._

_I wonder how my Violet Star reacted to my gift. Did he yell? Did he crawl back? I bet he loved it so he must have yelled. A cry escaping those flawless vocal cords. I can't wait anymore. I will have you soon my love._

"I'm home." Gakupo shouted locking the door behind him.

Gakupo lived in a three room apartment with a sight to the docks and beach. He liked it there, it was peaceful. He lived with two other Vocaloid employed by Internet co. Gumi and Lily. Sadly both girls weren't as known as Gakupo which lead them to develop opposing attitudes towards him. Gumi seemed to fan girl over him worst than a fan while Lily had created an opposing competitive nature towards him, making her daily objective to torture him, humiliate him own him in any way possible. It was weird that she was sponsored by Internet Co. having in count who discovered Lily was Yamaha, but still, Gakupo liked having the house filled.

The apartment, died in tones of green, white and purple, remained silent. He walked in turning on the lights. He opened the bedroom door of Lily's room and saw she was sleeping, he smiled, asleep she looked armless. He went to check on Gumi's room, she was deep asleep, uncovered, showing her carrot filled pajamas. With a chuckle Gakupo walked over and covered her.

They were both like little sisters to him, even though they weren't exactly related, ut all Vocaloids were family in a short of speech, both the ones from Yamaha as the ones from Internet co.

Stretching he went to the bathroom to get washed. A shower before sleep.

_Such a dignifying beauty. All of you, intoxicates me, enfatuates me. I can't think of anything else, all there is, is you. How could I have existed before without having your presence, even the water dictates you in reverence. An Adonis you are. My Adonis._

Gakupo exited the shower eyeing the window. Wrapping himself with the towels and drying his hair he walked to the living room. Odd, why did he had a feeling he was being watched. He closed the shutters, it was better that way.

xxxXXXxxx

_A week later. _

Kaito, Len and Gakupo were sitting at the bar of the recording agency. They were recording a new song, Fate. Kaito had his hair fully blue again, wearing a simple t-shirt with a star and his usual scarf, reading a newspaper. Len, the blond , with shorts, a hooded vest and a t-shirt was practicing his lines with Gakupo.

It had been a whole week and the police found nothing about the strange package. They had said probably some crazy fan had cut off her own tongue and sent it as n offering to Gakupo. It was a girl apparently but they had no idea of her identity. Gakupo couldn't help feel worried, how could someone get so bad to the point of… cutting off their own tongue?

"You guys think Fate will be as famous as Imitation Black?" Kaito asked all of a sudden eyeing the other two.

"I still think it was a bad idea dressing up Len as a girl." Gakupo said.

"We do it for the sake of fangirls." Kaito said.

"I'm worried about Pedophiles." Gakupo said. It was one thing paroding about it, but a fact was that many creepy old men loved the younger Vocaloid, Miku, Len, Rin and Gumi. Him, Kaito, Meiko, Luka and Lily were luckier for they were older. Lily was 18. Luka was 19, he was 20, Kyoteru was 23 and Meiko and Kaito were 26, so they could very well defend themselves. The problems were all those creepy old greasers chasing the young ones.

"You're always worried about pedophiles. I tell you, having sisters and brothers have leaded you to overreact with that." Kaito said.

"I'm an only child." He said.

"What about Gakuko?" Kaito asked.

"She's me. The producers grabbed my voice and altered the pitch, just like they did with Mikuo, Luke and Li and other genderbents." He said chuckling.

"That explains how I never saw them. Wait, does that mean they force you to dress up as a girl on Gakuko's concerts?"

Gakupo spilled his drink. "God no! They give a model contacts and wig and she sings with me in playback."

"So am I the only character who doesn't has a genderbent?" Kaito asked pouting. "Not fair."

"Noone told you to have a little sister." Len mocked. "I have Rin, so they don't make a genderbend out of me."

"They don't have to. You still dress as a girl regardless." Both Gakupo and Kaito said laughing.

"Haha…" The other said frowning.

The laughter of the two was interrupted by Gakupo's phone. Gakupo picked it up and looked at it. It was an unknown number. He signed the others to keep quiet.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Konichiwa Kamui Sempai." Someone greeted, Gakupo froze when he recognized the voice, it was the Inspector. "It's Inspector Otome speaking."

"Inspector, is there something wrong?" Gakupo asked quickly. Len and Kaito traded looks.

"Well there has been some recent developments in the case I think you would be interested in hearing." The Inspector explained.

"What is it? Have you found the girl who sent me her tongue?" He asked.

"We found her corpse." The Inspector answered. Gakupo froze.

"Her corpse?" He asked.

"Yes, it matches the DNA we got." He said.

"Was it suicide?" Kaito asked snatching the phone from Gakupo he seemed rather in shock.

"Mister Shion, you're with mister Kamui?" The Inspector asked.

"Oh, gomene. Yes, I'm with Gakupo." He said. "Did the girl kill herself."

"Mister Kaito, I'm sorry to inform, but it's apparently, someone murdered the girl and sent her tongue to mister Kamui." The Inspector said.

"So the person who did this is still out there?" Kaito asked, regretting having said that out loud when Gakupo's face became pale white with horror.

"I'm afraid so mister Shion." The Inspector informed. "I would advice mister Gakupo to be particularly cautious, we do not know what this person is able of. I will keep you informed."

"Okay.." He looked at Gakupo, his bangs were now concieling his eyes, he seemed tense and was very pale. "Gakupo…" He called but the vocaloid jumped out from his chair stiff and snatched his phone back.

"I… need fresh air." He was able to mumble. And raced outside.

"Mister Shion." The Inspector called. "There's something I must ask. Has mister Kamui received any more… body parts?"

"Wait… you mean the killer took more than the tongue?"

Gakupo raced outside and walked away, his hands on his pockets. He was honestly starting to feel scared, horrified with all that. Someone had kill a girl, took her tongue and offered him to Gakupo. What kind of sick twisted person would do something like that?

xxxXXXxxx

Gakupo opened the door of his apartment and entered. It was early so Gumi and Lily were still at their schools. He threw his keys over the table and regretted not having brought his cellphone. Kaito had it. He would ask it in the morning. He went to the fridge and found nothing worth eating, carrots, leek (had Miku been there?), eggplants and what seemed to be gasoline. He grabbed the gasoline.

"Who the hell puts Gas on the fridge? What is Lily up to?" He sighed and grabbed his keys.

_Walk my sweetheart. I love how you place your steps so quickly. Something is bothering, have you found out about my discarded pet? It was probably that annoying Inspector. Should I send you my last gift? Yes._

After an afternoon he finally got home with filled bags. How come it always had to be him buying the groceries? Because the girls didn't care. About the enter the back of his apartment he froze, letting the bags fall he looked to the left, a package with a purple ribbon awaited.

Hesitating he walked over and picked the letter from the package. "For you my Purple star. We will be together very, very soon." It said. He felt his heart race against his chest. He opened the backage and held his hands against his mouth. Eyes, this time he got a pair of blue eyes. In panic he ran to the door to try and open it, he had to call the Inspector. The door finally broke open and raced up the stairs as quickly as he could. He rushed into the house.

"Gumi! Lily!" He called. Their things were there. He grabbed the phone. "Hello? Inspector, I got another pack…" He fell silent as he heard a noise in the house.

"Mister Kamui, is there something wrong? Mister Kamui?" The inspector questioned. "Mister Kamui?"

xxxXXXXXxxx

**End of chapter. Evil cliffhanger.**


	3. Chapter 2 Midnight Visit

**End of cliffie. Let's find out what is behind door number 1 XD**

**Warning – Utauloid rape and kidnapping on this chapter**

**Notice: Tsubame is a male utauloid, of 26 years old with a magnificent voice. You should hear him.  
><strong>

**Chapter 2 – Midnight Visit**

"Mister Kamui! Hang in there, we're sending officers there right away!"

Gakupo placed his hand on the handle of the door. He wasn't even hearing the voice on the phone anymore. He rotated the handle hearing the click, the sound inside had stopped. Quickly he opened it and looked inside.

"Godamnit Gackpoop!" Lily yelled. "You almost scar…" She stopped suddenly.

In the inside, looking rather concerned where Lily, Gumi, Miku and Rin, altogether, now in silence, staring at Gakupo with honest concern. Gakupo felt relief inside, but that did not ease him one but thought, someone had left a dead woman's eyes at his door step and it was for him, of that he was sure. How did they know when he left, it wasn't there earlier…

"Gaku-san." Gumi started. "Are you alright? You're pale like a dead man!"

"Yes Gackpoop. You look like you just saw a ghost…" Lily said, Miku smacked her for her mocking Gakupo when he looked like that.

The sound of sirens caught everyone's attention. Gakupo, trembling like a little child looked at the phone, he had forgotten about Inspector Otome. The police was there, he heard the cars park downstairs. Feeling finally safe he left himself fall down to the ground, sitting and rubbing his face.

"Gakupo?" The girls yelled.

_Annoying Sirens, annoying my fun. My poor sweet star, he looks so terrified. He must be really enjoying this. Very soon my love, very soon I'll give you terror like you never experienced before. I just hope I can stand being apart from you._

xxxXXXxxx

"Yes the eyes on the package appear to be the girl's eyes." Inspector Otome said. Gakupo was sitting at his kitchen table, trying to calm himself down.

Under his request, Meiko had come to get Miku and Rin and accepted to let Gumi and Lily spend the night there. He didn't want the girls near until whoever was behind that was caught, he didn't wanted them to suffer the same fate as whoever's body parts he was receiving.

"Anything about the girl's identity?" Gakupo asked.

"I'm sorry to inform but… she's a freelancer." The Inspector informed.

He widened his eyes. A freelancer… That was how out of the music business people called the UTAUloids, street singers, some of them as good as an actual Vocaloid. But they were in constant fight for a free music, what had led them to refuse to join the two Vocaloid enterprises, Internet co. and Yamaha, choosing to join a free charity one, UTAU.

"He killed… an UTAU?" He asked terrified. There were dozens of them, even more than Vocaloids themselves; some even joined the Vocaloids in some charity songs, or big movies. Some were as famous as the Vocaloids, at beginning, Kasane Teto, the head icon of UTAU was more popular than Gakupo, it took Gakupo a while to precede her popularity.

"Have you ever heard of Yumi Torine?" The Inspector asked, looking to the ground. Gakupo shook his head. "It's better that way. We already contacted her family and her closest friends. We're hoping to find out who killed her and did that to her."

"She has family?" He eyed the inspector.

"Two brothers, both freelancers, and her parents." The Inspector explained.

"How old was see?" He asked. The Inspector seemed hesitant. "Inspector." He got up. "How young was she? 15? 14?" He felt his heart racing like mad. She couldn't be that young, could see?

"9 years old." The Inspector answered. Gakupo felt his blood leave his body. Nine years old, she was just a child… she was just a child, a crazy bastard had ripped her tongue and plucked out her eyes and sent them wrapped in a pretty ribbon for him… why? What…

"Mister Kamui! Get a hold of yourself. Mister Kamui!"

All the built up fear, terror and now newly found sense of grief and repulsion was threatening to tear Gakupo apart. Running off the kitchen Gakupo made his way to the bathroom. He threw up a mixture of water and bile and left himself fall into the ground. That whole situation was making him sick, ill.

xxxXXXxxx

_Ooh, why do you tease. That blue haired annoyance! Godamnit, does his presence really makes you feel better, safer? Alright, I'll let it be, for tonight only. I do need a new toy._

A beautiful young man walked down the streets. His hair was dark, tied up into a long pony tail down his back. He wore a tuxedo. So much of a gentleman. So beautiful, a butler. The man seemed to be on his twenties, and on his white gloves he had the official insignia of the UTAUloid.

_He will be perfect. My violet star seems to like older males. _

The young man, Tsubame. Walked at quick and steady pace, he had just realized someone was chasing. It was a man, taller, broader, wearing a mask and a baseball bat. Tsubame tried to quicken his pace, his heart racing. Hell! Oh hell! Why did he leave home alone in the middle of the night? How foolish he had been. If the man tried anything he would defend himself. He was full adult man; he could very well take to man on his own.

But his fake feeling of safety was just temporary. A hand grabbed his head covering his mouth and just, easily, as if he was nothing but a toy. Dragged the dark haired UTAU to a alley. Tsubame was thrown to the grown like a rag doll he tried to get up but stopped, freezing terrified when the bat of the gigantic man hit the ground, cracking the ground. How strong was that monster?

"Oh, sweet Tsubame. You are a gentlemen, you know it would not be polite to fail at giving our loved one what he most desires. So, be a good and polite toy and don't move. "

Tsubame gulped in dry terrified at the man. The man used his bat to lift Tsubame's face and frowned at his eyes. "Bothersome. I won't be able to offer my beautiful Lavender Adonis your eyes, they are dark, and that will not do. But you have really pretty fingers."

Tsubame felt his blood freeze on his veins. Tsubame got up and tried to run away, but a strong blow from the bat to the ribs caused Tsubame to be sent, squirming in pain against the wall. He guessed he might have just crashes some of his ribs apart.

"That will not do. Not do at all!" The man said. He grabbed Tsubame's head and forced him against the wall, his back turned to the man.

"HELP! AAAH! LET ME GO!" Tsubame yelled. Where was the police when it was needed?

The man shoved Tsubame's face against the wall breaking his nose. Tsubame yelped in pain. He gasped in horror when he felt the man pull down his pants. Squirming, Tsubame tried to break free, yelling cries for mercy. The man shoved him even harder against the wall, whispering to Tsubame's hear.

"Calm down Gakupo. Calm down my love!" The man said. Tsubame's eyes widened, the man was clearly out of his mind!

"My name is Tsubame!" He yelped exasperated, his nose bleeding from the impact against the wall.

"SHUT UP!" The man ordered smashing Tsubame's face against the wall once more. Tsubame let go of a desperate groan, tears streaming down his face from the pain.

He felt the man pull down his boxers and unzip his own pants. He closed the eyes realizing what came next, he was sobbing in fear, in pain. He felt the man's thrust his full length inside Tsubame with no regard for preparation. Tsubame yelled; the pain was unbearable; it was as if the man was tearing his insides apart.

Every thrust was worst then the first, quicker, stronger, deeper. Tsubame yelled in pain sobbing as his body was violated by the insane man at every thrust. Why wasn't anyone hearing him? Helping him? His cries became more and more silent, he was feeling sick to his stomach, exhausted.

He felt the man tensing up. He restarted yelling. "NO!NO!NONONONO!" He yelled and finally felt the man realising his seed inside him, violating him even more. The man let go of Tsubame who fell slowly into the ground trembling and sobbing. He felt something warm going down his legs, he wasn't sure if it was his blood or the man's semen.

The man smiled and young man, broken and violated, as he zipped his pants back and composed himself. "The perfect gift." The man said laughing in a twisted way.

xxxXXXxxx

"Arigato for calling me Inspector Otome." Kaito said with a worried smile. He was trying to be bright about all of that. Right now what Gakupo needed was some reassurance, but he himself felt terrified with what could happen to his friend.

"It was my pleasure, Mister Shion. It didn't felt safe to leave Mister Kamui alone in situation like this." Inspector Otome said, right at the door of Gakupo's apartment. "I'm actually very thankful you came so quick." The Inspector said. "It's not safe to leave Mister Kamui alone, the Stalker may decide to pay him a midnight visit."

"You think the stalker would come here?" Kaito asked feeling his heart skip a bit.

"The Stalker already knows where Kamui's residence is." The Inspector said. "Usually with these Stalkers, these obsessive fans, things can become rather dangerous. These stalkers send presents to their victims to catch their attention to intimidate them, they also may observe their victim to watch and even record their reactions. My guess is that, having in count the situation, the harassments will become worst and more frequent."

"He observes Ga-kun?" Kaito said with a worried strike on his voice. He looked inside the apartment, was that man watching Ga-kun that instant? "Is there anything we can do? Any idea who this man is?"

"He left no fingerprints, no hair, no tissue that could possibly identify him. Whoever this man or woman is, he knows what he is doing."

"We can't leave Ga-kun alone then, not until that person is caught." Kaito snapped. "There has to be a way to catch this mad man!"

"Leave it to me and my man Mister Shion." Inspector Otome spoke. "Does he know?" He suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Kaito eyed the Inspector.

"That he is Ga-kun to you?" The Inspector let go of a gentle smile.

Kaito blushed mad. "No! It's just a way of calling, like…"

"Then why not Gakupo-san, or Gakupo-kun. Why Ga-kun? That sounds more as…"

"Please don't tell him!" Kaito asked. The Inspector chuckled.

"Go to your friend. He needs you." The Inspector said. "Good evening Mister Shion."

"Hai…" Kaito mumbled closing the door.

After a quick visit to the kitchen, Kaito went to Gakupo's room. Gakupo was laying on the bed, looking out the large windows, watching the light of the boats down the docks. He was awake but didn't bother to greet Kaito.

"Hey, brought you some tea to help you calm down." He said placing a cup of tea near the bed. "I also brought you some cake."

How could he possibly eat cake in a moment like that? "Have you eaten anything today since you got the Inspector's call?" Gakupo didn't answer. When he was going to eat he got an unwanted package, so no. He felt sick to his stomach.

Kaito sighed eyeing his friend. He brushed Gakupo head and jumped off the bed. He eyed the open window. Was _he_ watching Ga-kun that instant? He walked to the windows and closed the shutters. Gakupo watched in silence and sat up. Kaito walked over and grabbed cup of tea.

"Please, at least drink the tea." Kaito pouted eyeing Gakupo who sighed and complied. He took the cup of tea and drinked it laying back down. Kaito sighed and walked out. "Sleep well Ga-kun."

_Annoying blue haired cunt. Because of him I cannot watch my Purple Beauty sleep. No worries, I'll see you next time. I must now prepare your new gift._

xxxXXXxxx

**End of chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please ^^ if you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 3 Rumors

**New chappy.**

**Gakupo's stalker isn't the only thing he has to worry about.**

**Inu-sama: Thanks for the fave.**

**Chapter 3 – Rumors**

"Aaargh! Why do I have to wear a dress?" Len yelled exasperate. "This whole otaku stuff is starting to piss me!"

Len, Gakupo and Kaito were just trying their new costumes for the video clip for their new song, Fate: Rebirth. Kaito and Gakupo got as usual normal male clothes, especially made to make the two look like beautiful gentlemen, Gakupo more manly, Kaito more girly (even though Kaito was technically older than Gakupo, but it was the fan preference) while Len was left with dressing a dress, again. Why? God oh why? The first it was actually funny, novelty, but the fans loved it so much that now the producers didn't want anything else but stick Len in a dress discussing a love triangle with the two older males.

"Don't throw a fit Len, could be worst!" Kaito said.

"How worst? I get the worst videos and songs. I'm always paired with my sister, I always die and I always get to wear the dress!" Len shouted exasperated.

Kaito chuckled. Poor Len, he really got tons of weird songs. "At least people portray you as brave great singer. I always get songs in which I look like an ice cream obsessed wimp." Kaito said trying to cheer up Len.

"That's 'cause you do are obsessed with Ice cream." Len said.

Kaito frowned and Len laughed his heart out. Kaito smiled and started chuckling himself too. He had achieved to make Len laugh.

"At least you don't get crazy fans." Gakupo stated while he buttoned his jacket.

Kaito and Len stopped laughing at eyed Gakupo.

"Thanks a lot…" Len grumbled annoyed. "Way to ruin the mood."

That simple phrase had completely ruined the mood. The other vocaloids, other than Luka and Meiko knew about Gakupo's stalker, so the other had no idea why he was acting like that.

Since the past week that he had been like that: stressed, tense, completely emotionless, acting almost like a programmed robot, being actually bad humored and the slightest thing making him snap. Kaito actually asked himself if Gakupo had any decent sleep in the past week. He probably didn't and was wearing base to hide the black swells under his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just shoot this video." Gakupo asked turning around and walking away.

"What a douche!" Len said sticking his tong childishly at Gakupo's back. Kaito smacked him in the back and the other started chuckling.

The truth was that Gakupo was absolutely exhausted. The fear, the nightmares and the insecurity had leaded him to have no sleep at all. Working feeling that way also was even worst. He had noticed by now he was driving the producers to the point exasperation. He couldn't concentrate long enough do the things they were asking and they were losing their patience with him, any time they tried to scold hi he couldn't help but snap at them.

"Cut! Gakupo, you're doing it wrong!" The producers said.

He was supposed to be holding Len's hand and stare at him in a seductive way singing while holding Len as if he was about to kiss him. But things weren't working out very well.

"We already told you once, you must hold his hand, and you must look differently. You look like you woke up the wrong side of the bed." The producers said.

"Okay." Gakupo said walking away. The Producer came over and showed Gakupo how he supposed to hold Len.

"See, Kaito must look disappointed and sad, you must look seductive." The producer said.

Gakupo proceeded to do what the producer asked and they started filming. The song Gakupo was supposed to sing played in playback as he moved his lips. He was closed to the end, finally, almost done when:

"Cut!" The Producer said. Gakupo let go and looked away. "Wrong again."

"What now?" Gakupo yelped.

"This time with the pose Gakupo." The Producer said.

"What with the pose? What you wanted me to do? I held his hand like I was supposed to! Wanted me to kiss him while I was at it? That surely would make the fans crazy!" Gakupo snapped irritated, he was so tired and the Producer constantly nagging him for such little things.

"We'll do it like this. Come next week for the finished version of the PV." The Producer said, he looked irritated himself. "You guys can go change."

Gakupo walked away quickly, already dressed with his casual attire: a white and black stripped shirt, a pair of pants, a long black over sweater and a pair of comfy sneakers, his hair tied up in a loose not, a few wild strands of purple hair lose falling over his shoulders. He stopped suddenly when he saw the producer.

"Ah Gakupo, follow me." He asked.

"I really have to go…" He mumbled trying to sound less irritated.

The producer walked over to Gakupo and grasped his arm, on his face a gentle smile filled with a dark omen. Gakupo pulled his arm free and the Producer's smile faded he grasped Gakupo's arm and pushed him inside the males bathroom, shoving Gakupo against the sinks.

"What are you doing?" Gakupo snapped at him.

The producer opened the tabs and wetting his handkerchief brushed it against Gakupo's face, Gakupo pushed him away.

"What the…"

"Are you on drugs?" The producer asked showing the base on his handkerchief. Gakupo looked himself on the mirror; his carefully placed makeup base had been partially washed off showing darkened bags under his eyes from the lack of proper sleep.

"No! I'm not on…" Gakupo started.

"I don't care what you do with your life, for all I know you can give yourself to prostitution, but as long as you work for the Master, you better pull you act together." The Producer warned. "One more shit from you and I will have you selling hotdogs by the docks to the underpaid minorities!"

"I am not on drugs…" Gakupo started.

"I don't like being lied to." He handed Gakupo a magazine and walked away. "You're going to take a long vacation, and when you return, you better have revaluated you priorities and had an attitude check."

Gakupo grabbed the magazine, on the cover said: "Vocaloid Scandal: The purple beauty known as Kamui Gakupo may be in troubles with the police for drug abuse. Exclusive photos. Anonymous source confirms."

He turned the pages and the magazine: photos of him in the kitchen with the inspector; photos of him throwing up in his bathroom; photos of the police driving him home; photos of him taking the pills Kaito had given him to calm him down.

"Purple star…" He read. "My purple star…" He read again the captions of the pictures. Gakupo placed his hand over his mouth. He was being watched, he was being stalked and observed.

xxxXXXxxx

_My poor, poor Lavender Beauty. Rumors can be a terrible thing; soon you won't have anyone to turn to, and then you shall finally be mine._

"There is no proof however that it may have been him." Inspector Otome spoke. "A lot of Paparazzi stalk the Vocaloids."

"Papparazzi stalk us to get their names as the authors of the photos. Anonymously donating them isn't a Papparazzi thing." Gakupo stated, sat at the small coffee shop where he asked to meet the Inspector.

"We are going to contact the magazine, see what we can find." Inspector Otome spoke.

"Another UTAU disappeared…" Gakupo spoke remembering the news. "You think it may be related?"

"We haven't yet found anything about that case. It may have nothing to do with your current situation. If it indeed is related with what's happening with you, we shall find out soon."

"When? When I get another _package_?" Gakupo snapped. He sighed rubbing his eyes. "Escuse me Inspector. I feel so tired… I really need to find a way to sleep. I have to go."

"Where are you going Mister Kamui?" The Inspector asked when Gakupo got up.

"Drink my way to sleep!" Gakupo answered walking away.

"Mister Kamui, it's dangerous for you… Mister Kamui!" The Inspector called but the Vocaloid had already left.

xxxXXXxxx

Kaito was sat at the living room of Gakupo's apartment, where he had been camping for the past week, browsing the news for any hint that could tell him He sat up instantly; he was worried about Gakupo, where had he gone? He said to the producer he was going to meet someone and Kaito heard nothing off him since. His phone suddenly rang, it was Gakupo's number.

"Hello? Gakupo, where are you? I was worried sick!" Kaito snapped at the phone.

"Mister Shion, it's Inspector Otome speaking."

"Inspector! Where's Gakupo did something happen?"

"Short off, can you please come and get him?"

"Come and… get him? What do you mean?"

"NO FAIR! I HAVE A RIGHT TO A PHONE CALL! I WANTED TO BE THE ONE CALLING KAITO. I hope you're intending to pay for the money you're waiting on my celp… cellone… cellobe… cellpho… CELLPHONE!" Kaito heard Gakupo yell from somewhere. "A guy can't have fun anymore… Kaito, calling you was MY idea! Okay! Mine! My ide... blablabla... blergh... my throat hurts."

"Is he… drunk?" Kaito asked.

"Sadly yes. He decided he wanted to have fun and got a little too much fun. You owe me a favor mister Shion. I had to arrest him for improper conduct to stop him from hurting himself, he was planning to drink until he fell into a alcohol induced coma." Inspector Otome explained. "Something about wanting to sleep."

"KAITO! HEY KAITO! IF YOU COME, BRING SOMETHING NICE TO DRINK FOR ME AND MY NEW FRIENDS! OKAY? OKAY! Kaito's nice, I like him, he funny and nice. Have I said he was nice?" Kaito heard Gakupo yell in the background and someone else cheering.

"He's quite popular amongst our current inmates." Inspector Otome pointed out.

"Oh god…" Kaito said. "I'll be right over!"

_Again you seek him. The blue haired one, is the blue hair that you like? If I dyed my hair blue, would you like it? You're just joking with him, he actually love me, my body, my muscles, my strength and my intelligence. You like me, not him. You're mine, my Purple Star._

xxxXXXxxx

**And end of chapter. Gakupo got drunk. Greeat, and you know what a drunk guy leads too, right? Right? Hmm… what shall happen?**

**Review if u like please.**


	5. Chapter 4 Alcoholic Emotions

**And the chapter you all be waiting for… not.**

**Just realized a arrangement mistake on previous chapter:**

**Only Luka and Meiko know about Gakupo's stalker, no one else knows.**

**And finally: Thanks for the fave Midori-chin.**

**_AN: _**_My very first... erotic writting. The past one didn't count._

**Chapter 4 – Alcoholic Emotions**

When Kaito arrived at the police station his heart was racing. Gakupo was in there, behind bars, drunk, with other criminals that did only god knew what. Gakupo why were you so reckless? Are you that desperate to get out of this situation? Of course you are. He repeated to himself, but acting so careless because of what was happening was too much.

Kaito left his car and entered the police building. The moment he entered he could ear laughter and singing. Gakupo was singing, and he seemed really to be having fun. Kaito said to the receptionist why he came and she left him in. When he got the cellblock he blinked surprised.

"Okay guys, sing with me: WE ARE FAMILY! I GOT ALL MY BROTHERS WITH ME! WE ARE FAMILY! HELLO… Hey! It's Kaito! Kaito!" Gakupo yelled inside bars, the other inmates singing with him, one, big and muscled and scary and black actually holding his arms around Gakupo, preventing the man from collapsing.

"Mister Shion." Inspector Otome came greet. He was holding a bright smile. "Sorry for making you come here like this."

"OI! Kaito! Guys it's Kaito! I told you he would come for me!" Gakupo yelled.

"He's your knight in shining armor!" The black man said with a weird accent. Was he English or something?

"I was called by one of my officers who saw him and him…" He pointed to the black man. "Wailing out of a bar…"

He looked at the black man.

"I was just going to take him home, but the coppers decided to take him, and I wouldn't left my friend be arrested alone for unfair reasons, he had no improper behavior! No way!" The black man said.

"Tudor here is my new best buddy!" Gakupo hugged the large black man.

Kaito sighed deeply. And rubbed his head: greeeat. Gakupo was drunk had had made friends with the black version of a Sumo wrestler, only with muscles instead of fat.

Kaito signed the release papers for Gakupo and the Inspector opened the cell so he could leave. "Kaaaito… Please pay Tudor's fine. Please? I will repay you later."

"I'm not going to pay hi…" He went silent when he saw the large man's glare.

"Please Kaito. Tudor is a nice guy, he got in jail cause of me… Please do that for me. I will, pay you later…" Gakupo asked. Kaito sighed. "Come guys, sing: OH HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW, OH HIS A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW… OH HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOOOOOW…" The Inmates sang with Gakupo, the black man with perfect English. "… AND I DON'T KNOW THE REST!" All the inmates and Gakupo laughed.

xxxXXXxxx

_Oooh, how cute. My beautiful Violet Star got himself a new friend. A big black friend, do you like big men? Large men with big arms and big chests? Will they make you feel better? Will they make you feel safe? That's why you love me, I am big and broad, and I am strong. I will keep you safe, away from those leeches, trying to take your body. _

_But they won't take it, your body is mine. And you know it. I will entrap you with my arms, make you mine and only. _

"Sayonara Tudor!" Gakupo said waving at the large black man.

"Bye Gakupo!" Tudor said walking away from the police station.

Kaito walked to the car holding on to Gakupo's arm, trying to keep him straight since the man was dizzy and staggering. Now he understood why Gakupo always refused to drink too much. Drunk, he was completely reckless and wild.

"Get in." Kaito ordered. "I'm taking you home."

"Home? The night is still young!" Gakupo complained when Kaito made the younger male get into the car. "You're no fun…"

He walked over to the other side and entered the driver's side. Gakupo was going to say something but Kaito interrupted him as he drove away.

"Are you nuts? You're being stalked by a crazy mad man and decide to get yourself drunk?" Kaito snapped at Gakupo. "Why not throw yourself to the sharks while you're at it?"

"Kai…" Gakupo started but Kaito cut him off once more.

"I have been worried sick the whole day since you left the recording studio! Not knowing if you were alive or dead, if the stalker had caught you or not. Have you no regard for other people's worries?"

"Kaito…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a word from you!" Kaito snapped.

Gakupo looked at his own feet, his bangs covering his face. Kaito refused to look at him. That foolish stupid samurai… Had he any idea what Kaito would have done if something happened to him? The pain he would have gone through.

The car stopped outside the back of Gakupo's apartment. He looked at Gakupo he was now silently looking out the window. Kaito suddenly felt sorry for the way he spoke with Gakupo. Maybe he had gone too far. He wasn't Gakupo's boss, Gakupo was free to act anyway he wanted. He had been too bossy, too hard, Gakupo was going through a rough period, he had to at least try and understand.

"I…" Kaito started.

"Sumimasen1." Gakupo spoke. He looked at Kaito. Kaito knew he was still drunk. "I thought that if I drank too much I could fall asleep…"

"Fall asleep?" Kaito asked.

"I can't sleep… I feel so tired. I can't sleep properly, I'm so scared, so scared he'll pop out at night and do something to me. I keep having nightmares, he's always in them, a faceless man, and he attacks me… I thought if I was drunk I could forget about it, or at least if I drank till I passed out… I…"

"You obviously never got hangover…" Kaito pointed out.

Gakupo chuckled lowly. "True… I always watched my drinking habits…" He looked at Kaito.

Was Gakupo crying? "I just wanted to forget the fear for a few minutes… just… forget anyone ever got hurt because of me…"

Kaito leaned over to Gakupo and brushed away his tears. "I'm sorry I yelled at you… You just left me so worried. You should be more careful… I…" Well, Gakupo was drunk, so he would probably not remember that in the morning. "It would pain me so much if anything happened to you… I… always… liked you, from the day I saw you first coming to the Vocaloid company."

He noticed Gakupo's cheeks were red, was he blushing or was it because he was drunk? Kaito eyed those beautiful long purple eyelashes, a few teardrops attached to them still, those blue eyes, glazed over by alcohol and… desire? Kaito gulped in dry. He felt his heart racing.

He brushed Gakupo's cheeks again and leaned over, Gakupo tensed up at the sudden proximity. Their lips crashed together. Kaito had been dying to taste his lips. Gakupo's thin lips were soft and moist, salty from the tears. Kaito nibbled the pink tender flesh, brushing his tongue against Gakupo's tightly shut teeth.

Gakupo eyed Kaito surprised at the sudden assault, his face red and flustered his heart racing. Kaito was kissing him. He let go of a gasp when he felt Kaito's tongue, wet and warm, brushing against his lips, but the moment he opened his teeth, he felt Kaito's tongue intrude into his own mouth.

"Humph!" Gakupo involuntarily moaned closing his eyes.

Kaito placed his hands on Gakupo's back pulling him closer, Gakupo was starting to loosen up, placing his hands on Kaito's shoulders, their tongues wrestling for dominance, in a clumsy exchange of passion, groans, gasps and saliva.

The kiss finally broke. Gakupo let go of a loud gasp for air, leaning his head back in submission. Kaito quickly assaulted the younger male's neck, nibbling on his soft white skin, his tongue exploring the vocaloid's neck. Gakupo's fingers ran through Kaito's silky hair, small spikes of pleasure running up his neck.

"Ouch! Damnit!" Kaito complained when the handbrake stuck on his hip. He leaned away from Gakupo looking at the brake. "Maybe…"

He fell quiet at the sight in front of him. Out of breathe almost. No wonder anyone would want to possess _that_ just for themselves. Gakupo stared at him panting. His cheeks highly flustered on his white delicate skin. His blue eyes partially closed, glazed over by lust, by alcohol, by the heat of the moment, his mouth just a little, the enough, open, in a silent invitation for a kiss.

"Upstairs." Gakupo asked with his melodic voice.

Oh god! Kaito would have flied if he could.

xxxXXXxxx

Kaito opened the door of Gakupo's apartment, walking in holding Gakupo. He closed the door quickly locking it. He walked towards Gakupo and kissed him deeply, sticking his tongue into Gakupo's mouth, who chuckled between the kiss. And clumsily said something like: "You don't lose any time…" Their tongues restarted their sparring as the two, intertwined in a rushed kiss and made their way into Gakupo's bed room.

Gakupo's legs hit against the bed frame and Gakupo, slowly, fell to the bed. Kaito placed kisses down his neck. "M-more…" Gakupo was able to ask. Kaito stopped and looked at the windows, the shutters were partially open. He felt watched. He walked past Gakupo, towards the windows.

"Where are you going?" Gakupo asked. He tugged Kaito's pants and pulled him to bed, making Kaito sit. "Stay!"

Kaito stared at Gakupo, he was still drunk. Kaito wondered if he would remember all of that in the morning. Still, he obeyed and pinned Gakupo down to the bed. Their lips met again in hurry and desperation for completion. Kaito's hands sneaked under Gakupo's sweater, and made his way to pull it off Gakupo, who smirked.

Oh god… Kaito thought. His pants couldn't get any tighter, his length begging for release at that sight. He looked down at the Gakupo's body, his well designed, firm abdominals, his soft, tender, clear skin, those pink small nipples on that sensual ivory chest. Not a touch of hair on his body, so beautiful, so perfect. Kaito wanted to devour every inch of it. Kaito went down and started licking his neck, his wet warm tongue brushing against Gakupo's skin. He quickly ran down to meet Gakupo's chest and took his left nipple into his mouth.

"Aah!" Gakupo gasped surprised. A jolt of lust ran up his self.

Kaito pulled out Gakupos pants and boxers, Gakupo's length begging for tending. He pulled Gakupo's left leg up and licked his inner thigh teasingly. How divine that skin was! He felt Gakupo tense up, panting, his eyes desperately begging for more.

Kaito realized Gakupo was a silent lover, letting go nothing more but pants and gasps as Kaito explored with his tongue every inch of Gakupo's inner thighs. But very soon he would make the purple haired see stars and yell in pleasure.

"Kaito… Aaaaah!" He moaned in surprise as a shock of pleasure ran up his body when Kaito moved his tongue from Gakupo's hips to his hardened length.

It was driving Gakupo to the edge. Kaito's wet tongue brushing against Gakupo's shaft. The gasps quickly turned into moans as Kaito licked and abused Gakupo's member with his tongue. He licked it till the top and then placed the shaft on his lips, and with a smirk he engulfed Gakupo's length with his mouth taking it deeper.

Kaito moved his mouth up and down Gakupo's length, taking it in and out. Gakupo shut his eyes in pleasure, as the moans became more and more frequent, gripping the bed covers in a desperate attempt to take a hold of himself. Kaito sucked on Gakupo's length swallowing the pre-cum, he licked the tip and smirked. Kaito leaned away, a trail of saliva between his tongue and Gakupo's shaft.

"No. Don't… stop!" Gakupo managed to say.

Kaito pulled off his clothes quickly. He couldn't hold it anymore; he stripped down to his boxers. His body wasn't as well defined as Gakupo's (result of eating too much Ice cream), not having a tuned six pack to show off as Gakupo. But he could tell by Gakupo's smile that he liked it.

His big slender legs and arms, his broad chest moving with ease, his skin, tanned from the sun: Gakupo liked it, every inch of it, it wasn't that superficial, irreal perfection that he, as other males in the music business fought to have and show (to make a couple more of fangirls faint), no. It was normal, it was human, and it was real.

Kaito placed his two fingers over Gakupo's lips. "Lick them…" He asked and Gakupo obeyed. He tried to lick them as good as he could, hoping that if he did so Kaito would continue, he needed release so much.

Kaito finally took them away from Gakupo and restarted to kiss his neck. "This will hurt a bit…" He warned. Gakupo unexpectedly sensed Kaito's finger probing his entrance and it suddenly went in. Gakupo flinched closing one of his eyes. Kaito wiggled his finger inside Gakupo. "Just relax…" He asked and Gakupo tried to do as he asked. Then he felt the other go in.

"Aaah… Kaito… it hurts…" Gakupo complained.

Kaito stretched with his fingers Gakupo's entrance preparing him well, wingling them inside, making the purple haired whimper in a mix of pleasure and surprise, and with his free hand pulled down his boxers.

"Wait… Kaito… I don't think I'm drunk enough to do this…" Gakupo said looking at Kaito's hardened length, that simple sight was giving Gakupo intense lust. His mind against all reason was yelling: _Put it in. Put it in. Put it IN!_

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked. He needed that so much, he knew it was wrong taking advantage of his friend while he was drunk, oh but he had been begging for that chance for ages. So he pressed his two fingers up, against _the spot_ causing Gakupo to let go of a loud moan and arch his back in pleasure. He saw stars, he saw light, his mind blanked as the pleasure flowed across his body, his body shuddering with flow. His body slowly relaxed down.

Had Gakupo just orgasmed? Kaito blinked rather surprised eyeing Gakupo's sperm slide down his length. He had never seen a guy cum that quickly. Was Gakupo a virgin? Had he never done that before?

"I… changed… my mind." Gakupo gasped out. "Touch that place again…"

All reason abandoned Kaito. He could feel guilty later. He lifted Gakupo's legs up, over his head and placed his shaft against Gakupo's entrance. Gakupo bit his lower lip preparing himself. As slowly and gently as he could, Kaito pushed his length in.

"Kai…" Gakupo started closing his eyes. It felt so strange, that _limb_ intruding into Gakupo's insides, forcing itself in. It hurt! Gakupo felt his body tensing up at the pain.

"Gakupo… calm down. Relax." Kaito asked. "If you don't relax it will hurt more!"

Gakupo nodded and tried to relax. Oh, Gakupo's insides were heaven for Kaito's unattended cock: Hot and moist, tight enough to squeeze the juices out of any male.

Kaito tried to be gentle, thrusting inside slowly, so Gakupo could get used to it. Gakupo bit his lips whimpering at the feeling of pain mixed with pleasure. Then Kaito quickened the step, thrusting faster, and faster, hitting the back, hitting _that spot _again. At every thrust the pleasure building up inside Gakupo, overpowering the pain until there was nothing left but pleasure. He could no longer control his voice or body, moaning at every thrust, louder and louder.

"Kaito…!" He moaned making Kaito thrill in ecstasy.

He wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck making him lean down. Their lips met again in a wild clumsy kiss. Gakupo still moaning inside Kaito's mouth driving Kaito insane with lust and pleasure. The sex became quick, became wild and became awkward. The two intertwined in the act of love, exchanging fluids, saliva and moans.

And then it hit him. The ecstasy had reached its pick. Gakupo's mind blanked completely, he couldn't think straight, he couldn't think in anything else but that feeling. That mind-blowing orgasm as it shook the foundations of his body, causing him to grip onto Kaito as tightly as he could trying to hold on to reality, in fear if he let go his body would melt away in pleasure.

"Kaaaaito!" Gakupo yelled like a sirens alluring call into certain doom.

Seeing his partner's expression as he reached the climax drove Kaito insane. He continued thrusting until he himself felt his own mind-blowing climax. His length releasing his seed deep inside Gakupo, finally finding the so desired completion it seeks.

The two men laid down side to side. Panting, sweaty and sticky, exhausted from the love making. "This was fun…" Gakupo mumbled. Kaito just nodded. He looked at the windows and felt observed again. He got up.

"Where… are you going?" Gakupo asked sitting up. Kaito walked to the windows and closed the shutters finally. "Come back…"

Kaito jumped back to bed and pulled the first layer of covers off, they were all sticky. He pulled the other layer and covered himself and Gakupo, Gakupo snuggled over to him laying his head over Kaito's collarbone, right under his chin.

"You don't mind… me… using your neck… as a pillow?" He asked, he was still panting a little.

But Kaito didn't need to answer for the purple haired youth fell quickly asleep right there, exhausted, finally the rest he needed. Kaito brushed his hair with a gentle happy smile. He had made love with his best friend and lifelong love. 'In the morning he's going to kill me…' He reminded himself.

_NOOO! NO! You filthy blue whore! I'm going to get you for what you done! You stained my beautiful purple star! It no longer shimmers the way it should! You took his body! But I shall punish you; I shall punish you and my star for letting it happen._

_But you won't stay long, he doesn't love you! He loves me! Me! You hear me? I'll have to quicken up my plans… sooner than you planned we'll be together my love. Together at last._

xxxXXXxxx

**End of chapter. Next up: A painful hangover XDDD.**

**Please review if you liked it.**


	6. Chapter 5 Hangover

**AN: Viokay beta-read this. Thank you VIOKAY. And thnx to all who favorited this story. ^^  
><strong>

**Chapter 5 – Hangover**

When Kaito awoke he wasn't sure what time it was. The closed shutters prevented any light from entering the room, so he didn't even knew if it was morning. At his side, using Kaito's arm as pillow, with a hand gently hovering Kaito's side, was Gakupo sleeping peacefully. He remembered the happenings of the previous day and smiled fulfilled, he made love with Gakupo, at last. Kaito looked at the ceiling, would Gakupo remember it in the morning, and would he be alright with it? Or would he castrate Kaito with his Miburi?

Kaito had to wait. For now, he needed to take a shower. Sneakily and carefully he freed his arm and abandoned the bed. He decided not to take the shower on Gakupo's personal bathroom, because that may end up with waking up Gakupo. He slid into the second bathroom that was located separating the two girls' rooms, and that was used only (with penalty of death if not [as Lily informed once]) by the two girls. Well, they weren't there now, so they didn't need to know.

He grabbed a big yellow towel with trains on it. He decided not to risk it and pulled out a green one with balls.

_What a pretty car you have, blue-eyes. It would be a terrible accident if something happened. What brand is it? A Hybrid Lexus? Good. You care about the environment, that's good. Flawless and blue, it's so sad that you're not as perfect as your car is._

Gakupo wasn't sure what sound was that that awakened him. Was it a crash? He opened his eyes and looked around. Where was he? Was that his bed? Why were his clothes clumsily laying around the ground alongside… whose clothes were those?

… Was that Kaito's scarf?

His head hurt, felt heavy and blurry. Everything was so confusing, all his muscles hurt too and so did his… butt? Oh god, he must have gotten really drunk last night. Last sober thing he could remember was accepting that black painter's request to be his model, back at the bar. Then what happened? He drank… he remembered cuddling in a not so innocent manner with a very big black man, the painter apparently. Then something happened, and he was in jail, singing for some odd reason. And then, he remembered Kaito yelling at him.

His memory was still blurry though. He could only remember fragments. He rubbed his head and stretched, pulling off the covers he also found some of his covers lying across the ground. "Strange…" he thought, and got up.

He froze up stiff as when he got up he felt something sticky and warn slide down his legs from his butt. He looked at his thighs and his eyes widened. "Oh god… no…" His face changed to an unpleased and scared frown. He touched the white liquid running down his legs and looked at it.

"AAAAAAAH!" He yelled in horror when he realized what it was.

xxxXXXxxx

After all, it was 2 in the afternoon. Gakupo sat at the table with a mug filled with coffee. He was concentrated on the coffee, taking in the scent of the hot steaming coffee, calming himself through breathing exercises. But one could feel the evil aura surrounding him; one could even cut through it with a machete. That was why Kaito had taken refuse behind the fridge. On the floor next to him were pieces of broken cups, the wall, painted in shades of brown.

Gakupo was already on his fifth coffee, since the other four before it ended up being used for target practice, and Kaito was the target. For a struck of sheer luck Kaito was able to dodge, almost every cup, Gakupo still wondered how (he usually had a flawless aim).

"I am SO sorry!" Kaito repeated again. His right cheek bruised, hiding behind the fridge with a pitiful, childish, guilty pout.

He had already taken a shower, and changed to clean clothes, wearing a white V-neck sweater and a pair of old scrapped jeans. Since he couldn't stand the noise of the hairdryer he just wrapped a towel around his hair (a bath towel). He just kept quiet, evaluating what he remembered from last night.

After yelling, Kaito ran over to Gakupo's room. Gakupo didn't need a two by two explanation to realize who had ejaculated inside him. Outraged with his friend's lack of sensibility (taking advantage of him when he was in such a shameful state) he jumped on Kaito. Sadly for Kaito, being tall wasn't enough to escape one of Gakupo's fists.

"Well, I hope you had a blast…" Gakupo said; a lot of resentment and anger still in his voice. "Because I can't remember a thing."

"You asked…" Kaito stated, getting from behind the fridge. "Actually, you _begged_ for it."

Gakupo lifted his head from the cup of coffee and looked at Kaito. Kaito flinched, he was _so_ dead. For an instance Kaito could see the spirit of an ancient dead samurai rising in flames behind Gakupo. Without warning, Gakupo's cup of coffee went flying like a bullet at Kaito's head.

"Eeeek!" Kaito yelled ducking when the cup crashed breaking against the wall behind Kaito. That could have been his head.

Gakupo got up and walked over; his fist took hold of Kaito's t-shirt and pulled him up.

"Last night I was not on my right sense. I even CUDDLED with a very large, very scary, STRAIGHT black man. And the only thing that stopped said black man from ending my pitiful existence was the fact that he JUST looked big and scary."

"You cuddled with Tudor?" Kaito asked, completely oblivious of the point.

"I WASN'T IN MY RIGHT MIND!" Gakupo yelled at Kaito. He sighed and let go of Kaito, he walked to the coffee machine and started making new coffee.

"I…" Kaito tried to speak. But there was no way he could excuse his behavior. He knew from the very beginning what he was doing was wrong, yet the desire, the attraction, the wanting he had for Gakupo, being able to kiss those thin lips, taste that ivory skin, possess that beautiful body was so strong that the moment he saw that opportunity all his moral principles crumbled like a paper boat on water. "I… I couldn't resist the temptation…"

"You're my friend… or at least I thought so." Gakupo stated. Kaito felt suddenly like someone had stabbed him in the chest, when Gakupo looked at him it actually looked like his eyes were stabbing, for the first time Gakupo's eyes actually fell cold on Kaito, colder than ice cream. "You practically raped it."

"Gakupo it's nothing…" Kaito started, but was quickly cut off.

"I am a virgin! Or at least I was." He pointed out. "I was expecting to at least remember my first time. And I wasn't exactly counting it would be with you!" Gakupo shouted. Yes he was twenty, and he was a virgin. Despite many of his songs having sexual content into them, he wasn't really that open sexually.

"In the state you were, if it wasn't me, you would get laid anyway with someone else." Kaito pointed out. He wanted to defend his situation, but there really was no possible way to do so. So he decided to go with an ancient philosophy: Best defense if offense… Sadly not all who used that strategy got good results.

"So you just decided you should be that certain someone." Gakupo stated and shook his head giving up on trying to get coffee. His hears rang from his headache so he rubbed his temples. Aw, what a painful hangover.

"Gakupo… please…" Kaito started he walked over to Gakupo.

He was now facing Gakupo who refused to look directly at Kaito. Kaito cupped Gakupo's face and made him look at him. "I'm sorry, I know what I did was wrong, there is not excuse for it…" He sighed and leaned his head against Gakupo's, who blushed. "Damnit… I want you so much, always did!"

Gakupo looked away and slapped Kaito's hands away from him. "Stop that."

"So you have no feelings for me? Whatsoever? Nothing?" Kaito asked, placing his hands on the counter, cornering Gakupo between both his arms. He eyed Gakupo in the eyes, ready to play lie detector on him.

"That has nothing to do with the matter at hand!" Gakupo snapped. "You took advantage of me in a moment in which I was in such a… shameful… state."

"That still doesn't answer my question!" Kaito exclaimed; his expression hardened.

"You are my friend. My best friend, that's…" Gakupo fell silent. Truth was that Kaito was more than that, but right now, Gakupo wasn't sure if he even wanted that man to be his friend.

"Ga-kun…" Kaito whispered and he leaned over, meeting Gakupo's lips.

Gakupo knew how Kaito's lips felt, they had met before, maybe that was part of what he didn't remember. Moist and warm lips, brushing against Gakupo's own lips; for just a second Gakupo left himself be lead by them, go with those lips, lose himself to them. But opening his eyes suddenly he took grasp of himself and pushed Kaito away.

Kaito leaned over again, his blue gaze staring over at Gakupo, in a sad, childish, guilty and pained way. "Damnit…" Gakupo cursed. "I can't think straight with you looking at me that way."

"Please Ga-kun… I'm sorry, forgive me… Just give me a chance. I love you!" Kaito asked and once more he kissed Gakupo.

This time Gakupo controlled his impulses. He tried to push Kaito away, but the blue-haired man wouldn't stop. "Stop!" Gakupo asked, but Kaito didn't give up. Decided to put an end to that, Gakupo charged at Kaito with a slap hearing something breaking and a yell.

"Aaaaahg! Fuck!" Kaito yelled staggering away, his hand over his right side of the face. "Are you fucking nuts!" Kaito yelled at Gakupo.

Gakupo blinked and looked at his hand. His eyes widened in horror, on his hand he was holding the handle of the coffee mug. He didn't realize he was holding the mug, and when he hit Kaito, he broke the mug against his face. It had cut his eyebrow, a thin line of red streaming down his face.

"Ka-kaito…" Gakupo mumbled letting go of the mug and running over to the blue haired. "I didn't mean to hit you with the mug! Are you alright?"

Kaito pushed Gakupo away and shook his head. "Godamnit Ga-kun! I love you! But I guess it's not mutual. Don't!" He snapped at Gakupo when he tried to see the blue-haired's wound.

Gakupo walked back and leaned against the counter. The feeling was… short… off… he wasn't sure what to say. He rubbed his temples again, the pain was terrible. "I can't trust you."

"You can't trust me? When did I ever done anything to… Oh… wait, don't answer that." Kaito said grabbing a piece of tissue to clean his head.

"Besides, I have no need to shame _Chichioya_ anymore…" Gakupo mumbled.

"_Chichioya_ …?" Kaito asked, his heart racing, who the hell was "Chichioya?" Was he with _someone_?

"What are you talking about? Shaming _who_?"

Gakupo stayed quiet, eyeing Kaito. Didn't he know what that meant? It was a bit obvious, how could he not know what that meant? He was Japanese, right? Stupid Kaito, if he ever asked about Gakupo's life, he would have known. But he thought the little he knew was enough and pronto. He didn't want to keep talking, his head hurt so much, he just wanted rest, and he turned around and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring Kaito.

"Gakupo…" Kaito called and sighed. "Suit yourself, I'm leaving." He said and walked past Gakupo leaving. Gakupo just watched him, not one word, not one 'hold it'; even though he wanted Kaito to stay he said nothing. It was better that way.

_This is great. I didn't even need to do anything. Oh well, I guess my work was unneeded. Well, phase two of my plan into work now._

Kaito stormed down the apartment. He was so mad, stupid, stubborn Gakupo. Not answering his questions, turning his back on him, hitting him with a mug. And now, he apparently had someone, _Chichioya_, who was that? And how come he never heard of her/him… whatever. It was better if Kaito didn't thought about it, only made him feel worst. Last night was by far the worst mistake he ever did! Worst, even worse than buying that stupid Lexus to impress Gakupo. What was he thinking?

He finally left the apartment and walked towards the parking lot behind the apartment block to his car. A few steps away from his blue Lexus, Kaito froze. His car, his (insanely expensive) pretty blue car, his precious car had a baseball bat stuck through the windshield, right over the driver's seat. He walked over, his hands to his head, and saw two letters under the window cleaner. He picked them up.

xxxXXXxxx

Both Kaito and Gakupo sat as apart from each other as it was geographically possible on Gakupo's couch. It was actually to praise the fact that they could sit that far away from each other, having in count it was a two people seat. And that seat was usually being occupied by Gumi and Lily, who fought like deadly lionesses over the remote control (no use saying Gakupo had any choice in which show to watch, just acting as a way to balance the two girls' tastes without them killing each other).

Either way, the two still were resented at each other and despite now sharing a common problem, that didn't seem enough to make the two swallow their pride and forgive each other. Kaito _did_ take advantage of Gakupo when he wasn't in a condition to make rational decisions; Gakupo _did_ attack Kaito with a mug and used him for target practice.

"As usual, no fingerprints were left." Inspector Otome spoke. He was on the living room with the two, his forensics were downstairs trying to see if they got anything from the car.

"What about the letter?" Kaito asked. Yes the letters. The stalker, left his usual signature, the purple ribbon and a letter only this time, it wasn't just for Gakupo, there was one also for Kaito.

"Nothing on it…" Inspector Otome, then he cleared his voice. "When could have those photos been taken?"

"Last night." Kaito answered, blushing somewhat. Gakupo was looking at the ground almost as if in devotion, Kaito didn't need to be a genius to tell that he was desperately trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Humm…" Inspector Otome cleared his voice again. "We will try to find on the local photo shops anyone who might have tried to reveal today any photos with more mature content."

Gakupo let go of a groan and would have stuck his head under the ground if he could. He rubbed his head. How ashamed he was!

"The threat is very serious." Inspector Otome said. The letters to both Gakupo and Kaito were filled with threats to both of them. In a nutshell, if Kaito didn't get away from Gakupo, they would both be hurt, and next time, it wouldn't be Kaito's car windshield that would get a bashed. "I advise you both to be very cautious and avoid being alone, especially at night."

"Humph…" Kaito got up. "I know a better way." He headed to the door and opened it. "If there's anything else you know where to reach me."

"Mister Shion…" Inspector Otome started. "I do not think it's a good idea to leave Kamui-san alone."

"Then let one of your officers watching him. Isn't that what the police are for?" Kaito asked.

"Sadly, I cannot let an officer watch him right now. Unless there is solid proof is life is in danger." Inspector Otome spoke.

Kaito still shook his head and left slamming the door behind. Gakupo got up.

"What more proof do you need, for god's sake?" Gakupo snapped. "For him to break in into my house and try to choke me to death while I sleep?"

"Sadly… Yes, something of that sort," Inspector Otome spoke.

Gakupo didn't even realize his jaw fell open. He felt his legs give in and fell on the couch.

xxxXXXxxx

Night had fallen a long time ago. Gakupo was keeping himself up with lots of coffee. He had been drinking way to much caffeine since that all started, and he really never liked anything with caffeine, not since he saw a documentary about caffeine killing brain cells (yes, it was a bit exaggerated, but still). His head ached like hell, bits of the hangover still clinging to him. He wanted to go to bed and sleep, but he never was good at sleeping with the lights on, and he was far too scared to turn the lights off.

So he just lay on the couch, watching Discovery Channel, with his Miburi close in case something happened. Miburi could be used as a musical instrument, but to the core of its blade, it was a still a sword, and he knew how to use it, he wasn't hepta (?) champion of Kendo in the old days just for swaying sticks around.

Noises rustling against the door caught his attention and he sat up, grasping his sword quickly. He heard the bell ring and walked over very slowly. He looked through the peep hole and saw a familiar pink hair and a familiar red and white one. He quickly opened the door. Being quickly greeted by the two Vocaloids, Luka the pink haired one, and Big Al, the red haired one.

"Hello Gakupo." Luka calmly greeted, she was holding onto bags.

"Hey Gaku-niii!" Big Al cheerfully greeted and pulled Gakupo over for a hug. "What were you going to do with that sword at this time of the night? Peel onions or something?"

"Big Al, I do not believe peeling onions with a katana would be very practical." Luka pointed out and Big Al looked at her with his eyebrow twitching.

"Yes, you're absolutely correct my pink haired friend!" Big Al said and let go of Gakupo going inside, uninvited. Gakupo shook his head and followed.

"What are you guys doing here."

"I missed…" Big Al started.

"Kaito begged us to." Luka interrupted, Big Al eyed her.

"He _begged_?" Gakupo's eyebrow twitched while he locked his door.

"He asked us not to tell Gakupo he asked!" Big Al remembered.

"Ooops… my bad." Luka replied, always with her emotionless expression. It was amazing how while singing that woman was able to show emotion. If she didn't sang, the two of them would never guess she was able to express feelings.

"He had to _beg_?" Gakupo asked heading to the kitchen to make tea for the two visitors, and him.

"No, he didn't have to beg. I hadn't seen you since the quartet we did, so I would have come either way." He explained moving his arms in a theatrical way. Then he hugged Luka and pulled her close. "But Luka didn't want to come; she was scared of leaving home at night!" And he made a devoted look down at the girl.

"Actually, I just had better things to do." She said. And Big Al almost fell next to her.

"Luka! No she doesn't!" Big Al said laughing nervously.

"Actually I did. I was practicing for my new song Free." She answered.

"Nyeh!" Big Al complained letting go of her, and he pointed his hands at her as if begging. "Stop being mean, Luka!"

Gakupo couldn't help but chuckle lowly at the two: They made such a cute couple. He looked away, the tea was done. It would be an interesting night.

_Interesting indeed. New visitors? Well, they are not going to stay long I hope. Either way, I must work my waiting into making you… not missed, my beautiful purple Star. I wonder how chichioya would react if he saw these photos. _

_One thing at the time, one thing at the time._

xxxXXXxxx

**End of chapter. Review if you liked it.**


	7. Chapter 6 Family Business

**AN: Thanks again to VIOKAY for finding time to beta read my story ^^. You rock!**

**Mori: Chichioya is a japanese word which translation I shall keep secret until Kaito get his japanese right XD. And about te aftermath, well, Kaito did take advantage of his friend.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one, feel free to review. And thank you to those who favorited this story. I love you all! *-*  
><strong>

**Chapter 6 – Family business**

_Family is a very important thing, aren't they? Yet again, the Vocaloids aren't your _true_ family, are they? Have you spoke with chichioya since you left? Does he still resent you for your choice? Probably, maybe I should get him a call_.

The Vocaloid Manor was an ancient three story hotel that had been recovered to inhibit a diverse amount of people. It was the first place where the Vocaloids started living. The Grandparents of Vocaloids; Miriam, Leon and Lola were the owners and the heads of the Vocaloid Manor. Attached to the hotel was a small Music School, where Lola spent her days teaching young kids how to play and sing.

So it was one of those weekends were every living Vocaloid was invited to spend the weekend there, and of course, the Elder Vocaloids also invited Gakupo to spend the weekend with them, since Lily and Gumi were spending the month there. They apparently found it depressing for the young purple-haired man to be spending his weekends at home, alone, watching National Geographic or Discovery Channel, sipping tea.

He wouldn't be alone if a certain brain-damaged, ice cream maniac didn't decide to be exactly that. Even though _he_ was the one who did wrong, _he_ ended up getting mad at Gakupo because Gakupo didn't find his offense amusing or forgivable. Regardless, seemed like for the weekend the purple haired vocaloid would have to put up with Kaito, it wasn't like they could kick Kaito out so Gakupo would feel more at ease, Kaito lived there.

Gakupo tied up his hair to his characteristic ponytail, fixed his brown shirt and black pants. Putting his bike against the side of the house, he headed to the door carrying his back pack. Taking a deep breath and putting on an eager smile, the young Vocaloid rang the bell. He heard commotion inside and felt a piece of sweat fall down his head.

"No! I'm opening it!" A young male voice said.

"Nooo! Piko! Get your girly fatass away from the door or I'm MegPwning you!" He heard a way too familiar voice. Gakupo heard a couple of crashes and falls and then the door opened.

A young beautiful brown haired and brown eyed woman in a pair of tight blue jeans and a red top (with some very big cleavage) opened the door. She smiled out at Gakupo, as always her smuggest smile.

"Hey, Gakupo. Come in." Meiko said.

"What was all that noi-oooh…" He said and chuckled.

Standing in the middle of the entrance hall were two teens and Luka. A green haired girl with big bubbly eyes, wearing green cargo shorts and a black tank top, stared at Gakupo in a devoted way (he was expecting her to start drooling at any minute), next to her stood a young boy with white hair, wearing a long white sweater and dark jeans. With his arms crossed and a blushed face he avoided eyeing everyone in the room.

"Konichiwa, Piko-kun, Gumi-chan." Gakupo greeted bowing at them. The two blushed and Gumi tried to jump on Gakupo, but Luka (who apparently had hit the two with a rubber doll) grasped the eager green haired teen and gave her dissatisfied look.

"Oh, come on Luka, I just missed my Onii-tan." Gumi said pouting. Luka eyed Gakupo who felt a sweat drop.

"One, he is not your Onii-tan, you already have an Onii-tan and you don't call him that, two that sounded wrong coming from you," Luka said and then eyed Gakupo, "Three it better not have been you who asked her to call you that."

"I swear I had no vote on the question…" Gakupo said putting his hands up. "She just decided to start calling me that and ignores my requests not to." Luka nodded in answer. That sounded like Gumi, alright.

"Come Gakupo, I'll help you get installed on your old room." Meiko stated pushing Gakupo upstairs so the two teens on the entry hall would stop fangirling.

"He greeted me first!" Piko stated sticking his tongue out at Gumi who smacked him on the jaw causing him to bite his own tongue. Luka frowned and pulled the green-haired teen's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Luka?"

xxxXXXxxx

It didn't take long for Gakupo to hear the Singing, laughing, yelling brought the Manor alive. Despite the noises of fun and socialization, Gakupo decided to spend the day till dinner on his room, hoping to avoid a certain Blue person. But when an afternoon need for a snack hit him, he decided to raid the fridge for something sweet.

So, the purple haired man stuck his head out of the room and looked around. The coast was clear, so he finally decided to leave his room, yet the sight of a scarf made his heart skip a beat. He might have tripped on his own feet and almost fell to the floor if the owner of the scarf didn't catch him. It was definite, Kaito was pretty slow, and so it couldn't be him!

"Hey Gakupo-san. You got to be careful." Kaito's red-haired twin said. "You look like for a minute you saw a ghost."

"Hey, Shion-sama. Thank you." Gakupo thanked when the other helped him out.

Akaito Shion was Kaito's younger twin, though it seemed the other way around. He was a fake twin that was why he seemed like the opposite variant of his brother, with red hair and red eyes and always using a red scarf, though for the moment he was wearing a blue one (go figure out why). Most fans had a vision of Akaito as being the ill tempered cruel version of Kaito. They always saw Akaito as the cold, distant person who was somewhat cruel, but Akaito, like his color of hair and eyes, was a very warm kind person.

"I was wondering where you were." Akaito said. "Were you hiding in your room?"

"Yes, sort off…" Gakupo confessed to what Akaito chuckled.

"Like the good old days!" Akaito said and wrapped his arm around Gakupo's shoulders. "So what made the purple rabbit abandon his lair?" He asked eyeing Gakupo as if he was indeed a bunny and Akaito was the fox.

"Got hungry!" He said putting space between him and the Shion twin.

A smile crossed the red twin's face and he let go of Gakupo. He could easily tell the purple-haired wasn't feeling comfortable, maybe it was due to the similarity to his brother. Or maybe it was due to being a male, and Gakupo was straight, though he had recently seen some photos on Twitter that said otherwise. Either way, he tailed Gakupo admiring his hair. He wanted hair long like that, it was awesome! How long had the young vocaloid stopped cutting his hair?

They finally arrived at the kitchen. In the kitchen Sonika was on the counter trying to cook, Len behind her was trying to kiss and bite her neck, making the green-haired woman giggle and wiggle around uncomfortably. When the two spotted Gakupo they jumped apart. Sonika blushed wildly and Len, a young, blue eyed, blong teen glared at the two older. He walked out of the kitchen flaming Gakupo and Akaito with his eyes.

"Sorry…" Gakupo mumbled apologetically at Sonika and Len.

"Ouch! Moody, are we?" Akaito said chuckling and ran to the counter sitting on it. "What are you doing, Pineapple?"

The girl giggled. "Pineapple Cake…" She answered trying to keep her head down blushing wildly.

Poor girl, Sonika was the timid kind, always a bit gloomy and silent, but she was okay.

Gakupo decided to just get food and leave, and let Akaito have his turn flirting with the pineapple lover. He browsed through the fridge. Leeks and more leeks, eggs, fish of all variety, fruit and eggplants. One couldn't help but frown, he honestly wasn't that keen of eggplants, it was a valuable ingredient for salads and others, but he really didn't care that much about it, but the fans had stick him with that item so he was left with pretending to adore them.

Anything for the fans.

"Hey, Gakupo-san." Akaito called. "There's _chocolate_ ice-cream hidden in the freezer!"

The young man's face lightened up. He ran to the freezer and rummaged around until cheerfully and victoriously he pulled out a box of _Prince du Chocolate Carte D'Or_ Ice-Cream.

"Yes!" He exclaimed; he should thank Kaito for having good taste for ice-cream. Gakupo could already feel his mouth watering at all the sweet chocolaty goodness inside. Kaito probably hid that ice-cream for a chance of getting it later, but oh well, apparently he wouldn't be tasting it!

"Thanks, Shion-san." Gakupo said bowing at Akaito and making his way out of the kitchen.

"Never seen him that excited over ice-cream…" Sonika mumbled seeing Gakupo's ponytail disappear through the door. Akaito chuckled to himself as if he knew a secret about Gakupo no one else did.

"He's not excited about the ice-cream." Akaito said and then he smacked his forehead. "Oh shoot! I forgot to ask him if he and my brother were going out!"

He jumped of the counter and went to check if he could still catch up with the vocaloid, when… "HEEEY… broooo… ye, well, gotta do my laundry!" Akaito said scratching his head and chuckling in a nervous way. He left the kitchen as quickly as it was physically possible, as Kaito entered the kitchen with a curious expression.

"What's his problem?" Kaito asked.

"Did you just cross path with Gakupo?" Sonika asked.

"No, I just came from the machine's room; he probably went towards the other hallway, why you ask?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sonika said and returned to her cake.

"Sonika…" Kaito frowned. For a minute he could swear he saw a giant anime like sweat drop go down her head.

xxxXXXxxx

Chocolote, television with a paranormal activity documentary, company to shriek at the ghosts, what more could Gakupo ask for? He, Piko and Miki, were on the living room, taking the three triple seats sofa's for themselves, while licking their spoons revering in the sweetness of the now finished Carte D'Or ice-cream, watching the reenacting of hauntings people said they had on National Geographic.

"I have made a decision." Piko said. "When I die, if I go to heaven, this will be my personal paradise."

The young boy's exaggeration made Gakupo chuckle. Uncomfortable for his position already, he turned around on the couch with his stomach facing down now and with the spoon still on his mouth. Heaven, well, he didn't really believed in heaven. He was born to a Shinto family and added to the Kami like every other child on his village, but he was never a very active follower of the village Spirit.

"What you thinking about Gakupo-sama?" Piko asked.

The boy was now hovering a few inches away from older male's face who didn't even notice his presence. Gakupo stretched and sat up away from the boy.

"Nothing much, just past stuff."

He said and he sat up. Suddenly he felt his blood freeze. Kaito appeared on the living room completely pissed. He looked away, he still felt unable to stare at the blue haired without a boiling resentment inside himself.

"Kamui!" He shouted and Gakupo blinked looking at him. "You ate my ice cream!"

The younger Vocaloid felt a drop of sweat going down his head. Who was it who ranted him out? It was probably Sonika, Akaito would die before ranting out anyone. Kaito literally jumped over the couch he was facing and charged at Gakupo pulling him up by his shirt. The other Vocaloids got up surprised with Kaito's outrage.

"It was _my_ ice-cream! You had not right!" The blue haired yelled at him.

"Sorry, I was hungry. It's just ice cream…" Gakupo said feeling rather awkward and putting his hands up in a defensive mode; he didn't like the proximity and he didn't knew how to defend himself. He tried to push the older Vocaloid away, but he was gripping strongly to his shirt and wasn't going let him go, regardless of how much pressure Gakupo made on him.

Kaito looked around and felt his blood boil. He ate his ice-cream with _him_, with Pico who had not only once but hundreds of times thrown himself at Gakupo's feet ready to offer the older male everything he had? What was that purple haired guy thinking of! How dared he? What Kaito wasn't good enough for him but Piko was? Kaito pushed Gakupo over the sofa.

"That ice cream was expensive! You better pay it up!" Kaito said and that said he turned around and walked out.

"Okay… I know Kaito obsesses over ice cream, but that was a bit too far!" Miki said. She saw Gakupo get up and walk away. "Where you going?"

"My room…" He answered and ran upstairs fast. He should have stayed in his room, darned sweet tooth.

From the kitchen, still rumbling around the vision of Gakupo and Piko eating his expensive ice-cream together, Kaito watched Gakupo ran up the stairs, he looked rather gloomy. How he wanted to be in Piko's place, but he had by far screwed everything up.

Stupid Kaito, letting himself go by jealousy. He just had to admit it; he had lost all chances to have a serious relationship with Gakupo, if there was even any to start with. It was obvious, Gakupo was only queer when he was drunk.

xxxXXXxxx

An ice cream induced indigestion was what Gakupo got from eating too much ice cream. Curiously neither Piko nor Miki got ill, so he was sure that somehow, using the power of the Shinto Spirits of Ice, the blue idiot had placed a curse on him for eating his expensive ice-cream. On the bright side, Gakupo had a good excuse to spend dinner on his room without having to face Kaito.

The Kagamines decided to be nice and brought him a movie to entertain him. Sadly, he quickly realized the movie was one more of the two's twisted jokes. The Human Centipede was definitely not a good movie for someone who felt sick to the stomach; actually it was an awful movie for anyone with a sane mind to watch. God… it was awful, yet for some reason made him think, actually.

Obsession was one scary thing.

Already too fed up with the gruesome content of the movie Gakupo decided to turn it off and browse though his laptop that he had brought. He pulled the laptop to his bed, a small purple Mac with an Eggplant sticker on one end a chocolate and ice creams on the other, and turned it on. He got new e-mails and found out a Fan on Facebook had recommended him a page on Twitter. Weird, he used a fake name on Twitter and Facebook, how did _they_ find him?

Deciding to figure it out, he logged on to the page they recommended him and felt his blood freeze. "No…" Was all Gakupo could say.

Pages and pages filled with shots of him and the older male intertwined in a sexual intercourse. The pictures had been taken from outside his apartment. He could see the outline of his bedroom shutters. He guessed it would be from one of the taller neighboring apartments, since the pictures had been taken from an angle that it could only be taken from above.

They were all at the same angle, just different moments. In the picture he saw himself through the shutters, his arms wrapped around Kaito's neck, his eyes closed and his face flushed, an expression of pure pleasure and delight. He bit his lip as he remembered that moment and felt himself blush, that was minutes before the climax.

In the next one Kaito was giving him fellatio, while Gakupo's fingers caressed his hair. The comments bellow were as dirty as the picture: "Ooooh! Kitty likes the purple milk! Hehe, Gakupo's about to cum! Oooh! Kaito's likes a big dick, doesn't he?" He could read on some of them.

Gakupo closed his eyes and tried to relax. He remembered the sensations that invaded his mind and body the moment Kaito's tongue touched his member, the surprise coming from it.

He browsed to the others, the next and the next until he got to the very last photo. Each photo he reminded himself of that drunken moment with Kaito: the heat, the passion, the desire, every one of those feelings assaulting him. He remembered how he had fully enjoyed every second of the experience.

He was horrified for that. He was so confused, was he straight or gay? He had dated girls before, never actually felt attracted by a guy, he never looked at a guy that way, actually he never looked at a girl that way either. He could tell when someone was attractive, either male or female, but actually feel that way. Such confusion, why couldn't things be simple?

Yet, it was with horror that he saw the number of times those photos had been shared. Everyone who surfed through the Vocaloid's Twitters had seen them; everyone by now knew he and Kaito had sex.

Trembling, the Vocaloid browsed to the comments and just felt himself get more and sicker. "Purple star, Lavender Adonis… This… person…" He mumbled and rubbed his temples.

Why?

Why was that happening with him? Were the gods punishing him for not going with the family business?

Then his e-mail beeped, he had got an e-mail from an unknown address. The matter of the e-mail was urgent and it was called: "My new toy for my Lavender Adonis." Inside there were more pictures, Gakupo opened them and browsed through them.

The ill purple-haired Vocaloid felt his stomach become queasy and got ready to throw up the chocolate expensive ice-cream down the drain any second now. The photos showed the dark-haired Utauloid Tsubame, gagged and chained, naked against a wall of a dark room. His body tortured, bruised and abused, violated and broken. His eyes were blindfolded but Gakupo could see the tears on his cheek. Bellow the purple-haired could read:

_My sweet, sweet Purple star, how are you?_

_By now you must have seen the photos of you, my Purple lover, and that blue whore of yours that I decided to share with your fans. They got popular really quick, I would be careful if I were you someone could show them to chichioya, I wonder how he would feel if he saw those? He got really disappointed at you when you left, what if he knew his sweet Samurai is a little fag? Humm, food for the mind._

"He knows about that?" Gakupo thought to himself clenching his fists and teeth.

_I got myself a new toy; he will entertain me until I get you, or a new one. Actually today, I will be getting a new one. One with blue hair, you like blue don't you? It will be better yet if I can get that white-and-red haired English one, but he always wanders around with that cold-hearted pink bitch, unknowingly messing in my affairs._

_How troublesome… How troublesome. I'll be getting you soon my Violet Love and then we can do together all I have been practicing on my toys._

_I love you._

xxxXXXxxx

Kaito got on sick duty and was forced to have to take dinner the Vocaloids who weren't feeling well. Lucky for him, only Gakupo and Leon weren't feeling good. Sadly Leon's room was on the last floor so Kaito decided to go there first and on the way down give Gakupo his dinner. The negative side was that Gakupo was eating his dinner cold, if he wanted to. That would teach him not to eat his ice-cream.

When Kaito entered the room, he felt his heart race at the image in front of him. For some reason the younger Vocaloid was sobbing in the bathroom, on his knees with his head over the toilet. Maybe he was really sick, maybe Kaito shouldn't had made the Kagamines give him the Human Centipede movie. With a sigh, Kaito went to Gakupo's bed and left a platter with dinner for him. He couldn't help but look at Gakupo's laptop, out of pure curiosity. That was when he saw the disturbing e-mail the younger male got.

"Oh my Lord! It's Tsubame!" Kaito shouted; he himself felt sick at the image of the Utauloid.

He saw Gakupo lift his head from the toilet and he was going to say something but a gag stopped him from actually saying anything, instead he just returned to throwing up in the toilet.

"Is this… a video?" Kaito suddenly asked, he touched play and finally understood why Gakupo was sobbing on the bathroom. "Oh shit…"

Kaito himself felt a gag build up on his throat. What kind of sick person would film something like that, actually, what kind of sick person would even do something like that? And he was singing too! Kaito couldn't bear to finish the video; otherwise he would be next to Gakupo throwing up too.

Gakupo would be getting a new package anytime soon now.


	8. Chapter 7  Bonsai

**Chapter 7 – Bonsai**

_You loved the video didn't you? Marvelous, I could be a movie director or something. I bet once you started watching you couldn't turn it off, you have always been curious. You saw the whole thing. I take pride on being… _medically accurate_, but I don't like to brag. _

_Such pretty hands aren't they? I can imagine you, with your delicate long fingers, using your own hands to gain release! What am I thinking? Of course you wouldn't do such a thing, it's shameful. You are an honorable, dignifying samurai. Well, since you won't do it yourself, I decided to give you a hand._

_It's a very cliché joke isn't ? Je sais, je sais. _

Gakupo felt like he had just thrown up his bowels into the toilet, but didn't actually bother to check. Kaito had already turned off the video and seemed as disturbed as the younger Vocaloid was when he saw it. Why did he watch the whole video? The same reason why he watched almost the whole Human Centipede movie, because he was far more curious than repulsed. He got up slowly, feeling dizzy and faint. Indigestion, plus fear, plus repulsion resulted in a very bad combination for one's health and stomach. He walked out of the bathroom, cleaning his mouth with a towel.

"Ga-kun… are you alright?" Kaito asked. He seemed worried and disturbed.

"I'm Ga-kun again?" Gakupo asked. For some reason he felt the need to cry, to yell, to jump at someone's throat and rip it out like a famished vampire who hadn't seen a neck for centuries.

"Wha…" Kaito started and realized what he had just said.

He looked away and bit his lips. He understood what was going on. Gakupo's frustration had finally hit the boiling point and he was looking at someone to vent off, and Kaito becoming distracted at what he said resulted in him being the target. Kaito frowned. He was tired of being the purple haired Vocaloid's target. He wanted to vent off on him? Well, he had another thing coming.

"You always were 'Ga-kun' for me! It's your own fault you're not anymore!" Kaito said.

"Well, excuse me for not finding the fact that you took advantage of me and practically raped me something to be praised for!" Gakupo bit at him.

"I didn't rape you! You _begged_ for it! It's not rape if it's consensual!" Kaito stated irritated, lifting his hands as if trying to prove a point. He wasn't a rapist! He already felt bad with what he did and the younger male calling him a rapist didn't help.

"Then it was certainly rape by deception!" Gakupo threw at him. He could feel another gag build up but tried to keep it down.

"What?" Kaito shouted surprised. "That doesn't even count as rape!"

"Yes, it does!" Gakupo stated. "You wouldn't like losing your… virginity when you're not ready, or not even sure you wanted it!" He walked around the room feeling rather queasy again.

"I didn..." Kaito shut his mouth. He never meant for things to end up that way. Was there even anyway of him redeeming himself in Gakupo's eyes?

"Get out of my room," Gakupo requested desperate, he didn't want to see Kaito there anymore. He wanted him gone of his sight, his room and his thoughts!

"You have to call Inspector Otome about the…" He started clenching his fists.

"Get out of my room!" Gakupo yelled. Kaito was so sick of all the yelling.

"Suit yourself, you crazy purple fag!" Kaito yelled back.

He didn't even knew what hit him until he was staggering back. His jaw was propelled back by the force of the impact that hit him. He felt it rather dislocated and aching. The older male rubbed his jaw and looked at Gakupo surprised, the Vocaloid had punched him! Gakupo had struck at Kaito with all his strength and was now shaking his hand around probably from the blow of the impact.

"Get out of my room," Gakupo ordered, his hands clenched back into a fist. His expression wrinkled into a desperate, angered and depressed frown.

The door suddenly opened back and they saw the silver-haired British beauty. Miriam looked inside. Miriam was a beautiful woman with a voice that could make someone break into tears. She had silver hair despite being a young woman (well, middle thirties) and green eyes. She wore a long black corset like jacket and black pants.

"What is going on in here? I could hear you two arguing downstairs!" She stated.

The two stared at her in silence. Did they really have to explain all that happened? Kaito could already feel the accusations that would come from her once Gakupo explained what happened.

"It's nothing Miriam," Gakupo stated; Kaito actually got surprised.

"I doubt so. Either way, you better come downstairs," She stated. "There is a very… disturbing package for you."

"We better call Otome…" Kaito said.

xxxXXXxxx

It was a pity indeed. Inspector Otome could not help but feel a certain pity as he walked to the Hospital. His officers had found the Utauloid known as Tsubame the day before in the morning. They found him in the same place they found the other girl, but thankfully they found him on time. He was barely alive, and the ambulance made it on time.

He was on critical state and had lost a lot of blood. He looked over at the hospital bed in which the young man fought for his life. Both his hands had been cut off almost with a chirurgical flawless perfection. The man had been heavily tortured and beaten up, revealing multiple bruises and hematomas. He also had been shot several times with a nail gun.

There was a possibility that maybe Tsubame was the luckiest victim so far of Gakupo's stalker, or as they were calling him, the Purple Stalker. Since the time they found him to the time they found his hands there was only a few hours difference, they had been able to reattach his hands. The other girl who had been his victim ended up drowned, blinded and with her tongue cut and she was just nine. Either way, the next hours would be critical.

The Inspector had seen a lot of things during his life, but never an obsession as dangerous and scary as that of that man. He slowly remembered arriving at the Vocaloid Manor the day before. He had been called over by Leon, who had found at his door a bloodshed package for one of the Vocaloids, Gakupo.

After taking care of everything regarding Tsubame's appearance, Otome went there the day before at night and got greeted by a tall blond man with blue eyes, wearing a very exquisite suit. Leon was one of the grandparents of the Vocaloid Company, one of the very first Vocaloids. He led the Inspector inside to show him the package, saying no one other than him touched the package. The other Vocaloids watched the Inspector curious; obviously none had been informed on the reason why he had been called there.

He quickly got to a small, private living room. Alongside Leon were others there. There was the British Vocaloid Miriam, the large red and white haired man in white jeans and a red vest, who the Inspector recognized as Big Al. And also was Gakupo on an armchair, as usual drinking tea, with his bare feet over the small armchair, wearing what seemed a white sweater and grey sweat pants, he seemed pale and rather sick. The other end, also looking rather pale and drinking tea was Kaito.

"They saw the package?" Inspector Otome saw himself forced to ask.

Leon looked at the two. "Gakupo is having some indigestion problems…" He explained.

"Plus the fact that we watched the _whole_ video didn't help…" Kaito said. "He filmed and showed us how he cut off Tsubame's hands."

"Excuse me?" The Inspector asked, shocked.

They showed him the e-mail the purple haired had received and the content of the package. He quickly understood why anyone would feel sick. Even his officers when he showed them the video afterwards fell sick to their stomach, though one of them started to sing the rhyme around since it was catchy. Very soon the entire forensics had made the Purple Stalker's rhyme their theme song:

_Pull the skin, rip the flesh, cut the nerves, break the bones._

After a while the Inspector had to threaten to shoot one of them if they didn't stop singing that sinister demented rhyme. Just afterwards they finally stopped. It was amazing, the man was obviously a professional, no clues were left whatsoever.

The Inspector advised Gakupo to stay living in the Vocaloid Manor until the Stalker was caught, but for some reason Gakupo was against it, something about needing _space_ to think. That would make things harder. He couldn't still put an officer watching over the purple haired Vocaloid, even though they accepted to let one watch over Tsubame, they believed the Stalker probably wasn't bold enough to try and get to the object of his affection. Usually those stalkers idealized the object of their affection but avoided actually being with it of fear of it not being like they expected.

Otome found that hard to believe.

The old man watched the young Utauloid and sighed. He was not paid enough for that, when he turned around he saw two people walking towards the room. The purple haired Vocaloid, wearing a suit Gakupo, a girl with curly pink pigtails and a short pink dress over a black shirt, the leader of the Utauloid company, Kasane Teto.

"Mister Kamui. Miss Kasane," the Inspector greeted bowing at the two, they bowed in answer. "You came to visit Mister Utanomiyatsuko?" They nodded in answer.

"How is he?" Gakupo asked. He and Teto were holding flowers for the Utauloid.

"Still on critical state. It's still too early to tell if he's going to survive or not," the Inspector explained.

Teto took Gakupo's flowers and she walked into the room quickly while the men followed slowly behind. They stood there in silence while Teto placed the flowers in the pretty vase with water and placed it next to Tsubame, watching the Utau, hearing to the singing of the machines: _Beep. Beep. Beep._

"How is it going Mister Kamui?" The Inspector asked seeing that the bags under his eyes were gone.

"I have slept better. Big Al and Luka have been keeping me company. It's always better than being alone." Gakupo said, though deep inside, remembering the words in the e-mail, he felt a growing worry for the two.

"Have you got any more letters?" The Inspector asked.

"No. Things have calmed down. But I'm sure I'll get something in a few days," he confessed, he was afraid that was the stalker's pattern, give him a few days to calm down and then scare him again.

"These situations are always very complicated." The Inspector spoke.

"Teto, will you stay?" He asked suddenly at Teto. The inspector eyed him, he seemed uncomfortable in there.

"Yes, you can go Gakupo-sama," she said.

"Arigato. Call me if anything changes," he asked. "Inspector, a pleasure. I must take my leave now," he bowed at the inspector and walked away.

"Sayonara, Mister Kamui."

xxxXXXxxx

_Oh, you didn't forget! What a caring son. I wonder if they already know. If they know they won't be having grandchildren. Poor, poor Rika. _

Bonsai trees, delicate, ancient beauties of nature. Gakupo adored those trees, he learned to live and grow with them, surrounded by Bonsais so big they had to abandon their delicate vases and be planted on the ground surrounding the pond of his childhood house.

He was looking for a particularly old one. One with his age, but was having a hard time finding one with his birthday. He wondered if _chichioya_ would break it again. Yet again, it was an accident, the first time. With a sigh he stopped looking. The oldest in the whole store was 18 years old; he needed a bonsai tree that was 20 years older.

"It's him! I tell you!" He heard a couple of girls discussing with each other at the cashier.

"I'll go check!" The red haired one said and she run over to Gakupo. "Good afternoon! May I ask you a question, sir?" She asked and Gakupo nodded putting his bang behind his ear. "Okay, okay. Are you the Vocaloid Kamui Gakupo?"

"Yes, I am," he answered and smiled. The two girls left go of a squeal and ran over to him, bombarding him with questions and squeals.

"Oh my gosh! Kamui Gakupo, Vocaloid superstar in my store! Aaaah!" The girls squealed. Gakupo felt a sweat drop go down his head, he was not a superstar. "Oh my god! Can we help you find _anything_ at all?"

"I was looking for a bonsai tree…" He said, though that was rather obvious; what else would he be looking for on a store called "Bonsai Haven?" "I'm looking for Bonsai tree that is 20 years old, from the month of July."

"Oh my god! Let me guess, for your birthday?" The girls asked and he nodded. That was very specific, but he would be happy if it was just 20 years old. "We have one! Well, not from 31 of July, but from July, and it's 20."

"That's perfect," he said.

"We'll go get it! Is it a present for someone?" The brown haired one asked while the red haired one went to get the bonsai.

"Yes," he answered feeling rather uncomfortable, a bonsai tree was a rather strange gift to give to someone.

"For Kaito?" She asked and he blushed surprised.

"What? No, why would…" He fell silent. They had certainly seen the photos. "You saw the photos…"

The two girls blushed madly and started with almost no consensus saying: "No! What? What pictures? Maybe… Yes…" He sighed, great, everyone knew he had a one-night-stand with Kaito, he rubbed his head. Wait; there was something he could do.

"Those pictures are fake," he lied, noticing his voice was a bit shaky. Feeling a sweat drop he tried to smile.

"Oh, really? Not that we're disappointed, we're actually relieved, it's a pity for a guy as hot as you to be gay! Not that we have anything against gays… I'll shut up now!" The girl stated blushing wild. Gakupo chuckled nervously.

"But Kaito said they were real. Here it is!" The red haired said coming back with the Bonsai and putting it over the table, it was a bit bigger than the others around the store but it was still small.

"He said they were real...?" He looked at the girl.

"On Twitter, he commented on the pictures," the girl said. "He said how he had a great time with you. He said how he should get you drunk more often, he also said you… hmmm… well… tasted divine and that it was a very fun… experience."

Gakupo blinked surprised, and for some reason, his chest was aching.

He said what? He did not verbally express the question that was piercing through his mind and heart like a bunch of very painful darts, just shoving it down alongside the chest ache.

"I see. How much for the Bonsai?"

He paid the girls and left the store running.

The two girls saw the purple haired Vocaloid run away carrying the Bonsai. They actually felt guilty for what they said, that would probably arouse problems between the Vocaloids. Yet again, why should they care? That creepy large guy offered to pay them 50000 yen if they said that.

_You have to love a little conspiracy! It's what makes this world go around, spices up the things and the relations. Such an innocent white lie, enough for you to see what I want you to, enough to drive you to desperation, it will work perfectly._

xxxXXXxxx

Kaito wasn't at home. According to Meiko he left to meet up with some friends, so Gakupo could not face him with what he did. Commenting such things on Twitter, for everyone to see, claiming that moment as an experience. Was that all that Gakupo was? Kaito's "experience?" To figure out if gay sex was good? Was that it?

He felt a bulge in his throat. Putting the Bonsai over his coffee table he left himself fall on the couch. Fabulous, his life was absolutely fabulous right now. The young man looked at the windows. Luka and Big Al hadn't arrived yet. He walked to the windows and closed the shutters, he was sure he was being watched. The purple haired man had no interest of giving to his stalker the pleasure of seeing him desperate over stuff.

Gakupo looked at the Bonsai tree and smiled. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

_Beeeeep… beeeeep… beep…_

"Konichiwa, you have reached the Kamui Residence, this is Kamui Rika, how may I help you?" He heard an elder female voice on the other side. That voice made him feel for a minute so safe, like all the worries were gone.

"Konichiwa, Mother," Gakupo greeted with a smile.

"Ga-Ko! Gakupo! My sweetheart!" The woman said excitedly.

"How are you, mother?" He asked. He really had missed his mother, just hearing her voice made him feel better.

"Oh sweetheart… you shouldn't had called," suddenly her voice wasn't that eager.

"Is there something wrong, mother?" He asked.

"No sweaty… just… nothing…"

"Mother!" Gakupo started, but the silence on the other side told him to not push it. "How is father?" Again the silence. "Mom… are you still there?" He actually looked at the phone to make sure he hadn't accidently touched the hang up button.

"Yes, I am… sorry sweetheart," she said.

"Are we still going to meet up this weekend? I got you a birthday present, I think you're going to like…" He said touching the frail leaves on the small tree in front of him. He always thought Bonsais were bushes posing for trees, he actually lost count of the number of times his mother hit him with a spoon until he got it straight that they were Bonsai_ Trees_, not bushes.

"Let me guess, you got me another bonsai," she said, again her voice sounded very unpleased. He could hear commotion in the background but his mother didn't seem that keen with the conversation. Was it because it was a bonsai? But his mother adored Bonsais! She always did.

"You'll see!" He answered back with a smile, the commotion was getting louder. "Mother, is there's something going on?"

"No… hummm… sweety, I don't think I'll be able to visit you this weekend," his mother said.

Gakupo got up, his heart was racing, it was racing for a while now, but only now had he noticed. "W-why? Is there trouble there? With the dojo? With father?"

"No… Not…" She was cut off by a man yelling in the background.

"Hang up that phone already woman! It wasn't bad enough that my son was a disgrace for our _kenjutsu_ heritage, he also had to be a disgrace to our name!"

"Was that… Chichioya?" Gakupo closed his eyes and left himself fall back into the sofa.

"No sweetheart! That's huh… the television…" She said, her voice failing.

"Mother… what is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing! So what did you got me?" She asked.

"Mother…" He sighed. "I got you a 20 year old bonsai tree," he answered staring at the small tree in front of him, his mother adored bonsai trees, and she had a ton of them on her garden, around the pond, on her Zen garden. She took great pride on keeping her trees healthy and magnificent. What else could he give her? He tried giving her a set of dishware she gave it to the neighbor, he gave her an Orchid she left it die, he gave her a kimono, she turned it into a set of curtains. Only things that he gave that she actually loved were the Lisianthus flowers and the Bonsais.

Again the yelling was heard interrupting his thoughts.

"I already told you to hang up that phone! I don't have a son! I shall not be this town's laughing stock!" He was sure it was his father who was yelling in the background.

"Mother… please tell me what's going on…" Gakupo asked. "I can hear father yelling in the background."

"I'm sorry sweetie. I am so sorry… I love you. I accepted when you preferred music, I was ready to accept whatever choices you may had, even if you became a drug addict like most artists become… however, I wasn't prepared for _that_… some things… are just _too_ much to accept," she said.

"Mother…" The commotion in the background was still pretty loud.

"Don't call again!" He heard a male voice say. "It wasn't enough that you broke my heart, you also had to go out there and shame our family name?"

"Chi-chichioya…" Gakupo got up in a jump. "What's wrong father? What are you talking about?"

"Don't call me that, boy!" The man yelled on the phone. "You thought I wasn't going to find out? I saw the pictures, actually everyone saw them! Have you no shame? Doing such… disgraceful things with another male? _Congrats Kamui, you won't be a grandfather! _You have any idea how it feels to hear that?"

"Dad! Please let me explain! I was…" Gakupo started but was cut off.

"Don't ever call again! I don't have a son!" And the phone was hanged up.

_Beep… beeeeep… beeeep…_ Gakupo stared at the phone in silence.

He still had his work, he repeated to himself, and his friends. He got up and looked down at the Bonsai tree. Taken by an out spike of rage, he grabbed the tree and threw it off the coffee table against the windows, the pot in which the tree was broke and cracked the window. The purple haired Vocaloid walked to the windows and opened the shutters looking at the neighboring apartment and yelled, he yelled as loud as he could, curse words and insults.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! ISN'T ENOUGH YOU SHOWED EVERYONE YOU ALSO HAD TO SHOW MY PARENTS?" He threw everything he caught on his hands around. "YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE?"

And the phone rang. He fell silent and picked it up. "H-hello…?"

"_Yes, I do. I want to leave you with nothing but me!_" He heard the other side say and froze. He knew what Gakupo was saying? He was listening to?

"_When I'm done with you, no one shall miss you, and then, you shall be just mine! By the way, a pity you broke that Bonsai, I had a hard time finding it to give to those girls! Check inside the pot, there's a small present for you! I love you, my Lavender voice."_

The young man looked at the dirt and he could see the letter amongst the dirt. With a yell Gakupo opened the windows and threw outside both the Bonsai tree and the letter. He closed the windows and the shutters and left himself slide down the glass, crying. He was so terrified.


	9. Chapter 8 Lisianthus

**Thnx to VIOKAY for your awesome beta reading ^^**

**And thanx to those who favorite and reviewed this. **

**To TheRpers of Hell – Ga-kun x Akaito… I myself would love that. :P But I'm not going to do it.**

**To Mori – All those questions will be answered soon.**

**All the others – You shall find out who the purple stalker is soon.**

**AN: Contains rape**

**AN: Lisianthus: Flower, many times confused with a rose, of purple color and extreme delicacy. **

**Chapter 8 –Lisianthus**

"Apparently someone broke into your neighboring apartment," spoke Inspector Otome.

Gakupo was in the kitchen once more, leaning over the balcony and looking outside, taking the night's sea breeze in. Relaxing his muscles and his body, trying to forget what was happening. Trying to relax for once. Had he no right to be at peace?

Apparently not until that Stalker was caught.

According to inspector Otome, the letter in the bonsai said: _My dear Purple star, I eager so much for us to be together. Your parents got pretty disappointed once they found out, they did not expect that. Poor Mr. and Mrs. Kamui._

"He left no finger prints whatsoever and we believe he may have entered through the venting system," Otome continued. "That's probably how he knew what you were saying."

"I see…" Gakupo mumbled and turned around leaning against balcony. "Is that all?"

"We are going to take the tree and the letter to the lab to see if we can find anything. We shall contact you the moment we find something."

"I appreciate that," Gakupo said.

"Is anyone going to spend the night with you, Mister Kamui?" The inspector asked rather worried, looking around.

"Yes. Luka and Big Al have been keeping me company," Gakupo answered. "But they went to the movies so they must arrive late."

"Very well. I advise you to stay home and not leave home alone."

He saw the purple haired man sigh and scratch his head. He actually looked like there was something else bothering him more than that, like now the stalker problem was something minor compared to something else.

"We must go now. Have a good night Mister Kamui."

"Okay… good night." Gakupo bowed at the Inspector and lead him and his men to the door. Once they disappeared down the stairs, Gakupo locked the door.

xxxXXXxxx

Taya woke up slowly trying to remember what happened last night. He was going home, it was dark, he had just come from the hospital from visiting Tsubame and he saw a man chasing him, a very large man, seemed to be in his forties and was definitely a body builder. He wore a mask and he had a baseball bat and he hit him…

Yes, the man had struck Taya across his head.

Taya tried to get up but quickly and realized with horror that someone had chained his hands to a wall. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to his surroundings. His feet were also chained to a dark stone, blood stained floor. He had been stripped of his possessions and garments. He whimpered in fear trying to move.

"Shush!" He heard someone order and looked towards it. He saw the large man with the mask sitting by. He just now started hearing music and recognized it as being "Dolls", being sang by himself.

"Where?... Who are you?" Taya asked in fear.

"I am your new master, and you are my new doll, Taya," the man explained.

"N-new doll? Please, please let me go! I haven't done anything wrong! Please!" He started.

The man got up and walked over to Taya. "Your hair is pretty…" He complimented and grabbing hold of handful of hair he pulled Taya up. The young teen tried to catch hold of it and froze when he saw a knife on the man's hand. "Behave or I'll give you the world's shortest haircut!"

The young boy had no other choice but to obey. The man pushed the boy against the wall and pulled his hair up, with the knife he cut off Taya's hair short.

"Stay," the man walked away and placed the hair over a table. Taya eyed him in silence and fear.

"Blue… blue… always that blue whore," the man said to himself, Taya realized. "You love that blue whore, but see how much I care for you that I know how much you like it, I will even offer you something blue."

"What are you going to do to me?" Taya asked, fearing whatever answer could come.

"I'm going to play with you, my little doll," he answered and walked over throwing Taya over the table.

Taya heard the man unzip his pants and tried to move away, but the man tightened the chains tying them to the table so Taya couldn't move. Taya felt the man's organ nudging against his entrance.

"No, please! Don't! Aaaah!" The teen yelled in surprise and pain the moment the man penetrated him in a single mind tearing thrust.

The man pinned Taya's head to the table and thrust into his body, quicker and deeper. The blue haired teen closed his eyes crying in pain, his eyes filled with tears. He was tearing him apart! The man was tearing him apart! The thrusts became deeper and faster, breaking the unprepared walls of Taya's entrance. His tears flowed in abundance from his eyes to the table as he struggled under the man, seeking for a way out but nothing worked.

He felt the man tense up inside him and finally, with a groan releasing his seed. Taya squirmed yelling and crying as the man came, violating and staining his, till the moment, virgin body.

The man pulled it out and composed himself. Taya laid down on the table sobbing in pain and humiliation. Yet the man wasn't fulfilled or happy. A fun toy, but a toy could never compare the object of his affection.

_Humph… how depressing. They will never met your potential my beautiful purple Lisianthus. I am becoming impatient... Very impatient._

xxxXXXxxx

Ignoring the advice of Inspector Otome the day before, taking advantage of the fact that Luka and Big l had left for a date, Gakupo decided to spend the day out of home and alone. Hopefully get his thoughts organized or find a way to forget about them.

So, it was late in the night already, and the African bar known as the Tandas Bar, was just starting to fill with all sorts of people. The bar took pride for having a small African band playing traditional songs for the people who visited it to hear. Half of the costumers didn't get a word of what they were singing but all could agree that it was relaxing and exotic to hear to the singing of the drums, pipes and flutes alongside the strange words of their native tongue.

At the bar, the purple haired young adult sat drinking a mixture of cocktails of a very dubious color. He was staring at the singers trying to understand the lyrics of their songs, but no use, he had no idea what African language they were speaking.

With a lonely sigh, he mixed up his drink and swallowed it up. Gakupo knew getting drunk wasn't a smart idea, but last time it helped him up forget a whole night, besides, what more had he to lose? His job? Like being a Vocaloid was more important to him than his parents, though he did turn his back on his family to become one, but it was different, he turned his back on being a kendo fighter to become a Vocaloid, Chichioya was the one who chose to stop talking to him because of that.

"Can I get another one?" Gakupo asked.

"Hey, it's you!" he heard a cheerful voice and looked to the side.

He stared at a very large black man who smiled down on him. He had a feeling he knew that guy, till recognition finally hit him.

"Tudor, right?" He asked with a smile and the black man nodded.

"Great! You remember! What are you doing here?" The man asked and sat down next to Gakupo, to what the younger man solely answered with a shrug. "You shouldn't be drinking."

"Why?"

"Well, don't you have that problem with that obsessed stalker you told me about last time?" Tudor asked. Gakupo had told him about that?

Tudor was a very tall, very large black man, muscled and bald, with deep violet eyes and wearing a tightened regular sweater and a pair of black pants. Despite looking big and scary, he had the smile of a child, which made the purple haired feel reassured, plus the fact that he was that big, made him feel safe.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thanks, I don't drink anything with alcohol. How are things with you and Kaito?" He asked with a smile and asked a non alcoholic cocktail. Was that guy for real?

"Me and… Kaito?"

"Yes. You told me last time you thought he was cute and he was very nice and you would definitely date him if you had a chance. Did you ask him out like we told you to?"

"I said that?" Gakupo asked remembering his own words. A crush on Kaito…

"We're mad with each other…"

"Ouch… why?"

"I guess I was nothing more than an experience for him," Gakupo mumbled, realizing the growing pain that struck him from those words.

"Why do you say that? He seemed to genuinely care for you," Tudor confessed scratching his head.

"Let's go dance!" Gakupo decided drinking his cocktail in one sip and pulling the black man behind him.

"What?... Wait!"

Gakupo made his way through the dancers with a smile, pulling a very awkward feeling Tudor behind. As the beats flowed Gakupo started dancing to the rhythm following a pair of African dancers. Three steps forward, three steps back, shaking his butt side to side with the flow of the melody and moving his arms, the purple haired man quickly entered in the rhythm of the dance. Other joined in, it wasn't that hard, just mimic the dancers.

Next to him, a very clumsy Tudor tried to catch up with the rhythm. He was a painter, not a dancer. Chuckling, Gakupo grabbed the man's hands and started leading him in the dance. With Gakupo's help Tudor ended up catching the pace. Very soon the two were dancing and chuckling at the sounds of the South… west?

xxxXXXxxx

"You know, Tudor, you're hot!" Gakupo said giggling while the man helped him go up the stairs. "Hey… last time you painted me, didn't you?"

"Yes I did, Gakupo…" Tudor answered with a worried smile.

Tudor couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed and annoyed with himself. He should have stopped the purple haired singer from drinking so much. Gakupo had fallen completely inebriated, spouting nonsense and randomly hitting on older males and females in a way that seem to say, "Hey, I'm confused about my sexuality; do you want to give me a hand figuring out if I'm gay or straight?"

On the bright side, some guys and some girls actually found that pick up line fun and did decided to help him, probably because Gakupo was pretty good looking. So, Tudor couldn't take his eyes from Gakupo, because every time he did he found the younger man making out in a corner with a really creepy old guy or an absolutely repulsive woman. Apparently the booze had completely clouded his judgment. Not that he had anything to do with that, but he had learned that he had to watch over his friends.

"Tudor… I like big men, like Kaito and Big Al and you… Big and strong, that way they can protect me," Gakupo commented holding onto Tudor. "Carry me, bridal stile! I always wanted to be carried!"

"I'm not going to carry you!" Tudor exclaimed as he opened the door of Gakupo's apartment. The apartment was deserted. A note over the coffee table said: _Gakupo, me and Luka went out for a romantic night, don't wait up for us. Please call someone to keep you company, don't pass the night alone. Kisses and Hugs, your Big Red Penguin, Al._

The black man sat Gakupo on the couch and went to close the door and lightened up the room. He looked for the phone and an address book to call for someone to look out for Gakupo. He walked over to the kitchen and started surfing over the address notebook. He froze when he felt the younger male softly grazing against him.

"Tudor, don't you want to paint me?" He whispered seductively.

"Humm… I think I can do that later…" Tudor was able to say. He was straight, and he could tell when he was being hit on, but that was the first time a man hit on him.

"You sure? Go get your painting supplies, that way you can paint me…" He felt the younger male walk away. "You said you needed an artistic nude for your exposition."

"I think it's better for us to wait…" Tudor blushed, as to him, that inquiry seemed so awkward.

"Who are you dialing to?" Gakupo asked. "Goin to call someone to babysit me?

Feeling the odd karma, Tudor looked over his shoulder at him. He looked unpleased for having his advances rejected. Holding his hands crossed over his chest defensively and looking away annoyed. The black male couldn't help but gulp, Gakupo was a very attractive man, almost as delicate as a woman. So that's what they called a "bishie!" Tudor shook his head, what was he thinking about? Gakupo was a male.

"I'm looking for Kaito's phone number," Tudor answered; as he was the only person Tudor knew who could watch over the purple haired man.

Gakupo stormed over and grabbed the phone literally pulling it off the wall, ripping away the wires and throwing it to the ground, the phone broke on impact and Gakupo walked away smiling. Tudor jumped away with Gakupo's outburst and eyed him. He looked pretty calm and pretty agitated, letting go of a twisted a smile.

"You're not going to call him!" Gakupo protested, crossing his arms. "I don't want to see him…"

"Okay… Gakupo… you don't need to get mad," Tudor said, lifting his hands up in surrender.

"I feel a bit warm…" He stated and pulled off his shirt.

Upon that sight, the black man gulped. Ivory skin, detailed six-pack, delicate male body in a way he had never seen back on the States, yet again, on the states there weren't that many males wanting to pose nude for a large black man. Yet, he was right; he was perfect for an artistic nude. It would be the jewel of his exposition, a Japanese male beauty. And the expression he was making, how could Tudor portray it? It wasn't exactly upset, but something else, a mixture of pain, fear and rejection yet so seductive.

He could already think of a tittle for the picture, _Unreachable Lisianthus. _

"Humm… Okay. I'll go get my art supplies, if you promise to stop hitting on me." Tudor asked.

"Sure whatever…" Gakupo answered.

xxxXXXxxx

"He's going to kick me out," Kaito thought as he reached the final step of Gakupo's apartment.

The bluenette looked at the apartment door in front of him and took in a deep breath. Big Al had called asking if Gakupo had called them asking for company. When Kaito answered no, Big Al requested (threatened) Kaito to go check on him, just in case. After a lot of debating and begging and running around looking for a free Vocaloid to go check on Gakupo, he had no option but to go there himself, and with his Lexus still being fixed, he had to go on a bicycle there.

That was so not his style, he drove a car everywhere, Gakupo was the one who went everywhere with a bicycle, defending the environment. Kaito often wondered how he got legs to drive that everywhere, though, that was probably the origin on Gakupo's agility and six-pack.

He was about to knock at it when it opened. Kaito stepped back as he looked at the very large man he met the day Gakupo got drunk. On his hands he held several boxes and looked down at Kaito curious. The blue haired man looked inside and saw the phone broken in the hallway.

"Did you break in?" Kaito asked, feeling his heart racing.

"No!" The man stated lifting his hands.

"Tudor? Who is it?" asked a familiar low voice.

Kaito felt his heart fall. Behind Tudor, Kaito saw Gakupo walking over dressing up a robe over his naked body. Gakupo had confessed before to have hit on Tudor, did he and Tudor do anything? Kaito bit his lips, the pain was unbearable.

"It's Kaito. I have to go Gakupo, take care. Excuse me," Tudor said and walked pass him walking towards the stairs.

They watched the man go down the stairs until he disappeared out of sight. Maybe someone should get an elevator installed on the apartment because Kaito always got up there short on breath. The bluenette diverged his attention to Gakupo, they were the only ones there now.

The purple haired male looked at Kaito surprised for his presence. He closed his robes, but the bluenette could tell he had nothing under it. The two stood in silence staring one at the other in a moment of awkwardness.

"What were you doing?" Kaito asked. "You're naked…"

"I have a robe on..." Gakupo pointed out.

"Were you drinking?" Kaito asked once he caught Gakupo's alcohol-smelling breath.

"Your breath smells like booze!"

"It's… a possibility," Gakupo confessed scratching his head. He wanted to ask Kaito about the experience comments but he felt so awkward.

"And I was worried about you," Kaito shook his head. He was so disappointed; his chest pained him so much. Gakupo was with Tudor, drunk… He was sure they had had sex; why else would Gakupo be naked? The bluenette bit his lips. "Apparently you don't worry about your own welfare! Why should I…"

"You and him did it? Didn't you?" Kaito asked, grabbing Gakupo's shoulders. Oh, the jealousy was so striking.

"What? No! Nothing happened," Gakupo replied pushing Kaito away, but in a moment of sheer idiocy he mumbled a comment out. "Not that I didn't try…" And cover his mouth quickly when he saw Kaito's expression harden.

"I don't even know why I wasted my time. I have nothing to care about who you sleep with…" Kaito spit at the younger male and turning around he made his way towards the stairs.

"K-kaito! Wait let me explain!" Gakupo called, running after the bluenette.

Even barefoot and with only his robes on, Gakupo didn't care; he had to speak properly with Kaito. He ran down the stairs as quickly as he could after the bluenette who seemed to be running away. He yelled for Kaito to wait but he ignored Gakupo. He couldn't let that misunderstanding slip, he and Kaito had been argueing for long enough. Gakupo didn't even notice when his foot skipped a step. "Damn…" Was all he thought when he felt his body fall over.

"Aaagh!" Kaito heard and stopped. He could swear he had heard someone fall. He no longer heard Gakupo calling for him.

"Gakupo?"

Kaito felt his heart race and ran up the stairs, inhaling in relieve when he saw the younger male sat on the steps rubbing his left foot.

He looked up and Kaito and smiled weakly. "I think I strained my ankle…" He mumbled. Kaito sighed and walked over to Gakupo picking him up.

"Huh? Kaito what are…" He started when Kaito picked him up from the ground as if he was a woman with an incredible ease.

"I'll carry you back upstairs."

**xxxXXXxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed this.**


	10. Chapter 9 Denial

**AN: Omg! This one is big.**

Chapter 9 – Denial

"Stupid, stupid purple-haired idiot!" was all that Kaito repeated himself while he browsed through Gakupo's bathroom medicine cabinet for a first aid kit. But he couldn't even find a band-aid. There were useless medicines in there, mostly medicine used for colds and infections or for that time of the month in the girl's cases. What kind of person doesn't have a first aid kit at home, or even bandaids, or cold patches? What if something happens? Gakupo works out, he must have known that it's a must be for someone who works out to keep elastic band-aids and cold patches or cold ointments for swelling or muscle strains.

The bluenette stormed out of bathroom annoyed and eyed the living room where Gakupo was sat with his now swelling foot over the coffee table. Gakupo eyed him with curiosity, he was still flushed, probably still under the effect of the alcohol. Stupid, reckless, wasted Vocaloid.

"Why do you look so mad?" Gakupo asked.

"You don't freaking have any cold patches! What kind of idiot doesn't keep stuff like that at home? You work out, everyday! You need that stuff." Kaito shouted.

The younger male couldn't help but flinch, if he could hide on the couch he would. He usually had bandages and stuff at home but he hadn't bought any recently since the others were finished. He watched Kaito storm to the kitchen and browse the fridge for ice. The younger male got ready to hear more scolding.

"What the…? NO ICE EITHER?" He heard Kaito and tried to look as small and insignificant on the couch as it was physically possible.

The older Vocaloid made his way out of the apartment. Great he had to go ask the neighbor for anything that could help. The bluenette knocked at the door right at left of the apartment and a young woman opened, she eyed Kaito and smiled.

"Hi Kaito-sempai." She greeted. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Gomene for bothering you, but my idiotic friend may have strained a muscle and he has no bandages, no cold patches not even ice for me to take care of it," Kaito explained.

"Oh, I have an ointment and some cold patches and one of those elastic band-aids, will it work?" She asked and Kaito nodded.

The neighbor gave Kaito what he needed and the bluenette returned to Gakupo's apartment. He entered the living room once more and eyed the young purple haired. With a sigh he walked over and kneed down in front of Gakupo. Kaito noticed the younger male had blushed considerately when I pulled away his robe that was covering his legs.

Oh dear god, Kaito could see his entire package and damn what a nice package it was. Kaito couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that clouded his judgment. He decided to just turn his back at the younger male and concentrate on the ankle, concentrate on the ankle.

"I said concentrate on the ankle, not in the fact that his pubs are purple too and that it looks damn cute!" Kaito mentally pounded himself.

"What are you chuckling about?" He heard a very annoyed voice behind him, and he looked over his shoulder at Gakupo.

"You _are_ naturally purple," he pointed out.

"So…?" Gakupo asked annoyed, blushing.

"Nothing, I find it cute."

Kaito wrapped the band-aids around Gakupo's ankle, over the cold ointment, which would keep his ankle and muscle steady. Gakupo watched, he was flushed eyeing down the blue haired. Kaito eyed Gakupo's creamy leg, how he wanted to taste that again. Almost uncontrollably he massaged Gakupo's leg upper until his thigh. How he desired that body, that man. Suddenly Kaito blushed when he felt Gakupo's hands on his head and hair, grazing it gently.

"Do you like the sight?"

It took Kaito only a few seconds to realize the meaning of that question, to realize what he was doing. He was arousing Gakupo. He gulped dry seeking for self control. No, he would not do it again.

"Sorry…" Kaito was able to mumble getting up quickly and looking away from the almost nude figure of Gakupo.

"What? Now that you have already had a shot with me I'm no longer worth your time?" Gakupo asked, and Kaito heard him groan.

At that sound, Kaito looked back; the younger male was looking down with a pained expression. He apparently got up to quickly, putting his weight on his hurt ankle. What did he meant with that?

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just an experience to you apparently…" The purple haired said and turning around he limped to his room.

The older Vocaloid sighed and went after his friend. An experience? Gakupo would never be Kaito's experience, Gakupo was Kaito lifelong desire, his crush, his love, and the man Kaito ached to be with. What could be causing Gakupo to think he would be just an experience for him? Was it because Kaito was actually trying to control himself?

"What's wrong with you, Gakupo?" Kaito asked as he entered the bedroom. It was dark inside but he could clearly see Gakupo laid back on the bed, small amounts of his bare chest and legs showing from under the robes, as if inviting Kaito.

"That's what you said, that I was a fun experience."

"What? I never said that!" Kaito exclaimed. What was the younger male talking about? Was the booze getting to his brain? Of course it did! What a stupid question.

"That's not what I saw…" Gakupo remembered earlier in the day when he checked if what the girls said was true, and it was.

Crossing his arms, Kaito yelled, "I don't know what you are talking about!"

Suddenly, a drop of sweat went down his head. The younger male had gotten to his knees on the bed, his eyes were clouded with lust and ill desire, devious intents making him let go of a smirk in an expression Kaito had never seen on the young Vocaloid. Whatever was going through Gakupo's mind was something bad. Gakupo got out of bed and walked over to Kaito, cornering him to the wall. The bluenette could feel his heart race as Gakupo's glazed glare fell on him. Kaito felt Gakupo's hands go through his arm all the way down to his hand.

"What are you…"

The younger male had pulled Kaito's hand to his ass, leading Kaito's hand into groping his cheeks, pushing his crotch closer to Kaito's. The blue Vocaloid felt a sudden rush of blood and lust up his head and had to fight with all his strength against the desire to claim Gakupo. Yet the younger male just leaned forward seeking for the attention his libido demanded.

"G-gakupo! Stop! We are not going to do it!" Kaito was able to mumbled. Gakupo's butt felt so smooth, round and firm.

"Come on Kaito, you are dying for it," Gakupo said grazing his lips softly against Kaito's adam's apple.

Kaito closed his eyes and left go of a lustful sigh. God, how he wanted that! But no, last time things happened the way they did! He could resist his urge to make love with Gakupo, he could do it. He wasn't going to be weak once more. So against Gakupo's desires, the bluenette pushed him away; backtracking against the bed.

"Gakupo, please, we are not going to do this!" Kaito mumbled, his voice trembling.

With his hands lifted as if asking for truce for Gakupo to stop, Kaito back tracked until he hit the bed frame with his legs. The younger vocaloid sighed and looked down.

"Very well, I understand," he mumbled. Kaito heaved a sigh of relief.

"However…"

The relief didn't last long. Tired with all the rejection, Gakupo ran at Kaito shoving him to bed. Kaito fell back on the bed and Gakupo sat over his waist with a remarkable agility, his knees at each side of Kaito. Kaito gulped and tried to get up but the younger male pressed Kaito chest down and leaned over.

"I want you! You not wanting," Gakupo continued and started stripping Kaito of his garments, "will be a problem!"

Kaito gulped and tried to stop Gakupo but it just resulted in upsetting the younger male. The purple haired man easily overpowered Kaito with one arm, keeping his hands trapped against the bed frame. Kaito who hadn't the luck of being in shape like Gakupo, tried to break free but it resulted in nothing. The younger male pulled off the sash of his robes and smirked over at Kaito.

"It's my turn to take advantage of you!"

Wait what? Was Gakupo actually go dominant on him? Kaito swallowed dry when Gakupo leaned over; using his free hand and his teeth he tied Kaito hands to the bed frame.

Kaito tried to pull his hands free but stopped once the younger male left his robes gently slide down his body. Oh, what a beautiful Adonis. Kaito wished his hands were free so that he could caress that white soft skin, feel the sweet smoothness it had.

The younger male leaned over Kaito, and a like a gracious cat, he started placing soft tender kisses down Kaito's chest, taking in the scent of Kaito's body. Funny, Kaito smelled of vanilla and chocolate ice-cream! Slowly, back tracking, he reached Kaito's pants. He slowly unzipped Kaito's pants and with his fingers graced Kaito's cock, which was starting to stifle with all the rush of blood that was invading Kaito.

Being placed in that situation was such a major turn on for Kaito. He always had a thing for girls who took control of the situation, only now it was a guy. Oh and such a beautiful guy at that. Kaito had to hold to his sanity when Gakupo grabbed hold of Kaito's hard manhood and started giving it gentle, painfully slow licks, as if to tease him.

"Ga-gakupo! S-stop, you're going to… p-pound yourself for that… when… hummm!" Kaito tried to say but Gakupo took his cock into his mouth, taking Kaito's begging cock in and out quicker and quicker at every pace. "Oh my god! Gakupo's giving me a blowjob!" Kaito mentally informed himself.

For a minute, the feeling of Gakupo warm and moist tongue grazing against his cock as the purple-haired Vocaloid moved his head in steady swift movements, had sent Kaito to a very happy place and he actually let himself go with the pleasure, forgetting the seriousness of what was happening, not actually ever finishing what he was saying.

Gakupo just kept on sucking and sucking, intoxicated by the lust he felt and the desire, plus the fact that Kaito's whole body smelled like sweet vanilla and chocolate ice-cream, made Gakupo feel the need to take it in deeper and deeper. Until Kaito could no longer hold back and with a groan he finally freed his seed inside Gakupo's warm and wet mouth.

The younger male was actually unprepared, choking a little and coughing some of it out. It tasted bitter and salty, and it was sticky and warm, yet Gakupo licked the remaining sperm off his hands, showing Kaito how his tongue flowed against his fingers. Kaito watching him astonished, panting, and his cheeks flushed red. Who would have guessed good old honorable shy Gakupo was such an emotional and sexual monster?

"G-gakupo, p-please stop! You are not… in possession of all your… humm!" Kaito interrupted his speech again when the purple haired Vocaloid started placing delicate sucks on his neck and throat, their cocks grinding together.

Yet Gakupo did not stop. He continued on kissing Kaito's body hungrily. Kaito had to put a stop to that, he pulled his arms more but it resulted in nothing. Gakupo just kept on grinding their cocks together, but that didn't seem enough to satisfy him.

With his knees, Gakupo got up and held Kaito's manhood up still, right against his entrance. Kaito honestly thought it was going to happen the other way around.

"Gakupo! Wait… you're not sober, you should do this when… Nghh!" Kaito had to hold to all his self control.

Gakupo had pressed his hips down, making Kaito's cock go as deep as the younger Vocaloid desired. Kaito bit his lips clenching his fists. Gakupo's entrance was still so tight, involving Kaito cock with warm, moist sensations that filled him with lust, pleasure and desire.

Slowly, Gakupo moved himself up and down steadily until his body got used to Kaito's cock being inside his body. Finally, he started quickening the pace, letting go of quick pants as he moved. Kaito had to bite his lips in attempt to not moan as the pleasure invaded his body and his mind, clouding his will, letting himself melt into the warmth of Gakupo.

"Gak-ga… aaahm!" Kaito moaned as the younger male leaned down trailing kisses on Kaito's chest. "You… have to… hummm!"

He was having a rather hard time finishing his sentences today.

Gakupo lifted his hands up, his pants turning into soft moans as he moved faster. Realizing there was no way out of there until he gave the lustful monster riding him the satisfaction he sought, Kaito decided to just enjoy himself.

"Aaaah! Kaito!" Gakupo moaned out when Kaito thrust his hips up when Gakupo went down, hitting that special place that drove Gakupo the edge.

Kaito started moving his hips in opposite rhythm to Gakupo, going up when he went down, thrusting his cock harder inside Gakupo making him moan louder with every thrust, blurring his sight with sudden spikes of lust and pleasure, throwing them both to the edge.

With a loud moan, Gakupo hit the edge, his mind taken away by a blinding sensation of pleasure and completion that he desperately tried to hold on to, his seed spreading all over Kaito's abdomen. But Kaito did not stop, he kept thrusting in until he himself had his own orgasm, filling Gakupo with his sperm, moaning loud and tugging on the sash holding him, trying to hold on to something, afraid he would disappear into Gakupo.

Kaito closed his eyes, gasping. Finally, now maybe Gakupo would set him free. He felt himself drift into sleep; however, he felt a disturbance on his lower parts. His eyes sprung open as Gakupo restarted riding him with the same intensity as before!

"G-gakupo?" Kaito stumbled on the words.

"Wha… what? T-tired… already?" Gakupo asked panting, sweat running down his face and body, shining magnificently on the light that sneaked through the shutters. "We… we're just… getting started."

_Oh, god no!_ Kaito thought.

xxxXXXxxx

Twelve times… Kaito came twelve mind blowing times until Gakupo collapsed, passed out from exhaustion in top off him, cuddling to him like a beautiful, soft Persian cat that just got fed, twelve times! Despite all of Kaito's protests he ended up complying with Gakupo's lust, he had no other choice. He had no idea for how long the two stayed intertwined in the wild, messy, dirty and drunken act of sex.

Between all the sloppy sex, the sash ended up giving in and Kaito didn't even notice his hands were free at last, he was still inebriated in the happenings that took action just a few minutes (or was it hours?) before. He also had no idea if he himself passed out from exhaustion. His memory from the past hours (or minutes) were filled with the moans, the scent of sweat and sex, creaking of the bed and the sound of bodies colliding. Gakupo's eager words still rang in his ears: "I love you Kaito. I need you." How he wished they were said when Gakupo was actually sober.

Sensing and odd feeling of fulfillment the bluenette brushed Gakupo's hair which was sticky from all the sweating. He looked down at himself; he was a mess, Gakupo's seed still over his abdomen and how he needed a shower, therefore he tried to scoot away from Gakupo, he needed a shower to clear his mind. He sat on the bed and heard a groan.  
>"Aaaah… my head."<p>

Looking back he saw that Gakupo was starting to get up too, he must have wakened him up. Then suddenly Gakupo stiffened up. He looked over at Kaito and yelled.

"Oooh god, nooo!"

Great! Was he going to accuse Kaito of taking advantage of him once more? With a sigh Kaito ignored him and left his room. Bathroom, shower, water, hygiene - those were the bluenette's priorities right now.

He skipped into the shower taking Lily's favorite towel, a yellow bath towel with white flowers. He opened the tap and the rush of warm water hit him. Oh, how he needed that. He washed himself of all the happenings of the last hours, preparing himself mentally to defend himself from whatever accusations Gakupo had prepared for him. When he was finally done he couldn't bare himself to get out of the tub, his heart ached too much, a pain that was not physical but was worst than physical.

"Kaito…?" He heard Gakupo call from outside. "Can I come in?" But Kaito choose to not answer, he felt drained of strength to do so.

"Kaito… I'm sorry for last night… I really am; it was a mistake, it won't happen again. I'm sorry." He heard Gakupo say again.

Kaito didn't reply. With a sigh Gakupo walked away to his room, maybe he himself should take a shower. There was a not pretty mess between his legs.

When the bluenette finally left the bathroom, he could hear Gakupo's bedroom shower running. This was a good opportunity to ransack his bedroom for a pair of pants he could borrow and a t-shirt. He looked through Ga-kun's dresser and pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt with Pucca chasing a very annoyed samurai.

"Since when does Ga-kun like Pucca?" Kaito asked staring at the t-shirt and with a shrug he put on the t-shirt.

He heard the water stop and the door opened. Gakupo walked out wrapped in a bathrobe and with a bath towel on his head. Kaito turned around in a jump and stared at Gakupo who seemed to be checking what he was wearing. Suddenly, Gakupo started chuckling, covering his mouth.

"What?" Kaito asked with a frown.

"You look like a bum!" Gakupo laughed.

Kaito looked down at himself. He sort of did pick the first things he grabbed. He himself chuckled a little feeling awkward. He realized Gakupo felt the same. They both stopped and Gakupo scratched the side of his face as if thinking of what to say.

"Kaito, I'm sorry for what happened." Gakupo mumbled. "It was terrible of me. I should have tried to at least control myself, I…I…I," he blushed as if he was remembering what had happened last night.

"Gakupo, was I a mistake?" Kaito asked crossing his arms.

"What I did was a mistake, I know and I am so sorry!"

"That's not what I asked. I asked if being with me, was it a mistake?"

"I… huh…" Gakupo lowered his head as if trying to realize what to answer. "I don't know…"

Kaito scratched his head and sat down on the bed. "I already told you how I felt about you Gakupo. I love you. And last time, you told me you loved me, but you were drunk."

"I know… and I am sorry, I was so irresponsible."

"Gakupo, sit down," he asked patting the bed next to him. Gakupo stared at him blushing wild and with a sigh Kaito grabbed his hand and pulled him over making him sit down.

The two stood in silence Gakupo still blushed. After a while in silence Gakupo decided to take off the bath towel of his hair. Suddenly Kaito started talking, startling the younger Vocaloid.

"We need to talk properly, we can't if you can't stop being selfish."

Gakupo blinked at the words when they finally sank in. He looked at Kaito confused. "I don't understand."

"Gakupo I love you! How do you think I feel when you call me a rapist? And then you turn around and do this! What am I suppose to think?" He asked.

"It was a mistake, I know, I am…" But Gakupo didn't finish.

"Was it a mistake to be with me?" Kaito asked interrupting Gakupo; Gakupo opened his mouth and fell silent looking at his feet, his hands clenching the towel. "Last night you told me you loved me! Was none of that true? Just nonsense from a drunken man?"

"I… I don't know…" He mumbled looking at Kaito. He really didn't know. How his chest ached and it was as if he had a knot on his throat, in addition his mouth had fallen dry and he felt so confused.

"Look, Gakupo, I am tired of this. I am tired of being hurt by you because you can't look at anyone else other than yourself!"

"I…"

"In the end, I'm the one being used! I have feelings for you, and yet you run over them as if you had the Kagamines' road roller or something! You are all that matters! First time you got drunk you got taken advantage of; second time you got drunk, you made a mistake, you, you… you. I, I, I… What about me? I'm the one getting pounded here! I'm the guy who loves you and yet all you see is the rapist and the mistake!"

"Ka-kaito…"

"And I tried to understand, you weren't into guys, you didn't want me, and yet you go around and do stuff like this, and you give me hope, you give me hope that maybe you do feel something for me… that…"

"Kaito… but…" Gakupo started but was quickly cut off.

"Do you feel anything for me?" Kaito asked and turned around staring down at Gakupo who looked away blushing.

"I… I don't know… I feel… confused. I feel something for you… but… It's not what I am used to. I always felt attracted for girls; it's the first time I feel this way for a guy. Can one like both?"

"I do," Kaito answered scratching his head. "Maybe you're bisexual, like me."

"It's wrong still… It's… not meant to be this way." Gakupo was always taught that guys were for girls and girls were for guys. Homosexuality was unnatural; it was an affront to have relations with a member of the same gender… at least that was what his father said, and he was always right.

He was an extremely traditional man; he would hate Gakupo if he knew Gakupo felt a _thing_ for another male. Yet again his father already knew of the sex.

"I don't know what to do or what to think. I don't want to argue with you anymore, Kaito. I'm tired of all the yelling, everything. I miss doing friend stuff with you…"

Kaito nodded and walked over. He leaned towards Gakupo, their eyes met in a silent gaze. The bluenette's lips got closer and closer until they finally touched Gakupo's. They locked into a kiss from which the younger male could not defend himself from, falling into the desire and kissing the older male back. How good Kaito's lips felt, creamy and warm, very moist. This time Gakupo didn't break the kiss letting himself go with it until their lips parted away as Kaito leaned back.

"You didn't hit me this time," Kaito pointed out with a mocking smile.

"There are no mugs in the room…" Gakupo whispered with a flushed smile. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know…" Kaito confessed. "We're stranded at an impasse…"

"So, does this mean we're okay?" Gakupo asked with a hopeful expression. "Friends again?"

"Friends… I guess." Kaito scratched his head. It was better than nothing. Besides, he should give Gakupo time for him to realize his own sexual identity.

"But first… Since when do you like Pucca?" Kaito asked pointing to the grinning character on his t-shirt.

Gakupo blinked and suddenly burst into laughter.

**AN: No stalker insight on this one :P  
>Hope you liked it. Thank VIOKAY for your magnificent help :P<br>**


	11. Chapter 10 Bright before Dark

**AN: Thanks to all those who favorited it ^^ and reviewed.**

**To Mori: Yep, he's most likely bi now! :P**

**To Reianneliese: Of course he is, that's what stalkers are all about, really messed up to the head people :P**

**To those who awaited, here is the new update. Thx to VIOKAY for her awesome beta...ing!**

**Chapter 10 – Bright before Dark**

_Today is a very special day. Today__, __the last phase of my plan starts. Even though things between my purple star and that blue whore didn't go as planned, I already have a backup of how to deal with him__, s__o everything will go just fine._

_I wanted to make my star not be missed, but that will be hard… No worries, last phase starts now._

_We shall be together at last._

So, after all, the Pucca t-shirt was a birthday gift from Big Al, he gave Gakupo a box filled with Pucca stuff, and the guy she was chasing was a ninja, not a samurai. That sure was a blow to Kaito's cultural ignorance.

It had been three weeks since things got A O-K between the two Vocaloids. During that time, they didn't exchange any more kisses or sexual acts, but at least they had fun again as friends. The stalker apparently forgot about Gakupo, and for once in a long time, the young Vocaloid could breathe in deeply. Also, Lily and Gumi returned to the apartment, which resulted in Lily sending Kaito to the hospital for him using her favorite towel.

Maybe Gakupo should have warned him that Lily was a Randy Orton fan and that her favorite move was the Master Lock, though he would probably have no idea who that was. On the bright side, he only spent one week with his left arm unavailable.

Since Big Al and Luka were staying with them, Big Al still believed the purple-haired samurai needed protection, Gakupo and Kaito got stuck in the living room for the time being. So, they had to improvise beds for the boys on the two couches. Oddly enough, Gakupo and Kaito discovered that pillow fights were incredibly fun, though in the living room it resulted in a need of a new television… and a new chandelier… and a new coffee table… and a new lamp… and a new vase… and… a new new-television…

Nevertheless, with all the commotion and people around, they weren't enough to take Kaito's fluffy body out of Gakupo's mind. All the dirty deeds the two had in a moment of madness crowded his dreams, and he never had wet dreams before.

So waking up in the morning in the couch with his back hurting, and with Gumi staring down at him with a really creepy smirk and saying, "You have a boner" was officially the second worst thing that ever happened to Gakupo. The worst was definitely when Yuma stuffed a jellyfish down Gakupo's shorts, which resulted in a very bad stinging (with need of medical attention) on his lower parts and everyone mocking him for being good material for yaoi tentacle porn.

Yes, a very _uneventful_ three weeks and they were almost over. Meanwhile, Gakupo's vacations had stopped, so he would be busy in the spring and free in the summer, and he never liked the summer. It was an excuse for everyone to play pranks on him.

"Aaaaah! Summer! Just a few more months and we can go get sunbaths at the beach!" Kaito said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

They were in the Vocaloid Enterprise refectory, which was where most of the Vocaloids met after their daily singing classes, dancing classes, acting classes and regular classes, or just simply to have a snack. Today, Gakupo went to film the PV of his song _Paranoid Doll_, while Kaito, Meiko, Miku, the Kagamines and a young Master were filming a dramatization of _Alice's Human Sacrifice_ song.

"I hate summer…" Gakupo complained, messing with his spaghetti and meatballs. "It's insufferably hot. Earthquakes happen all the time. Everyone drags me to the beach where I will most likely get sunburned and eat more sand than anything else!" He gestured his arms around to try and prove his point, causing the meatball that was stuck on the fork to fall over back to the plate without him noticing. Therefore, when he went to eat it, he just gave a painful bite on the fork instead.

"Aaaw! Come on Gakupo, swimming is awesome!" Kaito said, taking another scoop of ice-cream.

"I can swim in the gym swimming pool and leave without getting sand in my shorts, someone's hand on my sunburnt back or a crab clinging to my finger…"

"Or a date with a jellyfish, by the way, _she_ misses you!" Kaito added, remembering last time someone remembered to play a prank on Gakupo while they were on the beach. "But come on, you can't surf in the gym!"

"I don't surf," Gakupo pointed out stuffing a meatball on the bluenette's mouth so he would stop making that stupid numb smile.

Kaito coughed and swallowed the meatball sticking his tongue out. "But you windsurf, which is surfing, and you like it."

"And he does it well," someone added leaning down on Gakupo from behind. The sudden approach, made Gakupo jump on his seat. When the purple haired man looked back scratching his head, a red version of Kaito smiled down at him apologetically.

"Hi Akaito…" Kaito mumbled annoyed.

"Hey Aniki!" Akaito greeted with a devious smirk. "Hey Gakupoid. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"What you want, Hothead?" Kaito asked unpleased, sucking in the rest of the ice cream like a vacuum cleaner.

"I'm going to the gym. You want a lift or not, cream head?" Akaito remembered eyeing him mockingly.

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Well you're always free to rent a bicycle," Akaito crossed his arms and smiled evilly.

"Riding a bicycle is good for your health," Gakupo mumbled, "and would get rid of all the extra weight you gained past week."

"It was not my fault! It was the Summer Welcoming Ice Cream Festival!" Kaito tried to defend himself.

"_Spring_ Welcoming Ice Cream festival," Akaito corrected shaking his head. "The Summer Welcoming one is only on 21st June. You still have more three months to go."

"Oh, so long still?" Kaito whined.

"You're hopeless, BaKaito!"

"Where does he need a ride to?" Gakupo asked while messed with his meatballs poking them with the fork and maiming them, to which Kaito stared, disturbed.

"I got him signed up in a gym. The young master needs him to lose weight."

Gakupo imagined Kaito trying to run a treadmill and chuckled inwardly. That was recipe for disaster. "How did you get him to agree with that? Kaito's a lazy bum!"

He suddenly flinched, feeling the odd karma coming from across him. The purple haired male looked ahead and saw Kaito's eyes flash in anger at him. For a minute or two, the young Vocaloid was sure he was going to get a beat-down; instead, Kaito pouted like a little boy and eyed Gakupo tearing extremely offended with the harsh words the younger male had pronounced.

He pointed his finger accusingly at Gakupo. "I never knew my sweet Ga-kun was such a cruel person."

Gakupo lifted his hands in surrender at Kaito's adorable pout and offended glare. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!"

"You're a meany!"

"I'm sorry! I'll join you in the gym if that makes you feel better!" Gakupo yelped, exasperated.

Kaito eyed him, tearing. "You promise on the blade of _Miboru_?"

"_Miburi_ and I promise, yes!" He gave Kaito a sweet reassuring smile lifting his hands slightly up in sign of submission.

"Great," Kaito stopped instantly pouting and grabbed Gakupo's hands. He no longer looked offended instead was extremely cheerful. "I will go get my stuff and then we shall have our rendezvous on the gym!"

And he ran off, Gakupo blinked confused watching the blue haired Vocaloid skip away happily. Had the purple-haired man just been completely plaid? Apparently yes, for Akaito was laughing so hard everyone in the room was staring at them weird.

"What just happened?"

"Meet the blue pout of doom! You're its first male victim!" Akaito's grin showed that there were second meanings on that phrase.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gakupo bit back and Akaito stepped away.

"Nothing!"

xxxXXXxxx

"Oh god… I thought I was going to die!" Gakupo was able to stutter as he made his way, unsure of where to put his feet out of Akaito's Ferrari.

"That's why I hate his lifts; nevertheless, it damn sure beats walking 30 miles here!" Kaito commented with a smile as he made his way out of the passenger seat and helped Gakupo.

Chuckling, Akaito abandoned the driver's seat and locked the red Ferrari up. Driving a patent red Ferrari, the red twin got in 3 minutes to the gym, and the gym stayed 30 miles away from the Vocaloid Enterprise, and with traffic. Kaito apparently was used to that, but Gakupo, not warned of the reckless driving of Akaito, had to hold on to his seat, cringe his teeth so hard that when they finally stopped his jaw hurt, and beg to every god, saint, spirit, demon and daeva that they would arrive in one piece without running over anyone.

Alas, they did not run over anyone, thankfully, but Akaito did knock down a guy in a bicycle. That strangely reminded Gakupo of something… What was it? Gakupo was sure he had seen that before. Oh well, probably nothing important.

The gym by the sea was a well equipped, large enough to become a school, luxury place that shared no expenses for anything. It even had a natural swimming pool by the sea. A luxury place, frequented by girls so skinny one could play xylophone in their ribcages, guys who looked like they were on steroids, old geezers eyeing the butts of the younger girls there exercising, and really old women eyeing the abdominals of the younger guys there. Great...

"Couldn't you find any other gym?" Gakupo whispered to Akaito as they made their way to get equipped. "This one seems really expensive and we don't get as much money as non Vocaloid artists."

"This one has really good equipment. Plus when Kaito realizes there's an old woman flirting with him, he does the exercises double time! I think he's trying to impress them," Akaito explained what caused Kaito to jump over and cover his twin's mouth.

"Don't be stupid, brother!"

The younger male blinked twice. _Old women hitting on him?_ Did Kaito like older women? Gakupo felt rather unpleased with that comment of the red twin. He stripped off his black slacks a v neck black and white t-shirt. He was glad the bluenette had an extra pair of workout garments with him.

"Bisexuals like girls too… maybe he likes his girls with experience," Gakupo thought to himself as he slipped into the blue sweat pants and the black t-shirt.

"Gakupo? Are you daydreaming?" Kaito asked.

The younger male snapped out of his thoughts and eyed the twins, who were both ready. Kaito with a white t-shirt and blue sweat pants, and Akaito with red sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

"Oh… sorry… I was just thinking," Gakupo apologized.

Once the exercise started, the purple-haired's worries went away. Hitting the treadmill was always a good thing for Gakupo, and when doing it with the Shion twins, it was actually fun.

Kaito seemed to be scared to death of treadmills and Gakupo soon discovered why. Three of the four times Kaito tried to get on the treadmill he ended up falling off it, grabbing to the controls or the supports or just getting shooed out by the treadmills moving carpet.

He was going to get bruised in the morning.

When he finally got on it, every ten seconds he would almost fall over, grabbing with all strength to the control panel not to fall off. But finally, after a while, he was walking quickly on the treadmill trying not to fall, holding onto the supports.

To make him feel bad, Gakupo and Akaito were running faster on their own treadmills without having to hold to the support. "So not fair!" Kaito had complained, but the two just kept on running. Somehow, the red twin and Gakupo ended up making a race, trying to outrun the other in the settings, until Gakupo tripped on his own shoelaces and was spit out of it, hitting his nose so hard in the controls that he went to Hell and shot straight up back to Earth.

"Bwhahahaha! I win!" Akaito gloated.

"You only won because my shoe laces got untied," the other said while sitting on the floor, in the meantime, Kaito was gladly tying up Gakupo's shoe laces while he held a towel to his nose. At the bright side… he didn't break it, though it wasn't very smart of them to do a race on treadmills. But after a few minutes, Gakupo's nose stopped bleeding.

They headed to where their stuff was and Gakupo still held the towel to his nose. He felt a bit sick to his stomach, blood always made him feel that way… God he was a whoosh, it was just a nosebleed and yet he felt like he was going to throw up his gut. Akaito and Kaito went to get water while Gakupo looked through his bag for the water he had brought. Odd, it was gone, he was sure he had brought a bottle of water.

"Guys, did any of you take my water?"

"No, but if you want I can buy you a bottle." Akaito said, while Kaito frowned.

"No! I'll buy it."

"You don't even have money with you!" Akaito pointed out with a grin.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay!" Gakupo said putting his hands up to break up the two brothers argument. "I'm okay, I can drink when I get home." Even though he was rather thirsty, but he was sure he could wait a bit more.

"Here," Akaito started handing his water to Gakupo, "take mine."

"Thanks!" Gakupo thanked. "I saw a really good natural swimming pool outside. You guys want to go check it out?"

"It feels great, but I'm guessing it's a bit cold yet, but we can go."

"Why would a gym keep a natural swimming pool?" Kaito asked.

"Marketing. What better thing to keep your customers here all the day during the summer?" Gakupo asked.

"Well, it's always good to wash out the sweat!" Kaito said.

"With sea water in which hundreds of your fellow brethren whales jizz every day?" Akaito asked and Kaito glared at him. "You have a very interesting definition of hygiene, aniki."

"I guess that makes you a whale too since you are my brother." Kaito pointed out, Akaito flinched.

"Pfffft!" Gakupo chuckled holding his hand over his mouth so no one would notice him chuckling, but failed. The two twins gave him a frowning glare and started chuckling too.

They quickly changed clothes to bathing shorts. While they did that, Kaito watched Gakupo with curiosity, was it just him or did Gakupo seem suddenly highly distracted? It was probably just him. Probably going to swim made the young Vocaloid as cheerful as it made the bluenette.

For once in the whole day, Kaito actually looked happy for doing something that involved working out. He loved swimming; it was something he was actually good at. Not just good, great. It was as if Kaito was on his natural environment. Gakupo and Akaito were the first to dive in; the water was so cold. After they were inside, they looked for Kaito.

The bluenette took a few steps back and ran at the pool jumping in, cannonball-style. "Kawabanga!"

Getting water splashed at the others in the pool, Kaito fell in the water with a huge splash, making everyone in the pool complain. Gakupo had to cover his face so water wouldn't get to his eyes but failed on doing so. He rubbed his eyes to get the stinging sensation the salt water gave to him until he felt someone grabbing him from behind, without warning.

"Yikes!" Gakupo yelped jumping away and Kaito chuckled at him from behind while Akaito went joining them, floating on his back.

Placing his hand on his head, Kaito apologized: "Sorry! What did you of my cannonball?"

"Who do you think you are? Michaelangelo from the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_?" Gakupo asked.

"Hey! He was my favorite one," Kaito confessed with a smile.

"I would rather say he thinks he's a teenage mutant ninja whale!" Akaito said laughing.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?"

"He's also slow!" Akaito pointed out and Gakupo chuckled.

"Hey!"

Outraged, Kaito dunked his brother in the water pouting. However, the red Shion wasn't going to let himself get dunked, so he grabbed Kaito's foot and pulled him underwater. Gakupo just watched amused as the two tried to dunk the other better and deeper into the water. They finally stopped and Kaito eyed Gakupo who flinched.

"I am not fat, am I?" he asked.

"Of course he's not, whales aren't fat!" Akaito said. "They're _chubby_…"

"Gakupo! Am I fat?" Kaito asked.

Gakupo eyed the Vocaloid. He was flabby around the belly and the thighs, but he wasn't exactly fat. He was _average_.

"Well… you're not fat…" Gakupo started.

"Hah!" Kaito sang victoriously at Akaito. However, suddenly, with a smile, Gakupo poked Kaito's belly that wiggled around like gelatin.

"… You're more on the fluffy side," he confessed with a smile. "A blue teddy bear!"

Akaito burst into laughter so strong that he stopped floating and sank completely. And, even though he was now underwater, Kaito and Gakupo could see the red-haired Shion laughing, until he needed air and swam to the surface coughing.

"Fluffy! Good one, a blue teddy bear! I think you meant a blue teddy whale! Take that BaKaito!"

"Fluffy?" Kaito asked irritated.

"Yes, like a fatass!" Akaito said still laughing.

Gakupo swam away with a really fast, infuriated Kaito after him. At the bright side, Kaito was exercising. At the downside, he was aiming to dunk Gakupo as deep as the swimming pool allowed. After a while Gakupo slowed down tired, he was in the deepest part of the swimming pool. Once he saw Kaito getting closer Gakupo dove down and swam away and Kaito followed. Even though Kaito was a good swimmer, Gakupo was faster, moving through the water with a great ease. When Kaito finally gave up on chasing him, Gakupo swam back to surface.

Once he saw Kaito go to the stairs he couldn't help but ask. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to rest for a little," Kaito explained. "You going to stay there?"

"Yes, just a little more," Gakupo answered. "I don't get this much chances to enjoy a natural swimming pool, besides, Akaito is keeping me company."

Kaito and Gakupo eyed Akaito who restarted floating on his back; he looked like he was asleep now. "A lot of company…"

"Heh… it will do," Gakupo said.

For a while Gakupo made laps around the swimming pool, very few people were still on the pool. When he finally got done with it he swam to the ledge and pulled himself up to the steps. Kaito was outside getting a deserved nap and Akaito seemed to be flirting with two girls that were on the pool too (what a player).

Sneaking, the purple-haired Vocaloid walked over to the sleeping Kaito. He rubbed his hands together and with an evil smirk he smacked the bluenette's back so hard he got a handprint on it.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Akaito!" Kaito yelled waking up.

When Kaito saw the perpetrator of the deed he flushed red. Gakupo chuckled inwardly at the older male's reaction and Akaito, was just now leaving the pool, also chuckling.

"That hurt!" Kaito complained.

"It was supposed to. Get up sleeping beauty, we better get going." Gakupo said.

"Heh, okay, I can sleep on your couch."

"He's been sleeping on your couch?" Akaito asked.

"Big Al and Luka claimed the bedroom with the only couples' bed since they were about to get married," Kaito explained as they headed back to where their stuff was.

"So the apartment is filled?"

"Yes," Gakupo answered browsing through his bag. Odd, his water was back in the bag. Maybe he just missed it. He pulled out his cellphone, Yamamoto Johansson, one of his Producers had called.

"Huh… the Producer called me…"

"Which one?" Akaito asked trying to see the name of the cellphone.

"Johanzilla."

After dialing up the number, Gakupo placed the cell on 'free hands' mode so he could change his clothes. He heard the phone beeping until someone finally answered it.

"Kamui?" The rough voice of the Producer inquired.

"Good afternoon Yamamoto-sama, this is Kamui Gakupo, you…"

"I know it's you Kamui. Where were you the whole day? I have been calling you for ages! Probably wasting more of your useless life… Anyway, I need to meet with you today, as soon as possible!"

"Today, but it's almost six…"

"I don't care if it was 1 AM of tomorrow's dawn, get here Kamui, we have very important things to discuss."

"But…"

"No buts just get your purple-haired faggot ass in my office now or you'll be officially the first guy I fire through the phone!" And the beeping restarted, showing that the Producer had hung up.

"He's officially utterly pissed off…" Kaito mumbled. "What did you do Gakupo?"

"I don't know…" He confessed eyeing the cellphone as if numbed.

**AN: Evil Cliffie :P**


	12. Chapter 11 Stormy Days

**AN: Back by popular demand! Chapter 11 of PO.  
><strong>

**To 102faith103: Oh god, if Gakupo died, the stalker would have a heart attack XDD. Does this answer your question?**

**Chapter 11 – Stormy days**

_He has arrived. Finally, the final phase starts…_

"Gakupo… you want me to go with you?" Kaito asked as Gakupo made his way out of the blue Ferrari.

On the way back from the gym they actually took longer time to get there. Gakupo had asked Akaito to drive slower, since he was going to get verbally pounded by Johanzilla out of work hours. He could at least take enough time to prepare himself mentally to whatever mistake the Producer was going to accuse him of.

"No, you already had your fair share of Johansson's poundings when you first started," he remembered Kaito.

"I know… still…no one should face the wrath of Johanzilla alone!" He shouted excitedly, lifting his fist up, determined. "I will go with you! Akaito, will you wait for us?"

"Nope, I got a second job, remember? But if you need a ride, just call my cab number and I will come, but in that case, you must pay for the ride," Akaito said and set off.

The two watched the red Ferrari drive away recklessly taking a sharp turn, causing others to beep at him. "I know he is a Pitchloid, and we as Vocaloids don't make as much money as a regular singer, so it's normal that some of us would need a part time job… yet how can he afford a Ferrari?"

"He keeps a _Ferrari _jar…" Kaito explained as the two walked towards the skyscraper known as the Vocaloid Enterprise. Upon Gakupo's confused look, Kaito continued: "He puts his tips there every day so that he can maintain his loved car."

They went to speak with the receptionist, who was obviously already waiting for Gakupo. She told him to go on up, because the Producer was already waiting for him. As they walked away, Kaito noticed the receptionist was giving them a repulsed look, not much at Kaito, but at Gakupo… odd. They entered the elevator and pressed the button for floor 7. The two stood for a while in silence.

"Hey Kamui-san, Shion-san," An almost metallic voice greeted inside the elevator. Both Gakupo and Kaito looked up.

"Hey Elevator guy," the two greeted back nonchalantly.

The Vocaloid company elevators had a very special characteristic. A few times in the week, at random moments, a man would talk with those entering the elevator when there was no one inside it. Some thought it was a voice from another world; others believed it was an Omen… In reality it was one of the security guys who watched over Control Room of the security systems. He got easily bored of his job, looking at monitors all the day, so to entertain himself, whenever someone entered the elevator he would chat with them.

"So why you two here out of work hours?"

"Johanzilla called me over…" Gakupo answered.

They heard a pause in the other side then the elevator guy spoke. "He arrived a few hours ago; you would have caught him arriving if you came sooner."

"Can you see him up there?" Gakupo asked.

"Gimme a sec," the elevator guy requested. "Ouch… He has the 'I am going to kill someone in five seconds from now'smile on."

That caused the two Vocaloids to flinch. Gakupo sighed, tapping his foot quickly, one of the three nervous ticks he had developed. "Oh come on Gakupo! It can't be that bad…"

"He called me a faggot! It's that bad!" Gakupo pointed out. "He called me a purple- haired faggot…"

"You do have purple hair…" The elevator guy pointed out and Gakupo looked up with a frown. "Sorry, just pointing it out."

"Shut up, Elevator Guy…"

Silence fell on the elevator; all that was heard was Gakupo's stressed tapping of the foot. Annoyed, Kaito grabbed Gakupo's leg making him stop, what caused the younger male to eye him. Kaito gave him a reassuring smile, he knew Gakupo was worried with whatever the Producer had in store for him, however, working himself up over it wasn't going to solve anything.

To try and help him calm him down, Kaito carefully looked for Gakupo's hand and intertwined his fingers with Gakupo's. For Kaito's pleasure, Gakupo didn't scoot away; he just blushed a little, looking down at the ground, gripping Kaito's hand hard.

"Are you two going to start making out in the elevator? 'Cause if you are, warn me so I can turn off the camera!" The elevator guy asked, causing the two Vocaloids to frown and look up. Childishly, Kaito stuck his tongue out at the man.

After an endless trip till the seventh floor, the elevator finally stopped and _ping _of the elevator was heard. Kaito was the first to step out dragging an unwilling Gakupo behind until the finally arrived at Johanzilla's office. Taking a deep breath the purple haired Vocaloid opened the door to his office and knocking he entered, Kaito followed behind.

"Mister Kamui, Mister Shion, welcome! Sit down." The Producer asked, pointing at the couches in his office. They did as he requested and observed him.

Yamamoto Johansson was the 30-year-old right-hand man of the Master. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was a man whose size and muscles were enough to compete with Big Al, probably also the only reason why he actually liked and got along perfectly with him; yet, despite looking all macho, the man dressed neatly a black suit with a purple tie.

Despite having very bad social skills in the company, he was able to step on the Vocaloids' toes until they got what he wanted right, the man was efficient. All the PV's and songs he placed his hand on were blessed with immediate success. It was like he made a deal at the crossroads. Nonetheless, Johansson was a very intimidating man, so intimidating, that once he started talking; Gakupo made a small jump in his seat. Kaito smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You took longer than I expected," the producer said while he looked through his secretary for something.

"We were… far away…" Gakupo mumbled rubbing his head.

"I see," the producer walked over with what seemed to be magazines on his hand. "Can you please explain these to me, Kamui?"

Gakupo grabbed the magazines. "Explain… ah…" He dropped them shocked, he felt like all of his blood just migrated anywhere but his body.

Kaito eyed Gakupo concerned; he had never seen someone become pale so quickly. When Kaito looked at the magazines, he understood why. On the front page, pictures of the younger male were seen, featuring outrageous and offensive titles, accusing the purple-haired male of prostitution, promiscuity, irresponsible behavior and other antics.

In the first, Gakupo was holding a bottle of whisky while holding onto a censored image of a black guy (probably Tudor), his face was flustered and he seemed to be actually licking the black man's face. In the second one, Gakupo was making out with an older male, their tongues still connected by a strand of saliva. He and his… make-out partner were holding shot glasses and seemed to be having a great time. But the last ones were the worst.

One showed a picture of Gakupo alone by a water machine taking pills. Another showed Gakupo drinking a Sugar Drug Shot, a stupid shot in which guys had to sniff in regular sugar and then drink the dubious mixture of drinks, it almost looked like he was sniffing flour or coke or crystal. And the last photos, the bluenette recognized them instantly. His face wasn't seen but Kaito could clearly tell it was him, tied up to the bed, covered with his lover's semen. Gakupo was over him, straddling him while his tongue graciously caressed Kaito's body.

"Vocaloids promote promiscuity? The Purple Star of Vocaloid Company is a paid whore? Kamui Gakupo is a …" Kaito couldn't even read the rest. "What… what is this crap?"

"Yes, mister Kamui, what is this?"

Gakupo just trembled in his seat; his hand gripped tightly his pants. How could that be happening to him? Why? All just hit him back again, when the stalker had finally abandoned his worries, he had returned. The Stalker had forgotten about him, he had stopped sending him stuff, and suddenly, just like that, those pictures, that pattern of speech… he had returned. Just like that, stuffing at his boss's face those pictures, those captions, trying to ruin his life.

"S-sir… Those are just rumours!" The purple haired man yelped exasperate putting his hands over the magazines. "You can't really believe that… stuff… I am not a… prostitute! I would never sell out my…"

"Isn't this you, Kamui?" He pointed to the pictures and Gakupo flinched biting his lower lip. That was him but he wasn't a whore. Yes he had hit on the guys, but not offered his body like it said in the articles.

Gakupo's voice failed when he spoke. "Y-yes… b-but…"

"Then how can you say those are just rumours?" The Producer asked.

"N-no! That… I wasn't… prostituting myself." Gakupo was able to yelp getting up.

The producer threw one of the magazines at Gakupo who just left it fall, startled with the producer's reaction. "Oh, and here you are not sniffing coke?"

"No… that's sugar!"

"Sugar! Ha! Don't make me laugh. That's the best excuse you can come up with?"

"It's not an excuse!" The voice came out of the purple haired Vocaloid sounding like a screech. He retreated back holding his hand over his lips. The Producer looked as surprised at the sound that came out of the Vocaloid's mouth as Gakupo was. "It's a shot! An alcoholic drink! You really think they would serve drugs at a bar?"

"THAT'S IT, KAMUI! I WARNED YOU TO GET YOUR ACT STRAIGHT!" The Producer exploded at Gakupo. "Getting drunk in pubs, whoring yourself out! Doing drugs! Have you no shame? Do you want to ruin Vocaloid? Do you think anyone will pay a… Vocaloid who does drugs and sells himself out for such… disgusting deeds? Do you think people will hire any Vocaloid when one has such a reputation?"

"I hate to take this decision, but I did warn you to get off the drugs," he actually gave Gakupo a taunting smirk, as if saying; he did want to do that. "But we cannot keep a Vocaloid who's… a _crack whore_ around."

Being called that snapped a nerve on Gakupo's mind. All his life he had been a righteous person, he never did anything that would embarrass himself or his family name. He didn't deserve what was happening to him.

Enraged, Gakupo did the first thing that crossed his mind. He grabbed hold of his bag that he had brought with himself and just shot it at the Producer's face. "I AM NOT A WHORE!"

The producer didn't seem caught by surprise by that, instead he just slapped the bag across the floor before it even touched him. Gakupo eyed the bag surprised at his own reaction. Suddenly he realized something…

Those red t-shirts weren't his… neither were those… oh god no!

The bag had open when the producer slapped it away, spreading across the floor the gym clothes Kaito had borrowed Gakupo, the water bottle, three small towels and under the towels were a couple of wrapped up red t-shirts. However, as they fell on the floor, they unwrapped, revealing between them small sealed plastic bags with a white powder inside.

"You're not a crack whore you say?" The producer walked over the bags and picked them up opening them. "This looks like coke to me… and this one… Crystal meth."

How… How did those… things get to Gakupo's bag? How? Someone must have slipped them into his bag.

"This stuff… that stuff isn't mine!" Gakupo mumbled. His whole body trembled when what that meant started to sink in.

"Then _how_ did it get in your bag?" He grabbed the water bottle and opened it. "Hmmm… And I guess this alcohol is not yours."

"Alcohol?"

"Vodka. Strong one too!" The Producer said closing the lid on the water and throwing it at Gakupo, who flinched and clumsily caught it.

Gakupo eyed the water and realization hit him. Before, when he went to get his water he couldn't find it. Someone must have been in the room besides them, taken the water, substituted it with Vodka and hid the shirts with the drug inside his bag. That was the only reasonable explanation, but even Gakupo himself knew how farfetched that was. Had it been the stalker who did that? He had said he would destroy Gakupo's life.

"This is not mine! Someone must have slipped in into my bag while we were at the gym!" The purple-haired male yelped trying to defend himself. He was desperate; he had no idea what to say or do to convince the producer.

"Oh really? And who could that be?"

"I don't know… maybe this crazy stalker who has been after me…"

"Oh, so the stalker _knew_ you were at the gym, _knew_ I was going to call you today, so he _stalked _you to the gym, _sneaked_ the drugs onto your bag, where everyone could catch him, because he _knew_ you would flip and throw the bag at me, showing that way the drugs!" The Producer said mockingly. "Oh my god! That makes _perfect _sense!" Then his face hardened. "Please Kamui, don't insult my intelligence! You really expect me to believe a stalker you just made up is trying to get you fired?"

"I didn't make it up! Tell him Kaito!"

But when he looked back, he realized Kaito wouldn't say anything. The bluenette looked tense, gripping his pants in silence, then he eyed Gakupo in complete disbelief…

Did he think those, things belonged to Gakupo?

"Kaito?"

Kaito got up and grabbed his bag. "Excuse me, Yamamoto-sama," he said and walked away.

With his heart racing, Gakupo turned on his heels, eyeing the bluenette mortified. "Kaito?" He was abandoning him! He couldn't believe what he saw, Kaito was abandoning him with Johansson, not even one word, he didn't even try to defend him! Why? The door closed and Gakupo felt like his world just crumbled into pieces.

"Kamui, this is a waste of time. This joke is over. We are letting you go."

For a second or two the Vocaloid felt like someone just kicked him in the diaphragm, the shock of the words actually made him stop breathing for a while. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, just like that, five little words crushed his entire existence. Gakupo couldn't even react to the man's taunting and mocking smirk. He was really glad for firing Gakupo, yet again, he never liked Gakupo anyway.

"Mister Kamui, you are fired. You have one week to leave both the Yamaha co. Appartment and the Vocaloid Manor. Now, please leave, I would hate to have to call security."

"Ah," was all that left Gakupo's lips.

xxxXXXxxx

_Oh my lord! This was priceless! I killed two ducks with one shot! I never intended things to go this way, but they went wonderfully, even better than what I had planned at the beginning. _

_Without a job, no one will notice when you go missing the next morning. Not even your sweet, big, blue whore!_

_You are all mine, finally. I should get going; I don't know when I'll get a better opportunity to catch you again._

The bluenette had finally arrived at the exit door of the company when he heard the running. He looked back and saw Gakupo just leaving the service stairs and running after him. He had never seen Gakupo so pale; he looked as if he had gotten seriously ill in the past minutes. Yet again, so did Kaito.

Despite seeing the gasping and tired running of his… friend, Kaito did not wait and just walked outside. "K-kaito!" The other called and he felt Gakupo's fingers close around his arm.

"W-where… where are… you g-going?" Gakupo asked panting, sweat running down his face, his hair, always perfect and purple, was a real wild mess right now, even his voice was trembling. He had never seen Gakupo looking so… pathetic.

"I'm going home!" he answered, pulling his arm free.

"K-kaito, please, you believe me, right? That stuff… none of t-that was mine! I swear!"

"That was why you didn't want to drink your water, right?" Kaito asked. "'Cause it was booze, right?"

"What? No! Kaito, please, I couldn't find it, someone must have replaced it for that…"

"Oh come on Gakupo! Even I can see how farfetched that explanation is! I may not be the smartest Vocaloid around, but please!"

"B-but…"

"Why did you go just straight from booze to drugs? What? You thought we wouldn't notice when you were high? Or wasn't the alcohol strong enough anymore?"

"K-kaito, please!" Gakupo yelped exasperated, grabbing Kaito's arms, trying to get him to stop. He couldn't even think straight anymore, how could he make Kaito see he was telling the truth? "Please, I swear, I am not on drugs! You know me, I could never get… get… drugged!"

"Yes, you also could never get drunk, nor practically throw yourself at the oldest bachelor in a club!" Kaito pushed Gakupo away.

"Kaito please! You know me!"

"Stop Gakupo… Okay? Just, stop! I can't even look at you…"

The screeching of a car caught their attention. A yellow cab drove towards them, stopping right in front of them. Akaito was inside, Kaito opened the door and entered to the driver's seat. The purple-haired Vocaloid saw Akaito say something and Kaito just giving him sign to leave. So, Gakupo ran to the car and knocked at the window desperate.

"Kaito! Wait! Kaito! I am telling the truth! I swear! I am telling the truth!" he yelled. Yet, with an apologetic look, Akaito drove away letting Gakupo alone on the sidewalk watching, numbed.

Hugging himself, Gakupo tried to hold his breath, otherwise he would start sobbing uncontrollably. How was it possible that just a few hours ago he was happily making fat jokes with Kaito at a swimming pool? Now, there he was, alone, at night, with no job and no best friend, and most likely with his entire reputation ruined for good. Left with nothing else to do, Gakupo just decided to walk back home, alone. His apartment just stayed an hour away from there.

After a few minutes walking down the streets alone, taking a few shortcuts, a small nerve on the back of his head started warning him that something wasn't right. As Gakupo looked back, he realized someone was following him, a really, really big man with a hood, carrying a baseball bat. His heart raced against his chest and he quickened the pace. People, he needed to find a street with people, he had a really bad feeling about that guy. A really bad feeling.

The man was closing on him and he was still so far away from his apartment and far away from the streets that actually had people around. He started running, that would get him away faster. Yes, run! But as he started running, so did the man with the bat. Gakupo yelped inside, the man was indeed chasing him. The purple-haired Vocaloid ran faster and faster. This was his usual street, the road he always took back home, always.

He turned left still running away. The man was no longer after him. He stopped and kept walking, looking back in fear. His body aching from the effort, he was so exhausted. Where had he gone? Suddenly he heard something ahead of him and turning around he jumped back startled. A very big guy was right in front of him. He yelled mortified and fell back.

"Hey! Calm down, it's me!" A very familiar raspy voice said. Gakupo didn't even notice he had fallen down. "You look like the stalker was after you."

Standing right in front of him was a very big man, with brown hair with white parts on the hair, wearing a red sweater and worn out jeans. The Vocaloid Frankenstein, a joke PowerFX came up with to explain the striking stitch scar he had on his forehead. "Big Al… How… where?"

"Akaito called me. He told me you were going home alone," the big man explained, grabbing Gakupo's hand and pulling him up. "So me and Yuma decided to come get you."

"Yuma?"

"He went through the main street, in case you decided to think about your own welfare and did not take the shortcuts…" He frowned at Gakupo who looked away ashamed. He hadn't even thought about that. "So what happened that got you so spooked?"

"I think the stalker was after me…" he answered looking back.

"What?"

_Bummer, I was so close to get him if that abomination wasn't around the corner! I will never get such a perfect opportunity as this one. I would have caught him, faked suicide and caching, my purple star would be mine at last._

_No worries, I can wait a bit more. You shall be mine soon my love, you can't escape me forever._

xxxXXXxxx

**AN: Evil cliffie again. Bwhahahahaha :P**


	13. Chapter 12 All over again

A SPESHUL MESSAGE FROM THE (DOUCHEBAGUETTE) BETA VIOKAY: HEY GUYS,

I'm also looking to improve my skillz, so if you have anything to tell me, whether it be-eth buttpats, haet mailz, or a question, please send me a PM. I am very interested in what you have to say. Thank you in advance.

**AN: Special thanks to my awesome beta who wrote that above ^**

**Chapter 12 – All over again**

"You still have a whole week..."

Big Al stood at the entrance of Gakupo's bedroom worriedly eyeing the purple-haired Vocaloid. Just a few hours they had arrived at the apartment and Gakupo had told him all about what happened. He refused to call Otome, since there was actually no assault, but Big Al called Otome anyway, giving him the description of the stalker that Gakupo had given him. Sadly, the person with that description could as well be just a mugger.

But that wasn't what was bothering Al. Gakupo had informed him of what happened back at the Enterprise. Johanzilla had fired him; Johanzilla had fired one of the most- wanted Vocaloid voices of the entire company. However, he wasn't surprised; he always knew it was just a matter of time until Johansson got an excuse to fire Gakupo. He had confessed to the Vocaloid before that he would fire the purple-haired man the moment he got the chance.

"I don't want to wait for Johanzilla to come and kick me out," Gakupo answered, taking his clothes off the dresser and placing them neatly folded inside the bag. "I don't want to give him that pleasure."

"You can't go to the Vocaloid Manor right now. It's late," Al continued.

"I know…" Gakupo was able to sigh while closing his bags. There, his dressers, night-tables and closet were emptied completely. "But I have some stuff there I'll need to go get. I don't feel too thrilled with it either…" The purple-haired Vocaloid brushed his bangs away with his fingers. He looked tired and desperate, his eyes looked as if he had been sedated or numbed, as if all was lost.

"Are you afraid everyone might already know why you were fired?" Big Al asked. The nod the younger male gave him made him sigh and walk over, scratching his head. "Look, I'm sure everyone will look past the rumors and the photos and the crazy captions given to the photos. I did. Besides, they know you!"

"So did Kaito…" Gakupo replied, stopping what he was doing, Big Al wasn't surprised by the disappointed look the Vocaloid gave him.

His best friend in the world didn't believe him. Luka and Big Al believed him, but Kaito didn't, and neither did Yuma, but Yuma (regardless of how kind he could be) had his eyes on to becoming the number one most-used Vocaloid, and eliminating the competition was a good thing, so that wasn't new. Right now, he could bet that Yuma had told all the other Vocaloids the reasons behind Gakupo being fired.

"Look, you should rest, and, tomorrow morning, I'll drive you over to the Vocaloid Manor to retrieve your stuff," Al suggested. "But right now, you are in no condition to do anything. You look like you're about to throw a fit or break into tears… or both."

"I don't know what I am going to do, Al. Being a singer, a musician… heck, even a dancer was all I ever wanted to do."

"Aren't you in college?"

"I was taking a degree in music and arts, and now, I am probably going to lose my music scholarship and the money to pay up my studies, so I will have two wonderful unfinished degrees, one in music and one in sports."

"Well, you used to be a national Kendo Champion right? Maybe you can return to that or…"

Suddenly, Al pretended to be holding an imaginary sword and move to the front and side swishing his invisible sword with a tough expression on his face, as if he was a samurai fighting his nemesis. "…teach kendo?"

When Gakupo snapped, he let himself fall to his knees, hiding his face in the pillow and began to mumble incomprehensible things. Big Al yelped, running to him. What did he say? Did he say something wrong? Was becoming a Kendo fighter again something bad?

xxxXXXxxx

_Very well, that red… freak, ruined my plans. So I have to go to plan B. This means having to actually leave some traces, which is bothersome. I would hate to get suspicion on me. So I have to be very careful with. What Kevin Mitnick taught me was that you can do wonders with a cellphone and internet connection._

_Time to put all those wasted hours from school to work._

Morning started with commotion around the Vocaloid Manor. A grouchy blue-haired male fought to untangle himself from his covers and clumsily felt around for his iPhone. When he finally found it, he looked around for the time. Annoyed, Kaito jumped off his bed and groaned, for he had only slept two hours, and it was dawn. He couldn't sleep because he was thinking about all that had happened the last day. He still couldn't believe that Gakupo was on drugs, Gakupo was always such a righteous man, however, and there they were, right in his bag.

He stumbled his way down to the bathroom, since he could try to figure out why all of the Vocaloids were making such a ruckus around the Manor later. However, when he got out of the bathroom and walked back to his room, he crossed the hallways with the reason of said ruckus.

Kaito felt his heart skip a beat when he glimpsed the long purple ponytail come to his sight. He turned around quickly at the same time the ponytail's owner did also. It was impossible to avoid staring numbly at the man in front of him. Those sapphire eyes, framed by his long, purple lashes, seemed red and swollen, as if he had been crying. That was the last place he would imagine Gakupo to go to after all that happened.

"Kaito…"

Crossing his arms, Kaito asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I… came to get my stuff." Gakupo looked extremely tired.

The bluenette uncrossed his arms surprised. "Your… stuff?"

"Some clothes and… personal objects I left here for lack of room in the apartment…"

"So what? The apartment has room now?"

The bitter accent in Kaito's voice made Gakupo flinch, plus he was looking at him as if he was something disgusting that just crawled out of a sewer. "You… you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"I was fired…"

"You were… what?"

"I was fired! Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Gakupo asked, clutching the card boxes that just now Kaito had noticed he was carrying.

"Johanzilla fired you?"

"Yes, of course he fired me. You left me alone to be eaten alive by him, you didn't even bother to try and defend me…" Kaito could see the resentment in Gakupo's eyes. "Thanks a lot. When I decide to jump of a bridge I'll give you a call so you can give me a push."

"What did you expect? You were on drugs, Gakupo!"

"I…" He almost screeched out his defense, but took a deep breath and spoke lowly. "I am not on drugs, I never was, and I will never be! Not on my own free will."

"Oh come on… I saw them."

"Of course. I carry drugs around with me on my gym bag, in public spaces where people can stumble on them…" Kaito could feel the sarcasm in Gakupo's voice. "So yes, I was fired regardless of what I said. Not even you believed me… how should I expect anyone else to?"

The accusation stabbed Kaito like a dagger, but he held his posture. Gakupo, however, seemed to have decided to throw himself down the drain. He looked exhausted, with lack of sleep; his purple pony-tail was a wild mess of tangled strands. He wore a baggy white sweater and the same jeans he was wearing the day before, in overall, he looked like a complete mess.

"You look terrible…"

"Well, thanks for noticing," he bit back bitterly. "Excuse me," and turning his back on Kaito he walked down the hallway to his room.

The day went uneventful afterwards. Kaito kept himself away from the upper level while Gakupo kept himself confined to his room. Once in a while, a Vocaloid's head would pop at the entrance of Gakupo's room to check out what he was doing, which would also disappear quickly the moment he spotted it. Gakupo couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He spent a lot of hours in that room in the past, it was a place he was always sure he could return to, and, yet, now he was leaving it for good.

He placed the last box over his now empty desk and looked around. The books he loved to collect had abandoned their shelves; the small toys Vocaloid had given him through time had left their usual place. The inside of his closet's door had glue on it from a human-sized poster that once hung in there; his little secret, a poster of Hugh Jackman with his hair long.

The only thing he hadn't yet wrapped and placed on a cardboard was a dried-up eggplant horsey that was next to his bed. An actual eggplant with broken chopsticks serving as legs that Kaito made for him as a joke. Gakupo sat on the bed and grabbed the stupid dried-up veggie, staring at it in silence. He missed Kaito.

"Gaku-sama? Can we come in?" called three female voices.

Gakupo looked at the door and smiled sadly. Rin, Miku and Miki stood at the door. "Yes, sure."

"Gakupo-sama," Miku started and took a deep breath. "Me and Rin and Miki wanted to say…"

"We believe in you Gakupo-bishie!" Rin yelled, interrupting Miku, who frowned.

"Yes! G-Gakupo-san, we b-believe you are innocent!" Miki said shyly. "We think that… maybe… hum…"

"Yuma probably is behind you getting fired, Gakupo-nii!" Rin interrupted again.

"Guys, you agreed that I was the spokesperson!" Miku yelped annoyed looking at the other two who flinched.

A chuckle caught their attention and they looked at Gakupo who was chuckling, but they could see tears running of his eyes. "Gakupo-nii!" The three girls yelled and ran to him to try and comfort him.

xxxXXXxxx

Gakupo's departure from the manor aroused the attention of all of the Vocaloids. They had gathered in the entrance hall to say farewell to Gakupo and to wish him good luck. Some eyed him with disgust whispering comments about the reasons why Gakupo was fired, others cried, thinking how unfair and unbelievable it all was, or how it was all probably a devious well elaborate plan fabricated by Yuma.

When Gakupo reached the door, he looked back; back at the man he once called his best friend. Kaito was so well hidden in the shadows that Gakupo could barely see him, but he could tell apart those disappointed sad blue eyes, they stared down at him with disbelief. He sighed and bowed in thanks to Leon, who held the door so Gakupo could take his boxes out. Al and Luka helped him move them out as well.

"I'm going to put your stuff on the storage," Al had suggested. Now, since Gakupo had no home, he was forced to take his stuff, and he had nowhere to put them. "What are you going to do now? Going to try and find a place to stay?"

"No… I'm going home. Back home, to my parents'… town."

"Oh…" Big Al said as he closed the storage.

"I hate to have to go there, but it's just temporary. I can't afford staying here in Tokyo, so I'll just move back home, rent an apartment there, and find a job. It's easier that way."

Gakupo rubbed his head with a sigh. Al had never seen him so helpless before. "I'm going to the train station today. After I'm there and have found a place and a job, I'll ask for my stuff."

"Want me to leave you at the train station?"

"I would appreciate that," Gakupo answered with a weak smile.

The ride to the train station was silent. Big Al didn't ask anything else, didn't utter a word until they arrived. Once the car stopped and Gakupo made his way to get up, Al held the younger Vocaloid's hand and smiled gently at him. "If you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me or Luka."

A smile crossed Gakupo face and he nodded at his friend. "I'll call you once I arrive." Then, he got out of the car.

The Vocaloid watched Big Al drive away carefully and took a deep breath while looking at the gates of the train station. As he walked down the stairs towards the place where he had to check the train schedules and buy the tickets, people passed by him as he went down the stairs. Some girls eyed him, making comments to each other and giggling. He could hear them comment on how he was involved in a scandal related to drugs and prostitution, how he had been fired for it, and how _all_ singers and artists were a bunch of drug addicts.

"I saw the pics. Who would have guessed he would be gay?"

"Well, he isn't the mostly manly Vocaloid in the company, so I'm not surprised."

"The other Vocaloids are probably just like him, but he was the only one who was caught."

He heard the girls' comments amongst the giggles, so he closed his eyes and opened them again in attempt to ignore them.

Gakupo stopped in front of the schedule board and found out that there was a train that stopped by his hometown at 5 p.m. He looked at his clock-he still had a whole hour left before the train would depart.

He pulled from his bag a small blue stripped wallet and opened it. Inside there was the dreaded "emergency money" left untouched since the day he arrived in Tokyo, for the ironic outcome. It was money his father gave him before he left his hometown to study music and work, money he should only use if he was desperate; money that meant that he had failed his life. It was funny, actually; his father always said he would fail miserably and would come back running once he realized it, and yet, for three whole years, Gakupo was able to impress everyone with how popular he quickly became.

A growling protest from his stomach took his mind away from the money in his wallet. Getting himself up, he decided he should buy some food first. Nutritious food would probably give him the strength needed to face his parents, even though he was sure that the moment he knocked on their door, they wouldn't even bother to open it, and therefore he probably didn't even need to worry about that, just the disappointment of knowing they _indeed_ weren't going to open.

He had only the emergency money with him, and there was no way in the world he was going to use it.

Gakupo made his way to the ATM machine to withdraw some money. Once he typed out the amount of money he wanted, he got a message that caused his heart to freeze.

"What? How come I don't have money?"

Feeling his heartbeat quickening, the Vocaloid went to check his money transactions just to realize in horror that someone had completely cleaned his account. Someone had bleached all of his money, and he had not even a dime left.

It couldn't be! It had to be a mistake, an error in the system. He hurriedly grabbed his phone and called his bank. He couldn't be broke, he couldn't. He couldn't just have the "emergency money" left. When he hang up the phone, after being informed that there was no mistake that he had withdrawn all of his money the night before from multiple ATM machines he realized he was done for it.

His life was officially, completely, and undeniably ruined.

xxxXXXxxx

"So you're just going to keep sitting there like a fatass and not do anything?" Akaito asked for the fourth time.

"Pretty much…"

Kaito was sitting on the couch with a bowl of butter-covered popcorn watching television. He wore a black half-sleeved sweater and blue jeans and was barefoot, looking like a lazy bum. Akaito sighed and sat over his brother's legs, since he was taking the entire couch for himself, what made the bluenette look at his brother. It was obvious to Kaito what his brother was doing.

"What?"

"What 'what'?" Akaito asked eyeing his brother unpleased.

An annoyed sigh escaped Kaito's throat. He didn't need to be a genius to understand what his brother wanted; therefore, he pulled his legs free from under his brother and sat up straight on the couch, facing him. He watched his brother carefully, trying to think how to verbalize the question.

"You want to talk about Gakupo, right?" he finally asked, which made the terrible painful bulge in his throat return and causing his heart to race. He couldn't help but feel worried about Gakupo. The choice he made to not trust him, and that pained him.

"No, but since you've mentioned him, how could you just let him leave like that?"

Kaito looked at the bowl of popcorn, saddened and disappointed. "He's on drugs."

"You can't tell me you really think Gakupo was on drugs?" Akaito said crossing his legs.

"I saw the drugs, I saw them in his bag! THEY WERE RIGHT THERE!"

Akaito fell silent and seemed to be thinking of what to ask. "But do you really think those were his? Maybe someone put them there…I mean, it's Gakupo we're talking about! The guy leaves the room when a rated M movie is on TV. He taking drugs is… unconceivable, even you can agree with that, right?"

"I… I know… I know Gakupo is very… righteous, and a goody-goody-two-shoes," Kaito looked at his socks, black with bunnies. "But… I know what I saw and he did get drunk before…"

"Out of an act of desperation," someone said. Startled, Kaito and Akaito looked at the door and saw Luka and Big Al entering. Luka decided not to take part in the conversation and just left, while Big Al stayed back, a worried frown on his face, looking down at Kaito disapprovingly.

"So, maybe, he also took drugs in an act of desperation," Kaito said. He couldn't help feeling disappointment going up his throat. Regardless of how innocent he wanted to see Gakupo as, he couldn't look past what he heard and saw. Only Kaito knew how he felt, not being able to see that in Gakupo. Yet, if Gakupo was indeed innocent, then he was the worst.

Kaito dropped his head onto his hands and continued with his eyes closed: "Just, the Stalker appearing again after three weeks without giving any sign of being alive and doing all this seems, really, really farfetched. I really want to believe in Gakupo, but… it's all so unbelievable, so hard and complicated."

"Kaito, forget the Stalker thing. Do you really think Gakupo would be so stupid to doing drugs? Do you think he would even carry them with himself in his bag?" Akaito asked. "Rin, Gumi, Piko, Tonio and Meiko mess with his bag all the time, he wouldn't be dumb to let something like that on his bag for everyone to see."

The bluenette blinked. They were right; it wasn't like Gakupo to be plain stupid. The man took pride in being educated. "It's true, but he wasn't going to the Vocaloid Manor anyway… and…"

"Kaito, you have known Gakupo longer than anyone else," Big Al spoke. "You are his best friend, his first friend in the Vocaloid Company. No one knows him better than you. Do you with all honesty believe Gakupo would act that way?"

"No… but I know what I saw. But it's rather odd… Gakupo was always such a nice guy, always doing the right things, never getting into to troubles, and now…"

"It all started to change when the stalker got in the picture. Don't you find it odd?"

They were right, Kaito had to agree. Maybe Gakupo was innocent, maybe he was indeed framed. What if he had been framed? Kaito bit his lips, how stupid had he been; maybe indeed it was the stalker, maybe that was also a plan to get everyone away from Gakupo so he could snatch him at last. How could he be so blind?

"Where is Gakupo now?"

"He went to catch a train," Big Al answered. "I think he wanted one for Osaka…"

"There's a train leaving for Osaka in..." Akaito looked at his clock, "10 minutes."

"Can you get me in the train station in five minutes, Akaito?" Kaito asked grabbing his brother's hands.

"I'm a taxi driver! I can get you to Chicago in five minutes!"

The bluenette frowned, surprised. "We have a town called 'Chicago?'"

Big Al smacked his forehead and Akaito sighed, how Kaito got through college, they would never know.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**AN: Kaito is culturally idiotic. **


	14. Chapter 13 – Hang the Scarf

**AN: This chapter contains man on man intercourse, feel free to read ****below****.**

**AN: Everyone who thought this took long to be updated… well, get ready for a long as hell chapter XD. On word document this is 16 pages long!**

**Chapter 13 – Hang the Scarf**

_Oh__,__ my sweetie__,__ you look so beautiful with those depressed pearls adorning your eyelashes. I want to touch them so much, so very much. I guess following you __will__have to do for now, it's all I can do. _

_An opportunity like no other, not to take you, but to make it clear to you who you are the one who belongs to, my star._

Gakupo's eyes were swollen from crying and people had started looking at him weirdly. The young man made his way to the bathroom to wash his face. He couldn't let himself be defeated by what was going on, he wasn't going to give the stalker that pleasure. He had to be strong, be strong for himself; he had to stay strong so he could clean his name. Even if he had lost Kaito, he had himself, and he had his family and friends, Big Al still believe in him, Big Al believed in his strength. Besides, he was a Kamui, goddamnit!

He entered the bathroom and walked over to the sink, since he felt sick to his stomach once more and rather faint. He couldn't help it, he had completely broken down. No job, no best friend, his money gone, all his hard work, completely gone to waste. His dreams and objectives crushed like an insignificant bug, just like that. All he had left was enough to buy a train ticket back home, but even that seemed pointless, for he was sure that his parents weren't going to open the door for him.

What had he left now? Nothing, he couldn't even hold onto hope. His life was gone and ruined.

No, he couldn't let himself go down, that wasn't like him. He needed to refresh his thoughts, so he opened the tap and splashed cold water onto his face. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. There was no way he was giving up.

The bathroom door opened, yet he just hung his head over the sink in case he felt like throwing up. Someone walked inside the bathroom and he heard them urinate. The sound of them heading to the sink caught his attention, and he looked to the side and felt his body freeze.

A metal baseball bat was placed carefully over the sink.

A large, strong man wearing a clean black suit with a purple tie, with dark brown hair cleanly combed back and a white theatre mask that only showed his mouth and chin stood next to Gakupo. His hands were just a few inches away from the bat, ready to grab it if he had to.

"Hello, my beautiful star," he whispered to Gakupo.

Gakupo jumped back hitting his back against the wall. His eyes were open wide in horror as the man slowly walked towards him. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears. "No, no, no!" Was all that crossed Gakupo's mind. The stalker was right there, it was him, it could only be him. Why wasn't Gakupo running away? Why didn't his legs obey? Gakupo opened his mouth to yell but not even a sound came out of his mouth. It was like a bad dream, where regardless of how much he yelled he couldn't be heard.

The man got closer to Gakupo, a smile on his lips, he reached out to Gakupo. "Oh my Lisianthus… you look so beautiful with fear in your eyes."

Finally, Gakupo snapped out of fear and shoved the man away, running past him in panic. He ran towards the door, but the stalker grabbed his ponytail and pulled him back with a strong tug. Gakupo's first reaction was to reach with his hands to his head and yell for help, however the stalker grabbed Gakupo's shoulders and pushed him against the sinks. He hit the sinks with his chest, letting out a pained gasp.

"There is no use calling for help, my star. No one shall hear you," he heard the man whisper behind him and clutched his hands in fear.

He felt the man wrap his hands around Gakupo's waist and pull him closer, his hand travelling down to Gakupo's pants. However, the Vocaloid shoved his elbow back, striking the stalker right on his chest who grunted in pain. Once freed Gakupo sprinted away again, but out of nowhere he was thrown against a stall's door. The door opened back and he fell on his back across the floor.

"Are you going home, my darling?" The man asked walking over as Gakupo tried to get up, rubbing his head. "I hope not, I will hate to not see you again, my purple star."

"Y-you ruined my life!" Gakupo yelled, trying to get up.

The man chuckled and placed his hand against Gakupo's face, the black gloves he was wearing felt like leather. Gakupo couldn't see his eyes through the mask, but he was sure the man was smirking at him right now. At his touch, Gakupo trembled, as his body was paralyzed with fear. The man ran his fingers across Gakupo's cheek down to his neck.

"Otome is going to find you!" Gakupo yelped in fear.

"No he won't…" The man answered. "That inspector has no idea who I am, and I am too careful to leave traces."

Gakupo yelped once he felt the man's gloved hand sneak under his shirt and trail up to his chest. "Let go!"

Almost instantly, Gakupo started kicking the stalker away, who got up and stepped away staring down at a terrified Gakupo inside a dirty stall. The stalker removed a cellphone from his suit's pocket and took a picture; that would be a wonderful memento to keep him warm while he waited for the opportunity to catch Gakupo. Now wasn't it, kidnapping a man in broad daylight in a train station was too conspicuous.

"Kaito and Al will come for me!" Gakupo mumbled getting up uneasily, hoping those threats would make the stalker turn around and leave.

But it did the opposite. The stalker walked forward to Gakupo, his hand aimed at Gakupo's neck and snatched him from his feet. The Vocaloid gasped in terror as the man held him from the ground by the neck. His hand gripped around Gakupo's neck like a beast's claw preventing him from being able to breathe.

Fear took hold of Gakupo and he struggled to free himself, but the man would not let go. He felt his heart racing desperate and placed his hands on the man's arms, to try and stop him. He closed his eyes and started hitting the man, but he was strong, god he was strong. He just held Gakupo up with incredible ease.

"My sweet, sweet violet Adonis, let me explain something to you. You are mine and your purpose is to make me happy. This… Kaito and Al; that whore and that freak better stay away from you, my love," he pressed Gakupo's neck harder, making Gakupo open his mouth helplessly, gasping desperately for air. "… or I will hurt you my star, and I will gruesomely kill them right in front of your eyes."

And then, he let go. Gakupo fell back hitting his head against the toilet. He coughed desperately, not knowing what to attend to-his pained bruised neck or the back of his head.

"Do you understand me, my Violet Adonis?"

Gakupo nodded in fear. Tears started streaming down his eyes. Was that man for real? He was incredibly strong. Gakupo didn't stand a chance; it was like trying to fight Al.

"That's a good boy," the stalker praised and leaned down on Gakupo, who whimpered in fear and wanted to escape, despite there being nowhere to run. He held Gakupo's hand up and slowly slid his free hand into Gakupo pants, undoing the zipper.

"Please don't…"

Gakupo yelped desperately, struggling to break free, but the stalker did not stop. He shook his head in fear and stopped obedient, hoping the man would get away. But he didn't, he pulled down Gakupo's pants and admired his body, he then carefully pulled down Gakupo's green boxers. A demented smile appeared on his lips.

"So pretty!"

He wrapped his gloved hand around Gakupo's penis and started groping it and rubbing it, which caused Gakupo to blush wildly. The Vocaloid struggled to get up and run away from the man, but the man shoved his free hand on Gakupo's stomach forcing him to lie back down.

Lifting Gakupo's sweater up, he trailed his hands up the Vocaloid's chest. It was so perfect, so beautiful. Gakupo twitched upon the uncomfortable feel of the gloves. The stalker looked up, frowned, and aimed his hands at Gakupo's neck, shoving his head crudely against the floor and strangling him along the way.

The sound quickly stopped coming from Gakupo's mouth as he felt the grip becoming stronger. The man started kissing Gakupo. He gasped desperately for air once he felt the stalker tongue grazing his chest. The stalker pressed his lips tightly against the Vocaloid's chest and Gakupo actually felt him suck.

With another gasp Gakupo, started struggling for freedom, he needed to breathe but he couldn't. Finally, the stalker let go of him and he could cough out for air. He saw the stalker get up and smirk down at him.

"I had fun, my little dear," he said as he walked away, leaving a terrified Gakupo in the bathroom.

Gakupo slowly got up and peeked out of the stall, the stalker was gone. He closed the stall's door, sobbing uncontrollably both in fear and humiliation. He never felt so humiliated and filthy in whole his life.

xxxXXXxxx

"I can get you there in five minutes, my ass!" Kaito grumbled to himself, annoyed as he made his way into the train station.

He and his brother made a race to the train station, but due to a group of idiotic drifters, they got stuck in traffic on their way there. Therefore, they lost the ten minutes trying to find an alternative route. Yet, they had arrived, Kaito just hoped not too late. He ran to the information and quickly asked for the 5 o'clock train for Osaka.

"Osaka? It already left sir."

That information struck Kaito as if he just got hit by a wine bottle thrown by Meiko. He staggered back and rubbed his head, looking around for Gakupo, he couldn't see anyone with purple long hair, there weren't that many people with that hair color in Japan and he couldn't see any on the train station. Could it be could it be that Gakupo had left already? That Kaito had lost the train and the man he loved?

He walked back rubbing his head, he felt so lost. He walked aimlessly at the bathroom pounding himself for being so stupid, for not believing Gakupo, and now, he had lost Gakupo for good.

Aimlessly he made his way to the bathroom, just to find on the door of the sign saying "Out of Service". He blinked surprised and shrugged, he didn't need to use the toilet anyway, he just wanted to refresh his thoughts, and so he went in. He walked to the sinks and looked himself up on the mirror. However, a sound caught his attention, someone was crying on the bathroom, a very familiar voice. Kaito made his way towards the last stall and stopped right in front of it.

The crying had stopped, so Kaito tried to push it open but someone kicked it shut. "Eek!" Kaito yelped with a jump. "Gakupo? Is that you?"

No answer, just an uncontrollable sob now and then came from the other side. He could be wrong; a lot of Japanese guys had remarkably deep voices. But he had to check. He tried looking under the stall door, but the person inside seemed to be sitting over the toilet. However, he could see a strand of purple hair.

"Gakupo, I know that's you!" Kaito called but the person kept quiet.

Kaito sighed and entered the other stall. He climbed the toilet and looked over the stall to the other side. He smiled relieved, it was Gakupo, he was sat on the stall, hiding his face on his knees, and holding the door closed with his feet. The other however just ignored him, so Kaito tried to climb his way to the other stall.

"Gakupo, I'm so glad you didn't leave," Kaito spoke, clumsily trying to get his legs through over the stall wall. "Are you alright? You were crying. Open the stall!"

The other lifted his head and looked up at Kaito. Kaito couldn't help but notice that the younger Vocaloid seemed extremely troubled and scared, his eyes swollen from crying and he was still letting go of some sobs. "Kaito… leave me alone."

"Gakupo? What happened?"

The bluenette decided to be dumb and jumped down to the stall. Sadly the stall was small, which resulted in him crashing against Gakupo. The two hit against the wall. Only god knows how the walls didn't crumble upon impact. The younger Vocaloid was the one to push Kaito away. The two got up, cramped together in the tight space of the stall.

"Bakaito!" Gakupo yelped opening the stall and rushing out. "You could have hurt yourself!"

Kaito fallowed and grabbed Gakupo's arm making him look at him. "I don't care, something's wrong with you!"

"You're what's wrong with me!"

"I know, I am sorry, I doubted you. I should have known better, I was an idiot! You could never do drugs or anything like that. I am so sorry, I was an idiot. Please forg…" And suddenly he interrupted himself. He pushed Gakupo back and forced him to show him his neck.

"Gakupo… What happened to your neck?" He touched Gakupo's neck. Those now darkening marks on Gakupo's neck almost looked like fingers. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Please, Kaito, leave! Don't make this harder," the other begged as his tears restarted streaming down. "I don't want to have anything to do with you or any other Vocaloid anymore! Leave!"

Despite the requests, Kaito didn't move, he held Gakupo's arms and gave him a gentle shake. "I'm not going to leave until you tell me what happened. Gakupo, someone hurt you! Who was it?" Upon the other's terrified look, he understood it could only mean one person. "Was it the stalker? Gakupo, was he here? Did he attack you?"

The other didn't answer; he just looked away sobbing uncontrollably. Kaito couldn't take seeing Gakupo so terrified so helpless, he wanted to protect Gakupo with his life if he had too. He pulled the younger Vocaloid closer and hugged him; Gakupo just broke down, crying in a way that almost pierced Kaito's heart and being, holding tight to Kaito's shirt desperately.

xxxXXXxxx

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Inspector Otome asked eying the young purple haired Vocaloid.

"Yes, I am sure… Nothing happened, he just, strangled me," Gakupo answered, hugging himself defensively.

Regardless of what Gakupo said, Kaito couldn't help but think that something else other than just getting physically beaten by the stalker had happened. But whatever it was, it didn't seem like Gakupo was going to share. Worst of all, was that Gakupo seemed more scared now than ever, deep inside Kaito begged that the stalker didn't rape him.

"My man have analyzed the bathroom, once more the stalker left no traces. You said he wore gloves when he attacked you?" Gakupo nodded. "That may be the reason why we can't find any fingerprints. My officers are already questioning any possible eye witnesses, but they only saw one man entering the train station wearing a black suit and a purple tie today, but he left on the train for Osaka."

"Were you able to identify him?" Kaito asked.

"Yes, I was. Yamamoto Johansson, do any of you know him?"

Kaito blinked his eyes surprised. The producer? What was he doing there at that time? Could it be that he was the stalker? It made sense. If he had indeed snuck the drugs onto Gakupo's bag he knew when to call him to get him framed for drug abuse.

"I already sent one of my officers to meet up with Johansson. On other things, if you need protection, Mister Kamui, now would be a good idea."

"What for? I don't even have anywhere to stay…"

After all the formalities done, Inspector Otome left. Gakupo didn't look even one bit relieved, and seeing him that way broke Kaito's heart. He had to do something to help his love. But what could he do? Gakupo was broke and unemployed, plus he refused to go back to the Vocaloid Manor for the time being. In the end, Kaito just called Akaito, the red twin had been a taxi driver ever since he started working, and, according to him, that could give him a degree in psychology (go figure out how), so he could help.

"Where are you two taking me?" Gakupo asked once the two twins finally were able to sit him down in the back seat, Kaito right next to him.

Akaito drove off before answering, just in case the Vocaloid decided to leave. "We are taking you back to the Vocaloid Manor."

"What?" Gakupo yelped and for the surprise of the Shions he actually tried to open the door and exit the car in movement. Kaito yelped and held onto Gakupo pulling him in, had he gone mad? "Let me go! I am not going there!"

"Gakupo please! Don't be stupid! Where else can you go?" Kaito tried to reason with him.

But the other didn't obey, he showed genuine fear, which made Akaito stop the car and get out of the driver's seat to try and help his brother immobilize Gakupo.

"Gakupo, why are you so scared to go back to the Manor?"

He closed his eyes trying to shove the other two away. "I can't go there! I shouldn't be here! He's going to kill you! I can't let him hurt you!"

"Calm down!" Kaito asked scooping Gakupo's face and making him look at Kaito. "Did the stalker threaten you? Did he threaten to hurt us?" Gakupo didn't tell the Inspector that. "It's okay to be scared, but we're not going to abandon you, regardless of what the stalker does!"

"Kaito… maybe we don't need to take him back to the Manor," Akaito suggested. "We still own that old apartment near the University."

Kaito let go of Gakupo who eyed the two confused. "That place is minuscule," he reminded Akaito. "But I guess it can work, just until Ga-kun gets on his feet."

"What are you two planning?" Gakupo asked.

"When we were in college we had this tiny apartment near the University. No one knows about it so you can stay there for a while, until everything is solved," Kaito suggested.

Much against his will, he ended up agreeing with the Shion twins' plan. They drove him down to a badly frequented area near a Medical School, which was odd, yet again, that wasn't the only college near that apartment. The apartment was a four-story stone ancient when compared with the other buildings. The first floor was broader than the upper ones, having more and bigger apartments, while the upper levels had smaller ones.

The paint of the walls had long ago washed away. The lower level was covered by red stone and the upper levels still had a bit of white paint on them, though by now, it looked of shades of cream from the dirt and smoke. They entered the apartments and made their way to the last floor. Their apartment was the second left from the stairs, facing the front.

Once Gakupo entered he couldn't help but blink. That apartment was even tinier than his first apartment. The entrance door gave instantly to the living room where two used couches laid, one checkered of brown and orange (probably once red) and a grayish checkered blue one. The walls were all of stone, probably never were painted, the floor of concrete, but with a colored worn out carpet between the couches. Gakupo was actually surprised to find two small bookshelves on the wall and plants that seemed to be taken care of.

Just a few steps away was the kitchen, hidden by the wall, a small clean brown and black kitchen with the main wall covered by red tiles, and a counter with barstools where the twins ate, since there was no table. Behind there were two doors that probably led to the bedroom and bathroom.

"Do you guys live in here?" Gakupo asked brushing his arm as Kaito dragged his bag to the first door and Akaito left the apartment.

"Nah, not anymore. We used to, when we were in college," Kaito answered from the bedroom.

"Then, how do you keep the things… oriented around here?" He looked around; the apartment looked ten times more organized than Kaito's bedroom in the Manor, cleaned, the large green plant by the door was alive and healthy, the fern hanging from the ceiling in the kitchen area was also healthy.

"I sometimes come meet my college buddies here and Akaito still uses this apartment when he works late or when he finds a hooker. We both keep it when Johansson officially admitted that I was a failure, we decided to keep this apartment just in case we got fired."

Kaito left the bedroom and Gakupo looked into the room. The bedroom was also small, red stone walls, and a black bunk bed at the left, a black and white closet on the right, one dresser and one night-table and a small desk with a tiny television. The floor was of wood and there were boxes by the closet, cleanly piled up one upon the other.

"Hookers?" Gakupo couldn't help but ask as he followed Kaito the kitchen area.

"Yes, hookers. He calls them girls, I call them hookers."

"So he brings prostitutes here?" Gakupo looked around. How? Was there even room for them to do that?

Kaito opened the fridge; there were only some beers inside and a spoiled piece of cheese. "No, not prostitutes. He picks up drunken girls from bars," he chuckled, turning around. Gakupo was checking the bathroom.

The bathroom was also small and consisted of a white sink with a cabinet mirror, a toilet and a shower bathtub. The walls were also red and the floor was of black tile. A blue curtain stopped any light from entering the small window, and on the floor was a wet blue mat. The shower and the sink were dripping, which caused the bathroom to be all wet. Overall, it was a dark, small, tight, and wet bathroom.

"Your apartment is so small," Gakupo pointed out. "Look!" Gakupo took three steps from the bathroom to the counter. "It takes me three steps to get to the kitchen. How did you two fit in here?" Gakupo was actually smiling, making an amused mocking smile, as if the thought of the two Shions cramped inside that apartment was hilarious to him.

The bluenette chuckled at the other's behavior. "We managed."

"And where did your brother do… you know… with the girls he brought here?" the younger Vocaloid asked as he sat on the outer counter while Kaito leaned on the counter against the wall. "There's only a bunk bed."

"We did it right there," he smiled, eyeing Gakupo. Seeing Gakupo carelessly sat on the counter like that, that very place where he went wild many times in his college years flared up a little nerve in Kaito's body.

"Right… where?" He looked down and tapped the counter. "Here? On the counter? Where you two eat?"

He walked towards Gakupo and placed each hand at each side of Gakupo's legs.

"Yes. Don't worry, we cleaned it afterwards."

"You also… had sex… with people here?" Gakupo blushed upon the thought and looked away brushing his neck.

"Ye, when I was in college. Sorority girls and fraternity guys tend to get wild."

"So…. You already did it with guys?"

Kaito chuckled upon the embarrassed look on Gakupo's face, it was so precious. That was an expression that that insane stalker would never have the pleasure to witness. "Are you jealous?"

The other was caught unprepared, giving a small jump on the counter. "What! No! Why would I, I mean, we all do crazy stuff in college."

"Not you…" Kaito pointed out grabbing a strand of purple hair and kissing it. "I never saw you do something wild. And that's what I love about you. You're always so uptight and righteous."

"Huh…" Gakupo blushed more and tried to change the subject. "Your bathroom is really small… and dark and wet and tight…" He tried, but regretted having said that.

Leaning dangerously to Gakupo, Kaito placed a gentle kiss on Gakupo's bruised neck. "I know something else that's dark, wet and tight."

"K-kaito!" Gakupo yelped looking away blushed; he couldn't help but feel his body heating up as Kaito's skilled tongue and lips grazed over his neck. "This is really not a good time…"

A gasp escaped Gakupo's lips once Kaito slid his hands under Gakupo's chest. "Are you sure?" He started pulling off Gakupo's shirt, the younger Vocaloid tried to stop him, embarrassed.

"K-kaito, this isn't a good idea, what if we get caught?"

"You want to stop now, after you flared me up after that 'dark, wet and tight' comment?"

"I was talking about the bathroom!" He yelped exasperatedly, pointing back at the bathroom to prove his point.

"But I was thinking about your sweet ass," Kaito explained.

"P-perv…"

"You want me to stop?" Kaito asked again but Gakupo said nothing so Kaito continued and was finally able to pull off the shirt completely so that he could admire the body of the man he loved. He blinked surprised looking at Gakupo's ivory chest. His abdomen was bruised and, right next to his left nipple, he had a strange bruise. "Is that a hickey?"

Gakupo blushed extremely ashamed and tried to recover his shirt, but Kaito threw it away forcing Gakupo to lie back down with his bare back on the cold counter. "Was it the stalker who did that?"

In answer, the younger Vocaloid looked to the side ashamed of himself and held his hand over his forehead. "Y-yes… it was him."

"What else did he do?" Kaito asked, but not for one minute did he stopped kissing Gakupo's chest, brushing his tongue against Gakupo's hickey and against his nipples, causing Gakupo to shiver in submission every time he did so. He wanted to clean Gakupo's skin of the feeling of the stalker's touch, he couldn't bear knowing that _man_ had made such an ugly mark on his lovers beautiful skin.

Arousement started invading Gakupo as he felt Kaito's soft and warm tongue grazing against his skin, heating his being up as the carnal needs he so much tried to repress begged for attention. "K-kaito… Stop it," he asked; trying to reclaim control over his lust and body, but no use, he couldn't resist the man leaning over him.

"What did he do?" Kaito made a trail of kisses down Gakupo's abdomen. The other didn't answer. "What else? Did he touch you here?" he asked, unbuttoning Gakupo's pants, then pulling them off.

"Y-yes…" Gakupo answered, so ashamed of himself that if he could, he would bury himself to hide the shame. "But it was just with his hands…"

Kaito frowned. That… man had harassed Gakupo, stained Gakupo…He felt rage invading him. How could anyone claim to love that man and yet make him suffer so much? He just hoped it had been indeed just with his hands and nothing else. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but chuckle at the bright green boxers Gakupo was wearing (he had such bad taste in underwear) and pulled them off. A bright red blush dyed Gakupo's face; Kaito could see a mix of lust and humiliation on Gakupo's eyes.

"Just the fingers?" The younger Vocaloid nodded in response.

He admired Gakupo's manhood and legs and smiled as small jolts of lust invaded his body upon the sight. Oh he missed that sight; the sight of an embarrassed aroused Gakupo laying down on his back on the counter, just waiting to be pleased anyway possible, yet, besides arousal, lust and desire, Gakupo also looked humiliated, he looked as if he felt dirty, filthy, and that broke Kaito's heart. He wanted to take that. He wanted to clean Gakupo from the touch of the stalker, so that only Kaito's touch and scent clouded Gakupo's mind and nothing else, so that the younger male would never have to worry or feel fear of being touched by that maniac.

So he brushed his fingers against Gakupo's penis and started brushing it causing the purple-haired man to sit back up blushed and confused.

"H-he touched me," he yelped, trying to make sense of why Kaito still desired him after what happened.

"I know…" Kaito continued rubbing his fingers against Gakupo's cock, his lusting eyes staring at his lover, pleased with how aroused Gakupo was getting. He smirked and decided to tease Gakupo a little. "But you're getting pretty hard down here. It will be selfish of me if I don't tend your needs."

"Ba-baka! Don't say those things, how can I be…" Gakupo looked away, looking ashamed, a drop of sweat going down his face. His penis felt so good, having Kaito's long fingers brushing it softly. He was rather surprised that Kaito's fingers weren't really that soft as one would imagine, rasp skin, rather dry.

A smile danced on Kaito's lips as he admired his lover's cock. It was well-developed- that was a fact, not as big as Kaito's (that was good for his ego) but with a very good size. It was as white as the rest of his skin and apparently, Gakupo didn't like to wax it, but he wasn't very hairy either, since it had very few purple pubes adorning it. It was so cute and it looked so clean too.

"Ga-kun, there's nothing wrong with wanting some release!" Kaito said and leaned towards Gakupo, kissing him deeply.

He continued to pump Gakupo's penis as his tongue intruded into Gakupo's mouth. Gakupo was so hot, his cock burning against Kaito's hands. The younger Vocaloid closed his eyes, as their tongues fought for dominance. However, Kaito couldn't bear to close his eyes, he wanted to have as much of that pleasure filled expression as he could, just see the pleasure filled frowns that changed and assaulted Gakupo's eyebrows and closed eyes. Seeing how his expression showed how he felt towards the attention, the pleasure, the confusion, the desire, the lust and the embarrassment, all that on Gakupo's face.

He heard Gakupo break a moan into Kaito's mouth, a deep a relieved moan, so Kaito finally broke the kiss as Kaito felt the warm and sticky juices of Gakupo were all over his hands. The purple-haired man let himself fall back on the counter gasping, a deep red blush on his face.

"Didn't that feel better?" Kaito asked chuckling and he licked the salty cum from his hands.

"Ye-yes…" the younger male panted out.

Kaito unzipped his pants and took out his hardened cock that begged for a little of care. As he lifted Gakupo's legs up, the younger male looked at him, blinked in surprise, and then closing his eyes to prepare himself for the next step. He hadn't a lot of memories of the times Kaito penetrated him when he was drunk, but for what he remembered it felt good at the end.

He never noticed it before, but Kaito was pretty big down there. It was big and dark, rather broad; it didn't have even one pube on it, which caused Gakupo to wonder if Kaito waxed his manhood. He blushed and looked away. What was he doing admiring another man's cock?

Suddenly, he felt the oddest thing ever, which caused him to widen his eyes in realization. He felt Kaito's tongue grazing against his entrance and finally intruding into his asshole, licking the insides gently and temptingly. Strange feelings assaulted him- it was good and it was strange at the same time. Wet and warm, spreading his entrance and wiggling around inside him.

"K-kaito? Did you just lick my ass?"

"Yes," the bluenette leaned over to Gakupo, smirking and licking his lips.

"You're not kissing me with that mouth!"

"Want to bet?" He asked with a devious smirk.

Kaito leaned forward assaulting Gakupo's mouth with his. Gakupo closed his mouth shut tight which made Kaito chuckle inward. That Vocaloid was so lovable, feeling so embarrassed by being kissed by Kaito after the bluenette did something so dirty. He pressed the tip of his cock against Gakupo's entrance and thrust in slowly, opening his way through Gakupo's wet and tight ass.

The sudden penetration made Gakupo opened his mouth as he felt a little pain of having that foreign object intruding into his body. As quickly as he opened his mouth, Kaito's tongue made its way in fighting his into dominance. The bluenette broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting the two. Gakupo gasped lustfully, in a mix of pleasure and pain. Yet it wasn't gasps that Kaito wanted, he wanted to hear Gakupo's melodic voice moaning his name.

"It hurts…" Gakupo said; he was tearing as Kaito thrust into him. Kaito pressed Gakupo into lying back down on the counter so it was easier for him to move, and he brushed his lover's cheek with a gentle smile, tears adorning those sapphire eyes, so beautiful. The younger Vocaloid didn't even realize he had sat up.

"I know, you need to relax or it will hurt more," Kaito asked slowly and gently, almost as if whispering.

Despite that not being the first time, it still felt so tight, and as Gakupo gasped, his insides seems to tighten and loosen up as if greeting Kaito in. That drove Kaito nuts with desire and pleasure, he felt so good, enveloped by that tight warmth that was Gakupo. He started thrusting his hard cock in and out of Gakupo slowly, trying to make the other get used to it being inside him. Soft and seducing gasps escaped Gakupo's mouth as Kaito thrust in, looking for the right angle, that wonderful spot that made Gakupo moan in pleasure. How he wanted to hear Gakupo moan!

Finally, he hit the spot, causing Gakupo to arch his back, his eyes clouded by ever-growing jolts of lust and pleasure. The pleasure and pain all mixed up together started invading the younger Vocaloid's body, causing him to let go of soft, melodic gasps at the rhythm of Kaito's thrusts. Oh that felt so good! The thrusts became quicker, hitting that spot harder, driving Gakupo to the edge until he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't hold it anymore.

He started moaning, lifting his hands up and grabbing hold of Kaito's scarf. He pulled Kaito down, and their lips met again. He needed something to hold, something to grasp to know he wouldn't melt out into nothingness. Though for Kaito, having Gakupo moaning into his mouth was wonderful. He thrust in faster, feeling his cock pounding that spot that drove Gakupo insane. Kaito was in heaven… no there was no lust in heaven, he was in Hell and Gakupo was his sweet damnation.

"Ka-kaito!" Gakupo moaned his name, arching his back and leaning his head back. He was almost there. He looked to the side, trying to get hold of his own body, but couldn't and…

"Oh god! Akaito!" Gakupo yelled once he saw the disturbed red-haired twin staring at the two, holding travel bags on his hands as if petrified.

But Kaito didn't stop. Gakupo's body was assaulted with a blinding sensation of completion and he moaned loudly, his body shuddering as the pleasure reached his peak, his semen falling over his own bare abdomen. He gasped softly as his body relaxed, still feeling some pleasure vibrating through his body. He felt Kaito's own seed flowing inside him, it felt so strange, warm and wet. Yet…

Oh god, Akaito had caught him in such an embarrassing situation.

The blue-haired twin leaned over Gakupo and looked over at his brother. "Hi… Akaito."

"God damnit, Kaito! How many times do I have to repeat to you that you're supposed to hang a scarf on the door when someone's with you?" Akaito yelled, letting the bag he was holding fall.

"Can you hang mine?" And he threw his scarf at his brother.

"Hugh… Bakaito!" Akaito cursed and walked out, taking the stripped scarf with him. "Have fun, Kaito… Gakupo."

The two watched the door close and Gakupo groaned. "Oh god… he caught us! Shouldn't we go after him? Explain the situation?"

Kaito chuckled and gave Gakupo a quick thrust, causing him to moan, closing his eyes. "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"T-that's… aaahng… not fair!" Gakupo moaned as Kaito started thrusting into him again.

"Don't worry, that's the payback for all the times he himself forgot… to hang the scarf."

"Baka…" Gakupo moaned annoyed but with yearning.

Kaito pulled Gakupo up from the counter and made him wrap his legs around Kaito's waist. He pressed Gakupo's back against the wall and the two continued so that now, they were both in control of the movements. When Kaito thrust up, Gakupo pressed his hips down, causing the thrusts to be more rash and strong. Kaito's thrust pounding that sweet spot, making Gakupo moan, shudder and twitch in pleasure at every thrust.

"Have… you noticed this is… the first time we're doing it, when you're sober?" Kaito asked, gasping. "Besides, we should do this more often! I can lose all the calories the producers want me to and not get my nose nearly broken on a treadmill!"

"S-shut… hnng… up," Gakupo ordered, throwing his head back.

"Don't ever get drunk again; I don't like it when… hnnng… you're drunk."

Gakupo wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck and kissed him deeply, the thrusts becoming quicker and quicker. He felt Kaito's hands travelling across his legs and thighs, until his fingers were gently brushing against his cheeks and butt. One of his hands started travelling even further, until it was touching his entrance. The kiss was broken and Kaito kissed his lover's bruised neck. How he wished his kisses could make those bruises go away! While Kaito kissed Gakupo's neck and collarbone, Gakupo intertwined his fingers in the other's hair, closing his eyes.

Quickly, he felt Kaito tensing up and he pushed Gakupo down on his cock and that actually hurt! Instead of moaning, Gakupo let go of a weak yelp. Kaito moaned as he released his seed deep into Gakupo-that warmth invading him once more. The pain stopped as Kaito loosened the grip, but he didn't stop thrusting- he wanted to see Gakupo cum again, so he continued thrusting until he saw his lover turn his eyes and hang his mouth, his body being invaded again by a violent orgasm.

The two gasped, still intertwined in the act of love, they were both so tired, so Kaito let himself fall down to his knees, still holding Gakupo and Gakupo hid his face against Kaito's shoulder, his fingers still brushing Kaito's hair. He could feel Kaito's semen flowing out of him and running down his thighs, warm and sticky. It felt so odd, yet so good.

"I was afraid," he mumbled suddenly.

"I know…" Kaito mumbled and Gakupo leaned away, he was still tearing, so Kaito gently caressed his cheek.

"I still am…"

"This is a very odd after-sex conversation," Kaito commented.

"People usually don't forget sex conversations."

"Unless they're drunk," Kaito teased. Gakupo lifted his head from Kaito's shoulder and frowned, that sweet blush still coloring his face, his eyes still glazed with delight.

"Shut up," Gakupo mumbled, flicking Kaito's nose with a cute, annoyed, and blushed pout.

Kaito smiled and kissed that frown, how he loved it. "I love you… I love you… I love you…" He kept repeating. "I love you… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Gakupo leaned to Kaito so their foreheads could touch, and he smiled at him, a smile so tender, so honest Kaito honestly thought his heart just melted and he was going to die from it.

"I love you too…" Gakupo repeated and he hid his face into the blunette's shoulder.

"I…" Kaito interrupted himself and blinked as Gakupo laid his head on his shoulder again. He couldn't even describe the joy of hearing Gakupo say that. That was the first time he said a sober "I love you" to Kaito.

The two stayed like that for a little more. Kaito started playing with Gakupo's hair with a smile. "You'll have to shower; your hair is all sticky."

"Just my hair?" The other asked with a chuckle. "What about your shirt?"

"Whose fault is that?" Kaito asked.

A chuckle escaped Gakupo's mouth when he answered. "Yours…"

"Haha!" Kaito said annoyed. "Okay, I know I'm comfortable, but maybe you should get off of me now… I'm sort of tired!"

"I thought you wanted to burn calories?"

Kaito frowned, annoyed and heard Gakupo chuckle. "Okay! Off!"

**xxxXXXxxx**

**AN: **Auau hauu hauu auau auu-wa hauuau! Hope you people enjoyed this chapter *-*. Special thaks for my awesome beta VIOKAY.


	15. Chapter 14 A letter

**Chapter 14 – A letter**

_Where are you__,__ my beloved star? I can't find you. You didn't go home, you lost the train, I know. _

_But I saw that whore; I saw him and his brother. Did you go with him? Did you, you filthy little boy? Where did he __take __you to? Where is he hiding you from me? I will find you! You can hide, but I will find you, you're mine._

_This is so not what I wanted__;__ I cannot let you out of my sight for one __minute.__ No worries, I shall find out where you are._

When Kaito woke up, he couldn't help but feel his body light up in heat at the sight in front of his eyes. Lying next to him was Gakupo, his purple long hair framing his face so beautifully. He seemed so peaceful, lying on his back wearing an oversized red baggy sweater over absolutely nothing but his bare ivory skin. Gakupo was so cute when he slept like that. Kaito leaned down on Gakupo carefully, not to wake him up, placed a gentle peck on his lover's lips.

Gakupo groaned and complained, turning his back on Kaito, who smiled and chuckled inwardly. They had went to bed shortly after they both took a long shower-long mostly because Kaito couldn't keep his hands to himself, giving them both a chance to try it out in the shower (kind of hard because the shower was tiny).

Afterwards, the two went to the bedroom, pulled the mattresses out of the two bunk beds and joined them together on the floor where they slept (pulled the word forward). However, morning had finally arrived and had woken Kaito up, but not Gakupo, who slept peacefully. Poor Ga-kun, he looked so exhausted last night when he finally went to bed.

Kaito walked out of the room, he was wearing black sweat pants he had found in the bottom of his closet. He needed to clean the kitchen still, they didn't last night, however, when he looked at the counter it was shining clean. He looked to the living room and found his brother zapping through the television while lying on the red couch. The red twin looked over at his brother and frowned.

"I had to be the one cleaning up after you!"

"I'm sorry," Kaito apologized and made his way to his brother sitting on the other sofa. "I was going to clean up, but I was tired."

"Heh… sure," Akaito said shrugging.

"Do you hummm… want to talk about what you saw?" Kaito asked rubbing his arm.

"About you having sex with a guy?" Akaito asked and eyed his brother. "I already knew you swung both ways."

"Really?" Kaito was rather surprised. He was always so careful in college so his brother wouldn't see the guys.

Akaito pushed away his bangs and sat up straight. "Heh… I saw how you looked at guys in college; it was the same way you looked at girls."

"So you're not surprised… Not even with it being… well, Gakupo?"

"I know your 'O.M.G. She's or he's so hot, I want to marry you' face, aniki," Akaito explained chuckling. "The moment Gakupo walked into the Vocaloid manor I instantly saw you drooling over him like you did when you first met Meiko."

The two stood silently and Akaito brushed his chin. "Though I do am a bit surprised with Gakupo swinging that way. I always thought him one of those extremely traditional straight heads that only do girls even if they don't want to."

"Shut up…" Kaito said with a frown and threw a green frog plushie that was over a shelf at his brother. "He's… still confused about it all. It's too much… too many things happening at the same time, I want him to first focus one thing at the time. I won't force him into admitting we're together. One thing at a time."

"What about Meiko?"

The question came at first misplaced. Kaito eyed his brother who, with a serious expression, played with the plushie. What was there to think about Meiko? "Do you love Gakupo like you loved her? And last time I checked you still had feelings for her."

"What happened between me and Meiko was complicated, but when I broke up with her, I did it for good. All I care about now, all I want is Ga-kun's love and if I have that, then I have all I need! Well…" And he looked up thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "That and ice-cream."

Akaito seemed thoughtful as he watched his brother carefully. "I always knew that it would happen, it was just a matter of time until Ga-kun gave in to you, especially in a moment like this that he needs support and affection. But I must ask…" Then, he leaned over to him with some kind of concern in his eyes.

"What?"

"Who got it in the ass?"

"Akaito! That isn't something you should ask!"

"Oh come on, who was the seme?"

Kaito frowned. "Me…"

"Sweet… anyway, you owe me for having to clean up after you."

"Like I never cleaned up after you and the girls you brought," Kaito complained.

A sound caught their attention and they saw a groggy Gakupo walk out of the bedroom clumsily, his eyes were slightly closed from being sleepy and he walked weirdly constantly pulling the red sweater down. Akaito chuckled inwardly and Kaito blushed, Gakupo didn't seem to notice them and just went to the bathroom.

"The hooker sweater?" Akaito asked, and Kaito blinked. "Kaito, don't you remember what that means?"

"Oh god… that's the hooker sweater?" Kaito yelped.

The dreaded oversized red sweater that all and every single girl that got laid with Akaito wore afterwards, it meant nothing else but that they had sex. The sweater was usually washed afterwards, _usually_, but it had been worn so many times by so many different girls that it basically gained the meaning that whoever wore it was nothing else but a hooker, a one-night's-stand, nothing else.

"Oh come on… but that doesn't mean anything," Kaito said crossing his arms.

"Right, but when Gakupo finds out you gave him a sweater that the hookers I got laid with used in the aftermath, he's going to hit you!" Kaito gulped. Gakupo liked his hygiene, being clean and right, he was always so uptight, and that sweater was probably anything but clean-even though it was washed.

Finally, the purple haired male left the bathroom; he stopped once he noticed the two and blushed upon the sight of the red Shion twin. "Hey Gakupo-san, want to join us?" Gakupo shrugged in answered and walked over. He looked so cute wearing just that oversized red sweater, though. Plus, that embarrassed look he wore along with the sweater was so endearing that Kaito couldn't help but smile. Gakupo sat next to him embarrassed and sneaked a smile at Kaito.

"By the way, cute sweater," the red twin remarked. Kaito eyed his brother. Was he purposefully trying to get him into trouble? "It looks flattering on you."

"Huh… t-thanks, Akaito," Gakupo answered trying to cover his legs with it. It was funny how being almost naked left Gakupo so uptight and embarrassed.

"It's good to see a guy using it for once," oh god, there came the bomb. "I mean, since the day I bought only girls have been using… YOUCH!"

Kaito's foot had struck his brother's knee painfully before he could finish the phrase, which caused the younger Vocaloid to eye the two in confusion and curiosity. Kaito held his eyes closed with a disgruntled smile on his face, while the red twin rubbed his knee, cursing under his breath. Gakupo looked down at the sweater he was wearing, what was the biggy about it? Did he look weird in it? For a second or two he could have sworn he heard Kaito whisper something to his brother.

"… If you get me into trouble with him, I'm going to castrate you!" Kaito whispered.

"What are you two hiding?" Gakupo asked with a frown.

Getting up with a jump, Kaito lifted his hand shouting. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"Oh okay…" Gakupo mumbled watching Kaito.

When the bluenette turned around he noticed something. He walked over to Gakupo and lifted his chin up. Gakupo's neck was now bruised, dark, and purple all around with a few red spots dying amongst the purple. A portion of his shoulder appeared under the red shirt and Kaito frowned, it was also bruised. He looked at Gakupo, who had looked to the side awkwardly-a disturbed and worried expression on his lips and eyes.

"Don't you have to go to work?" he suddenly asked.

For minute or two, that question struck a nerve on Kaito and he felt his heart racing with fear. He was afraid to leave Gakupo alone, he was afraid Gakupo would do something risky or leave without saying a word and that he would lose him again for good this time. Kaito sat beside him.

"I'm staying home, until I am sure you're okay."

"I am okay… Kaito, you can go," Gakupo said. "You'll get in trouble with Johanzilla."

"But…"

"I promise I'll be right here waiting for you." A weak smile appeared on Gakupo's face.

"What if you need something?"

Getting away from Kaito, Gakupo went quickly to the bedroom. A few seconds later he came out smiling, holding on his hand his cellphone with the tiny Pucca cellphone toy (compliments of Big Al). "I'll call you, if I need anything I will call you, I promise."

"B-but…"

Gakupo looked at Akaito and blushed; he wanted to kiss Kaito but didn't felt comfortable with doing it in front of the bluenette's brother. Instead he just scooped Kaito's face and smiled. "I'll be here, if I need anything, or anything happens, I'll call you, okay?"

"Oh… Kay…" Kaito said hesitantly, still feeling uncomfortable with it.

xxxXXXxxx

The doors of the elevator were closing when Big Al raced desperately to it yelling for whoever was inside it to stop it. As he arrived, the elevator had finally closed but it re-opened quickly and he could see the bright cheerful blue eyes of Kaito staring at him. He perked up happily and ran inside the elevator.

"Oh god, thanks! You have no idea how much I have abused of my feet today!" Al said chuckling. "If I had to go up using the stairs I would die!"

"Big video today?" Kaito asked, eying him. For some reason, Al was wearing a red kimono and an under suit like the one Gakupo wore on his official clothing.

"I was supposed to… But since Gakupo was fired the video was canceled," Al explained blowing his annoying brown strand of hair that always poked out to in front of his face. "It was supposed to be a parody of _Dancing Samurai_, but without Gakupo it went down the drain."

However, Kaito wasn't paying attention to that. Big Al was a large and broad man (he wasn't _Big_ Al just because he was 193 centimeters tall). In a kimono like that one, he looked so weird and funny, which caused Kaito to laugh to himself. Big Al eyed the other and smiled, it had been a while since he saw Kaito laugh like that.

"You're in an awfully good mood, especially having in account all that has been going on," Al commented with a smile.

The laughter ceased and Kaito made a joyful smile. "I'm sorry, I can't help it."

"So you made it on time?" Big Al suddenly asked.

At first Kaito didn't quite catch up with what he meant, then he let go of a silent "oh". He forgot to call Big Al yesterday telling him if he found Gakupo or not. "Yes, I did…"

"And is he alright?"

"Yes. I think so…" He felt his own smile dying suddenly and that unsettled uneasiness causing his heart to race up against his throat.

"You think so?" Upon the others silence Al was able to perceive something was wrong. He placed his hand over Kaito's shoulder and pressed the "stop" button so they could talk better. "What happened?"

A sigh escaped Kaito's lips. "I didn't want to leave him alone, but he made me leave. He didn't want me to get in troubles with Johanzilla."

"Okay, tell me everything!"

And there Kaito told Big Al about the state he found Gakupo in the bathroom and about his encounter with the stalker. He also told about Gakupo having been stolen all his money. As he explained everything, Al's face changed from a worried frown to a wide-eyed expression of utter concern. Poor Gakupo, it was as if everything of bad and horrible was happening to him. If it were Big Al, he would have already broken down and went insane.

"… That's why I'm worried of leaving him alone, even though he promised everything would be okay…" Kaito finished brushing his arm. He looked so worried.

"Gakupo always keeps his promises, plus he's a strong man," Big Al spoke, first raising his arms assuredly, then suddenly becoming worried. "Though he is going through a terrible moment, maybe you shouldn't have left him alone." That sounded more like Big Al was thinking aloud than actually talking to Kaito.

"I know…" Kaito sighed. "But I couldn't miss work today; Johanzilla wishes to speak with me…"

"If you want, I can go check on Gakupo," Big Al suggested. "I don't have anything to do since the video was canceled. Where is he staying?"

"He's staying at an old apartment that belongs to me and Akaito. Near the Medical School," Kaito answered, but he was still worried. "Maybe, for now it would be better if no one went there. It may call for unwanted attention."

"You got a point."

xxxXXXxxx

It was raining outside and from the window of an apartment a young purple haired male watched the rain fall down scaring all the passersby away. Gakupo looked outside with rather dreamy eyes, he felt like a helpless prisoner. Not that he wasn't allowed to leave the apartment, it was more like he had nowhere to go for now. Furthermore, he was too afraid to leave the apartment. He was a prisoner of his own fear. He touched his neck for a minute, remembering yesterday, it was a terrible feeling, yet it was oddly familiar, as if he had already experienced it before.

To take his mind away from his worries he had tried to entertain himself, he had cleaned the apartment from top to bottom (it was pretty dusty). Afterwards, he took a shower, got dressed properly with his own clothes, a pair of brown jeans and a v-neck black sweater with a cat on the front. He tried watching television, but the Shions only had three channels (and none of them was the Discovery Channel or National Geographic). Then he heard the rain and decided to watch it fall. The rain actually made him feel better; he always loved to hear the sound of it falling for it was like music to him.

Once the rain started to stop, he sighed once more. He walked away from the windows wondering what to do. Kaito would still take a while to get home. Out of curiosity he looked at the boxes piled up against the dresser room and decided to browse through them.

As he looked through the boxes he realized there was a lot about the Shions' he didn't know. He found a picture of Kaito and his twin when they were kids and found out, surprised, that things were the other way around back then. Akaito was actually an obese child and Kaito was as skinny as a stick. Gakupo chuckled and smiled at that, now Akaito was the fit one and Kaito was the cute and chubby tall-type.

Gakupo admired the twins' parents. The father was very charming, with red hair and looked like bad news-the look of a natural playboy (just like Akaito) while Kaito's mother was beyond beautiful. Kaito looked a lot like her; they had the same childish cheerful smile and big innocent blue eyes.

He kept discovering the boxes, finding some really curious stuff, until he found something that really surprised him. He pulled out a Ph.D degree in Medicine, and for a minute he thought it belonged to Akaito, but Akaito never went to college, he was a High school dropout! Only Kaito went to…

"That's impossible. He's an idiot!" Gakupo mumbled to himself. Was it possible that good old dumb and naïve Kaito had actually a degree in medicine? "Kaito, a doctor?" He chuckled upon the thought. Maybe it was possible, it was obvious that the degree was true and it was entitled to Kaito. "Kaito's a doctor!"

Gakupo was beyond curious, what could have caused Kaito to give up on medicine and put up that charade as a dumb Vocaloid who was considered by the enterprise as a failure in the very beginning of his career?

For some reason though, knowing that Kaito was smart enough to have a Ph.D made Gakupo feel both proud and excited, which meant Gakupo could have an intelligent conversation with Kaito. But he was still a cultural idiot, maybe he was just very good at math and physics and biology.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made Gakupo woke up from his thoughts. Who could it be? Gakupo walked over to his bags and retrieved Miburi, just in case. He kept it next to his body if it was needed and walked to the door. Slowly he unlocked the door, but left the chain lock on. He opened the door slowly and looked out. There was no one there.

Maybe it was just one of the neighbor kids playing a joke…

However, once he was about to close the door, a foot was thrown through stopping him from closing it. Gakupo jumped back and though the crack he saw a very large man wearing a black suit with a red shirt and tie, a white mask on his face and he was smirking at Gakupo.

In terror, Gakupo stood back unsheathing his sword. The man forced the door open, and the chain lock broke. He could now easily enter the apartment. Gakupo just stood very quiet, with no movement, holding the sword in a defensive pose, ready to charge if the man tried anything. Not moving his head, afraid any distraction would cause the stalker to have the upper hand, he rotated his eyes to the side, to the counter, were his cellphone was.

"Before you do anything stupid, my star, I advise you to listen to me," the man instructed. "I have no interest of doing anything to you, now."

As the man stood forward Gakupo whipped the blade at him, causing the stalker to jump back hitting the wall, an amused chuckle on his lips. He touched the edge of Miburi with his fingers, a smirk on his lips. "I have something for you my star. I thought I should bring this present myself." Gakupo lifted his eyebrow truly curious, when the man placed his hand inside his suit's coat, Gakupo pointed the blade of Miburi at his neck.

"Calm down. It's nothing threatening for you!" He said and pulled from his jacket an envelope, he threw the envelope at Gakupo who caught it, not once losing his grip on the weapon.

"What is this?"

"Open it…"

Slowly and carefully Gakupo opened the envelope with his free hand, one eye on it, the other on the stalker. He pulled it upside down and photographs staggered across the floor, amongst the photos was a braid of blue hair. Gakupo felt his heart skip a beat, for a minute he thought that hair belonged to Kaito, but he quickly remembered himself that Kaito's hair wasn't long enough for a braid like that. Quickly, the purple-haired Vocaloid realized that hair belonged to the boy in the pictures.

Pictures and more pictures of a blue haired boy with gold eyes scattered across the floor, it was Taya, the Utauloid who had been reported as missing a few weeks ago. "Another one…" Gakupo thought, he covered his mouth gripping the sword. He could see the boy spanked and bleeding, his body violated, raped ruthlessly by the stalker.

Gakupo's infuriated eyes fell upon the stalker; he wanted to pierce that man's neck with his sword. The stalker stepped forward with a smirk. "It would be a pity if anything happened to me. Only god knows where or what could happen to Taya, don't you think so?"

"W-what you want?" Gakupo lowered Miburi, looking away; he didn't need a two-by-two explanation to get what the stalker meant.

"Why don't you serve me some tea, so we can speak? Don't worry, we'll just talk."


	16. Chapter 15 Decisions

**A note from butthat dictator betagurrl VIOKAY: I too, am busy with my studies, being a high school junior in America...those of you who know that this is the most important year in US high schools, I hope you understand. School before fandom. Sorry for the inconvenience. This is one of the best stories I've ever had the privilege to be involved with, and perhaps one of the best in this section.**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, but here it is!**

**Chapter 15 – Decisions**

Kaito was glad because his car was finally fixed, which meant he no longer needed a ride from his brother. Happily Kaito admired the work done on the new windshield, the car was back to its beautiful blue hybrid self, glistening under the sun so it's owner could once more ride it to the sunset like a lone Samurai on his blue stallion, Kaito thought. He smacked himself for being cheesy. However, the price of the windshield was enough to suck Kaito dry. It was so darn expensive!

Oh well, it was done now and Kaito had paid, so he could ride back home to curse that bloody psycho stalker for making him have to pay so much for a windshield. The only thing that brightened him up was the thought of a certain purple-haired Vocaloid at his apartment waiting, probably wearing nothing but a red oversized sweater that showed his precious legs and one of his shoulders.

"Kaito, for god sake! You're drooling!" He mentally scolded himself, but the picture of Gakupo in the hooker sweater looking all confused and cute that morning was difficult to get out of his mind.

He drove silently for a few minutes until he finally parked the car by the apartment. Eagerly, he left the car and ran inside, making his way upstairs. For someone in bad shape like him, he did it remarkably fast. Oh, he hoped his lover was fine. When he got to the apartment door, he found it, for his surprise, unlocked, so he opened it and entered. It wasn't very safe for Gakupo to leave it unlocked like that.

Gakupo was laying his head on the counter with a cup of tea in front of him. Once he heard Kaito, he lifted his head up. "Oh… you're back," Gakupo made a weak, worried smile and held his tea. Had something happened while Kaito was away?

Kaito rushed over to the purple-haired Vocaloid and sat beside him, rubbing his back. "Did something happen, Ga-kun?"

Gakupo took a sip of his tea. "No…"

"Are you sure? You look like something terrible happened to you!"

"Yes…nothing happened," Gakupo said reassuringly, making the same weak smile again. "I have been thinking… a lot, that's all."

Still feeling concerned, Kaito brushed Gakupo's cheek gently and smiled. "All right… what have you been thinking about?"

"What I am going to do?"

"Have you reached any decisions?"

The silence worried Kaito once more. He pulled Gakupo closer and brushed his lips against the younger male's cheek. Gently, Gakupo pushed Kaito away.

"Awww, come on, what's wrong? You're really worrying me, Ga-kun!" He looked straight into Gakupo's eyes, his kind smile on his lips, trying to reassure Gakupo that he could tell him everything, that he had nothing to fear. A sigh escaped Gakupo's lips.

"I can't stay here."

This statement surprised Kaito. He eyed his lover apprehensively waiting for him to explain. "I need to find a job…"

"You can do that, you don't need to leave this place. You need somewhere to stay." Gakupo sighed and caressed Kaito's cold and trembling hands. Kaito was starting to stress out, he could tell.

"Kaito, I can't stay here forever, I never liked favors," he paused, trying to figure out a way to not sound arrogant. "I need to organize things my way; I need to grasp control over my life again."

The bluenette looked down. Of course, Gakupo was hung up on time right now, even though he could take care of Gakupo with his work, he was technically taking the younger male's independence away. Furthermore, he knew how Gakupo liked being an independent, active man and not someone who sat at the couch eating ice cream while others did his tasks for him.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"The same I was going to do before, I'm going back to Osaka," that option didn't seem to please Gakupo. "I'll stay with my parents for a while, if they take me back."

"But you can do all this here!" Kaito yelped. The idea of Gakupo going away crushed him.

"It's not the same… I need to set the things straight with my parents."

"Even though, you're not that straight!" Kaito pointed out with a silly grin. Gakupo however didn't seem to catch what he meant and Kaito decided to stay quiet.

Kaito watched Gakupo brush back his bangs before he continued. "They know I had sex with a man and now they hate me. I need to talk to them, explain what happened, so I can make them understand that I'm not gay."

What Gakupo was saying actually hurt Kaito a little. If he wasn't gay, then what was he, and what did that make of their relationship? He actually wanted to ask that but ended up saying something else.

"Of course you're not gay; you just like doing it with guys."

"Kaito!" Gakupo yelped and rubbed his head. Kaito deciding to be childish did not help. "I don't know what I am, and in all honesty, and the idea of being… homosexual still scares the hell out of me. But I do love you, even though that goes against what was I was always taught…" he looked for Kaito's hands and intertwined his fingers with the bluenette's.

Kaito kissed Gakupo's fingertips with a smile. "At least you know how you feel for me." And not waiting for a reply, he leaned towards Gakupo, kissing him deeply.

The purple-haired male let himself go with the kiss, feeling Kaito's warm and soft tongue grazing against his in an exchange of fluids and gasps. Finally, Kaito broke the kiss from which Gakupo reluctantly leaned away.

He was enjoying it; perhaps this night would be the last time he would ever kiss Kaito.

Unaware of what was going on with Gakupo, Kaito asked, still keeping his fingers linked together with Gakupo's. "So when are you planning to leave for Osaka?"

"Tomorrow…"

"W-what? So soon!" Kaito yelped.

He let go of Gakupo's hand once the other nodded in answer. "W-why so soon?"

"I have been keeping this on hold for too long. The sooner I get things right with my parents, the sooner I can start re-organizing my life, I can't stay like this."

"Then I'll go with you!"

"What?" That sudden decision seemed to alarm Gakupo, he almost jumped up. "Don't be stupid! You can't go with me!"

Kaito blinked curiously, eying his lover with a frown he questioned: "Why?"

Gakupo hesitated before answering. Kaito felt that wasn't the only reason behind it. "I… I just it isn't a good idea to go back to my hometown dragging behind me the guy that my parents know I had… well… sex with."

"I… I think I understand," Kaito replied, still holding Gakupo's hand. "This means this will be our last night together…"

That fact worried Gakupo, he didn't know if he would return to Tokyo any time soon. How long would he be away from Kaito? He looked away, feeling a painful knot in his throat.

Suddenly, the unexpected approach from the bluenette made Gakupo jump away, surprised.

"W-what are you doing?" Gakupo asked when Kaito's soft and warm lips caressed his neck's skin.

"This is our last night together…" Kaito started trailing down kisses on Gakupo's neck. His hands searched the buttons of Gakupo's shirt and proceeded to open his shirt.

"K-kaito, wait, you haven't even eaten yet!" Gakupo tried to call for reason.

However, that did not stop the bluenette. Actually, the idea of eating, caused Kaito to get off the chair and down on his knees on the floor, pushing Gakupo's back against the counter, unzipping his pants. The younger male struggled to stop his lover, but he quickly arched his back with a pant once the other male's hands slid under Gakupo's cyan boxers to grope his manhood.

Kaito smirked with a feeling of fulfillment as he pulled off Gakupo's boxers admiring his hardening penis. He was achieving to arouse the younger Vocaloid, so he leaned down and held up Gakupo's dick giving it soft licks as if it was his favorite brand of ice-cream cone. Gakupo gasped and twitched as Kaito's soft, warm and wet tongue grazed against his member's highly sensitive skin, licking all the way to the shaft. He pressed his tongue firmly against the tip and finally took it into his mouth.

"K-kaito! S-stop, that is…"

The bluenette continued, taking Gakupo's penis deep into his mouth, sucking on it quickly, pressing his tongue against it. It was so warm and hard as he explored it. It felt so strange inside his mouth, tasted salty against his tongue, with the smell of a mix between a man's scent and a cheap brand of soap Kaito had in the bathroom. Kaito's head's movements caused Gakupo to gasp in pleasure at every stroke Kaito's tongue gave to his skin, to every time he felt Kaito's teeth barely scratched against it, to every time his lips brushed against it.

He felt himself becoming lost in the dazzling pleasure and arched back, moaning as Gakupo felt his body be invaded by a trembling electricity, from his bottom to his head, as he reached the climax. "K-kaito!" He moaned as he came into Kaito's mouth.

Already prepared, Kaito swallowed as much of it as he could, coughing out the rest in which in choked a little. He licked his lips, smiling at Gakupo perversely as he got up to face him.

"Sorry…" Gakupo was able to gasp out at Kaito.

Kaito smirked. "You tasted delicious! See, I have eaten now, so we can do more."

The purple-haired Vocaloid blushed. "Don't be silly, t-that isn't food!"

A chuckle escaped Kaito's lips. It was obvious that he disagreed. Therefore, he pulled Gakupo down to the ground, making him lay down on his back, staying on top of him, each hand of each side of Gakupo's head, with a devious stare he trapped the younger Vocaloid. Gakupo tried to sit up but Kaito pinned him once more against the floor. "Come on Ga-kun, this will be our last night together. Please, let's not waste it…"

"Can't we… ahhmm!" Gakupo gasped once Kaito's lips assaulted his neck and collarbone again, his teeth tugging on his skin gently. "C-can't we just talk?"

"We… can talk," Kaito replied and he trailed his kisses down. The tips of his fingers probed Gakupo's entrance gently and one finger made his way inside. "Ask me anything you want…"

The younger male gasped in delight as he felt that finger wiggle inside him, brushing against his walls. Still trying to get used to the first finger he felt another one making its way in and Kaito, scissored his fingers inside of Gakupo's warm, wet hole, stretching it and preparing it for the main dish, making Gakupo twitch uncomfortable with what it was being done to him.

He couldn't concentrate, how he could even think to make any question to Kaito.

"How does this feel? Do you want more?" Kaito asked with a smirk.

Gakupo couldn't help but gulp, he was so turned on, he wanted more, he needed more and that realization made him feel both ashamed and confused with himself. He was never felt that way. Sex, pleasure, and lust- all of those things were never a priority. They were never something that he thought about. Yet, Kaito's attention, love, sex had awakened that on him. So, Gakupo nodded silently at Kaito, who smiled and leaned down on Gakupo, kissing him deeply.

Kaito spread Gakupo's long legs away, making him lift them up to his shoulders. He pressed his shaft against Gakupo's entrance and thrust in slowly, to give time to his lover, time for him to get used to it, to start enjoying it. The purple haired Vocaloid closed one of his eyes embracing Kaito tightly, afraid he would slip or spasm out at the upcoming thrusts and hit something. Kaito started moving slowly back and forth.

"Tell me about your hometown," Kaito asked.

Gakupo was caught by surprise by that question. How could he ask him things like those in mid-sex? Yet again, he did say that he wanted to talk. Therefore he tried to answer but instead of words, a moan escaped his lips. He could feel Kaito's penis grazing against his walls, he could feel the shaft at every thrust hit hard against that spot, quicker, harder and deeper, opening its way, abusing that sweet spot, causing Gakupo to lean his head back, gasping and moaning. Oh, he wanted to answer but Kaito wasn't making it any easier for him.

"K-kaito, p-please…. d-don't move so much," Gakupo was able to ask.

"You want me to stop?" Kaito asked nibbling on Gakupo's neck teasingly.

A blush assaulted Gakupo's face. Oh dear lord, that Kaito was a completely different persona! Could it be that the prospect of Gakupo being away for so long was turning Kaito into a sexual monster?

"Come on, Ga-kun, tell me about your hometown…" Kaito asked again, sweat running down his face, but he didn't stop.

A smirk assaulted his eyes and lips as if he was both teasing and mocking Gakupo as he made love to him. Yes, it was evil of him to be like that, but Gakupo was the one who _wasn't gay_? And Gakupo wanted to leave, he was going to leave, Kaito had to let him leave, but for how long would he be away from him? How long would he be away from those beautiful blue eyes, that ivory body, and that deep, rough voice moaning his name? Was it wrong for Kaito to feel like Gakupo owed him at least for that moment?

"Aaaahh…Kaito!"

The abuse of that sweet spot continued until a loud moan broke free from the depths of Gakupo's throat. His body trembled invaded by those deep uncontrollable feelings and he felt himself reach completion. He hugged Kaito tightly, moaning into Kaito's shoulder as he reached his orgasm, feeling a few seconds or minutes later, Kaito shuddering and a warm liquid flowing inside him, a deep, sharp groan escaping Kaito's lips.

The two stayed that way, hugging on the floor, gasping, and tired of the actions that just took place. Gakupo closed his eyes, feeling the small spikes of pleasure still invading his throbbing length.

"You haven't told me about where you were born yet…" Kaito mumbled between gasps. "I thought you wanted to talk…" Kaito let out a teasing chuckle.

"You didn't let me!" Gakupo complained, pushing Kaito off and sitting up. As he got up he felt Kaito's semen sliding down his legs. He looked down blushing and walked away brushing his butt. Again inside? That made Gakupo feel so dirty.

"I need a shower."

Kaito got up from his knees and pulled Gakupo up embracing him close, a gentle smile crossing his face in a way that made Gakupo blush. "Then, let's shower together."

The younger male blushed even more upon hearing the suggestion. He knew what taking a shower with Kaito lead to-it would lead to another session of love- making inside the tight, cramped, old, wet and dark shower-tub. He tried to push the bluenette off him but Kaito was dedicated on making the most profit out of that last night together. Tired, Gakupo ended up giving up and left the cheerful bluenette lead the resigned Vocaloid to the bathroom.

"Get in, I'll clean you up," Kaito said.

The tap was open and the hot water started running. Gakupo did as Kaito asked and was the first to get under the jet of water. Kaito grabbed hold of the sponge and the soap and started washing Gakupo's back as Gakupo held the hair out of the way.

Kaito watched Gakupo's flawless ivory back shining under the water and couldn't resist staring admirably. Gakupo was so beautiful and perfect, yet a body like that was hard to maintain. Working out, healthy eating and barely any bad habits were the cause of that body. No wonder he had so many fangirls chasing him like rabid dogs! He leaned down and started placing soft kisses on Gakupo's back. A shiver ran down the purple-haired male's spine causing him to lean his head back.

"Kaito, I just… want to take a shower…"

But Kaito decided to ignore that. Just a little fun, a night to remember was what he needed. He brushed his hands against Gakupo's soft, wet skin and made his way down to Gakupo's bottom. "This is our last night together. I don't know when I'll see you again…" He brushed his lips against Gakupo's ears and whispered gently. "Please Ga-kun, let's make the best of these ephemeral moments together."

Gakupo blushed and chuckled. "Do you even know what 'ephemeral' means?"

"Huh?" Kaito flinched and eyed his lover. "I heard it from an anime… it was used in a situation like this."

"I thought so," He turned around to face Kaito, with a smile; he leaned, kissing his silly, silly blunette lover passionately.

The older Vocaloid returned the kiss, intruding his tongue into Gakupo's mouth. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as Kaito's busy hands made their way into Gakupo's entrance. He sneaked a finger inside, causing the younger male to break the kiss leaning his head back and closing his eyes so the water wouldn't get into his eyes. He didn't need to prepare Gakupo this time, as he had been prepared before. Besides, and there was enough moistness inside his lover now to lubricate him. He turned Gakupo around so his back was facing Kaito. Kaito's shaft made contact against Gakupo's entrance.

Placing his hands on the shower's wall, Gakupo got ready for the quick and rough thrust that Kaito gave him, making his dick go all the way into the tight hole. A moan escaped Gakupo's throat and he closed his eyes as Kaito started thrusting back and forth, in and out. He could feel the water entering inside him brought by Kaito's dick, a mixture of the warmth from Kaito's dick and warmth from the water.

For some good leverage, Kaito placed his hands on Gakupo's hips as he thrust into him. Gakupo's butt felt so good, it was sticky from Kaito coming in it earlier and wet from the water. The bluenette felt himself drowning in pleasure inside that tight, wet hole. He thrust faster and harder, hitting that sweet spot that caused Gakupo to moan wildly, and admired the image before him. Gakupo standing in the shower with his head falling forward, the water falling on his back and the hair covering his face, he looked beautiful, like the gorgeous _uke_ taken out of one of those _yaoi _comics that Miku and Gumi read so much and in some opportunities got him to watch with them.

"Does it feel good?" Kaito asked thrusting faster and faster.

He could feel the thrusts becoming a bit harder, the water was taking away the lubrification from Gakupo's butt and he could see by Gakupo's shudders and moans that he was feeling some discomfort. Was he causing his lover pain? First time they did it in the shower that didn't happen, probably because Gakupo wasn't under the shower last time.

"It hurts a little," Gakupo complained, still moaning.

"Want me to stop?" Kaito asked, slowing down his thrusts.

"N-no, don't stop."

Despite uncomfortable, it still felt good, his member, his legs, his whole body being invaded by sweet out spikes of lust and pleasure every time Kaito's shaft hit that sweet spot inside him. He wanted Kaito to go faster, to make him reach that sweet moment in which his mind blanked, he wanted to feel the electricity jolting through his body until that warm, blinding light lit inside him, but Kaito's movements were painfully slow.

"K-kaito… please, more!" Gakupo ended begging once he couldn't take that pace anymore. He needed more.

That sweet deep voice begging for more was like fuel to him; he obeyed his lover's request and quickened the thrusts until he heard that loud moan escape Gakupo's lips. Gakupo's body shook under Kaito as his mind drowned in the pleasure of reaching that wonderful climax. The thrusts continued until Kaito himself shuddered as his body was invaded by the same sensation of the orgasm.

The two panted inside the shower as the water mixed up with their semen. Kaito kept placing soft kisses on Gakupo's body. He decided to give time for the other male to recover his breath.

"Did you enjoy it?" Kaito asked and Gakupo nodded silently. "I'm going to miss this, and I'm sure you will too."

Gakupo blushed. "D-don't say pervy stuff like that! Can I finish washing now?"

Kaito chuckled at his lover's embarrassment. "Yes you can…"

xxxXXXxxx

After the long shower, Gakupo laid down on the mattresses that Kaito had laid on the floor. The two were together, this time Gakupo was wearing a different sweater to sleep (no hooker sweater for him!) and Kaito wore a pair of oversized baggy pajamas. They were finally talking and Gakupo was telling Kaito about his hometown that small village outside of Osaka, about the Kendo Dojo, about his mother's obsession for bonsais, his father's love for kendo and all other stuff.

"So cool, so your dad was a kendo champion like you! I guess like father, like son… But why did he stop?"

"I don't know, he never talked about it," Gakupo said.

"And he really wanted you to follow the family tradition, huh? I guess that explains why he got so mad at you when you quit Kendo and came here to study music."

Gakupo brushed his face and shrugged. "I know that…" He looked away, rather worried and annoyed with his whole situation. Even though he was leaving, there was still a small problem he hadn't told anyone.

"Kaito…" He started, wishing to think of something else on the moment. "I found a Ph.D. on medicine in your name… is that for real?" He asked out of curiosity, but Kaito didn't need to answer for Gakupo to realize it was. He suddenly had fallen very pale and horrified.

"What's wrong?" Gakupo leaned closer to his lover and held his hand gently with worry. "Kaito?"

The younger Vocaloid actually looked back, afraid someone was behind him, but the coast was clear. Why was Kaito like that?

"You found that…" he sighed, brushing his blue bangs aside. "Yes, I took a college degree in medicine… but then, I quit."

"That's amazing!" Gakupo exclaimed with a smile brushing Kaito's face proudly. "Everyone thinks you're an idiot, but you can't possibly be an idiot if you have a college degree in medicine. That is so difficult to achieve…but why did you quit?"

"It was too much for me," Kaito answered. "Look, Gakupo I don't want to talk about that. Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow morning, I'll take you to the train station."

The younger male just watched confuse the bluenette and nodded. He was sure that Kaito was hiding something, but he decided not to push it. There was no use anyway on doing so; he had no idea if he would see Kaito again after he returned home.

_So bruised up and hurt, my sweet Taya. But don't worry, if my sweet Lisianthus behaves you will be freed in no time, then all that abuse you endured will finally be turned to its rightful owner._

_I can imagine Gakupo's twisted expressions as I show him pleasure and pain like he never felt before. I have to break him a little first, so he will accept me. _

_But for that, he has to cooperate. If he cooperates, I shall free you, my sweet Taya. If he doesn't, your head will be his next present._


	17. Chapter 16 Broken deals

**An: **Sorry it took so long. By the way, this chapter was not betaed, if you find any continuaty, consistency or spelling/grammar mistakes, please pm me or point it on the reviews. Thank you.

**Chapter 16 – Broken Deals**

_I thought I told you to go alone. Are you breaking our deal, my Violet Adonis? You better not be, I would hate you to have the death of Taya on your consciousness._

As usual every morning, people crowded the train station out of Tokio. People of many faces and colors, some regular, some boring, some weird, you could find anything. In the end, that commotion on the train stations was reduced to a splotch of endless hair-colors.

Gakupo, was one of those hair colors in the mix, his purple long hair was carefully intertwined into a long side braid that caused many girls who were going into the train station to stop for a few seconds and actually stare at him. A couple of time he actually heard comments such as "Pretty!" or "I want hair like that…" escaping from their mouths. That wasn't unusual for Gakupo, neither for Kaito who always knew Gakupo was well, your standard pretty boy so he was bound to call up attention from both females and males. But, maybe because he had somewhat started a relationship with said purple-haired pretty boy, he couldn't help but give the girls creepy evil glares. The younger male, however, was completely oblivious of what was going on.

Putting aside his foolish jealousy, Kaito looked at his lover concerned; Gakupo stared aimlessly at the train ticket in his hand. Kaito had offered to buy it for him, even offered to lend him money for the time being, but Gakupo refused them all, he just decided to use the emergency money his father had gave him, and it was just the enough for the train ticket. That was Gakupo alright, he hated people doing him favors or lending him things, even in the worst case scenario, he would still be reluctant of accepting help from others.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Kaito asked gently brushing a wild thread of bang away from Gakupo's eyes.

He looked up and Kaito and just nodded with a sad somewhat reluctant smile.

"Promise me you'll call me when you get to your village," Kaito asked.

"I will."

Finally, with a painful screech, the train arrived, stopping a few meters away from them. Most people around made their final goodbyes and rushed into the train, while Gakupo, low on will, slowly got up and smiled at Kaito a goodbye and walked towards the train as if he was groggy or with an hangover. He didn't even kiss Kaito goodbye, but having in count the two were in a public space, it was possible Gakupo did not feel comfortable doing that in public.

The bluenette waved him goodbye as he saw Gakupo disappear into the train carriage and sighed sadly. When would he see Gakupo again? He wondered. Suddenly, something caught his eye, just before the train left singing the metal shrill as it went away for its destination.

Was it just him, or was that Johanzilla who he saw in a black suit through one of the train's windows? Johanzilla was in the same train as Gakupo?

A worry crawled up Kaito's leg. What could that mean? Kaito turned around and made his way out of the train station dialing Inspector Otome's number, he had to speak with him. He thought Johanzilla was back to Tokio, why was he going to Osaka again?

xxxXXXxxx

Akaito cleaned the bathroom of the apartment on his own, while he felt like choking his idiotic fatass brother with his own scarf. Not that he minded Kaito doing wild and sloppy sex with Gakupo, but he could at least clean after! But no, Kaito was far too lazy to clean up after himself.

A grunt escaped Akaito's mouth once he got up. Now it was time to head to the bedroom, at the bright side, they didn't do it in the room. So, unwillingly he made his way to the small bedroom to find the mattresses scattered across the ground, an improvised couple's bed. How romantic and how annoyingly untidy!

Leaning down, the red twin pulled the mattresses and pulled them to their right places, but, as he did that, he saw an object under the mattress. He pulled the mattress aside to find a samurai's katana on the ground. Why was there a katana under the mattresses? Once he picked it up, he realized it was none other than _Miburi_.

That was actually surprising for him. It wasn't like Gakupo to leave stuff behind, especially something as important as his trademark sword. How could Gakupo forget it behind? He loved that sword! He literally ran back, on foot, over ten miles because he had left it behind, once. But, as he analyzed the sword he realized the sword's sheath wasn't closing right as if something was stuck inside it.

Unseathing the sword, he was able to remove a strange envelope from inside the sheath. Did Gakupo purposefully left that behind? He opened the envelope and realized the answer was yes, indeed yes. The content, the photos, sickened Akaito beyond reason.

Oh dear god! He had to find Kaito quick; they had to show that to Otome. Gakupo was in deep shit, really deep shit.

"That idiot! What if this is a trap?" Akaito growled and forgetting all the cleaning he had to do and he ran out of the room looking around for his cellphone like a man possessed. Where was it it? Damnit!

He finally found it but as he grabbed it to call his brother, the bluenette opened the door and entered the apartment. A concerned curious look fell on Kaito, as he saw the expression with which his brother looked at him. It was as if he was expecting Johanzilla to barge into the room any minute and fire them both.

"Are you alright, Akaito?" Kaito asked walking to his brother.

"Has Gakupo already left?" Akaito asked letting go of his cell and grabbing Kaito's shoulders.

"Huh… yes?" Kaito asked feeling the previous worry he had for having seen the producer in the train, growing and tightening his chest.

"Fuck! That's bad! That is bad! That is beyond bad!" Akaito yelped walking side to side with his hands on his head. Kaito had never seen Akaito loose his cool like that. Akaito was a hothead, but only of fame, he was the calmest coolest guy he ever met. It seemed like Akiato's mind froze for a few seconds. He wouldn't be admired if his little brother got a mental bluescreen of doom!

Kaito ran to his brother and tried to get him to tell him what was wrong, but what he got was and unsheathed musical katana and its respective sheath.

Admiration struck Kaito, and he held the sword and its sheath mouth opened. "Gakupo left Miburi behind?" He loved that sword, it would follow him behind everywhere! There were more chances of Gakupo leaving his shadow behind than that sword.

"I found this inside…" Akaito added handing the envelope to his brother. "He left it back on purpose…"

The bluenette pulled out the photos that were inside the already open envelope. He felt his blood freeze, his heart race and his stomach be filled by a mixture between worry, disgust and anger. They were pictures of Taya, pictures of Taya being hurt, violated, wounded. Why did Gakupo have those pictures? Then, in the back of one of the pictures was something written:

_Kaito, if you are reading this, it means I'm already gone to Osaka. _

_Please Kaito, I need you to stay calm and not do anything stupid. I know what I am doing is reckless and can end up biting me in the ass… I am ready for that, but I need to do this._

_Today – or maybe yesterday, I don't know when you'll read this – the stalker was here. Yes, here, on your apartment. He's a huge man, probably a bodybuilder like Al and he is so threatening, I have never felt so powerless. _

_He made me a deal that, even though it might be a trap, I had no other choice but accept it. _

_He told me that if I went Osaka on my own, back to my hometown, completely alone, he would free Taya and not kill him. He said he wanted me to feel the nostalgia of "back then"… I don't know what he wants with that. My guess is that he just wants an opportunity to catch me when I'm alone in Osaka._

_I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, not the police, not you Kaito, not anyone, if I did, instead of freeing Taya, he would gift me his head. _

_Please Kaito, please, promise me you won't do anything, you won't tell the police UNTIL Taya is free. I know I'm going to regret doing this but I had to try, I can't let a kid like Taya pay for that man's insane fascination… Please, Kaito, wait for Taya to be free before you do anything. _

_I'm so scared, but I have to do this. I'm not going to say I know what I am doing because I don't, but please, just wait._

_Then, if there's still time, please come make sure I'm still alright. Call my parents, call my cellphone, call my neighbor (if my parents won't take me back I'll probably go there). Call anyone or come meet me, I don't know… but after Taya is free, please come get me!_

_I'm counting on you._

Kaito stared at the back of the photography and felt his heart racing. He probably did that before Kaito arrived yesterday and that was the reason why he looked so stressed and worried. It was not because he had to leave; it was because he knew he could be heading to the wolf's mouth!

Kaito didn't know what to do, he had to show that to Otome, but, Gakupo asked him not to. Desperate he turned to his brother, a pronounced depressed and helpless frown on his face.

"What do I do? Akaito, what do I do?"

xxxXXXxxx

After hours of trip Gakupo finally stepped out of that nerve wrecking train ride back home. But the ride back to his hometown wasn't ready yet, next step was to find a cab or catch a bus, but, staring at his wallet he sighed, he had no money left, so he had to walk home some extra. He felt his heart skip a beat, that would be the perfect opportunity for anyone to put their hands on him, but he had to do that.

Walking was never a problem for him, he always ran everywhere back home, or drove his old rusty bicycle and the sound of leaves, the scent of the green and the warming peace that took him back to his small village was rather calming. The singing of the cicadas however reminded him of that disturbing Anime Kaito used to watch. What was it? Higurashi… something… Oh yes, Higurashi no naku koro. The story did go on a village outside of Osaka also and everyone died on it, episode after episode… It would be ironic if what happened in the anime was repeated with him.

He shook his head, thinking of such a twisted cartoon wasn't helping him! He had to calm down and think of good happy things, otherwise he would have a panic attack and by now he was already somewhat far from the city. As night started to fall he could finally see his hometown, exhaustion was getting into him and he was feeling filthy, but at least he arrived home safe. He was sure the stalker would pounce on him once he caught him alone on the road back home, but he did not.

He walked down the pavement roads that were empty of people and with only a few lights illuminating his way. The townsfolk didn't have the habit of going out at night. His old house was a bit in the middle of the town, he wondered if dad still kept the dojo up? The town had very few kids, so it was possible the dojo wasn't doing enough profit.

One couldn't help but feel nostalgic, finally returning home after four years. When he left home he was just sixteen, going to Osaka to study Phisical Education and then, quitting midterm and fleeing to Tokyo so he could follow his dreams and become a musician.

Finally he arrived home, a small two stories high house with a large backyard filled with huge bonsais and a small dojo building near it. He walked towards the garden fence and could see lights through the shutters to the kitchen. His parents were probably having dinner. Grasping all of his bravery, he opened the small gate and walked to the entrance door.

He knocked at the door and felt the angst rushing through his body. _They're just your parents… you can do this… You can do this! _He mentally informed himself, though he could feel his heart beating in his throat and a bulge forming on his stomach, causing him almost unbearable pain.

The door opened and he saw an elegant middle age black haired woman with sapphire blue eyes staring up at him dumbstruck. "G-gakupo? What are you doing here?"

Gakupo scratched his head feeling somewhat as a failure. "Mother I…"

"Leave," his mother interrupted him.

He was caught unprepared and looked at his mother. Her expression of surprise before had been transformed to that of grief and disappointment.

"Mother, plea…"

"I said leave Gakupo!"

And before he could say anything, she slammed the door on his face. Surprised, Gakupo stared at the door; he would expect that from his father, but his mother?

Desperate Gakupo started knocking at the door again calling for his parents. Seriously? They were just going to let him outside just like that? He was their son! They couldn't just… abandon him… They couldn't leave him just like that in a moment like this.

He heard the door click and open back. He jumped back almost instantly in reflex to what came next. His father's wooden kendo sword still struck Gakaupo across his arms. The young Vocaloid stepped back staring at his father startled. He was used to that, his father used to hit him several times with a kendo sword to discipline him, yet, in that situation, it was far worst.

A man stood at the door holding the wooden kendo sword, he was tall with purple hair and dark black eyes. He was a man on his late forties and seemed tired and worn-out; his face was distorted by anger, disappointment and sorrow.

"_Chichioya_…" Gakupo started.

"Don't call me that! I don't have a son!" He yelled. "Leave this place immediately; you are not welcome on this house anymore."

"P-please, fa-father let me explain…"

"Explain what?" The man yelled whipping his sword back at Gakupo. "That my fucking son is a worthless drug addict? That he is a filty fag? Is that what you want to explain? What is there to explain?"

Gakupo jumped back, his heart racing against his chest, he could feel the tears assaulting his eyes but he bravely held them back with a painful knot on his throat. "Just let me talk! I…"

"There's nothing to talk about! Leave before I call the police!"

_Call the police!_ The Vocaloid looked down to the stone road in front of his father's house, closing his expression on himself, he took a deep breath.

"You're kicking out your only son…" He looked up at the angered face of his father; on the back he could see his mother looking depressed and concerned. "I hope you won't regret it."And, aimlessly, he walked away, clutching to his backpack.

He made his way to the Shinto Temple and ended up sitting down on one of the benches nearby. Trying to calm down, he leaned back brushing his temples. Great, exactly what he feared. What should he do now? He felt so aimless, so empty, so hopeless. He really should have thought that through better, what now? He couldn't even return back to Tokyo. Maybe he should call Kaito, ask for his help. There was nothing else he could do.

"Gakupo?" A female voice called. Gakupo looked to the side and a saw a brunette girl wearing a Shinto priestess dress. "Gaku-hime!"

It took him a few minutes to recognize her but he finally did. It was Iris, his best childhood friend. He smiled weakly at her and she sat beside him.

"Iris… Long time no so," he said trying to smile. "How have you been?"

"Fine, what are you doing here? I'm quite surprised!" She said with a smile staring at him. "It's been years!"

xxxXXXxxx

The boy walked through the docks as quick as his wounded feet allowed him. All of his body ached, he felt disgusting, violated and humiliated. Tears rushed down his eyes as he tried to cover his nude bruised figure with his hands. He could still hear the chains around his feet clacking against the concrete floor.

That madman didn't even bother to unchain him, just dumped him on the trunk of the car and then just threw him out there and rode off. Not even one explanation was given to Taya, all Taya was left was with looking around wondering what was happening, what should he do now?

Therefore he did the most logical thing, he ran, he ran for as long as his bruised up weak, starving and abused body could hold. He ran so much that he even cried of exhaustion, and now he was just wadding over on his feet, trying to get anywhere while blinded by exhaustion, by pain, by all.

He felt someone or something touch him. He had returned, the madman had returned! No he wouldn't go back there! He just wanted all the pain to stop! So he tried to push off, to ran off, but whoever it was held him. He heard noises, someone was talking to him.

"Kid, calm down, everything is alright! Noone's going to hurt you, an ambulance is coming. Hold on, hold on, okay kid?"

Vision seemed to focus for Taya and on his eyes he saw an old man wearing a fisherman's hat holding him from falling.

"You're not _him…_" Taya was able to mumble before consciousness finally abandoned him.

"Everything is going to be fine…"

_I'm glad you did not break our deal, my star. So now I accomplished my part and freed the blue haired brat. I hope that pleases you. I'll meet you in Osaka very soon, very soon. _

_This is just for you. So you can see how much I love you, my Violet Adonis._


	18. Chapter 17 Meeting Nightmares

**An: **Thank you for the reviews so far.

I made the corrections pointed out on the previous chapter. If you spot any others, please tell me so I can correct.

**An: **This chapter contains violence. Certain characters shall be utterly pwned at the end of this chapter.

**An: Traditional Japanese breakfast:**

•Steamed Rice - Plain steamed rice.

•Miso Soup - Common ingrediednts are tofu, chopped green onion, wakame seaweed, aburaage (deep-fried tofu), and lots more.

•Natto (fermented soy beans) - When eating natto, place it in a bowl and season with some soy sauce. Add various toppings if you would like and stir well. Place the natto on top of steamed rice and eat with rice.

•Nori (dried seaweed) - Dip a strip of nori in soy sauce and roll some rice with it. Seasoned nori called ajitsukenori can be purchased in Asian grocery stores.

•Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) - grated daikon radish is often served on the side.

•Broiled Fish - Broiled salted salmon or dried horse mackerel (aji) are popular items for breakfast.

•Tsukemono (pickles) - Various pickles and umeboshi (pickled ume plums) are often served.

**Chapter 17 – Meeting Nightmares**

It was morning when Kaito entered the Hospital. Inspector Otome was waiting for him there. On that morning, he had called Otome the moment he saw the news. Taya had been found in the docks, near the place where the bodies had been dumped before and he was alive. That meant that the stalker had accomplished his part of the bargain. With that solved, it meant that Kaito could now do something about what Gakupo left him, therefore he informed Otome about it.

But worry didn't abandon Kaito. He couldn't stop thinking that probably by now Gakupo had been caught, plus, he did not call Kaito yesterday and didn't answer his cell when Kaito called him. Did that mean the stalker had caught Gakupo? Oh dear god, the thought of that froze Kaito to the very bone.

He found Otome in front of Taya's room staring at the boy. Taya had been heavily sedated and was restrained to his bed; he had few casts and several bandages. His members seemed to be all in the right place, which was a good thing, still, the poor boy had been so abused already. He was probably in state of shock and that was why they kept him restrained to the bed.

"Mister Shion, good morning," Otome greeted Kaito once he saw him.

"Inspector, how's Taya?" He asked and looked inside again.

"He is sedated, he was extremely violent, still in state of shock," the inspector explained. Kaito envied how calm and poised the inspector could be. "I was hoping to question him but apparently today it shall be impossible. I need to see if his description fits Tsubame's."

Oh, Tsubame, with all that was happening Kaito had forgotten about poor Tsubame. "How's Tsubame?"

"He has awakened and has been transferred to another ward since his situation is no longer critical, but he still needs to stay hospitalized."

Then the inspector turned around to stare at the bluenette. Kaito looked uncomfortable and concerned. The inspector decided it was better to cut to chase, any second they wasted on frivolities could make a difference on Gakupo's safety.

"The package you told me about, have you brought it?"

"It's here," Kaito handed Otome to envelope with the photos and Gakupo's letter.

The Inspector thoroughly analyzed the content. Once done he looked at Kaito concerned. "That explains why the stalker left Taya go unharmed."

"So what are we going to do? The stalker might have caught Gakupo already!" Kaito said worried, intertwining his fingers in hurry.

"We must look for mister Gakupo, where did he go to? Do you have any idea of his whereabouts?"

"He went back to his village back in Osaka, to his parent's home."

"What village?"

"He didn't say the name, he just described it to me," Kaito confessed.

"Then you better have a good memory Mister Shion."

Not really, if he had, he wouldn't have stopped being a doctor.

**xxxXXXxxx**

_Oh my star, do you remember back then? When you were a child, do you remember it? You were so beautiful, so gorgeous; you looked like a porcelain doll. With that child's yukata that you never left your mother finish fixing for you. I wanted to take you home with me, but I didn't want anyone to know. _

_You grew up quite well, my star, my violet Adonis, when I first saw you singing my heart skipped a beat. I thought: Is that Gakupo? He has grown up into such a beautiful man, such a beautiful voice. _

_I shouldn't be surprised, I mean, you were a beautiful child. It's amazing how, even though I left to forget you, you just kept haunting me, teasing me. You wanted me to know how you were. From the Kendo Championships to now a full grown man, a Vocaloid, you wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget you so that when the time came, we could be together. _

_Now, I can possess you without problems my love._

When Gakupo woke up he was clumsily tangled in a mess of blankets of the futon he was sleeping on. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up stretching, trying to reorganize his thoughts and find out where he was. The day before, Iris, one of his childhood friends had invited him over.

Tsubasa Iris was the Shrine Maiden of his town, she was the same age as Gakupo, younger a couple of months. When they were kids, Iris was Gakupo's best friend, they were always together, sadly, she always thought Gakupo was a girl, she only realized he was a boy when he was six, two years after they became best friends. According to her, he was still too androgynous and easily mistaken by a female, so she still called him Gaku-hime, many years later.

So, after some arguing and she smacking Gakupo and calling him a "stubborn" fool, he ended up having no other choice but accept her invite. She took him to the house by the shrine and pulled the extra futon, preparing the guest-room for him. He was actually relieved for having found somewhere to sleep. He was afraid he would have to sleep on the train station or in a bus stop.

Deciding to stop being lazy, Gakupo got up and put away the futon in which he slept. He walked out the door to the hallway looking around. Where was Iris? He walked downstairs and through the living room doors, he found Iris in the garden watering plants.

"Morning, Gaku-hime!" She said with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning, and yes, thank you," Gakupo answered back. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay Iris."

"Oh, it's nothing, Gaku-hime!" She said walking to him.

Iris was a tiny slim girl, with long straight dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt saying: "I gave up on Yaoi for a month; it was the scariest month of my life". That seemed like something Gumi and Rin would wear, he never took Iris for a yaoi fangirl.

"Nice t-shirt," he commented with a chuckle.

"I know," she said sticking her tongue out at him. "So Gaku-hime, want breakfast? I'm going to do it quick and we can catch up on lost time."

"You want help?" He asked following her to the kitchen.

"You can cook?"

"I'm the one who has to cook around the house; otherwise the two girls I live with will solely eat junk food."

Iris giggled and smiled at him. "You behave like an older sister, Gaku-hime!"

"Hey!" He grumbled and smacked her on the head playfully. "You want help cooking or should I leave it to you?"

"How about you do all the cooking, that way I can see if you're a fitting housewife?" She asked teasing him. He frowned. "Or we'll eat Pizza! Yey!"

"Okay, I'll help you out," he said lifting his hands, she smirked.

Very soon on the table was enough steamed rice for the two, _miso_ soup that smelled divine and _tamagoyaki_ Gakupo had carefully prepared for the two, while Iris had just take care of the _natto_ and the _nori_. In the end it was a good breakfast, and since Gakupo was good at cooking (was there anything Gakupo wasn't good at doing?), the soup and the omelet were delicious.

"So Gaku-hime? How's living in Tokio?" Iris asked eating the rice bland; she didn't like mixing her rice with anything.

"It's okay, a lot of commotion all around," Gakupo answered serving himself some _nori_ and some _natto _and mixing it all up with the rice and putting the soy sauce over it alongside a spicy mixture of pepper sauce and vinegar. Iris couldn't help wondering how he could eat that all mixed up. "I mean it is a city with more activity than Osaka, but you get used to it…"

"I went to Tokyo last year, on holidays," she said with a smile. "It was so cool!"

"Why, didn't you contact me? I would have showed you the sights!" Gakupo said surprised, the truth was that since he went to Tokyo he never saw his hometown friends again.

She brushed her head emptying her bowl of rice. "I tried, but once your dad realized I was trying to get your contact from your mom, he got mad and kicked me out!"

"Oh…" Gakupo wasn't surprised and looked down somewhat sad. Yes, that was his father alright; he chewed his chopsticks deep in thought.

"I tried to contact your mother later, but I couldn't get your number nor address on time," she explained. "I got an address from Yamaha co. when the train made a stop on Osaka, but guess what, the address ended up in a fan-mail box at the Vocaloid Company in Tokyo… awesome!"

Gakupo chuckled. "The companies don't give our actual addresses so that we don't get too annoyed with fans stalking us. But don't worry, we usually open and answer all our fan mail."

"You must get a lot of weird fan-mail, right?" She asked giggling.

"You'd be disturbed," he answered with a sigh. Before the stalker he was quite used to getting mail that just said: "Kamui Gakupo, I'mma rape your ass, you sexy samurai!" But that was just mail; the stalker was officially the first one to actually to take action into pursuing him.

"Oh, I saw Hisao in Tokyo, he lives there now," she continued.

Lifting his head from his bowl, Gakupo looked at Iris. He was glad she just kept on babbling about her first trip to Tokyo, at least he didn't had to think off his problems. He paid attention to her since he did somewhat miss her and all his other friends. Hisao, Iris and Gakupo were best friends, the three were together in middle school and went together to high school too. The two of them, Iris and Hisao, actually got pretty mad at Gakupo when he revealed to them that he had applied to college in Tokyo.

"That's good, he always wanted to go to the city!" Gakupo said chewing on his chopsticks and Iris frowned kicking him under the table. "Sorry!"

"You never lost that habit!" She complained. "Those are expensive you know!"

"That's why I use fork and knife…" Gakupo complained setting down his chopsticks. Ever since he was a kid he always had a strange habit of chewing the wooden chopsticks, he also chewed his pencils and pens.

"So has he married or has he become a workaholic like you foretold him to be?" Gakupo asked teasingly, remembering a Spring Festival in which Iris played a fortuneteller and told Hisao he would become a workaholic. Actually she also said Gakupo would die, which made him cry the rest of the day. Iris' mother even pulled her ear for having said something like that to little Gakupo. He chuckled at the memory.

"He married, and has two kids, haven't met his wife though," she said. "Oh and Takeo has opened his own bakery in Tokyo!"

"Never seen it," Gakupo said. "A pitty, me and Takeo got along very well, I would love to talk with him again. He left town we were fourteen I think, but I would never take him for a baker."

"He isn't, his wife is," Iris explained. "He just does the orders. I also saw Noah," she said. "He's not in the candy busyness anymore though, he's a security guard. I saw him when I went to visit the Vocaloid Company."

"Noah?" Gakupo looked up. "Oh, the son of the candyshop owner, where is he now?"

"Well, he seemed to be a security guard now," Iris said.

"Oh," Gakupo chuckled. "I doubt that if I see him I'll recognize him, or he me. He left town we were six or seven, I think," Gakupo commented finishing his meal, feeling somewhat nostalgic.

The first to leave was Noah and his family since their candy shop was going down the drain. Then it was Takeo after his dad divorced. Gakupo really hated when he left, he was Gakupo's best friend in middle school; they even called him Gigante, like in Doreamon. Then it was Gakupo and after Gakupo another dozen of kids left either to the main city of Osaka, or to Tokyo.

"This town got a little deserted."

"A few stayed back, like me, and Nana, and Ayene," Iris said.

"It was mostly girls," Gakupo pointed out.

"What about you Gakupo, what have you been doing?" She asked.

Gakupo looked down, he was expecting her to have heard of the scandal, it wasn't something he was particularly fond of telling her. Remarkably, she was one of the people who disliked the idea of him moving to Tokyo and that was completely against it. Everyone knew, and made sure to let him know, that Iris wanted to go out with him since high school, but he just wasn't interested.

"Things… aren't going well," he said.

"Well, I found it odd that you couldn't find somewhere to stay yesterday, still, can't be that bad…"

The Vocaloid stared at his friend and sighed brushing his head. "Did you heard of the scandal involving me… and… well, other males?"

"About you playing for the other team?" She asked. "Yes, I heard about it, one of the elderly showed it to everyone in town. I never would take you for gay, but honestly I'm okay with it. That actually explains a lot!" She teased.

Gakupo smiled a little. It was quite obvious she was okay with it, her T-shirt said it all. "Well, yes, I think I swing both ways," Gakupo said putting his hands, clenched, over his thighs. "But, it's kind of worst than that."

"What you mean?"

"Well, someone spread terrible rumors about me. Really bad stuff, even worst than my private life… and they got me… fired."

"That's terrible Gakupo, but didn't you tell them it was a lie?" He sighed; he wished it was that easy.

"Yes, I did, but they didn't believe me," he brushed his hair. "I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm broke, I was fired and I don't have anywhere to go."

Iris stared at him worried and placed her hand over his trying to comfort him. "Well, you can stay here if you like, until you sort things out and you can try to find a job…"

"I couldn't stay here, I don't want to be a bother for you, Iris-chan," Gakupo said looking away and pulling his hand free.

"Gakupo, then where will you go?"

"I'll return back to Tokyo, I'll call Kaito to see if he can come pick me up…"

He wanted to avoid that, but there was no other choice. He knew his parents were mad at him, but he would have ever expected to thrown out that way by them. Even though Iris was ready to help him, he didn't want to be a nuisance for her, she had her own life. Therefore, he had no other choice but to relly on Kaito for the time being.

The two had the rest of breakfast in silence, Gakupo was glad Iris didn't touch that subject again, he really didn't want to talk about it. At mid afternoon, he decided it was time to call Kaito; he still had some money on his cell, so, walking side to side in the hallway he grabbed the phone and dialed to number. While he waited he looked at the living room, Iris was watching television while folding the laundry, staring awkwardly at his boxers that she had washed.

Maybe he should stop wearing the underwear Big Al gave him as present, girls apparently found it weird that he wore boxers with cute little fairies imprinted on them.

Damn you Al and your fetish for adorably cute little toys, cartoons and underwear.

Suddenly, a news cast caught his attention. He ran to the living room to see the news better. The news was about no one other than Taya, he had been found safe and alive on the docking are in Tokyo. He had been hospitalized and was under observation, but other than a few broken bones, the Utau's condition was stable and he would probably be discharged at the end of the month. So, that meant… the stalker kept his part of the bargain.

"Poor Utau, apparently he was kidnapped by a psycho!" He heard Iris ask. "Do you know him? I know you have sang before with Teto, who's the Utau leader."

Gakupo brushed my head ignoring Iris… In the end, that had been all he asked. Go back home, visit your parents… And that was what he had done. Did that meant, he was coming for him now? That he was coming to get him? He wouldn't be surprised if he suddenly came breaking through Iris' door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock!_

He froze at the sound. No way, it couldn't be! Exactly in the moment he was thinking about something as grim as that.

**xxxXXXxxx Warning: The following section contains violence and blood. xxxXXXxxx**

Kaito and Akaito finally arrived at the town Otome had pointed them. Even though Akaito was an epic taxi driver, meaning that him driving a Ferrari was like riding a rollercoaster to hell, Kaito still felt like they didn't get there soon enough. They stopped the car by a bus stop that Otome had pointed out to them. As they came out of the car, they noticed the police car that inspector Otome had brought parked there.

"Hey, didn't Otome say there would be two officers waiting for us here?" Akaito asked checking the police car, it was empty and the doors were unlocked.

"Yes, this is strange," Kaito looked around. "What are you doing?"

Akaito had gone down the back and froze once he got there. "K-kaito…"

"What?"

"The car's bleeding…" Akaito answered staring horrified at the back of the car.

The older Vocaloid blinked surprised and ran to his brother. Indeed, dripping from the car's trunk, there was blood. Akaito placed his hand on the trunks and opened, Kaito yelped and Akaito covered his mouth. Inside the trunk were the two officers that had come with Otome. Both were terribly disfigured, as if someone had carefully smashed their faces repeatedly until there was nothing left to identify them.

Broken noses, teeth, Kaito could barely tell apart the poor men's mouth's from their noses. Their bodies were bent in weird positions, as if, the person who stuck them in there, tried to break them apart so they could fit better inside the trunk.

"Oh god!" Kaito turned his back and ran off covering his mouth. He felt like he was going to throw up. He was trembling violently, who did that? Was that person still around. Was it Otome?

"A-aniki, we got to get out of here!" Akaito said running to his brother, looking around uneasily. Suddenly they heard a loud crash coming from Akaito's Ferrari.

The two looked towards there and saw a large man wearing a black suit with a metal bloodied baseball bat making his way to them. He could only be a body builder; the guy was as big as Johanzilla and Al, his every muscle visible under the black suit. Akaito's _Ferrari _was fuming; it was obvious the man had just busted the car's engine.

"Why, hello there, Shions! I was expecting you."

The older twin stepped back instinctively and his brother stepped forward. It should be the other way around, but the truth was that Akaito was always the one protecting Kaito. The bluenette just stepped away in fear, how did the stalker knew they were coming? It seemed as if he was waiting for them for a while now, and prepared for the occasion.

"Kaito try to run to the address Otome gave us," Akaito said. "I'll try to hold this guy back."

"I'm not going to leave you alone with him!"

"Just go!"

Kaito nodded and ran off. The stalker followed him but Akaito stepped in his way. "Let's see what you're done off." He said getting in position and smirking at the man.

"Do you have a death wish, brat?" The man in the mask asked clearly amused.

"You never seen me drive, apparently," Akaito teased, watching through the corner of his eye his brother disappearing.

He had to hold back the stalker, buy time for Kaito to get Otome. Though, remembering the state that man had left the policemen, he doubted he had a chance. But he could deal with a bat, he just had to try and dodge and avoid tha bat as much as he could for the moment. What he wasn't execting was for the stalker to be carrying a gun, so when the man reached for it and shot at Akaito, the red Shion was caught by fear and surprise. He still managed to dodge the first one, just to get hit in his shoulder by another shot. With a perplexed yell, he took his hand to his shoulder.

Nails? The freaking bastard shot him with nails? A nail gun? Of course, who would suspect that a large body builder would buy a nail gun to kill people with it?

He shot again and Akaito ran off covering his face and head with his arms, still getting hit a couple of times. He thought he was off the hook, but the man wasn't going top stop, he ran at Akaito striking the bat down at the pitchloid's arms. Akaito was able to hold the bat with his right arm and round-house kicked at the man, but he just dodged and chuckled.

"What are you? Chuch Norris?" He teased.

_Come on Kaito…_ He looked to the side from the corner of his eye, ready to run off if he had to. Where was the fatass of his brother while he was getting utterly owned by a psychopath with a nail gun and a metal baseball bat?

"He's epic and he taught me well!" Akaito answered and ran at the man throwing his fists at him. But the man blocked his punches with his bat and dodging Akaito he got behind him. As Akaito turned around, he got a full blow on his side that caught him unprepared.

The crack came almost instantly and Akaito fell back holding his right side with a yell.

Goddamn it! He broke Akaito's ribs with one hit! The man, with a smirk, walked calmly to the red Shion twin and struck at him again, but the Shion twin quickly scooted away. He fired a couple more of shots, hitting Akaito's leg, but the Pitchloid tried to hold his yell in and got up striking at the man. But the man, skillfully avoided the blows and actually caught Akaito's fist.

"Not bad," and he pulled up the gun pointing it at Akaito's neck. "Any last word before I open and extra breathing hole through your neck?"

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" The yell came from the left and the stalker looked back. He smirked as he saw the old, large, police inspector walking forward with his handgun pointed at him.

"Oh, hello Otome, I was expecting you!"

"Put the gun down, RIGHT NOW!"

"Humm, let me think," and he pressed the trigger. "No!"

The nail went right through Akaito's neck. Akaito wobbled back holding his neck, with his fingers looking for the end of the nail to pull it out. He heard bangs and felt himself fall to the ground, his nails and fingers to his throat, he needed to pull out the nail, it hurt so much. He could taste blood on his mouth and he was coughing now. His lungs in pain and he couldn't breathe well.

"Aka! Hold on!" He recognized that voice, it was Kaito's.

"Don't let him pull it out!" And that one. He looked up and saw Kaito and Gakupo together.

"He… ugh… where is he?" Akaito managed to ask once he saw the Inspector looking around towards the trees.

They looked around, the Inspector walked around holding his gun. Damned bastard ran off, but he couldn't have gone far, Otome was able to hit him in the shoulder. He walked over to his car to call an ambulance. Where were his men? Then he opened the trunk. He got the answer instantly and paled.

Gakupo, who had been brought by Otome, took off his t-shirt and placed it under Akaito's head. Akaito had lost consciousness, but at least he was still breathing. In the meantime, Kaito was pulling the nails off of his twin's shoulder and leg and ripping his own shirt to try and stop the bleeding.

"How… how did he do all this in a bus stop?" And Otome looked around. Indeed that bus stop stayed away from the village, and he could easily hide in the trees on the back of the bus stop and the parking lot, but still… Buses stopped there every one and half hour. How did he have time to do so much damage and in broad daylight?

"I already called an ambulance, and reinforcements are coming. Ugh!"

"Otome-sama?" Kaito and Gakupo looked to the car and saw the Inspector fall down with his head bleeding.

The man, stalker… thing, had returned, his suit was stained of blood from the shot and the part of his face that was visible was deformed to a demented smirk. Kaito got up to protect Gakupo and Akaito. But the stalker didn't seem moved with that; he chuckled and charged at Kaito striking his bat at Kaito's side. He didn't even have time to react or defend himself. Kaito was thrown aside feeling like he had just lost a few ribs in the process.

Was that man on steroids? That was the only explanation!

So, the stalker walked to Kaito with his bat up, aiming at Kaito's face and struck down. Kaito closed his eyes ready for the killer blow but didn't receive it. The bluenette opened it slowly and looked up, seeing Gakupo shaking under the pressure of the stalker's bat, with a steel pipe on his hand, holding it like a sword and using it to hold back the bat.

"How dare you my star? How dare you try to stop me?" The stalker growled at Gakupo who stepped back. He was scared, he was genuinely scared. "I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson my purple Adonis!"

And he charged at Gakupo. One thing was sure, the man was strong, hell he was strong, but he couldn't disarm Gakupo. The bat struck the pipe at every charge the guy did, and for once, Kaito could actually see why Gakupo was so foolishly called the Dancing Samurai. It wasn't a joke, Gakupo could move, from dodging the bat to successfully deflecting it with the pipe, his feet literally danced.

Gakupo stepped back after another strong struck of the bat against the pipe he was holding. He was panting heavily and sweating, but the stalker, he didn't even seem tired.

"Oh my, fighting you my love, this is such a pleasure!" He said and he charged at Gakupo.

Gakupo dodged his attack and waved the pipe at the man's hands. The Stalker grunted, caught by surprise letting go of the bat that fell with a loud thump in the ground, he turned in time of getting a blow to his diaphragm and bent over himself as all of his air abandoned his lungs. Damn, Gakupo was fast. Not happy with it, Gakupo threw a last hit at the man hitting him on the legs, causing the stalker to fall flast across the floor. Gakupo lifted the pipe ready to smite down the stalker's head, but the man grabbed Gakupo's ankle pulling it, causing the Vocaloid to fall on his back letting go of the pipe.

He took his hands to his head for he had hit it as he fell, but as he looked he realized it was over. The stalker was over him, holding the bat with a demeted smirk, he swang the bat full force at Gakupo hitting him straight across his head. Gakupo rolled across the ground until his body stopped, face down and motionless.

Stalker laughed triumphant, noone, and definitly not his Purple Star, could and would defy him. He looked over at Kaito, who watched dumbfounded and chuckled to himself, it was Kaito's turn.

"Ga-Gakupo…" Kaito called trying to get up, but the blow to his ribs had been incapacitating enough. "Gakupo! Get up! Gakupo! You killed him!" Kaito started yelling, his eyes stuck on the younger Vocaloid, completely ignoring the stalker. "GAKUPO! Get up! So much blood! Get up Gakupo!"

The stalker finally realized what he had done and he looked towards the object of his affection and saw a puddle of blood forming under the purple-haired male's head. His eyes widened.

No, it couldn't be! He couldn't have! It was all his fault! Gakupo defied him, so he had to teach him… he had to.

Letting go of the bat he ran over to his love and picked him up. Blood ran down the purple-haired male's head, he brushed the blood away with his hands but it just kept coming. Holding the Vocaloid close to him, the masked men got up, and ignoring completely the yelling bluenette he ran towards the hoods. He had to attend to his love, there was no time for things like those. He could kill the blue whore later; now, he had to take care of Gakupo.

Far away, the sound of sirens could be heard.

**xxxXXXxxx**

**AN: **From this point on this story shall become more than mature, because, as you all have realized… the stalker isn't good to the head and Gakupo's is going to get it hard.


	19. Chapter 18 The First Contact

**AN**: Sorry it took so long, Authors block is bitch!

**Warning:** This chapter contains rape, violence and blood, reader discretion is advised. Make sure you parents are out of the room!

**Chapter 18 – The First Contact**

It was dark in the room all around. The scent of dirt, clay and humidity filled Gakupo's nostrils. He slowly tried to open his eyes and looked at his surroundings, it was dark but he could tell that he was in a small room. There were two doors that he could clearly identify, one was made of solid metal and had a small rectangle on the bottom and another one on the top, the one on the top had grades on it, like a peeping hole or something. The second door, on the opposite wall, took to another room that Gakupo couldn't tell. He could hear sounds but they were muffled, as if he was still asleep.

There was a continuous pounding on Gakupo's head and even his neck felt weird. He took his hands to his head and realized there were bandages in his head. He was dressed with a simple white _yukata_ with a purple orchids print on it. The sash was tied up around him in an odd way, like… prostitutes tied theirs. His judgment was cloudy so he couldn't really understand what happened or what was going on, where was he? Suddenly he realized there was something on his neck, he sat up and heard chains rattling. At that point he realized he had a chain literally locked around his neck.

Whimpering he looked around trying to realize why was he chained and where was he chained to. He pulled the chain and with his hands slowly started following it. It was a certainly long chain. He realized he was chained to a small ring on the furthest left of the ceiling. He pulled it a little but felt too weak.

He walked to the door uneasy and dizzy, trying to realize out the small opening where he was. He could see a long hallway with more doors. Where was he? How did he got there? What had happened? He couldn't remember, his memory was just a fuzzy, foggy blur of images and sounds.

"He-hello?" He called out the opening. "A-anyone t-there?"

He remained silent, waiting for an answer.

"H-hello?" He called again, but he got no answer. He examined the door better, there was no handle, nothing to open it with. He started panicking and hitting door trying to open it, yelling for someone.

Where was he? What had happened?

Exhausted he left himself fall down panting, dizzy, sick. Placing his hand on his chest, the purple-haired Vocaloid took deep long breaths, trying to calm down, trying to realize where he was.

_Okay, calm down. Think, what happened yesterday? _He tried to gather his thoughts. _I was back in my hometown, with Iris… then… hmm… Then Otome showed up! He came to get me and put in witness protection program and… and… Kaito showed up, the… the… t-the…_

He started sobbing uncontrollably and whimpering. No, it couldn't be.

He had been caught by the stalker! He had been caught!

Where was Kaito? Did the stalker kill him? Was he alright? Was he alive?

**xxxXXXxxx**

Browsing through the news Otome sighed at the lack of reassurance he saw there. Two Utaloids had disappeared and Macloid also, now the news were saying that it was the work of a insane stalker who had a few weeks prior to those accidents attacked the Shion twins, attacked three guards and kidnapped Kamui Gakupo. The man was still at large and the Voicaloids he kidnapped nowhere to be seen. And where was the police? Doing "nothing".

News, they sure loved be dramatic.

Otome wouldn't call that doing nothing. With a severe concussion, lots of painkillers and a cup of steaming hot coffee, he was standing there staring at a billboard filled with blank clues, trying to figure out who the Purple Stalker was and where he was. The fact was that Otome should still be at the Hospital or at home, resting, not in the police station staring at a billboard. But he couldn't just rest after what that man did to two of his guards. At least he was spared of having to tell their family.

So far, they only had one suspect, Yamamoto Johansson. He seemed to always be around at the time of the accident, and he never had an alibi. His men believed he was synchronizing his perversion with his work. But there was no proof that pointed to him, only coincidences.

This was fishy.

"Shin Kwan, you should be resting," one of Otome's colleagues said and he looked at him.

"I can't," Otome answered. "Not knowing that, that… madman captured that boy."

The policeman pointed at Gakupo's picture. "He's hardly a boy…"

"He's twenty year old college student who works as a Vocaloid…" Otome corrected. "Compared to us, he's just a boy. He's two years younger than your older son!"

"Besides, you saw what he did to our men and what he did to the Utaus," a sigh escaped Otome and he sat down. "Can you even imagine what he'll do to him?"

The other guard shivered upon the thought.

"Shin Kwan, you have someone for you," a policewoman called. Otome and his colleague looked back.

They saw a pale and tired bluenette entering the room, guided by the policewoman. Otome looked at Kaito, he seemed to have lost weight and looked tired and sick, his clothes looked baggy on him. He walked forward to Otome who made him a sign to accompany him to his office. The Vocaloid did so, in silence, but not before giving a quick glance to the billboard.

"I can guess you haven't been sleeping well," Otome started and sat behind his desk.

"How can I? My brother is in the hospital, my boyfriend has been missing for a whole week, my ribs are broken and I'm afraid of sleeping at night because I'm afraid that madman will return and finish the job…" Kaito sighed and looked around. "Your name is Shin Kwan Otome?" He asked using the non Japanese order. "You're Korean?"

"Yes, I am," he said, realizing the Vocaloid was avoiding the subject.

"Why did you leave Korea and came to Japan?"

"My wife is Japanese, I met her in holidays, in Korea," Otome answered, the Vocaloid seemed to be gathering strengths to speak of whatever brought him there.

"Oh, that's cool…" Kaito said brushing his hair.

"You have a lot of foreign Vocaloids living here, so it shouldn't be that surprising for you," Otome said.

"Yes, Luka is half English," Kaito said. "I came here to…"

Otome eyed him, but Kaito couldn't still say what brought him there. "How's your brother, Mister Shion?"

"Oh, he's no longer in danger, he still has to stay at the hospital though." Kaito sighed. "The doctors said he was lucky, one inch lower and my brother could never sing again. Like his voice is important having in matter the situation."

Kaito sighed. "I can't take this, this feeling of helplessness. I feel… useless. My brother almost died, my boyfriend… I don't even know and all I could do through all that was watch."

Otome watched Kaito. "Do you guys know anything about Gakupo?"

"I'm sorry, but no, Mister Shion," Otome answered, Kaito brushed his eyes tiredly. "We're doing our best…"

"It's not enough!" Kaito yelled getting up, Otome calmly frowned at the man who flinched back and sat down. "I'm sorry, I just… You don't look well yourself…"

"That's because I shouldn't be at work," the inspector calmly explained. "Look, Shion-san, we are doing our best to find Gakupo, but that man is a professional and he obviously knows how the police works."

"Isn't there anything I can do to help?" Kaito asked. "He's been kidnapping more utaus… Why is he doing that? He already has Gakupo."

"My guess is that he is still trying to gather 'gifts' for mister Kamui. That is a good sign, means Mister Kamui is still alive."

**xxxXXXXxxx**

The sound of someone opening the door to Gakupo's prison caught his attention. He was sat on the bed for a while now, in silence, evaluating his situation, trying to figure out what to do. His heart froze the moment he saw the figure at the door. Far larger than him, filled with muscles, wearing a white shirt and a pair of black trousers and black shoes, the man wore a white theatre mask with a smirk, his black hair tied back in a tight bun.

"Oh, you're finally awake my violet Adonis!" The man spoke as he entered carrying a tray with food.

Gakupo whimpered in fear and started crawling back on the bed, until his back was right against the wall. "S-stay away from me!"

"You don't seem glad to see me!" The man said, but Gakupo couldn't tell his expression apart with that mask.

Jumping off the bed Gakupo ran into the room adjacent to his, a small bathroom. There was nowhere to run, but he just hoped the stalker would notice his panic and let him be. But sadly, reality is never as one hopes. As soon as the Vocaloid got into the room, a painful tug was given to Gakupo's neck as he was jerked out of the room falling on his back. Suddenly he started being pulled back across the floor by the chain around his neck. Chocking and yelling Gakupo tried to get free and return to the other room, far away from the stalker, but it was too late.

"L-let go of me!" Gakupo was able to yell and finally the pulling stopped. Gakupo coughed relived, tears running down his eyes.

Gripping a handful of purple hair the stalker pulled Gakupo of the ground forcing Gakupo up to his feet. He bent down and tugged the Vocaloid's head back, staring down at him.

"You're still so… disobedient!" He said, anger in his voice, a slap was applied to Gakupo's face, forcing the Vocaloid to turn his face. Where the stalker hit, swelled quickly red and burning. "YOU ARE MINE!" The man yelled.

"W-where's K-kaito?" Gakupo asked, he placed his hands around the stalker's arms trying to get free, tearing. "W-what did do to him? W-where is he?"

The Vocaloid saw the madman tremble and tense up, he let go of Gakupo's hair, the Vocaloid took his hands to the back of his head. Murmuring, he repeated the question, not sensing how the air around the stalker had changed until it was too late.

How could he? How could his Purple Star now, at last with him, still think of that whore? He should be happy just with him! That blue whore had turned his star against him. But he would teach him, he would train his star to love him, to live solely for him, to satisfy him!

Clenching his hands, the larger male threw a kick right at Gakupo's face, hitting the vocaloids straight on.

"Aagh!"

The blow came quick and strong. Thrown back by the strength of the kick Gakupo didn't even realize what happened until he was across the floor, facing down, wide-eyed and shocked as the pain started coming to him. He covered his face with his hands tears filling his eyes, dizzy, lightheaded as a strong unbearable pain filled his brain. A stream of warm liquid ran down his nose and he could feel the taste of iron on his mouth. He looked at his hands and saw blood on them. His upper lip was cut deep and his nose was bleeding, it was probably broke by now.

He tried to get up, just to get another hit to the ribs. Gakupo coughed up blood and left himself fall down clutching to his stomach. Another kick came, and another, and another, and another. The Vocaloid yelled in pain trying to protect his body as much as he could, trying to crawl away, but, at every attempt being pulled back by his foot, as the man caught him. Every attempt to get away just angered the larger male more and more.

"HE'S DEAD! I KILLED THAT BITCH!" The stalker yelled, as he applied the punishment in his disobedient lover. "You are not to speak of him ever again! You hear me! You are mine, you filthy whore! Mine!"

"Aagh! P-please stop!" Gakupo was able to yell. "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

But the stalker didn't stop, he just kept hitting his Star, punishing him until he felt his wrath fade away. Chuckling, panting, the stalker stopped, staring down at the body of his beloved Purple Star. The younger male had curled up into fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably, murmuring almost inaudible: "I'm… I'm… I'm sorry…". The stalker smiled and grabbed a handful of the Vocaloid's hair and pulled Gakupo to his feet, throwing him to the bed.

"You smell like that whore, my star! I must clean you, I must give you my scent, my star!"

In fear, the Vocaloid curled up to a ball like a child, in fear that anything he said could result in another round of beating, but, when the stalker flipped him to be laying on his stomach he freaked out. Squirming and kicking as much as his weakened and hurt body allowed him, Gakupo tried to get away from the stalker but he grabbed Gakupo's long hair again and pulled him back pinning him to the bed. The stalker held him down by the neck with a strong grip, holding the younger male regardless of how much he squirmed.

"No! Nononono! Please don't!" Gakupo begged him, tears running down his cheeks.

The stalker sighed, Gakupo needed to be disciplinate and he knew punishment was the best way. Undoing his pants he pulled the Vocaloid's waist up. Terrified, he looked back to see the stalker and froze in fear.

_He's… huge!_ Gakupo thought, his eyes widened more and restarted squirming and yelling. There was no way that… thing… could go inside him! There was no way it fit! _He's going to break me apart!_

To immobilize his lover, the stalker forcefully pinned him down by the neck, holding Gakupo's butt up with his free hand. With no regard for preparation, the larger male placed his cock's shaft against the tight hole of Gakupo, licking his lips in anticipation. And with a quick and sharp thrust he forced all of his member inside of the Vocaloid.

A loud yell went out of the purple-haired male's throat. It was a pain that Gakupo never experienced before. Tears flowed down his eyes and he gritted his teeth, his eyes wide from the pain. "N-no! S-stop!" That… thing… was far too large to fit inside him. Gakupo felt something warm running down his legs, too fast to be semen. The friction inside him was tearing apart his insides, breaking him, breaking every inch of him, he could feel the blood running down his body. The pain was unbearable for him to be able to take it, Gakupo restarted squirming, causing it to be even more painful.

"Aaangh! S-s-s-stop… p-p-please!" Gakupo yelled in pain.

But the stalker didn't stop. The insides of his lover were starting to become wet by the blood, and the sight of that scarlet shine flowing down the gorgeous legs of the object of his affection was far to arousing for him to just end now. Besides, the pain his lover was enduring would be his punishment. So, quickening the pace, the stalker went faster, aiming his cock to different angles, looking for the right place to hit, causing the Vocaloid to yell and squirm in pain. His insides were as tight as the man expected, and even though they had already been used, they still felt like it was the very first time.

Letting go of Gakupo's neck he went faster and faster, hitting deeper inside the younger male. Taking this advantage, Gakupo tried to run away, but the stalker grabbed him by the foot and pulled him back, striking him with a closed fist across the face. He grabbed a handful of Gakupo's hair and tugged his hair back and penetrated the younger male in one thrust, as deep as he could and returning to that quick, painful step.

Why? Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? The pain was so terrible he couldn't keep his mouth closed, he felt himself drooling. Gakupo felt nauseated, felt lightheaded, he could only smell the scent of blood, of sweat, his body felt cold. He felt the stalker letting go of his head and he just felt his head drop onto the bed sheets. Not even the spirits of Shinto would grant him the wish of passing out and not having to go through this torture. But he was awake, wide awake, hearing the stalker's body hitting against his, his cock grating against his insides, in his blood, abusing Gakupo's bladder and prostate.

There used to be a stupid internet meme about a guy who raped another guy to death. The Vocaloid was starting to believe he was going to have the same fate, he could see his own blood on the sheets and. He was going to die, the stalker was raping his body, breaking him apart, he was going to die.

"You're so tight for me my star!" The stalker said and he leaned down on Gakupo kissing his neck.

"I… it… it hurts so… much!"

The stalker didn't stop, he pulled Gakupo's waist more to him and whispered at the younger male's ear. "Soon you'll learn to love this pain!"

And in a final thrust he finally allowed himself to come. In horror and humiliation Gakupo clenched the bed sheets, tears running down his eyes, he felt the man's see flow inside him.

"No! N-not inside me!" He tried to squirm away but it was too late.

So much, so deep.

The stalker pulled his cock out of Gakupo's body, ceasing the leverage he was giving the boy. The Vocaloid left himself collapse on the bed, panting, sobbing, crying in pain, humiliation and fear. The stalker stepped away redoing his pants and admired the damage. The semen, now mixed with blood was oozing out of the younger male's entrance and his hole was wide open, contracting itself from the abuse, blood dripping from his now broken entrance.

"You are mine now Gakupo… Kaito's not going to come to save you, and neither is Otome!" The stalker said chuckling and he walked out of the room. "You're my star."

Gakupo heard the door click as the stalker locked the door. He couldn't even move anymore, he was far drained, drained of his strength, of his health, of his dignity, of everything. Crying loud to let go of all the pain, all the fear, the Vocaloid curled back into fetal position and clenched the sheets.

"K-K-Kaaaaito… Someone… help me…" He was able to murmur between his sobs.


	20. Chapter 19 Broken Little Toys

**AN:** One thing I forgot to say in the Notice in the previous update:

I wrote this story also because, even though I do enjoy reading a good sex scene, even if it's a rape scene, I find it repulsive and absolutely hate when the victim falls in love for the rapist.

So… There will be no Stalker x Gakupo love.

**AN: **This chapter contains rape.

**AN:** Bonding moment between Akaito and Kaito.

**BRN**: VIOKAY is back from pris-I MEAN, SCHOOL. It feels great to be back.

**Final AN: **Thanks VIOKAY for betaing. Me missed your awesome skills. In other subjects, thank you for all your support.

**Chapter 19 Broken Little Toys**

Kaito sat there beside Gakupo, smiling at him, telling him everything was okay, with his long fingered, somewhat calloused hands; he brushed Gakupo's purple hair gently. "Everything is okay…" He would say, causing the younger Vocaloid to smile back at him, feeling reassured.

"Everything is okay… my Violet Star…" But that wasn't Kaito, that wasn't Kaito's voice, or even his familiar demeanor. That wasn't him.

Just those two words were enough to cause the young Vocaloid to wake from his slumber. Whimpering in pain and fear, he shifted his eyes slowly to the side, seeing that large monster sitting on the bed beside him, his large hands brushing Gakupo's locks affectionately and with a smirk on his face - a demented smirk. Almost jumping, Gakupo scooted away from the man, his body trembling.

Today, the man was wearing a different mask, one that missed the lower half, so the purple-haired male could see the man's mouth change into terrifying grins.

"You're awake, my star!" He exclaimed with a gentle smile. "I was afraid I could have been too rough yesterday and caused you to be permanently damaged for me," he continued. "But, as I expected, your body is strong and can withstand me."

Trembling, too afraid to even move Gakupo was able to mumble. "S-stay away from me!"

"Oh my love, still so…" The man got up taking his hands to his chin as if thinking of what word to use. Finally he grabbed hold of a handful of Gakupo's hair, pulling the Vocaloid up. "So defiant! But don't worry my star! I'll make you grow to love me!"

Gakupo was quickly thrown off the bed and was taken into the room adjacent to his cell. He fell flat across the floor, as the man let go of him, and tried to get up. The sound of steps behind him caused the Vocaloid to freeze in fear. The stalker leaned over Gakupo but instead of reaching for the Vocaloid, he reached for the bathtub's tap. Giving a reassuring smile at the younger male, the larger man opened the water and let it flow into the tub.

"I guessed you would like to take a bath, my star," he started and looked down at Gakupo, who waited for him to add the 'but' in the whole situation. "So I took the liberty of preparing it for you, but of course, I shall be the one washing you, my violet Adonis."

"I-I can wash myself…" the Vocaloid reassured, quickly crawling away from the man.

The stalker turned around and smiled at Gakupo. The Vocaloid couldn't see his expression, but he could tell that smile meant "I'm going to do it, whether you want it or not!" As an answer to that menacing smile, Gakupo whimpered and curled up in the corner hugging his knees. He would run away, but where? It would simply end up with the stalker pulling the chain and punishing the purple-haired male the way he saw fit. For now, all that could come to the Vocaloid's mind was to just play along.

"Did you enjoy last night?" The stalker asked. Gakupo looked at him in disbelief.

Did it even seem like it was remotely _good_ for him?

"N-no…" Gakupo answered anxious.

"Oh, my dear star," the stalker chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll make it up for you today!" He placed his hands together and twiddled his fingers, playing with them and brushing them against each other in a taunting way, as if, trying to demonstrate to Gakupo what he meant by it.

He finally stopped the water, and grabbing Gakupo's chain abruptly he pulled him closer. Gently, always smiling in his demented way that made Gakupo's stomach feel queasy, he helped Gakupo into the tub. He started squirming the moment the man touched him and pushed him away, actually successfully scratching the man down his arms with the Vocaloid's long nails. Annoyed, the Stalker grunted and slapped the purple haired male across the face, causing the Vocaloid to fall into the bathtub. The cut on his lip began bleeding, causing him to taste blood again.

Rubbing his head, the younger male whined in pain, only to find his head being quickly shoved into the water. He struggled to get free from the man's grip, his slender legs squirming frantically out of the tub, until, finally, the stalker let go of him and the Vocaloid could cough out, tearing in fear. Despite Gakupo's panic, the Stalker was chuckling, as he stared down at the frightened man in front of him.

"Wash yourself," the stalker ordered with a smirk. The Vocaloid, in fear, coughing still did as he was ordered. "Wash yourself well, my star."

A blush lingered on Gakupo's face, with shame at the man's attentive glare. A jolt of pain went through his body when he touched his sore and wounded entrance, he could see a trickle of blood oozing from it. He couldn't stop thinking of that blood. He was hurt everywhere! His nose wasn't hurting anymore but he was sure it was bruised, his lip was bleeding, his cheek appeared to be swelled and his rectum… well, it was in all a sore sight. He winced, trying to hold back a fearful sob.

He had to be strong.

He saw a shadow hover over him and he flinched away, looking at the stalker. Gakupo shuddered in pain, and he couldn't help but wonder if his face was bruised from the beating before.

"Let me help you," the stalker said nonchalantly.

"No! Stay away from me!" Gakupo yelped as he pushed the man away.

The stalker frowned in anger and slapped the younger Vocaloid across the face again, causing him to be thrown back. Gakupo covered his face in fear and complied, and felt the stalker trying to dunk him underwater again, but the Vocaloid held his hands trying to resist him.

"Why do you resist me so?" The stalker yelped in desperation and was finally able to grab hold of both of Gakupo's hands.

To keep his _lover _still, the stalker pulled the Vocaloid's hands behind his back, and with the excess length of chain, he tied Gakupo's hands together, causing the Vocaloid to tip his head back in order to not be choked or have his arms pulled into a painful position. The younger male gasped in fear, trying to see what the stalker was planning to do to him. Quickly, he realized what was coming.

"Ah!"

The man was brushing his fingers against Gakupo's shaft, firmly pressing his fingers upon on it. He cupped Gakupo's limp penis and started brushing and caressing it, causing the younger male to try to squirm away, but all it did was cause him to pull his arms and neck to very painful positions. He tried to find a position that was less uncomfortable to him. Regardless, the stalker continued his assault. He placed his free hand against Gakupo's face and pulled him back, pressing his lips against Gakupo's. The Vocaloid shut his eyes close and gritted his teeth, refusing that kiss. He was now leaning against the man, trying to resist him with what little strength he had.

Despite that, the stalker continued assaulting Gakupo's body. Caressing the younger male's chest with his fingers he started pinching the younger male's nipples, twitching them and pulling them teasingly, as well as he continued the rub those dirty lower regions.

The worst thing was that Gakupo's body was responding to it. That ashamed him, made him hate himself, but he could feel the heated arousal going up his body at every time the stalker pinched one his nipples, at every time he rubbed his cock. Furthermore, he could feel his member stiffening, allowing the stalker to be able to grab it and start pumping it at a rhythmic pace.

"Please! Stop!" Gakupo begged, panting and trying to hold his breath. He didn't want it to feel good; he didn't even want to enjoy it.

But the stalker didn't care; he just continued masturbating the Vocaloid, faster and faster. Licking his lips he trailed his free hand down Gakupo's body until he got down to his bottom. With his fingers he probed the hurt entrance of Gakupo's rectum and finally, inserted one slick finger in. The Vocaloid yelped in pain pulling his head forth just to snap it back again. The stalker wiggled his finger inside of the Vocaloid causing him to moan in pain. Those alluring moans led the man to be more entertained as he continued to vigorously rub Gakupo's cock.

There was a mixture of pain and pleasure going up Gakupo's body like a continuous flow of electricity. He felt disgusted of himself, of the way his body responded to the arousal. He hated himself for that. He bit his lip in an attempt to forget the pleasure; biting so hard on it, that it started bleeding even more, yet it was becoming more and more enjoyable, causing the Vocaloid to moan, over and over again, every time the stalker pumped his member.

Suddenly, he felt another finger intrude inside him as a sharp pain going through his body, sending shivers up and down the Vocaloid's spine. Gakupo closed his eyes sobbing. If it continued like that, he was going to cum, and he didn't want to.

"P-please! Please, stop!"

Yet the stalker continued, faster, wriggling his fingers inside of the Vocaloid, until, with a loud moan, Gakupo finally reached the climax, releasing his sperm all over the stalker's hands. Panting, Gakupo leaned back, as he felt the stalker finally release his hands. The Vocaloid's first reaction was to, once freed, push that disgusting man off him, sobbing and crying in shame and self-hatred and disgust. But it just resulted in Gakupo getting a painful slap across the face and falling into the bathtub. Gakupo coughed once he sat straight in the tub.

"It was good, wasn't it my star?" The stalker asked and smirked. "Clean yourself out, I have left some food and clean clothes for you."

And that said, the stalker left the room, abandoning Gakupo alone in there. The Vocaloid looked down at himself and felt ashamed for himself, he was disgusting, and his body was disgusting! Hateful, disgusting… filthy… He closed his hands together and looked down at his member, then slammed his fists down at himself.

Outside of the room, the stalker could hear the Vocaloid yell. So much anger, so much pain, it was like music to his ears.

_Oh my star, do you really feel that disgusted for being touched by me? Don't worry, my dear, soon you will love only me!_

The stalker made his way through the hallways and got up the stairs to the old abandoned factory. No one would ever remember to look there, as the only people who would even bother to go there were the occasional Yakuza on a business trade or to rape some sex slaves-never anyone else. They never found his secret hiding place either nor were they aware that he had his eyes on them. He went upstairs to a room in the factory's attic and smiled.

As the day went by, the man just stood there watching his lover. How he went out of the bathroom and got dressed, how he refused to eat and just wandered around the room, looking for an exit, checking the lock, just, wandering. The man just smiled in complete wonder, his lover was so beautiful, not of this world. Finally, directing his eye to the other monitors on the room, he smiled at his new toys, two girls.

Maybe it was time to pay them a visit.

**xxxXXXxxx**

He was in the hospital, there were machines beeping everyone, people talking loudly, but he felt relieved. Kaito sat there relieved, holding the hand of his loved one, he was hurt, abused and broken, but he was alright, smiling at him, telling he was alright. All that mattered was that he had been found, he had been found and he was alive and well. A little beaten up, but well.

"I missed you…" Gakupo told him as he looked into his eyes.

"I missed you too, you're a little beaten up, but you'll be alright!" Kaito said lifting the hand of his loved one and kissing it gently, just smiling at Gakupo who smiled back.

"Did they catch him?"

"Yes, they did, and he's going to pay for what he did to you!" Kaito said with bitterness.

"Who was he?"

"I don't know…"

How could he not know? Hadn't he been caught?

No, he had not.

Kaito slowly opened his eyes and saw his brother next to him, still unconscious. It was all a dream which lead the bluenette to close his eyes and sigh in anxiety. He just hoped Gakupo was okay.

How he missed him!

There was a very peculiar scent that he could smell-it was familiar, and he knew it from somewhere. Was it anti-septic? Yes, it was. He could also hear a constant beeping in the background. Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Oh, yes, he was in the hospital. He took his hands to his neck that itched and realized he had bandages on it. He remembered vaguely someone shooting him with a nail gun and…

He got up quickly looking around and sighed relieved once he saw a tired-looking bluenette sleeping over his bed, holding his left hand.

"K-kaito…" He gently called taking his hand to his brother's head. "K-kaito… wa… wake up." His throat hurt and speaking felt wrong to him, sounded wrong also.

Waking up startled, Kaito almost jumped out of his seat, looking around confused. "Shiu! It's okay Kaito, i-it's me!" Akaito reassured.

"A-kun!" Kaito mumbled and smiled weakly. "You're awake."

"Not the first time," his brother said brushing Kaito's head. "How long have you been here?"

Kaito rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "Since four in the afternoon." He looked back at his brother.

"Haven't you gone home? Everyone must be worried sick!" Akaito said.

"I can't go home right now and…" He stopped himself mid-sentence. Akaito didn't know that the stalker had caught Gakupo. "I came to see you early but they had sedated you…"

"Oh, they had to do some… hospitally thingy-magiggies…" Akaito explained shrugging his shoulders. "Have you spoken with Otome, is he okay?"

"He's back to work, got a major concussion!" Kaito explained. "He wanted to make sure he…" Kaito interrupted himself, Akaito didn't knew Gakupo had been caught, "he wants to find who the man who massacred his men is."

"I understand," Akaito said coughing a little, his throat burned. He took his hands to his neck and rubbed it. "So, doctor, how bad am I?"

Chuckling, Kaito smiled weakly and grabbed his brother's hands. "Nothing very serious. You got several ribs broken, a punctured spleen and you got a new breathing hole on your trachea, but it has been patched up so you're all good. You had a surgery today for your spleen, which means you'll have a cool scar to show for it, and they say you're recovering quite well and fast, as expected of your metabolism, so you'll probably be dispatched at the end of the week."

"I mean, you have always had quite the resilient metabolism and quick regeneration rates, so they believe the cut from the surgery will be healed in two to three weeks, but I believe that by the end of the week you can take out the stitches. Your plasma carries a lot of platelets, so your coagulation happens quite quickly. You'll need periodic checkups however to see how your ribs are healing, sadly a bone takes longer to heal than the organic tissue so... You're not getting one word of what I'm saying, are you?"

Akaito stared at his brother in admiration and smiled. It was at moments like those that he could see and admire all of his brother's secret intellect. Yep, he didn't get one thing of all that medical mumbo-jumbo, he always sucked at biology and anatomy and sciences. His strengths were in art and math. Kaito was the gifted one, even though he lacked a lot in common sense and cultural knowledge. "It's okay; I love how you sound smart with that stuff!"

The blue-haired twin smiled sadly and held his brother's hand tight. "The doctors said _he_ applied enough strength to the hits he gave us that it was a miracle he didn't break our spine…"

"Damn! What is that man? A Kryptonian?"

Kaito tilted his head. "What's a Kryptonian?"

A chuckle escaped Akaito's throat just for him to whimper afterwards. "My throat… Your cultural ignorance never ceases to amaze me… Anyway, how can a single man be so… strong?"

"Al said he was probably a bodybuilder, " Kaito explained. "Al said that some bodybuilders develop enough strength to pull a small plane and participate in strength competitions."

"Ouch, that sounds scary," Akaito said. "What about you, doctor? What's the prognosis?"

"Several broken ribs also, cool new scar," he pulled his shirt up and showed Akaito a patch he had on his left side. "I'm one kidney short now…"

"Oh dear…" Akaito mumbled, staring at his brother. "How…"

"The doctors said that the blow had the same strength as if I had been hit by a car," and he remained silent for a while than spoke again. "Scary thought."

"What… do you need a transplant? You can try to see I'm compatible, I'm your…" Akaito started sitting up but his brother forced him to lie back down. He could have a quick healing rate, but his stitches were still fresh.

"I don't need a transplant, don't worry," Kaito said. "You need two kidneys more than I. Besides, I can live a healthy life with just one. The solitary kidney will probably work twice as hard and grow larger to compensate the lack of the other, which will sadly make it more prone to injury. That means I'll have to be very careful in order to keep it from being injured. I mean, it's just one, but, as long as I have a healthy diet, exercise regularly, drink lots of water and do a detox once a year, everything will be fine."

"Are you sure of that, I mean, you're prone to accidents and really clumsy…" Akaito recalled.

"Don't worry A-kun, I'm fine…" Kaito said looking down at his hands. He heard his twin let out a long sigh.

"Okay, if you say so…" Akaito looked at his brother; he looked tired and sick, very, very pale for his own good. "How's Gakupo? I haven't seen him and no one has told me anything about him."

Kaito tensed up and paled. "He's fine, he's back… home," Kaito lied.

His twin stared at him for a while, his face became suddenly apprehensive. He brushed his brother's face gently as Kaito just started sobbing, covering his eyes so his little brother wouldn't see him crying. Akaito pulled the bluenette to him and hugged him gently, he understood his brother's pain and desperation, and he could see it on his brother's face, eyes and even on his body. How he had lost weight and looked pale, tired and ill.

"I'm sorry, Aniki…" Akaito mumbled, letting his brother cry on his shoulder.

**xxxXXXxxx**


	21. Chapter 20 – Breaking the Dragon

**An: **For anyone who wants. This fanfiction has a blog now. Link is on my profile. Should I do a Tumblr instead?

**AN:** Violence and rape on this chapter.

**Chapter 20 – Breaking the Dragon**

_Oh my star, I have such pretty dolls for you. They are so cute. You're going to love them! _

The door clicked as it was unlocked. Gakupo, who had been lying down the whole day almost sprung up from the bed with the sound, he stared at the door and saw the large male entering. The large male smirked the moment his eyes crossed contact with the Vocaloid.

"Didn't you eat my star?" He asked looking at the overturned tray of food on the floor. Gakupo remained silent. "And after I had so much hard work preparing this dish especially for you!"

"I'd rather starve…" Gakupo grumbled almost inaudible.

The stalker frowned annoyed at the Vocaloid and walked over to him. How could he? How could his beloved star still defy him? He was turned, he was turned against him by the devious plots of that whore who took Gakupo from him. But he was going to show him, he would teach his star how to behave, even if that meant breaking his star apart until there was little of the man left. He would break him until only a broken spirit and a compliant mind was left.

That was what he would do, that's what he wanted.

"You seem rather lively, now. I'm glad you have recovered!" He said and walked over to the tray.

He picked up the tray and the food carefully, trying to fix up the food, even though it was made into a pulpy mess of pancakes and now dirt. Smirking he turned around carrying the tray for Gakupo and sat beside him. In answer, the Vocaloid just scooted away.

"Eat," the stalker said with a smile and the younger male looked away. The smile died and turned to frown.

"Eat!" The stalker ordered in commanding voice, resulting on a flinch from the other male, however, Gakupo still refused to look at him and eat.

Clearly annoyed, the Stalker gripped Gakupo's hair and pulled his head back. A yelp escaped the Vocaloid's throat once the man grabbed his chin and forced him to open his mouth. Regardless of the protests, the squirming and the kicking, the stalker was still able to force Gakupo's mouth open and slam a handful of food – apparently what was left of the pancakes- down his mouth. Coughing and gasping, in a final attempt to revolt against his condition, Gakupo just spited what he hadn't swollen at the stalker's face.

Completely cought by surprised, the stalker looked at his star and smirked, annoyance growing inside him. Taken by his frustration the stalker threw Gakupo onto the bed and got over him. With his hands he started ripping away the Vocaloid's yukata. Gakupo yelped and squirmed under the larger male trying to crawl away, but the stalker just yanked him right back to him. Struggling, he threw his feet at the man, trying to push him, to kick him, to just get him away from him.

"Aaagh! My nose! You bitch!" Suddenly the stalker yelled jumping away.

Gakupo heard something touch the ground and looked in time of seeing the stalker with his back turned to him, his mask, on the floor. He had successfully kicked the man on the face.

Oh but he was mad, he was utterly possessed.

He placed his mask back on and turned towards Gakupo grinning. His star would pay, he would pay for that dire offense.

"It seems like you need some persuasion," he said and made his way to the chain attached to the ceiling.

He tugged the chain and pulled it. Causing Gakupo to be dragged by it, the Vocaloid tried to resist but he didn't had enough strength and just ended up being forced to his tip-toes. He placed his hands on the chain around his neck and tried to loosen it up, but no use, all he could do was hold himself in his tip toes so he wouldn't choke.

"W-what are you doing?!" Gakupo yelped, panting in fear.

A grin crossed the stalker's mouth and he left the room, leaving the Vocaloid on that position. How long was the stalker planning to keep him like that? Any wrong move and Gakupo could end up hanging by his neck. He remained in that position for quite some time, for what seemed hours. He couldn't help but become distressed, once his legs started going numb, being invaded by an uncomfortable stinging.

Suddenly, yells, female yells, filled the hallways. Someone was asking, yelling, begging to be released. Did the stalker capture someone else? Was he dragging them to Gakupo's prison?

Literally thrown in, two girls fell flat across the floor. They were quite young, they probably weren't more than 15 or 16 years old, probably the same age as the Kagamine twins. A gasp escaped Gakupo once he recognized them, one was a Vocaloid and the other a Utau. One had long pinkish hair tied up in a loose bun and was wearing pink ripped dress, one sock and one Hello Kitty shoe. The other one had short purple hair, black shorts and blue hoodie on, both ripped into pieces.

The stalker locked the door and walked to the girls. He picked the pink haired girl by her chin and made her look at Gakupo. The girls whimpered in fear, tears rolling down their eyes; they were bruised up also, as if he abused them.

What had he done to them?!

"Do you like the dolls I brought you, my Star?" The stalker asked.

The two girl were shackled, he realized, and they looked up at Gakupo.

"You're Gakupo!" The purple-haired girl said.

"Oh, you know each other? What's their names, my star? Can you tell me?"

"W-what are you g-going to do them?"

"I asked you a question. Who are they?"

"Let us go!" The girl with pink hair asked. "P-please sir! We have nothing to do with him! P-please! We haven't done anything. For god shake, we don't know half of the Vocaloids!"

"SHUT UP!" He rowered at the two girls who flinched back in fear. They curled up against each other, whimpering and trying to look as small as nature allowed them.

"Dolls do not talk, their duty is to obey and be pretty! Now, my violet star, what are their names?"

"P-please, you heard them, just let them g…"

"WHAT'S THEIR NAMES?!" He yelled at Gakupo picking up the pink-haired one by her hair.

"Iroha, her name is Iroha!" Gakupo yelled tearing, terror for those girls invading him. Please, that he would not hurt them. "Please let them go!"

"What about hers?"

"W-what?"

"What is the other girl's name?"

Gakup stared at the purple haired girl. He knew she was an Utau but he couldn't remember her name. Closing his eyes he left go of a yelp.

Goddamnit there were SO many Utaus! How could he expect him to remember the name of all them? Half of them didn't even maintain good relations with Vocaloids. He knew Teto and Ted and Taya, but that was pretty much it. Even first Utau the stalker kid, he didn't knew of her existence until her head went to his door.

"I don't know," he answered and as he saw the stalker walking up to the girl, angst rushed up Gakupo's body. "She's an Utau! That's all I know! She's an Utau! P-Please let them go! They haven't done anything! They barely know me!"

Nonetheless, ignoring the cries of Gakupo, the stalker picked the girl up and threw her to the Vocaloid's feet. "How mean of him, you know his name and he doesn't even know yours! You know why? Because he doesn't care about you. He doesn't know you, he doesn't care for you! You two are from different worlds! That's why I'm choosing you, my dear Defoko. That's her name, Defoko."

"P-please don't! Just let them go! I'll do anything! Just let them go!" Gakupo yelled. Tears of terror were now running down his eyes. He knew what the stalker was going to do to her, deep inside himself, he knew.

Ripping apart the girl's shorts the stalker smirked at Gakupo. "My dear Defoko, it's my beautiful Adonis fault what I'm going to do to you. If he had behaved like a good doll and obeyed, I wouldn't have to do this you. He must be punished."

"Please don't do this! Punish me instead!" Gakupo yelled as the larger male pinned the girl to the floor, opening his pant's zipper. "Please! I'm sorry! Please just let them go! I'm sorry!"

In the back, Iroha started wailing louder, as if waiting for the same herself. It was probably what was going to happen.

"No! You must learn, my star," he answered with a smirk. "Your actions will have consequences."

xxxXXXxxxEndofviolencexxxXXX xxx

"Bakaito-nii-san, wake up, you'll be late," a high pitch voice called.

Slowly opening his eyes, Kaito looked over the embroiled mess of blankets that he used to be covering himself with and saw a blonde haired teen smiling from the door. Sitting up on his bed, Kaito rubbed his eyes looking around confused. He had slept a lot so he felt disoriented and dizzy right now, plus the fact that he sat up quickly didn't help him feel any better.

8:30 in the morning. He saw on the clock, at least it wasn't as late as he expected.

He went to take a nap at 4 in the afternoon and apparently slept the whole day and night. His body finally gave in to exhaustion. Spending his days wandering from the manor to the hospital and vice-versa, had lead him to sacrifice most of his sleep. The other Vocaloids at least stopped asking about how he felt and about Gakupo. He was tired of feeling heartbroken whenever someone spoke of the Ga-kun. Whenever they were speaking of Gakupo or the stalker or what happened to Kaito and Akaito, they'd fall deathly quiet once they saw Kaito. He knew they were speaking of it, but not hearing it, made him feel a bit better.

"Meiko-nee-chan told me to come and call you," the blonde girl said.

"Thank you… Rin," Kaito said and proceeded to free his legs from the blankets.

Jumping off the bed he looked at his side-table and sighed. An old dried up eggplant with chopsticks serving for legs sat there, all alone and dried up – just like Kaito's small broken heart. Kaito smiled sadly at the dried up eggplant and petted it affectionately on the head. He had saved it from Gakupo's garbage can once he saw it there.

Quickly the bluenette went to take a shower and get dressed. He had a meeting with Johansson today so he had to go early. He ran downstairs but refused to have breakfast with the other; still, after a lot of complaints from Al who was in charge of breakfast and was concerned with Kaito's renal function, he took a simple, quite large, orange to eat on the way. Pealing the orange he made his way to his blue _Lexus_, which was waiting for him in the garage.

The trip to the Vocaloid Company went without much problem. Some traffic on the way made him lose his cool, especially since he was tired. Despite all the hours of sleep, he still felt drained. It hadn't been a refreshing or a relaxing sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes he would find himself having nightmares in which he was Ga-kun and he was being chased by a faceless man with a nail gun and an iron bat. He could only assume all these nightmares were the result of his worry and preoccupation for Gakupo.

He just wanted to go back to the police station and be on in everything that Otome and his men were investigating, but he already had been scolded for being disruptive of the detective's work. Still, he couldn't help but be in fear.

Nonetheless he had to return back to normality, he had a work to take care of and Johansson wasn't to be played with. Working got his mind out of worry, while he worked he couldn't worry, at least he wished for that.

Once he arrived at company building, he did his best to get upstairs as quickly as he could. Clicking the elevator button frenetically until the elevator doors finally opened back. He entered the elevator sighing loudly. Kaito really wasn't in the mood for work, but what could he do?

"Hey, how are you?" he heard the mechanical voice of the elevator guy say.

"Hey… Having a bad day," Kaito started sighing "but I don't want to talk about it…"

The elevator guy said nothing, waiting for Kaito to proceed, but he remained silent. Finally Kaito arrived at the floor where Johansson's office was. He made his way to the producer's office and greeted the secretary.

"Hi, Johen…hansson wanted to meet me today about a new project," Kaito stuttered. "Is he in?"

"A meeting? I wasn't informed, Johansson-sama isn't in the building currently, a producer in Osaka called a meeting with him," the secretary explained. "Please wait while I see if he left anything about you."

Kaito nodded and walked over to an arm-chair and sat down. He waited for quite some time, for about half an hour, until, finally, the secretary called him. "Shion-sama, I found a meme from Johansson saying for you to wait for him in his office. You can go in."

"Thank you."

Johansson's office had a nice view. Kaito took a place in one of the couches and just waited. Waiting in that room made Kaito's stomach give more turns than what he wished, especially now that the acid from the orange he ate was causing him discomfort. He looked at a small coffee table and stared at the several magazines on it. The magazines about Gakupo's so called addiction, and a few more recent one with titles such as: "Vocaloid Ex-Star in serious trouble?"

Grabbing the magazine Kaito decided to read the article's headline:

_Since the the Vocaloid Star, Kamui Gakupo was fired, a lot of police activity has been seen around the Vocaloid Company and the other Vocaloids in general. Could the Vocaloid Star be in mix with dangerous businesses? It is no surprise anymore of Kamui's drug abuse that lead him to be fired. Could all the recent police involvement be related with this?_

That magazine was before Otome and the VOCALOID Inc. decided to reveal to the public that Gakupo had been kidnapped. Before that was revealed, magazines did a really good work spiting Gakupo, some still did. He had recently read a magazine saying that Gakupo was undergoing drug abuse treatment and the company to keep its appearance made up the kidnapping scheme.

After a while waiting Kaito got up. What was taking Johansson so long? Why would he call a meeting with Kaito if he was going to be late? Kaito got up and walked over to the windows looking back down. He really hated waiting up for anyone.

Turning around he found his eyes falling over Johansson's laptop. It was only partially closed down and it seemed to be on. Kaito looked around and made as much silence as he could. Johenzilla always used noisy shoes and he took really heavy steps so he could be heard a floor bellow if he was on the way. There was complete and utter silence, so Joahansson wasn't around. With nothing but mere curiosity, Kaito moved over to the desk as silently as he could and sat down opening the laptop.

There was a minimized program on the tray. VNC Viewer? Apparently he was remotely connected to a second computer, Kaito was more than curious now. Clicking on the minimized tray he made the window pop up and felt his body froze instantly.

There was a… video feed on the other computer, but it wasn't any video. A camera, the computer was connected to a camera and what Kaito saw through it made his stomach turn. He fullscreened the video, feeling his entire trembling with anxiety and disbelief.

He couldn't believe it! Yes, everyone suspected Johansson was behind that all, but actually BE behind it all?

On the video he could see a dark room with red block walls. Walking side to side, with a chain around his neck, he could see a purple haired man wearing a light yukata which was partially ripped. The man's face was heavily swollen and bruised up, and he seemed to be bleeding from his lip and nose. He was limping and seemed to be waiting for something or someone. The room was a mess, Kaito could see pieces of ripped fabric and what seemed to be a small pudle of a white liquid and blood on the floor. The man stared up at the ceiling, not at the camera, but as if staring at the skies, his blue eyes red of crying. He was mumbling something but there was no sound.

"Ga-gakupo?" Kaito called getting up, his voice almost refusing to leave his throat. He had a knot tied up on his chest so tight that he felt like he was going to have a stroke. "Ga-kun!"

Suddenly he saw Gakupo look at the far front end of the room and he stepped back quickly hitting with his back against the bedframe. Kaito watched as a large male in a white shirt and black pants, wearing a theatre mask, with dark hair came in. He walked over to Gakupo who seemed to be waiting for something now. Gakupo was looking down and Kaito could tell that the man was saying something to Gakupo, and in answer he shook his head and seemed to be begging.

Kaito flinched as the man grabbed hold of the Vocaloid's hair pulling him. He gripped the desk in worry, as he saw that Gakupo seemed to be saying something and the man let go of him throwing him into the ground. He said something to the Vocaloid who, apparently obeying to whatever he was saying, got up and laid on his stomach on the bed. Kaito could tell that Gakupo was crying, yet, he seemed completely submissive.

Why was he doing that?

Once again the larger male seemed to be talking to Gakupo and Kaito watched in horror as the man pulled his pants down and removed his briefs. His cock was completely hard and it was huge! Kaito even gasped in horror! Was that man going to rape Gakupo with that thing?! That would killhim!

The man pulled Gakupo's yukata up, putting his hands on Gakupo's hips. Kaito watched in horror as the man carefully placed himself behind Gakupo's hips. Suddenly a shocked expression appeared on Gakupo and he looked up at the man saying something, to which the man replied something that made the Vocaloid more agitated. Turning around he tried to scoot away, his hands up, as if he was asking something to the stalker.

The stalker grabbed Gakupos hands and pushed him forcefully to the ground. Kaito watched as the man shoved Gakupo's face against his crotch. That was as much as Kaito could take of that. Jumping up, throwing the chair back, Kaito grabbed the laptop's screen and stared in complete shock, his whole body trembling at the sight in front of him. There was nothing he could do. He wanted to yell but sound was stuck on his throat.

Suddenly, the office door opened back, Kaito looked at the person entering, his own face distorted by disgust, horror and fear.

Johansson had just entered, carrying with himself a suitcase. He ignored Kaito's presence and just threw a quick glance at Kaito and frowned annoyed. He looked tired and utterly pissed. He placed his suitcase over the sofas and loosened up his tie.

"What you want, Shion? What are you doing in my…" He stopped himself when he saw Kaito was on his laptop. He walked over with quick heavy steps, but Kaito's eyes were now hidden by his bangs. "What are doing in my laptop?! That is violation of privacy! Get out of there!"

Kaito didn't know what strength came over him. How could he? He was their producer, they trusted him. Yes, he had an awful personality, still, they trusted him! How could he had done that to Gakupo and then even film it, and keep that video around! And then throwing it at Kaito like that!

Otome would have that man's head!

Kaito charged at the producer and grabbing his by his shirt he shoved the producer against the wall. "YOU SICKFUCK! WHERE IS HE?!" Kaito yelled at Johansson.

The producer stared at Kaito stunned. He was not expecting that from Kaito. He looked utterly confused and that was the only thing saving Kaito from getting his other kidney served to him in a silver platter.

"What are you talking about?!" He asked.

"Where is Gakupo?" And he signaled with his head to the laptop. "The video! On your computer! You kidnapped him, didn't you, you sickfuck!?"

The Producer blinked confused. Suddenly he paled up completely. He seemed to finally realize what was going on with his laptop. A video camera feed showing a large male in a theatre mask just thrusting his penis into the mouth of a struggling purple-haired Vocaloid. He felt his mouth hang open. That was Gakupo. That was Gakupo who was being forced to perform fellatio on a larger male. How did that video end up on his laptop? He paled even more when he realized that it was a security camera feed.

"Shion…" He started. "That's life feed… That's happening as we speak."

"W-what?" Kaito let go of the producer and looked at the video.

"Look at the date and time on the video!" He explained, now, visibly disturbed. "Dear God! That's Kamui…"

Kaito walked over and stared at the video. Gakupo was now on his knees coughing and spitting something up. The man leaned down on Gakupo and grabbing him by his arm threw him to the bed. He saw as Gakupo tried to scoot away, an expression of sheer terror on his face. He closed his eyes and clenched the sheets as the man came up from behind him and placed his hips behind Gakupo. Finally the man made a stoic movement forward, ramming his full length into Gakupo who yelled and squirmed under man.

Kaito looked away.

"Hello…" He heard Johansson start, he was on his cell. "Inspector Otome, this is Johansson Yama… I mean, Yamamoto Johansson, you should come to my office quick… The stalker has strike again. Be quick before he cuts off our connection."

Johansson turned off his cell and rubbed his head leaning against the wall. He was as numbed with this as Kaito.

"Why… my laptop?"

xxxXXXxxxRAPEAHEADxxxXXXxxx

Gakupo cringed in pain as the stalker defiled his body again. Each thrust worst than the last, causing his insides, not fully healed yet, to be tiered apart once more. He could feel the sounds of the flesh and blood, and feel the blood going down his legs. The pain was unbearable, but all he could do was pant and yelp in pain. Sweat and tears were running down his face, and he couldn't keep his mouth shut, causing him to drool. The stalker did not halt, that was his chance, Gakupo was obeying, allowing him to break his body and will even more.

_If you behave, I'll let those two girls go, just like I did with Taya._ He had said to Gakupo who, reluctant accepted it. He had no other choice, he had to comply. He couldn't let those girls be abused because of him. He had already raped Defoko, defiled her right in front of Gakupo because he resisted him. He couldn't let them suffer anymore.

"Aangh!" Gakupo moaned when the stalker rammed his cock deeper and harder, aiming it in different angles, trying out his insides for the place that felt good.

So he just endured. He endured the pain, the humiliation. He closed his eyes once he felt the man tense behind him and finally, that warm, sticky liquid invaded him. He widened his eyes in horror panting, moaning. His insides burned and ached, as if someone had burnt him with a scalding rod. But he did not pull his cock out, instead he flipped Gakupo so he'd be looking at him, Gakupo looked away closing his eyes, he tried to push the man away.

"P-please stop. Let me rest. You're… g-going to k-kill me!" He begged.

"Look at me!" The stalker ordered as he restarted thrusting into Gakupo.

"S-stop…" Gakupo moaned in pain, keeping his eyes closed, even when the man forced him to look at him. He pressed his hands against the stalker who halted in anger. "P-please… j-just let me rest!"

He stared at the Vocaloid and grabbed the chain, pulling back, he watched as the Vocaloid pant exhausted and in pain, his body trembling and spasming from the sobbing. But the stalker wasn't going to stop. Gakupo would rest when he said it was okay, not when his star saw fitting. He dragged the younger male behind him, who restarted squirming and protesting. Thorwing him against the wall, he pulled Gakupo's hands behind his back and tied him up with the chain, the younger male yelped in fear.

He shoved Gakupo back against the wall and lifted Gakupo legs up to his shoulder. Gakupo started squirming. 

"P-please! No more!"

"Don't you want little Defoko and little Iroha to be set free?" He asked. "I think I'll just free one of them, since you left me go just one round… Maybe I'll let Iroha stay."

Gakupo froze instantly in horror. Closing his eyes he stopped struggling and looked down in submission. A grin crossed the stalker's lips and he leaned forward to the Vocaloid kissing him. His eyes widened as he felt the stalker's tongue brush against his lips. He knew what that meant and what would happen if he did not obey, so, reluctantly he parted his lips letting the stalker's tongue intrude into his mouth as every last bit of his dignity was drained of him.

"I'll make it feel good for you!" The stalker whispered to Gakupo.

The man broke the kiss and pushed his shaft against Gakupo's abused, bleeding entrance and forced his way in. The Vocaloid winced at the sudden thrust and arched his back closing his eyes shut with a loud moan. The thrusting restarted, causing the younger male to moan and squirm under the motion. There was no more panting coming from Gakupo, just yells and moans as his body gave in to the pain. The thrusts were now more painful, but at the same time more accurate, hitting that soft spot and causing sudden spikes of pleasure go up and down the Vocaloid's spine.

He leaned his head back opening his eyes just slightly, he couldn't clearly see anything, it was as if his mind was going blank and his vision was becoming hazy. He felt the stalker grab his cock and he started to rub it and pump it at the same rhythm as his hips moved, thrusting in and out of the Vocaloid. He hated it. He hated the way his body was betraying him, allowing his brain, numbed from pain, to suddenly be struck by small outbursts of pleasure, so blinding he couldn't even think straight anymore.

There was no strength left for the Vocaloid to resist, at least, to mentally resist to those sensations, and so he just left himself drown on his own humiliation, on the betrayal of his body. He hated himself; he despised that defiled body of his.

"Aaahng!" He moaned loud arching his back as he felt a strong sensation overpowering all the pain and shame. Gakupo's body tensed against the stalker's and he leaned his head back, staring blankly into the ceiling. It was too much for him, his body was giving in, he was giving up. And he felt himself release his seed all over the stalker hands.

"See… I told you I'd make you enjoy…" He heard the stalker say, but his voice seemed, somehow, distant.

He felt drained and exhausted, so much he couldn't even produce sound anymore, all he could hear now was his own pants, and his heart, beating so fast and loud on his hears, he was afraid it'd stop. So he closed his eyes and tried to swallow, but he couldn't even close his mouth. He felt silence coming around him, everything was falling quiet and he relieved welcomed the silence and the darkness.

It had all stopped.

"Huh?!" The stalker left go surprised once Gakupo's now limp body fell forward against the stalker's chest. He halted his movement and held the Vocaloid's body. "My star?" He called and looked at Gakupo.

He was breathing very heavily and wasn't reacting to the stalker anymore. He shook Gakupo up a bit but he did not awake and did not answer. The man sighed annoyed. He had blacked out. He shook Gakupo again and slapped him harshly across the face. "WAKE UP!" He yelled. But no use, he didn't return to consciousness. The larger male shoved Gakupo against the wall frustrated.

How dared he? How dared he pass out before he was done? He was his master! He owned Gakupo! He had to wait until he was done!

Insubordinate, defiant whore!

In frustration the stalker restarted his movement, twice as harsh as before. He was going to finish! Oh yes he was! And once Gakupo woke up he would have his punishment! So he kept going, thrusting into the unconscious body of the object of his affection, until he felt the climax reach him and he released his warm sperm inside the younger male's body.

He pulled out and held Gakupo on his arms. He looked at the broken body of his Adonis and started feeling worried, guilty, bad. He was breathing, heavily, very heavily. He leaned down and placed his ear against Gakupo's chest, his heartbeat was slowing down, dangerously slow, and was getting cold. Maybe he had gone too far. He held him against his chest carrying him to the bed.

Carefully, he laid the Vocaloid down on the bed, and remained standing, staring down at his star.

_Stupid! Maybe I should just wait… let my star rest, let him regain his strength. It's still too soon, his body isn't used, isn't ready for me yet, it'll grow used to, but I have to be patient. I have to tolerant with him. He can't die from this! _


	22. Chapter 21 – Domesticated

**AN: **Sorry I was away for so long.

**BN**: Me too.

**Chapter 21 – Domesticated **

Side by side, Johansson and Kaito sat in the police office waiting to speak with Otome. Once in a while Johansson would glance at Kaito. Kaito was staring down completely motionless, his bangs hiding his eyes and expression. A few minutes before he had been sobbing but now he had ceased completely. Johansson extended his hand to Kaito who turned his head slightly to look at him.

"You don't look well…"

"That's because I'm not," Kaito answered, hiding his face on his hands, his elbows on his legs.

"I never really liked Gakupo, but I never wished for any of this to happen," the producer continued, trying to get Kaito to loosen up.

"You were a suspect."

"I was a scapegoat, apparently. Now I understand why I got all those reunion invitations in Osaka, and whenever I got there, there was no reunion at all. Thank god I decided to call Osaka to confirm this reunion otherwise I would have been framed from a crime I had nothing to do with."

"Why do you hate Gakupo?"

"Personal reasons, nothing to do with you," the producer answered, his expression hardening.

Kaito looked at him from the corner of his eyes, as if wanting to say something, but he remained silent. The producer also fell silent and the two waited for Otome to call either one of the two. Finally, after a while, the Inspector left his office, two of his men following him, one taking Johansson's laptop with them.

"As I already suspected, the Stalker was attempting to frame you, Mister Yamamoto," Otome spoke. "However, the fact that he was trying to frame you gave us a lead."

"How so?" Both Johansson and Kaito asked at the same time.

"Please, follow me to my office."

They both got up and followed the inspector. Before Kaito entered the room, he looked back at the officers in the police station. Could it be that Otome was afraid that information could leak? The inspector signaled the two to sit down.

"Is the video feed still working?" Kaito asked as he sat down alongside Johansson.

"Unfortunately, not anymore," the inspector said.

A gasp escaped Kaito's lips as he took his hands to his face. He covered his mouth and his nose, trying to hold his breath in order to stall a desperate sob that was forcing itself to leave. He felt Johansson lay his hand on his shoulder, but he shook his head in answer, flinching away from the producer. Please, not that. He was afraid that if his suffering was indulged he would break down and he had yelled and cried already so much that his voice had become rough and his throat burned.

"A few minutes after the Stalker abandoned Mister Kamui in his cell, the video fee was cut."

"And Kamui? How was he? Could you tell us anything about him?" Johansson asked.

He was quite aware that if Kaito even tried to talk his voice would fail and he would start sobbing again.

"Mister Kamui is alive, even though the state he was left in…" the inspector looked away, brushing his nose as if looking for words, "… isn't a pretty sight."

"W-what… angh… w-what l-lead do you ha-have?" Kaito asked, starting to sob again.

"Well, we now know for sure that whoever is behind this was attempting to frame Mister Yamamoto. He had a good motive to hate Gakupo, since that incident three years ago."

"I-incident?" Kaito asked, looking slightly to the producer.

"I don't want to talk about that," Yamamoto requested.

"Well, I am sure now that the men behind this maybe someone who works in the company…someone important enough that they have security clearance to alter Mister Yamamoto's reunions. And, sadly enough Mister Yamamoto, I believe that incident may be connected with what's going on now," Otome explained. "I have decided to reopen the case."

"No!" Yamamoto yelled while a sobbing Kaito watched. "No! Not this again! Hasn't my daughter suffered enough? Haven't I suffered enough? I had to work every day with the cause of my daughter's suffering, right there, smiling, leading a happy uneventful life without even imagining what suffering his minor existence has brought HER, has brought ME!"

"Mister Yamamoto," Otome tried to reason.

"Don't Mister Yamamoto me! Don't you even dare! You weren't a cop here when that happened. You don't have to live your life while your daughter glares at you as if you were nothing, as if you were useless, as the base of your existence was meaningless! My duty was to protect her and not even that I could do!" Yamamoto took his hand to his forehead. "You weren't here when she looked at me and asked where I was! Why didn't I come and save her…"

"W-what are you talking about?" Kaito asked looking up at Yamamoto, who, in his rage, had gotten up.

"I… I…"

"During Gakupo's premiere concert, Mister Johansson's daughter was assaulted and raped by a man. I believe what happened back then might be connected with what's happening now. At first I didn't know of what happened, it happened before I became an Inspector and was assigned to this facility. But while researching Johansson's background I found about this incident, which had been archived."

"She wanted to dye her hair purple…" Yamamoto said almost crying now. "She wanted to dye her hair purple to show her favorite Vocaloid her support…"

"The case was particularly strange because of the assailant's behavior," Otome continued. "First he treated her as a man, secondly he seemed only interested on her hair and lastly, he called her 'Gakupo' at a certain moment of the act."

"When he came," Yamamoto corrected him, then sitting back down. "The case was never made public, for the identity of the attacker was never discovered. Eventually it was forgotten," he shrugged. "My daughter certainly never forgot it, never forgave me either. How could I work with Gakupo having in count what happened to her? She asked me every day when I left to direct the production of some stupid PV that they wanted Gakupo to star in."

"How could I?" He looked at Kaito.

"That's why you hate Gakupo?" Kaito asked and Yamamoto nodded.

"It's not his fault… He doesn't even know that I have a daughter. Yet I couldn't look at him without feeling a need to hurt him, hurt him bad for what happened to her. I just…" and he clenched his fists together as if he choking an imaginary neck. "Ughh!" He growled in frustration.

"And you t-think thi-this is all connected?" Kaito asked and Otome nodded.

"The description fits. And if it is, we will be able to identify the Purple Stalker, since at the time the man was messy and left enough for us to go by."

He got up and walked over to the window in his office, the one he could see out into the police office. "My guess is that the man may have spies in here, so what I am saying must not be said anywhere. Nothing about this case can be discussed in the company either. If the man is indeed in the Vocaloid enterprise, he can be hearing anything."

"T-that's how he found out where Gakupo was," suddenly Kaito started. "Noone knew where I left Gakupo. He might have heard me or Akaito commenting it to someone in the company."

"Who have you told it to?"

"Big Al, that's it."

"Alfred Grande?" Otome asked to which Kaito nodded. "He fits the description."

"No, Al would never do that. He was with me the day Gakupo was attacked in the train station."

"Still, we should not entirely rule him out. That aside, Mister Yamamoto, I want the files of every security personal and everyone else who works on the building that has enough clearance to go to your office."

"I'll request it from the Master," Yamamoto nodded.

"Mister Yamamoto, if my hint is correct, the man who hurt your daughter will finally be brought to justice."

"It serves us of no purpose now," Johansson said with all honesty. "May you excuse me?"

"Still," the inspector said with a sigh. "Kaito, you should return home for now. Talk to Alfred, I want to meet-"

Suddenly, a knock on the door made the three look back. An officer opened the door gasping as if he came by running, worry splattered across his face, his brow furrowed, and his mouth slightly open as he gasped.

"Sir, our team watching the docking area just spotted a car dumping two body bags in a garbage container. You must come quickly!"

"Did you follow the car?" Kaito and Johansson looked back wide-eyed. Kaito almost got up from his seat, to run off the door and chase the car by foot if necessary.

"Unfortunately, we lost it on the highway," the officer looked down, brushing his arm apologetically.

**xxxXXXxxx**

How long had he been out in the cold?

His entire body was sore and aching. Opening his eyes Gakupo whimpered as he tried to move, he was in so much pain. He looked around to analyze his surroundings, his cell, room, whatever it was, was a mess. All he could smell was a burning stench of sex, sweat and blood. Slowly, very slowly, he sat up. Feeling dizzy, he just wanted to get up and leave that place. Maybe the bathroom, he was sure it was clean. Standing up, he felt his legs give in under him and fell down to the ground with a heavy thud. He was in so much pain, he couldn't even stand.

Tears started flowing down his eyes; he just wanted to leave that place.

Crawling on all fours, Gakupo made his way to the bathroom. It was the only division in that cell-thing that wasn't an utter mess of distressing memories. He wanted to get washed, but he couldn't even muster enough strength to climb up into the bathtub, rather less get washed. Wanting to stay away from the stench and the pain, Gakupo just sat down in the end of the bathroom, staring out into his cell's door. Weakly, he hugged his legs shuddering in cold and fear, sobs escaping right from his heart as he tried to come up with a course of action.

If this abuse endured any longer, he would die. He just knew that. There had to be way he could survive, a way he could get out there. A way to contact Kaito and Otome…

Maybe, just maybe…

A thought crossed his mind. There was a problem called Stockholm syndrome that many captives develop towards their abusers. They would start feeling _sympathy_ towards them. Maybe, just maybe… What if he convinced the Stalker he had that? What if he played along? If he obeyed, would the abuse decrease? Would he remove that _leash_ from Gakupo?

Shuddering, the Vocaloid took his hands to his neck and touched the chain. A sharp pain crossed through his neck, causing him to whimper. He was sure it was bruised.

He closed his eyes and hid his face on his knees.

Did the Stalker let Iroha and Defoko go? Where they safe? Did Otome found them? What about Kaito? What about Akaito? Where they alright?

He missed Kaito so much.

Melancholically, he remembered that time-in the first time he was in the mansion when Kaito came rushing into his room like he owned the place. Gakupo was so mad for having the blue-haired man messing up his neatly-done bed, but said nothing. Then, right after, the bluenette grabbed an eggplant and called Gakupo over playfully, wanting to show him something. He broke two chewed up chopsticks in four, stuck the pieces on the eggplant and made a cute little horse out of it.

"See Gakupo! Veggie horse!" He said laughing than gave it to Gakupo. "You can't be a samurai without a horse. Now you have a veggie horse! You'll be the hottest samurai in the garden!" Gakupo instantly forgot about his messed up bed and just burst into laughter. After that day, he became friends with Kaito and eventually, his best friend.

Looking down, the Vocaloid chuckled sadly at the memory.

He missed Kaito.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and the Stalker walked in, carrying a tray in his hand. He tried to hide back as well as he could, but the man instantly spotted him. He calmly walked over the other side of the room and left the tray over something, looking over he signaled Gakupo to come to him, but the Vocaloid could barely move. Frowning he grabbed the chain and pulled Gakupo by the chain, the Vocaloid squirmed and yelled in pain and surprise as the Stalker pulled him by the neck out of the bedroom. He finally stopped and looked over at Gakupo, who, whimpering tried to get up, but just standing aimlessly on his knees.

"Where were you hiding from me?!" The Stalker asked enraged. "I wait for you, worried about you and you HIDE from me!" Gakupo trembled in fear and shook his head in answer. "Answer me properly!" He yelled tugging the chain, forcing Gakupo up.

The Vocaloid uneasily stood on his feet. He whimpered in pain, his legs trembling, threatening to collapse at any second. "N-no!" He yelped, crying. "I wasn't hiding!"

"Don't you lie to me! I am your master, you must obey to me! You are my doll, MY violet star!"

"You know how long you have been like this? First you refuse me, and then you pass out. I thought it was my fault, so I waited, and waited, and yet, you didn't wake up. I was patient, yet you didn't come to! You know long I have been waiting? I am not a patient person, my Lisianthus," almost as if wanting to drive his point home, the Stalker shook Gakupo violently.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gakupo apologized as the man pushed him closer. "I'm sorry…" The Stalker stared at him disgruntled. What had he said? He was his master? Swallowing the little pride he had left – pride wouldn't keep him alive – he mumbled. "I-I'm sorry _m_-_master_," he almost choked on that word.

The Stalker blinked surprised and smiled at Gakupo letting go of the chain instantly. The younger male fell down to his knees and hands, sighing relieved at his weakened legs. He froze stiff once the Stalker gently – much to his surprise – brushed his head and walked away. Silently, he watched the Stalker pick up and food.

"I brought you food, My Star," he said and placed it down in front of Gakupo. "Eat it."

Weakly, the purple haired male licked his lips, he had a thirst beyond belief and he felt drained and starving. He looked down at the tray; there was an omelet with pieces of meat on it, a piece of hard, stale bread and a glass of water. The starving Vocaloid picked the bread, it was hard as a rock, but he was too hungry to complain. How long had he been out, how long had it been since last time he ate anything? He didn't know, so he stuffed the omelet onto the stale bread and started eating it.

Watching him eat, the Stalker walked over to the bed and pulled out the yellowed and bloodied sheets, throwing them to the ground. He picked clean sheets he had brought from outside and placed them neatly on the bed, so his Purple Star could sleep in proper arrangements. He turned around when he suddenly heard Gakupo cough, chugging down the water.

"Oh, you're done, My Star?" He asked, smiling.

The Vocaloid weakly nodded and, upon the frown the Stalker made, added. "Y-yes… m-master."

"That's a g-good boy," the Stalker said, walking towards him and picking the tray.

When the Stalker returned it had been a few minutes, or maybe hours, Gakupo wasn't sure. The Vocaloid had returned to the bathroom, where it was clean, and was sitting there. The Stalker placed what seemed to be a clean yukata and brought a bucket and a brush with him. He looked over at Gakupo and signaled him to walk to him. The Vocaloid weakly used the toilet for leverage and tried to get up. His legs trembled under his weight and he, slowly and uneasily made his way back into the room. He stopped right in front of the Stalker, trembling, but did not look at him.

"Look at me," the Stalker ordered.

Gakupo slowly looked up at the beast before him. For his surprise, a gentle smile crossed the larger male's face and he reached to touch Gakupo, the Vocaloid instantly flinched back in response. The frown returned almost instantly and the Stalker stepped back grabbing Gakupo by his dirty yukata. The Vocaloid took his hands forward, too scared to even speak.

"You still deny me, My Star?" The Stalker calmly asked.

"N-no, I'm s-so…"

"SHUT UP!" He was cut by the Stalker who shook the purple-haired male under his grasp. "When I am speaking you remain silent and just listen!"

"Why won't you let me touch you? Don't you like it? Would you rather have that blue haired whore doing it? Or maybe that big one, the freak with the scar!"

The Vocaloid just remained silently, trembling, afraid what his answer would result in.

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, shaking Gakupo. "You'd rather have that whore, wouldn't you?! You filthy whore! FILTHY! You rather have him holding you than your master who loves you! Wouldn't you?"

Gakupo tried to shake his head in answer, afraid what the truth might bring. "Don't lie to me! I know the truth, I want the truth! Answer me, whore!" Gakupo was shook so violently that he felt like the places where the Stalker was touching him were burning. "Answer me whore!"

Biting his lip, Gakupo snapped. "Yes! Yes! I'd rather have Kaito! I'd rather have my beloved Kaito! You're insane! Let me go, you insane bastard! Love me? You love me, my ass! All you want a pretty doll who'll behave! I HATE YOU! I _despise_ you! You make me sick! Having you touching me, violating me, ripping my insides! I'd rather drink acid and melt from the inside out! Just let me leave or kill me! I don't care. What you do to me is already killing me slowly, so JUST KILL ME!"

The Stalker finally let go of him, surprised at what Gakupo said and stepped back. The younger male looked down; gasping, trembling, fear taking toll of him. That was it, he was going to die now-he just knew it. Yet, in to his surprise, the Stalker started laughing, looking down at the Vocaloid with glee. He stepped forward and brushed Gakupo's bruised cheek.

"Oh My Star, that's so _sweet_ of you," he then pointed with his head to the brush he had brought and the bucket. "I want you to clean this room thoroughly, get washed and get properly dressed with the kimono I brought you."

"W-what?" Gakupo looked up at the man surprise. Why wasn't he hitting him? Why wasn't he punishing him?

Oh god, what exactly was he planning?

"I would hate if my guests arrived here and found this place like this. Wouldn't you?" He asked, smirking at Gakupo and making his way into the door.

No, he couldn't mean…

The Stalker closed the door behind him and the Vocaloid rushed towards it, yelling. "No, wait! P-please! Don't take any more in! Please let them be! You have me! Do anything you want to me, please! Just don't take anyone else! Master?!"

"MASTER!"


	23. Chapter 22 Agression

**AN: **I've been very busy.

**Chapter 22 –** **Agression**

_Let's see, let's see, my Lavender Voice. Who should I drag up next? You're clearly not broken yet my star, and sometimes we must break our beloved dolls in order to fix them properly, the way we like. _

_I want to drag here someone who will cause you to break my star. The ideal would be Kaito, your beloved Kaito, that blue whore I so much despise. Maybe I can get him, then I'll give you a present, a lovely, beautiful present you will love so much!_

_Then I can watch your tears roll down that marble white skin of yours. I'll be the one to catch them, the one to comfort you… _

_So, someone else… Someone else who is dear to you… Someone else who will cause you to cringe, to yell, to cry my beautiful Lisianthus. _

xxxXXXxxx

"O.M.G," Al said brushing his head. "I never imagined Johenzilla had a daughter! Furthemore a daughter who had… Jesus Christ!"

Al was standing by the wall of the Vocaloid Manor's living room, he seemed disturbed and worried, brushing his chin with his hand. On the sofa, Kaito was sitting, hiding his face in his hands, by his side was Luka, trying her best to comfort the blue-haired Vocaloid. Len, Leon and Yuma were also on the room, Len sitting on the arm-chair by the television and Leon leaning against the door alongside Yuma.

They had ambushed Kaito when he arrived and eventually were successful in making Kaito tell them, partially at least, some of his conversation with Otome and Johansson. He was sure non of the Vocaloid were behind it, non of them met the portrait of the Stalker, and even if Al was the only one who met the description, Al was the sweetest person around, there was no way he could be behind it! So Kaito told them what he could, trying not to say too much and put Otome's investigation under harm's way.

"We should do something to help," Yuma said suddenly for their surprise. They looked at the brunette as he walked into the middle of the room, he fixed his sunglasses upwards and looked at them as if he was thinking. "Maybe we could do some freelance investigation to try and help out finding Gakupo."

"Really?" Al asked. "I thought you were looking out for number one."

"And I am," Yuma answered taking off the sunglasses and cleanly closing them and putting them on a pocket on his blazer. "That, however, does not mean I do not care about you guys. I may not film PVs with you, but I live and have enough contact with you to have you as my second family."

"Awww! You're sweet!" Al said.

"I still think your face would make VY2 more famous, than your little brother, Roro," Luka said. "Girls are crazy about hot, badass Yakuzas."

"Hot, badass Yakuza?" Al asked staring at Luka with a pout.

"Sadly, Luka, I cannot give myself to the luxury of being famous. It does not cope well with the _business_. I only entered Vocaloid to keep my brother away from the family business," Yuma explained. "And since he has no talent but look pretty, I gave him my voice."

"So you say we should do some freelance investigation?" Kaito suddenly asked. He seemed drained and tired, he was now sitting straight, looking at Yuma with curiosity.

"Yes, I can talk with my men to try and see what we can find out," Yuma explained.

"That is a great idea, the Chinese…" Al started eagerly and hopeful, stepping forward with determination.

"Japanese," Yuma corrected him.

"Ye that, the Japanese mafia can find anything!" Al said.

"We're the Yakuza, Al, not a private detective agency!" Yuma said with a sigh and shaking his head. "I can't promise we'll find anything. But I'll see what we can muster. You guys should try investigating too. You said the Stalker has probably been chasing Gakupo for three years? Maybe there's something on his fan-mail that can give us a hint."

"You know the amount of people who send letters saying: _I wanna rape you!_" Len said, "It's crazy, it'll take us forever. Besides Gakupo probably doesn't have the fan-mail from three years ago!"

"Actually he does," Al said, he had placed his hand on his hip and was brushing his chin again, looking down in reflection. "When I helped Gakupo pack, he had two boxes filled with letters; he said it was all the fan-mail he received since he became a Vocaloid."

"He keeps those?" Len asked, his eyebrow twitching. "I don't even bother reading mine, and he keeps his?"

Kaito chuckled sadly brushing his head; he was looking down in nostalgia. "Gakupo always made sure to answer all his letters. He said: what kind of person would he be if he did not take time to answer to the people who took time to write him?"

"Even the: _I wanna rape you, _letters?" Len asked.

"Yes, he'd usually send back: I wouldn't like that, that would make me upset, so I'd rather you did not. But I'm glad you like me. Then he'd draw a chibby of himself smiling," Kaito said. "But, even those he answered."

All the other in the room looked down, sadness and worry splattered across their face as they thought about their beloved friend and how they missed him. How could something so awful be happening?

"That's it! Let's split up… Me and Len will go to my garage check Gakupo's stuff, see if we can find anything on Gakupo's fan-mail," Al started, taking back his determination. "Leon, you and Yuma can go around and use legal and _illegal_ methods, respectively, to find something. And Luka and Kaito…" He looked at them as if thinking of a course of action. "You guys can go check on Akaito-sama."

Kaito nodded, his brother was still hospitalized, though he was in a better condition now. He felt Luka brush his shoulder and smiled weakly at her.

"Okay Vocaloid Power Rangers! Battle stations now! Red!" Al said eagerly pointing his fists upward. "Green!" He pointed to Len who smirked. "Yellow!" Luka shook her head. "Blue!" He pointed to Kaito who smiled sadly. "And pink!" He pointed to Yuma who frowned deeply and smacked Al in the head.

"Who you calling pink, you bloody weaboo?"

"Sorry, I meant black! Black! OUCH! Yuma! BLAAACK!"

xxxXXXxxx

Gakupo found himself brushing the floor, on his knees, the dirty bloody yukata he was wearing was all wet and the young Vocaloid felt cold and sick. He wasn't doing it because the stalker ordered him to, no, not at all. He was cleaning the floor because he couldn't stand being in that room, dirty as it was, knowing the reasons why it looked like that. Maybe if he didn't see all the… _dirt_ on the floor he wouldn't think of why it was like that.

His stomach had already given up at the sight a couple of times, and the Vocaloid had to rush into the bathroom to throw up what was left of the stale bread and omelet he ate. Yet, cleaning kept his mind occupied.

While he was cleaning, he wouldn't think of Iroha and Defoko's fate. While he was cleaning, he wouldn't think of who might the stalker attack next. While he was cleaning, he wouldn't think of his own predicament. All he thought about was keeping that place clean, clean of stench, clean of pain, clean of bad memories that just made his heart race, his stomach hurl and his mind loose all sense of orientation and sanity.

A sigh escaped his pale lips once he finally finished. He stood on his knees straight and admired the room. It was now all clean, the wooden floor shined under him and a weak smile crept Gakupo's face. The sight of pain was gone. There was no more… _dirt_… on the floor, it was clean.

Very slowly, the Vocaloid tried to get up, and, uneasy, he made his way into the bathroom. It was his turn to clean himself. He took of the bloody yukata and placed it in the floor, serving as a mat. Curious, he looked at his arms, they were bruised and were dark purple, as well as all of his body, there was dried up… _dirt_ on his legs and torso, alongside blood. A whimper escaped his lips and started literally scratching out the… _dirt_ from his body. But, once he lifted his hands and stared at the blood and…_ dirt_ that was now under his nail, something inside him snapped.

Tears started running down the Vocaloid's eyes and he ran to the tub, opened the tab and started trying to wash his hands as well as he could. He sobbed almost uncontrollably. He wanted to get out of that nightmare! He wanted to get out! He got into the bathtub and started filling it with cold water and laid back on the freezing water. He wanted to wash the _dirt_ away from his violated body.

He wanted to get clean again…

xxxXXXxxx

"What junk do you have in there?" Len asked peaking into the storage garage Al owned a few miles away from the manor.

Al and Len were pulling out a conglomeration of boxes and other junk that filled and cramped the small garage. It was almost as if Al was prone to hoarding. Yet, the Engloid seemed to have a hard time parting with the, well, overall junk. He had things in there that were from college, which were still piling up, despite his exchange program with the Vocaloid Company.

"Oh, not much, some cosplay clothes, stuff from college, and some neat stuff I found!" He explained.

The young boy stared at a beer dispenser hat. "Neat stuff, huh? What are you? Reina Ryuguu?"

"What? Can't a man omochikaeri stuff every now and then?" He asked smiling.

"If… you say so," Len said throwing the hat back inside.

"Here they are!" Al said pulling out two cardboard boxes and putting them down. "Gakupo-san's Fan-mail! Did you bring the razor?" He asked.

Len placed the razor's blade against the tape securing the first box and opened it. Before nothing, the letters were scattered across the ground in front of the garage and the two were on their knees reading through the letters. At the contrary of the expected, Gakupo didn't have that much of fan-mail, and only now and then a letter would pop out saying they wanted to rape him.

All the letters were organized by date and year - Gakupo was incredibly methodical – that made it easier for the two to go through the letters.

"Hey Al," Len suddenly said. "Listen to this one: _My beloved Star, you are the most beautiful star among them all. All the others are leeches! Leeches trying to feed of your fame, your beauty and your talent! I have ALWAYS known you were destined for greatness. I adore you Gakupo, and I am glad to call myself your admirer. Keep bringing us beautiful music. Hideki."_

"Doesn't seem that bad," Al said, blinking.

"I don't know, the choice of words, it seemed off," Len said and separated the letter.

Al shrugged and continued looking, until, he found one also from _Hideki_. "Len… **My Violet Adonis**_, I was glad to hear your concert, Dancing Samurai fits you. You are indeed a dancing star for us all. I adored seeing your entire concert and I have decided to follow all of your concerts and music. You know, I found a doll today that looks like you, only it was girl. I wanted to keep her so much and send her to you as a gift, but I couldn't. Well, my, my _**Lavender Voice**_. I love you. Hideki."_

The two Vocaloid's looked at one another. "Well, there's _nothing_ creepy about that. Is Gakupo's answer around here?"

"No… Hideki… Hideki…"

"Could be anyone. That tranny who looks hotter than Rin and Meiko combined is named Hideki," Len said brushing his cheek.

"The what?"

"Nothing. Maybe Gakupo's answer could tell us something, do you think Vocaloid Corp keeps them?"

"I think so, something about protection against harassment," Al said.

Al and Len closed up the storage garage and made their way into the company. The voyage back to the company only took a couple of minutes and when they arrived it was broad daylight. The Vocaloids really wanted to see Gakupo's answer. Could his answer point out to something? Maybe prove that that Hideki was indeed the stalker? Al and Len entered the elevator, eyeing the letter.

"What you think we'll find?"

"I don't know. Gakupo is a prude person," Al said, "he wouldn't answer anything indecent at this Hideki guy, however, that doesn't mean he might not have misunderstood it."

"Think it'll tell us anything?"

"Hideki… Hideki… I have heard this name before," Al asked brushing his chin. "I think there's someone in the company named Hideki."

"Hmm…"

The two remained silent, Al kept brushing his chin. "…awfully quiet."

"Huh?" Al looked at Len, who apparently was saying something.

"The elevator guy, he's awfully quiet today."

Suddenly something flashed on Al's memory and he froze static. He looked down, to afraid to look towards the camera on the elevator. With a deep breath he waited for the door to open once the door made its "ding". He grabbed Len's hand and rushed off the door.

"We gotta go to the police office!"

"What?! And the letter?" Len asked.

"It has to wait! I know who Hideki is! We have to leave now!"

Len was dragged over by Al as the two made their way to the service stairs. They ran down the stairs as quickly as they could, Al didn't say a thing, he just wanted to leave the Vocaloid company and call Otome as quickly as he could. As the made the last flight of steps, Al picked his cellphone and started browsing for Otome's number.

He finally found the number as he and Len jumped down the last flight but before Al could dial the number, the door to the parking lot was sprung open back, hitting Al straight in the face. The cellphone was thrown across the ground. Len held Al as the older Vocaloid stepped back in pain. They looked up, at whoever opened the door and froze in horror.

A metal baseball bat, a grin and a _very big man_.

"I seem to have decided on the next present for my Purple Star. One is a freak with an Asian fetish, and the other is a little bratty fag!"


	24. Chapter 23 Lover's Demise

**AN:** Missed me? Of course you did :P Anyway, I am back… kindoff. What happened to me? College did. I am so sorry for the months in inactivity hell, but I am working on my master's degree and its been hard.

**Chapter 23 – Lovers Demise**

Al stood in front of Len. Behind them only the stairs back into the Enterprise, in front of them was a large man with a baseball bat. He had no concern in hiding his identity now. Where they were, no one at that time would come. No one ever went to the parking lot through the stairs, they always took the elevator, one of the few people who used the stairs was Johenzilla himself, Gakupo and Al, so the man in front of them was aware his identity was safe. From the back, one could easily confuse him for Johanzilla, one could easily confuse him for Al even, if it was not for the long hair, tied in a knot to look inconspicuous.

"You…" Al spoke.

"Humph… Even though I was so careful, so correctly organized, so methodical, something as trivial as a letter would rant me out. Who would guess?" He said shrugging it off. "No worries, proper arrangements have been taken now."

"Wait… aren't you…?" Len started but Al cut him off. From the corner of his eye, Al looked at the young Vocaloid behind him and furrowed his brow. Did he really need a two-by-two explanation on who that was?

Len started stepping back, looking around for Al's cellphone. Or maybe he could try and get to the upper levels, Al could try and intercept the man for him, giving him enough time to get help. As if following the same line of thought as Len, Al nodded, Len shoot off from his place, running up the stairs as quickly as he could. Al charged forward once the stalker ran forward to catch Len, throwing a punch at the security guard's stomach. The stalker scooted back, and threw his hand forward, shoving his palm into Al's nose, hitting with the full strength of his arm. The Vocaloid winced and stepped back as the disoriatention and the pain took over him.

Goddamn it! He had taught that throw before at Luka and he was getting hit by it. Nose, crotch, stomach.

Twarting the larger Vocaloid, the stalker ran up the stairs after Len. Len was desperately trying to open the ground floor door but it was locked. Once he saw the stalker, with a yelp, the young Vocaloid left go of the doorknob and rushed up, skipping two steps at the time, only to have the other man in close chase of him, until, out of nowhere, a blow from a bat was thrown at Len, hitting him in the back. Len was thrown against the wall, as he tried to recover his balance, the stalker caught him. A kick hit him straight in the ribs throwing him in a roll down the stairs. When he finally stopped, he tried to get up, but another kick sent him flying over the steps, throwing his back down to the ground floor. Al, just now caught up, in time of seeing Len land, motionless between the steps towards the ground floor and the parking lot floor.

"L-Len!" Al yelled, the stalker calmly stepped down the stairs eying the Vocaloid.

"The faggot's dealt with… You're next freak."

Al gulped. Deep inside he knew the stalker would let Len be for now and go after him. Almost instantly Al ran down the stairs, the stalker after him. His cellphone, where was it? Finally he found it, and jumping triumphantly to the floor he caught hold of it. Jumping to his feet he dialed 119.

"119, what's your emergency?" The other side answered.

"Help! A guy's trying to kill me and my… NOOO!"

The stalker threw the bat at Al. Instinctively, Al jumped back, letting go of the cellphine which fell down loudly across the floor. Al, gulping inwardly, tried to remember all he learned in his teen years of illegal streetfighting and kickboxing. The stalker was going for the bat again, he was sure of it, he was strong, he was a fighter, but he was equally matched to Al, and they both knew it. Only the bat gave the upperhand, Al had to stay at all time between the stalker and the bat, only long enough for the police to arrive.

The stalker chuckled and started trying to twart Al, but never achieved it. Neither of them seemed keen on going head-to-head with the other, until, the stalker found nd opening and ran at the bat. Al instantly charged at the stalker planking him by the torso, the two soundly fell to the floor, as Al constricted the man's diaphragm. The stalker hit Al across the head with his elbow causing the Vocaloid repeatedly and finally, shoved his hands on Al's face. With a yell, Al let go. The two stammered away from each other, and, grabbing the momentum, the stalker jumped back up and charged at him.

"Sir, what is going on?!" The phone rang again.

"Stalker! STOP!" Al yelled, hoping the phone would catch up on his yells.

The stalker landed several bows to Al's face and head, throwing him back. Al pulled his arms to defend his face, only causing the other man to target his ribs, but as quickly as he protected his face, Al, quickly pulled his legs as defense, dancing upon his feets, alternating between defending his face, standing, defending his ribs, striking. Strong blows were thrown at his arms, legs, ribs and diaphragm until Al fell back out of breath. As the stalker ran toward him ready to throw a kick at him, Al ducked under the man, planking him once more and throwing him to the floor. He got on top of the man and started throwing blows at the stalker's head, the man covered his face and tried to squirm from under Al.

"WHERE'S GAKUPO?!" Al yelled in fury.

The stalker blocked a blow from Al right on time, and threw his head forward hitting his forehead full weight against Al's nose. Once again Al saw stars and fell back grunting as blood now started gushing from his nose. He heard the stalker get up, coughing and panting. A kick was throw at Al's ribs and the Vocaloid rolled across the floor. And another, and another and another!

"Sir, we need to know where you are," the phone still spoke.

Al got on all fours as he tried to get up, coughing out as the blood and adrenaline rushed through his body. His torso, his arms, his face and head ached, he could hear Hideki's steps around him and getting away. Almost instantly Al looked towards the man, it was gone. Finally the sound of metal scrapping the floor warned Al to get up. Al rolled to the side right on time as the metal baseball bat hit the floor where his head was before.

"Stay put, will you?"

Jumping to his feet Al tried to get to his phone, he had no idea where it had rolled up to, he was only aware he could still hear the woman speaking through it. A blow from the bat was thrown at Al and the vocaloid lifted his arms in an attempt to block it. He slightly staggered to the side, but he could feel the unbearable pain on his arms. A blow from above was thrown and him and he was able to stop the bat with his hands, but still heard a loud crack. Pain crossed through his arms and Al yelled in pain falling back. Tears rolled down his eyes as he stared at his hands trying to figure out what he was seeing other than impossibly bent fingers that twitched horribly in front of him.

"It looks like I finally broke something!"

"You bastard!" Al cried, hiding his hands under his arms and stammering back, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Coward!"

"Coward?! I'm not the one crying like a little girl!"

"Fucking coward!" Al yelled.

Al couldn't even pay attention to the mocking tone coming from the guy. Turning around, Al tried to escape, when suddenly, he spotted the motionless body of Len and he stopped, he had to keep Len safe, but how?

"You really think Gakupo will ever love a monster, a coward like you?"

The man chuckled. "Of course he loves me, I'm his master, he is mine! He. Loves. Me!" He said as he cornered Al against the wall.

Al started laughing, a desperate laugh. "Dear lord, How I pity you…" The man suddenly stopped. "You're delusional. He doesn't love you, he probably despises you! Let him go, you won't get from him whatever it is you need! Let us all go, I won't even tell anyone who you are!"

The stalker frowned. "He. Loves. Me," he repeated pressing the bat against Al's face.

"You. Are. Crazy…" Al retorted defiantly. He would go down, but he would go down fighting.

"Okay," he said grinning. "You're right, he doesn't love me… Yet again, I don't need dolls to love me, I just want them to obey and stand pretty."

He pressed the bat further against Al's neck. "But, I don't like people telling me what I should do with what is mine."

"You're sick!"

"I know… Be thankful that taking an innocent little faggot will break my dear Gakupo easier than an old freak. Kill a man, boohoo… kill a kid, people go crazy!"

xxxXXXXxxx

Kaito hated the hospital. Ever since that day he was rushed into the urgencies alongside his unconscious brother and the inspector, he started hating hospitals. As he entered, Teto and two other Utaus whose names he did not know – they were so many – were talking with a nurse, waiting for their time to enter, they greeted Kaito and Luka the moment they spotted the two Vocaloids. Luka had accompanied Kaito, she did not wish to see him alone, especially because he was looking sicker and weaker by the minute, to the point she suspected Kaito could collapse had any given second. The bluenette was pale and depressed, always looking down at the floor, with heavy dark bags under his eyes.

Sitting down, Kaito waited while Luka went to speak with the nurse, so they could go visit Akaito, Kaito's parents and his sister Kaiko were already inside, so they had to wait. Great, his parents were there. He could expect an emotional reunion filled with: "You're the big brother? Why didn't you do anything?" or worst.

Teto and the other Utau whose name he did not know went to sit beside him and Luka.

"How's Akaito?" Teto asked, she had a solid friendship with the pitchloid so her worry was more earnest than simple cordiality.

"He's recovering," Luka answered for Kaito.

Kaito smiled weakly and nodded. "The doctors will be giving him his release in two or more days."

"That's good to hear. I haven't had a chance to visit him yet," Teto said with a sigh and looked down. Her usually curly pigtails were braided and rocked on the chair. "I have been so busy, being the leader of the Utaus I have been the one dealing with the families of the afflicted Utaus."

"How's Tsubame and Taya?" Luka asked.

"Tsubame's still under observation. He can move his fingers at last, but they still want to keep him under watch," she said. "They're afraid because they don't want him to lose both hands."

"You came to visit them?" Kaito asked curious.

"No… Otome has called me because they found Defoko," Kaito looked and Luka who blinked surprised.

"They found Defoko?" Kaito remembered the body bags that had been referred by the guard before, when he was meeting Otome. "Is she alright?!"

"She's alive," Teto answered. "That's all I can say… I was going to see her."

Kaito looked at Luka. Could they have found Iroha also? Was she alright?

"She was found with a Vocaloid, Nekomura, I think."

Worry crossed the blue-haired Vocaloid's face and he looked at Luka who also seemed concerned, he started playing with his fingers in worry and looked at Teto again. He wanted to know how the two girls were, but before they could press more the topic, Teto was called and had to leave them behind. Kaito was left worrying on the waiting room besides Luka, who kindly started massaging his back in an attempt to calm him down. But he was tense; he was beyond repair by now. Maybe he should call Otome in order to ask him something.

"Mister Shion?" Suddenly someone called and for his surprise Kaito saw Otome walking out accompanied by Teto, when the inspector walked over to Kaito and Luka, she left the three be.

"Inspector…"

"Annyeonghaseyo," the inspector greeted bowing his head down, and Kaito realized he had just greeted him in Korean. "I was going to call you, Mister Shion, but miss Teto informed me that you were here. I believe you would like to know miss Iroha and miss Defoko are alive and being tended."

"How are they? What did the stalker do to them? Are they hurt?" Kaito asked getting up, his expression twisted in worry and fear, fear for the two innocent girls.

The Inspector nodded, "You should sit down, Mister Shion," he asked.

Almost instantly Kaito sat down, intertwining his fingers between his knees and looking over at the Inspector. The Inspector seemed a bit healthier, despite looking tired, there was a serious stern look on his face and he was scowling, he was concerned over something and took a deep breath before talking. The suspense was killing the bluenette, as he worriedly played with his fingers.

"I have been speaking with miss Iroha, since she was awake and well when we found her, at the contrary of miss Defoko. Don't be worried," he asked when Kaito scowled worried and opened his mouth to ask him something. "Other than some bruises and cuts, miss Iroha is physically well… Miss Defoko was in worst shape, _but_ she is being tended to."

"What did he do to her?"

The inspector looked down at Kaito and furrowed his brow. He did not wish to verbalize what had happened but his concerned and regretful look gave the Vocaloid a small idea of what had happened to the young girls.

Suddenly his cellphone started ringing.

"Hello, Otome Shin-Kwan," He answered. "Yes… What?! Where?! The enterprise… I'm on my way."

Kaito stared at the inspector with curiosity, what was the inspector speaking off. He understood as the inspector looked down at Luca, who looked back puzzled. Kaito's heart skipped a beat as a knot started forming around his throat and his heart started aching. Could it be that something had happened to Big Al, was that why he was looking at Al?

"Miss Megurine," Otome started turning off his cell and looking down a second before continue.

"Is Al alright?" Luca asked getting up, she clenched her hands together against her chest, when the inspector shaked his head negatively, the young woman took her hands to her mouth and started sobbing. "Oh no! Al! Where is he?! What happened!?"

"He's being taken to the Hospital as we speak… Apparently he was with someone else, but he was unable to say with whom…"

"L-len…" Kaito answered looking away. "Len, Al and Len left together to check Gakupo's stuff for clues…"

"I need to make calls, Miss Luca I advise you to go wait for you fiancée."

xxxXXXxxx

It was cold, the water was cold by now, but Gakupo kept where he was, lying down, completely nude inside the bathtub filled with water. He was fully submerged underwater, only his face was uncovered. The water had taken a redish tone, but he didn't mind, it meant _it_ was all being cleaned away. He didn't move, not one inch, he simply was there, staring at the water dyed red. His mind felt blank, empty, completely empty and drained, there were no thoughts going through, no feelings… A full state of apathy and anhedonia. A state of helplessness.

Slowly, Gakupo lifted his fingers, his skin was pale white, almost like a ghost and his fingers were wrinkled. Maybe he was already dead…

There was no way out…

No! Gakupo was better than that, he could make it! Shaking his head he got up from the tub stepped out. He was a strong man, he was strong and resourceful, he would not fall into helplessness! He would fight and he would resist, even if that killed him. He would rather die fighting than be made a madman's doll! There had to be a way, a way to survive… A thought he once had crossed his mind once more.

He had to be strong. His father taught him to be strong. _Be rightful, be honorable, be strong, you are a Kamui! You are a descendant of a long line of Samurais. _

He must have been insane. He must have broken for a while, lost his sanity, to, for a moment, lose all and complete will. But he would not waver. He would not let himself be broken. He could break his body, but he would not let him break his will. He would get out of there.

Gakupo flinched as the cold started affecting his nude figure. He needed clothes, yet he had only the bloodied and dirty rag the stalker had given him. With a resigned sigh he stumbled out of the bathroom seeking for the yukata, he found it clumsily thrown across the floor by the entrance of the bathroom. Grabbing it he walked over to the bathroom again. He threw the yukata into the sink and opened the tab and started washing it, brushing it until the water washed away as much blood as it could, but some of the stains wouldn't disappear.

Once he finished, Gakupo hanged the yukata over the bathtub and returned to the room. He wasn't entirely sure what to do now, so he decided just to sleep in a sheetless bed, complete nude. Cold was really good at preventing people from sleeping, and despite the exhaustion on his body, his mind, despite his body desperately wishing to rest, the cold would not let him.

Suddenly noise caught his attention and the young Vocaloid sat up. The door was opened back, and the stalker came in. He was wearing a white theater mask over his face, but his clothes were odd, his torso was nude, and Gakupo could see red bruises forming on his torso, as if he had been in a fight. The man was as buffed as he appeared under his clothes, strong a taught musculature ran up and down his body, with defined and large biceps, triceps and abdominals. The man was large, very large and very strong, it almost reminded Gakupo of a Austrian actor he used to watch on American movies.

"My star, I see you have behaved!" He said walking towards Gakupo. "Everything is shinning clean."

"What do you want?" Gakupo spit at him frowning, defiant.

The larger male frowned at Gakupo and his eyes. "Still defiant, my Lisianthus! Haven't you learnt yet? Must I punish you?"

Gakupo left go of a chuckle, a desperate chuckle and got up, walking over to the man, until he was face to face to him, looking up at him with renewed bravery (or madness). "What are you going to do?" With each question he pushed the stalker away. "Kill me? Rape me? Beat the living shit out of me?! You have already done it."

A slap hit the Vocaloid strong a quick, causing Gakupo to stammer back as blood restarted gushing out of his spit lip. Gakupo touched it and chuckled. "Oh, my star! I adore your strength!"

"You think a slap is going to tame me?! You don't scare me! There's nothing you can do to me anymore! You have already done your worst! There's nothing else you can do to me! All you can do is kill me and we both know you won't do that! So either just fuck me or leave me alone! But don't try to domesticate me, I'm not your dog!"

The stalker grimanced rubbing his chin amused and admired at Gakupo's renewed strength. Such a pity he would crush it in seconds!

"Or I can always kidnap someone else and brutally rape them in front of you," he said. Gakupo's flinch hit the target and the stalker's grinned wider.

"You won't… People will watch over the Utauloids better, you won't catch anymore of them!"

"But no one's watching the Vocaloids."

Gakupo flinched again, and clenching his fists he bit his lower lip, his words stuttering. "You… you… you w-won't c-catch Kaito."

"I don't need Kaito, my dear violet Adonis, all I need is a Vocaloid."

"Y-you won't get them!"

"I already have… Shall we go greet him?"

**xxxXXXxxx**

**AN:** Okay! For my sweet readers, sorry so much for the delay. College life sucks… That aside…

Time for your questions and theories:

1. Who is the stalker?

2. Who did he take?

3. What will he do with them?

4. What will happen next?

5. Any plot holes you wish to see explained?


	25. Chapter 24 Broken heart, broken mind

**AN: **I'm working now! It's an internship with elderly people :) I'm enjoying it. And sorry for the delay, now all question shall be answered.

**Warning:** This chapter contains explicit violence, torture, rape and muder. Someone's going to die be warned.

**Chapter 24 – Broken Heart, broken mind**

Gakupo was dragged by the chain around his neck. Being pulled quickly through an hallway. He now realized he was underground, in a place that looked like it used to be a wine cellar o a storage area. The walls were red brick, with small rooms that had probably been used for storage. He tried to record in his mind as much detail as he could. It was probably a storage area in a large building, a company or a factory. Or maybe even in area on Tokyo's sewer system that was probably used by the Yakuza in the past.

In front of him, the stalker dragged him violently with no regard for his pace. If Gakupo fell down he would just drag him by his neck, not caring if he was choking him or not. But the Vocaloid didn't care. One hallway, one sole hallway and a set of stairs at the end was the path before him. There were doors down there, but they were probably other rooms. Only the stairs seemed a way out. Gakupo had to remind himself of that. He was too weak now, too weak to fight back, too weak to try and escape, he needed to figure out first who had the stalker captured. He had to find out a way to free them, then he would put his plan in motion and he would escape.

Finally the stalker stopped by a door in that room. Gakupo could read worn out word's on the wall. _Workshop 12_, he read to himself. The stalker opened the door and threw the Vocaloid inside. Gakupo fell in with a loud bump and heard the Stalker lock the door. He was getting up when he saw a person in front of him, chained to the wall, nude. Before he could say anything he was pulled back by the chain and the stalker chained the Vocaloid to the opposite wall so he couldn't reach not even the middle of the room.

"Who's there?" The other person asked.

Yes, it was him. Gakupo would recognize that voice anywhere. Blindfolded and chained to the wall was a young teenager with medium length blond hair, slim and light underdeveloped body.

"L-len…" Gakupo called.

"Gakupo!" Len almost yelped looking around, trying to figure out where Gakupo's voice came from. "Gakupo, are you okay? What has that man done to you?"

"You should be worried about what I am going to do to you," the stalker started, chuckling. "It's all Gakupo's fault, you being here, if he had behaved I would have lust left you be."

"Let us go you freak!" Len yelled. "You're crazy!"

"L-len…"

"Gakupo, don't listen to him, that guy is crazy." Len yelled. "Otome will find us and he will get us! Al has probably told him who you are."

"My dear Len, Al won't be able to even remember his name, after what I did to him," he answered and grinned.

"What did you do to Al?" Gakupo asked, and upon the stalker's frown Gakupo bit his lip. "You're a monster… Let Len go… Let him go, I'll obey, I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt him!"

"Oh, you will obey me, you will love me my star," he said walking to Len and taking off his blindfold. "But I'm still going to kill this fag, because you have to punish a dog when it does harm, otherwise it will never learn."

"P-please… please _master_, I'll obey, don't hurt Len," Gakupo begged.

The stalker had a table in the room and a few shelves adjacent to where they were. He walked over to the shelves and both Vocaloids watched as he rummaged through stuff. When he came back, Gakupo left go of a desperate gasp. What did he need a hacksaw for?

"W-what are you going to do?" Gakupo asked.

"First, I'm going to rip out little Len's nails, one by one, starting in his feet ending in his hands," he started enumerating.

"P-please… master, please…" Gakupo wailed.

"Then, when he's nails are done and he can't scratch me anymore, I will rape him mercilessly with no prior preparation, while you watch my star. If you get hard during it, we will pass to step four of my plan, if not, step three. I will drug you, Gakupo, with a potent aphrodisiac, it's a really good one, you'll have no control over your body, it'll just react on its whim to what you are seeing, rather you like it or not. Then, I'll break little Len's jaw, because I don't want him to bite you, then I'll make him service you while I ra…"

"Please, I'll do anything," Gakupo begged looking at Len, tears were forming in his eyes as he saw Len's terrified expression.

"SHUT UP!" The stalker ordered and both Vocaloids winced. "As I was saying, while I rape Len he will service you. If he fails to make you orgasm or if during the act you do anything I dislike, I will gauge out his eyes while he sucks you."

Gakupo wasn't sure what disturbed him the most, the fact that what the stalker was telling him was beyond anything he could ever think about, something that seemed pulled out of Saw even, or the fact he was sure the stalker _was_ going to do all of it.

"Lastly, when I am done and spent, I will saw off little Len's head, shove it on a pike I have back there," and he pointed to the shelves, both Vocaloids looked at the same time, "and leave it here, right in front of you, my dear Violet Adonis, so that you can admire the results of your disobedience."

"No! Please don't do that! I'll do anything you ask! Anything! Just let him go!" Gakupo begged getting as close to the stalker as the chains allowed, extending them to their limit, until the chain tightened around his neck, as he tried to reach the stalker. "Anything!"

"You will do everything I ask, but I'm still going to kill Len," and he grinned wide. "You said it yourself, there's nothing else I can do to you."

And when he said that, Gakupo realized his mistake, and realized he had just signed a death sentence to Len. He looked at Len, tearing. Len was his friend…

"Shall we get you ready, Len?" The stalker asked, turning to face Len.

"I'm sorry," Gakupo mumbled to Len, who bit his lip.

"Do something! Gakupo! Do something! I don't want to die! …" Len mumbled, fear plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry…"

Len gulped. "This is all your fault…"

xxxXXXxxx

Luka ran down the aisle of the urgencies, with a tired Kaito following as quickly as he could muster behind. Al had just arrived at the hospital and Luka rushed to where he was as soon as Otome informed her. She found Al being carried within surrounded by doctors, he was tied up to the bed and struggling to get free. She pushed her way through the doctors pushing one or two nurses aside and ignoring their requests to leave. But she didn't care, she grabbed Al's hand and covered her mouth.

"Al, baby!" She yelped.

"Hideki!" Al yelled. "Hideki! Len, he… Len! Hideki! LET ME GO!"

The Vocaloid yelled still struggling, trying to push the doctors and nurses away, wanting to get up, to convey his message to Luka. She realized in pain that her lover's hands were broken the moment she took the hand he freed, fingers twisted and bent in painful positions. But the worst was his face, a shamble mess of blood and bruises. One of his eyes and swollen up so much it was closed, with blood leaking from its corner, the other was black, as if a vein and ruptured inside. His nose looked broken too, and his head was bleeding. It was as if the stalker had repeatedly bashed the Vocaloid on his face, but was forced to interrupt his attack.

"Al, it's me, it's Luka," she wailed as tears formed on her eyes.

"L-luka?!" He mumbled looking at her. "He cheated! I would have won but he cheated! He grabbed the bat! He broke my hands! He broke my leg!" He mumbled as he seemed to calm down, the doctors were injecting tranquilizers into him. "He… Len, he got Len… Luka…"

And before his consciousness faded away he left go of her hand, leaving a mall crumbled and bloodied piece of paper, she looked at it and gripped it tight. The doctors stopped her from following and left the pink-haired girl trembling in tears in the middle of the hallways as they took her wounded lover away.

"L-luka…" Kaito called as he stopped by her.

She looked at Kaito, desperation and fear on her widened eyes. She trembled uncontrollably, still holding the paper on her hands. "I'm cold, I'm so cold…"

Almost instantly Kaito hugged her, pulling the girl to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and started crying, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. It took Kaito a few hours to calm down Luka and get her to sit down. When Otome arrived, curiously accompanied by Yuma Vaytoo, Luka had finally calmed a little, and was sitting on a bench with Kaito trying to comfort her. On her hands she played with the crumbled paper, she hadn't yet opened it.

"Miss Luka," Otome started. "I'm sorry for everything, but mister Alfred is a strong man, he will pull it through."

"I k-know he'll p-pull it through," she said sobbing. "That doesn't make it any less worse though… My big fluffy penguin… He wouldn't hurt a fly, why did that monster do that to him? And, If he could do that to Al, what will he do to Len and Gakupo?"

"Len?!" Suddenly Yuma asked.

Luka looked down as what Al had muttered started making sense. "He took Len… The stalker took Len. He was with Al and Al said he took him…"

"We're aware of it," Otome confessed. "We nearly caught the stalker, but the moment my men arrived he fled the scene before they could even identify him. They informed me mister Al was the whole way saying that Len had been taken."

"Did they see who the stalker was?" Kaito asked, but unfortunately the inspector shook his head.

"Al gave me this…" Luka started and showed the wrapped up paper.

Otome took it and started reading it. "I believe mister Al had an idea on who the stalker was. Do you know any Hideki?"

"I know an Hideki, he's this crossdress… It's probably not him," Kaito interrupted himself rubbing his head.

Luka however looked down. "I have heard that name before…"

"Hideki…" Yuma finally spoke behind the inspector. "Hideki…"

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization and he shoved his hand on his blazer's jacket pulling off his phone. Otome and Kaito eyed the vocaloid in anticipation. "Come on, pick up…" He said after he dialed a number on his phone.

"Yuma?" Kaito started.

"Daisuke?" He started motioning Kaito be quiet. "Dai, it's me, I need you to find me everything you can about Hideki Noah, he works at the Vocaloid company, a security guard. I want everything you can find. Where he lives, what he owns, were he came from. I want to know the name of his highschool sweetheart and I want it for yesterday! You have fifteen minutes to e-mail it to me," he left go of a long sigh closing his gold eyes and putting his hand on his forehead. "I don't care where! Kill someone if you have to!"

"Kill someone?" Otome mumbled.

He hung up the phone and looked at them. "Hideki Noah, works at our company, we mostly know him as…" He pointed at the Vocaloids.

Kaito looked at him puzzled and Yuma sighed. "He's the security guard who likes to say hello to the people on the elevator."

A gasp escaped Kaito's lips when he realized it. No way, it couldn't be. The stalker was… then… He was so close…

"I gave Gakupo away," Kaito realized, as he started trembling. He hugged himself looking away. "He heard me and Al talking when I housed Gakupo that time… He heard me tell Al where he was. He could always know when Gakupo was around and where Gakupo went. Its him…"

"Mister Shion," Otome started, though the suspicions added up. "We are still not sure if it…"

" He was a security guard so he had full access to my and Gakupo's stuff, that's how he framed Gakupo to be fired… That's also how he knew when Johanzilla was around and could tamper with his schedule to frame him… It's the elevator guy, it all makes sense. He's the stalker," Kaito added shaking his head. Yuma and Luka stared at him surprised at what he said. "That's how he knew everything… He's been watching Gakupo all this time."

Suddenly Yuma's phone rang and they all fell quiet.

"Ten minutes, new record, remember me to give Dai a reward," Yuma said chuckling. "Okay, here's what I was sent. Hideki Noah is thirty two years old, he's been working in the Vocaloid company for three years now… hmm… odd. He applied to it one day after Gakupo's premier…"

"More important, where does he live?" Otome asked and Yuma showed him the address. "I'll send officer's there immediately; maybe they can still catch him up."

"Has he been chasing Gakupo for three years?" Kaito asked, hugging himself tighter.

"Yes, since then he has sent around… 1238 fan letters to Gakupo. How did Dai get this… Doesn't matter. Last one was," he cheked the phone again. "Four months ago, when the first utauloid disappeared," Yuma continued as Otome walked away from them to make a phone call.

"According to Daisuke, all letters contain the same pattern of speech. He's constantly calling Gakupo of violet Adonis, purple star, lisianthus… hmm and they get cheesier by the letter. That's Dai's actual commentary to it actually. And he's always talking about dolls."

"A thousand…?" Luka mumbled. "What else do you have?"

"A lot," Yuma stated. "Otome, I'll send this to your phone, give me your number," he added looking at the inspector who, on the phone, signaled him to wait.

"How did you know it was that Hideki?"

"Wild guess, to be honest," Yuma confessed. "Remember that one time we were all five in the elevator, me, Kaito, Gakupo, Len and Kyoteru? He greeted us and I asked his name. After he answered, I rain checked his name with the company's database."

"He said his name was Himura Takeo," Kaito pointed out and sat down hiding his head on his face.

"Well, he lied," Yuma revealed. "After I checked his name, I discovered there was no Takeo working for the company. There was however one Hideki Noah making the night shift in the camera room. Why would he lie about his name? It was odd to me so I held on to that name…"

"He just didn't imagine one of the Vocaloids he lied to was a paranoid Yakuza," Luka said shaking her head.

"Don't you find it odd that he only greeted us when Gakupo was around?" Yuma started. "Other than when Gakupo was around, when did he ever greet you?"

It all added up. It all made sense. He only greeted them to greet Gakupo. He had been aware of Gakupo's every step for three years. Three whole years.

"Why wait so long then?" Kaito asked trembling.

"How would I know? I'm not a psychologist," Yuma answered. "Maybe he was gathering resources."

Suddenly Kaito got up. "Who's Takeo? Does he exist?"

"He's a baker who owns a pastry close to our company, I buy pies from him every now and then," Yuma answered crossing his arms. "He's from Osaka… from…" He looked at Kaito suddenly. "Hideki's from Osaka too… Gakupo's also from Osaka, and so is that Takeo."

"Yuma, take me to the baker shop," Kaito ordered.

"It's closed," Yuma remembered.

"I don't care!" Kaito said. "Call Dai, Daisuke or whatever he's called and tell him to kick the door down and wake Takeo!"

xxxXXXxxx**Violence ahead and rapexxxXXXXxxxexplicitxxx**

He had stopped begging, there was no point in begging. He only watched with his lip bitten so hard it started bleeding. In front of him, the stalker aggressively forced his engorged length into the teenager's body. Len simply cringed and groaned at the abuse, trying to pass by as strong, as brave. But Gakupo yelled, Gakupo cried and begged, especially when the blood started. When the strong and violent thrusts broke the inside of Len's body and blood started sliding down his legs, slowly, timidly.

"Are you enjoying the view, my star?"

No, he wasn't. If all, he felt disgusted and horrified. Seeing a child be raped in front of him and be completely unable to do anything to intervene broke him more than he imagined possible. The worst was being quite aware of the next step, of what he'd force Len to do next. The stalker however, seemed displeased. Despite everything, and before he knew it, Gakupo watched as he pulled out of the teenager and threw Len into the floor before he was even done.

"Next step, shall we? This is boring me. This brat won't yell," and he walked over to Gakupo.

Gakupo leaned a little to the side; Len was groveling on the floor groaning. He was unchained, maybe, if he distracted the stalker long enough, Len could run for the…

The larger male roughly grabbed Gakupo's face and made him look at him. "This is not giving you the reaction I want…"

Trembling, Gakupo thwarted his eyes to the groaning teenager on the floor. _Get up Len, please get up. Go for the door, run_. And he looked back at the stalker who grinned and left go of Gakupo walking away.

"Don't bother running for the door, fag," he said looking at Len. "It's locked, and with your backside in that state, I'd be surprised if you can even stand."

He heard the man rummage through the cells and Gakupo walked as closer to Len as he could, extending the chain to its limit, until it started slightly choking him. But he didn't care, he had to get close to Len.

"Len, Len get up," he mumbled to the Vocaloid who wept in pain. "Len, you have to get up."

Letting go of a loud sigh Gakupo looked side to side. _Goddamnit!_ He cursed to himself. Len had to get up, the hacksaw. He could use the hacksaw to free Gakupo, saw off the chain and the two of them could knock out the stalker cold, look for the keys and get out.

"LEN!" Gakupo yelled.

"N-no…" Len answered back, weeping in pain and curling himself to fetal position. "L-leave me alone… I hate you," he mumbled.

"LEN! Grab the fucking hacksaw and set me free!" He yelped, pointing at it.

But the sound of steps made him regret what he said. The stalker returned chuckling, on his hand he held a syringe with something inside. He looked at Gakupo grinning and the Vocaloid simply looked away. The stalker said nothing and walked to him. Suddenly he grabbed Gakupo by the neck shoving him against the wall. Once Gakupo was stabilized against the wall, he placed the end of the syringe against his neck. Gakupo started struggling, pushing the stalker away from him with his hands, kicking as much as he was allowed.

_He is going to drug me._

"You or him?" Suddenly the stalker asked letting go of Gakupo. "It's your choice, my star, I can either drug you or him."

The purple-haired Vocaloid looked down at the teenager and closed his eyes. He didn't think twice and simply extended his arm, clenching his fist. The stalker grinned and held the Vocaloid's wrist. He traced Gakupo's pale skin from his upper arm to his elbow with the needle end of the syringe. He pressured Gakupo's wrist, taking his clenched fist to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. The Vocaloid was aware that the stalker was only taunting him, he could clearly see the vein under Gakupo's skin, but he still wanted to taunt him, to drag it on, just to indulge on the Vocaloid's fear.

Without further delay, he stuck the needle right into Gakupo's arm. He watched as the stalker pressed down the liquid into his body. At first it burned a little, and then he opened his mouth as it started hurting. The burn spreaded, going through his entire body, a groan escaped his lips and he tried to break free.

It hurt! It hurt! It burned!

The stalker left him go and Gakupo slid down the wall. He clutched his arms with his mouth open in an expression of pain and confusion. What was happening? Was he going to die? His body burnt, it was as if he was in flames. It hurt, he wanted to scratch his skin, his flesh. It hurt.

"Don't worry, it will feel wonderful soon enough, it's my own receipt. Meth, slightly altered to have a more lasting effect."

"W-wha… what?" Gakupo mumbled.

He lost track of what the stalker was doing. It felt odd, it felt so odd. His body temperature was elevating; he could feel quick jolts of electricity going up and down his body. Sweat started running down his face and he felt his body ark back as a shiver ran up his spine, then another, and another and another. Pressure accumulated on his body, on his lower regions, he was panting as breathing became hard, he felt an unbearable heat take over him.

What was happening to his body? His senses felt numbed, all he could see was colors mixed up with reality. His sounds, his shallow quick breathing, his heart beat, it pounded in his head like a melody.

"Methamphetamines… They throw quite a punch, don't they?" He heard the stalker talk as he walked over, throwing Len so he was on Gakupo's line of sight. He walked past Len and placed his foot against Gakupo's crotch.

"Feels good, doesn't it my beautiful star?" The stalker purred to Gakupo. "You're stiff and ready."

A gasp escaped his lips and he closed his eyes as a shocking sensation of pleasure stirred him from the inside. Distressed, with his heart racing beyond control, his body out of his grasp, the older Vocaloid could only stare back, arking his body uncomfortably, trying to control his reactions. His eyes were glazed over by lust and desire and the ill effects of the drug. He needed release like he never felt before. His insides were burning over, his sight was blurred and his mind was drowsy. He could see colors, he could see light dwindling in his eyes.

The stalker grabbed Len by his head and threw him at Gakupo who clumsily held the boy with his arms. The younger Vocaloid looked at Gakupo in fear and the stalker pulled him down, until he was perfectly positioned between Gakupo's legs.

"So, what you waiting for?" The stalker started looking down at Len who looked back at him and at Gakupo.

Len bit his lip in anger. "You're disgusting! You too," he looked at Gakupo, "how can you get hard in a moment like this?!"

"He g-gave me… something," Gakupo tried apologize himself. It was hard to talk and focus. All he could sense was the overshadowing emotions and sensation running through him and the sound of his own heart beating irregularly. The sounds seemed distant and baffled by the sounds of his own body, the panting, the beating, the pressure.

"You know, little Len," the stalker patiently started behind, watching and sitting back on the table. "You can either suck my star's cock, forgive my rude vocabulary, or I can stick the needle of this syringe in your own urethra and inject the rest of my home made meth into you. I have always wanted to try an urethral insertion on someone."

Revolted, Len gulped and looked forward at the engorged length in front of him. "I won't do it…"

"As you wish," the stalker said and walked forward.

Before Len could even get up, the stalker grabbed and handful of his hair and pulled him from the ground. The boy yelled and squirmed, grabbing the man's hands. He was dragged by the floor until the table and thrown at it. Grabbing the chains, the stalker started shackling the blond boy to the table, and grabbed the syringe, pressing the excess air out.

In desperation, Gakupo clumsily tried to get up. His legs failed under him, his body trembling, shaking, his entire body weak and frail under the shudders that ran up and down his body in a constant cycle, sending his mind in a disarray of sensations. On all four Gakupo once more tried to get up, using the wall as support.

"W-wait!" He begged at the stalker. "Wait, please! T-that's… g-going to… kill him!" Gakupo panted out, struggling to keep himself on his feet. "P-please! D-don't d-do it! I…"

"You what, my star?" The man asked turning around to face Gakupo.

"M-master, p-please…" He started. "P-please… d-don't hurt Len… anymore!"

The stalker grinned wide, as if he knew a joke only he understood. "You want me to spare Len of this torture?"

"P-please master…"

"Okay… I'll spare Len of the torture," he decided. "If your fuck him."

Gakupo's eyes widened and for a second the shudders completely stopped. "What?"

"If you fuck Len, my star, I'll spare him the pain," the stalker answered.

Gakupo restarted trembling. "W-what? I… I c-can't do that! P-plea..."

Interrupting Gakupo, the stalker stabbed down the syringe, hitting Len straight on his left eye. Len yelled with full strength of his lungs, a shattering scream and the stalker pulled the syringe out, blood gushing out of Len's eye as he closed it instantly, struggling with the chains to reach his eye, Len pulled his hands free and covered his eyes, yelling. Gakupo started yelling too, yelling for Len, yelling at the stalker.

"And POP goes one eye!" The stalker sang chuckling. "What did you say, my Lisianthus?"

Trembling now more violently Gakupo got on all fours. "I'll d-do it! I'll do it, master! I'll… r… ra… ra… do it to Len! P-please just stop! Please! I'll do anything! Just stop!" Tears dripped to the floor as helplessness invaded him as well as disgust, disgust for what was happening, disgust for his body responding the way it was, disgust for what he was about to do.

"Good boy, my star," the stalker smiled and pulled the table closer, so Len was now in Gakupo's reach. "And you better enjoy my love, or I'll saw Len's head off."

Grabbing the legs of the table, the older Vocaloid got up, looking over at Len. He had both eyes closed, but blood was leaking out of his left eye, he kept his hands over his face, sobbing and wailing. The stalker walked around so he was facing Gakupo head on, his arms on each side of Len's face. Gakupo readied himself, placing his shaft against the swollen entrance of Len's body. He shook his head, tears rolling down his eyes.

"I c-can't do this…" He looked at the stalker begging and paled when he saw the stalker pick up the syringe again. "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

"Good," the stalker said frowning, but kept the syringe in his hand, just in case.

Closing his eyes and biting his lip once more, Gakupo said goodbye to whatever dignity, honor and morality he had left and thrust in. Len yelled, Len yelled and it was agonizing. The more the older Vocaloid thrust in, the more he yelled, the more Gakupo felt like he was being stabbed inside. Yet, his disgusting body was responding. It was the drug, it was that shit the stalker injected into him, it was making his body act like that.

Leaned forward, trying to hide his face, he could feel the stare of the stalker on him. "Go faster," the stalker enticed the Vocaloid who blindly obeyed to the words of the demented man and the demans of his own body. He felt sweat run down his body, he could feel the heat spreading across his being. He could hear Len's yells deafening his own pants. His body trembled with every thrust, and his mind became more and more hazed by colors and sounds.

"Go on! Faster, harder!" The stalker ordered. "I am bored. And when dolls bore me, I get rid of them. You want me to spare Len don't you?"

Leaning closer, Gakupo bit his lip, trying to obey the stalker, he looked at the sobbing Len who simply moaned at each thrust. He could feel the inside of the younger Vocaloid wet and warm, but clearly broken.

"I'm s-sorry," Gakupo was able to mumble. "P-please… just endure it…" Len nodded and Gakupo looked forward at the stalker who grinned lustfully at him.

He continued, fastening the pace, he heard gasps coming from the table other than his own and looked forward once more. The stalker was pleasuring himself while he watched. The Vocaloid looked away shaking his head. He couldn't… Despite everything, he couldn't reach the pick, but he had to, he had to. His pants started becoming more violent, and Gakupo looked up. He could feel the drug's effects being washed away. The arousal was disappearing. _No please! He'll kill Len if I don't…_ So he continued, biting his lower lip. Fastening the pace, Len yelled in pain, but he had to. He felt digusting but he had to, otherwise that man would kill Len.

Finally he could feel the orgasm rising. The last of colors and lights rushing across his sight, as a blinding sensation made his whole body shudder, he closed his eyes biting his lips as he was overpowered by the orgasm. Red, blue and yellow crossed his vision, white all around, and finally, darkness. He felt his legs give in and he fell back on his bottom, panting, his eyes close, spent. The sounds slowly returned and he opened his eyes slowly, staring at the concrete floor, hearing Len crying. He couldn't look up, he couldn't look at Len.

"You did well my star, you did very well," he heard the stalker say.

"P-please… let him go now…" Gakupo asked. "You promised."

"I know," he smiled at Gakupo, and pushed Len of the table. He walked away and Gakupo sneaked over to Len. The teenager sobbed and cried, Gakupo tried to hold him.

"L-len?" He called. The youngster nodded. "I'm s-sorry Len…"

"It's… okay," Len answered back and hugged Gakupo. They both understood. That monster had literally placed the two between a rock and knife. There was not option but to indulge.

"How touching…" The stalker said returning, on his hand he had an axe. "You saw what happened Gakupo? If you ever disobey me again, I will do far worst next time."

Len shivered, holding onto Gakupo. "I'm sorry master. I won't do it again," Gakupo answered.

"Let go of the fag then," he ordered.

Gakupo looked down and pushed Len away looking at him. Len nodded, and the Vocaloid slowly withdrawaled and let go of the teenager, crawling away until he was next to the wall, staring at the stalker in fear. The stalker walked to Len, he was right behind him. Gakupo's heart raced against his chest, a feeling of apprehension took over him. He grabbed Len by the hair and pulled his behind.

"Let's go, I have to dump you somewhere," he informed and left dragging the yelling teenager behind, before he left, he turned off the lights, leaving Gakupo in complete darkness. As the door closed behind them, the sound of it being locked was heard.

The older Vocaloid remained there, alone, in the darkness, trembling in both fear and cold, as the final remnants of heat left his body, but the shakes wouldn't subdue, and a growing feeling of fear for Len's welfare grew inside of him. Would the stalker keep his word?


	26. Chapter 25 – Plot thickens

**AN: **Adamoli Daisuke is really called, Adamoli Danilo, but Yuma always calls him Daniro, and he dislikes it, so they changed his name to Daisuke.

And I'm having a writers block.

**Chapter 25 – Plot thickens**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

The knocks on the door were violent, and a sleepy 21 year old man walked down his stairs. Who could be at that time? The bakershop was closed, so he had no idea what they could want from there. When he opened the light of the bakershop, by the door he saw two of his costumers and a blue-haired male knocking at the door. He frowned and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning, what could they possibly want at **three in the morning**? In answer to the knocks, he pointed at the closed signed, but one opened way through the other two, a brunette with long hair, wearing sunglasses at night, and knocked at the door again full force, showing him a revolver.

_He's going to shoot through the glass._ He thought and quickly ran over to the door and slowly opened it, leaving the chain on.

"The store's closed."

He recognized the man, the two brunettes, one with 176 and the other with 193 centimeters tall were Vaytoo Yuma and Adamoli Daisuke, respectively. They were clients of his, especially Yuma who adored pies. The other one however, the one with blue hair he didn't know him.

"You can either open the door and let us in, or we can kick it off," Yuma threatened. "Open the door, we need to talk."

"Look, Yuma, I don't know how you Italian yakuza's work, but I don't have to do anything for you."

"Dai," Yuma called.

The tallest man, a clear foreigner walked over. He had short brown hair and blue eyes and looked quite threatening. He was quite handsome though and wore a clean black suit with a green shirt under it. He walked in front of Yuma and without warning he just shoved his foot against the door, forcing it open. The chain that held the door broke and the baker was thrown back. He looked scared at the foreigner as he entered followed by Yuma.

"I'm calling the police!" He threatened scared.

"I'm an _Italian yakuza_," Yuma reminded him. "I don't need to worry about the police."

"I'll… I'll…"

"You'll get up, make us tea while Daisuke fixes your lock," Yuma instructed. The man looked at the large foreigner and got up walking to the kitchen.

"Italian yakuza?" Kaito asked behind Yuma. "I know you're a yakuza, but Italian?"

"My grandmother was italian," he explained

"You told him that?" He asked looking at the baker as they walked to the kitchen while the man was making tea them tea.

"He didn't need to! A rival group once attacked me because he came to this shop!" Takeo answered boiling the water. "I made him explain it."

"You're my friend," Yuma explained.

"_Great_ friend you are! You kicked my door in and threatened me."

"Do you know Kamui Gakupo?" Yuma asked without further delay.

"Kamui… Ye, he's been in the news for months," he said grabbing the tea.

"That's why we're here," Yuma explained. "The man we believe may have kidnapped Gakupo, has been using your name."

"W-what!?" Takeo almost yelled. "Wait, I didn't take Gakupo!"

"We know you didn't," Yuma explained. "I was with you the day he vanished."

"Oh… Okay," Takeo rubbed his head and served them the tea sitting at the table. "Sugar?"

"No thank you," Kaito answered taking his tea. The less sugar he consumed, the better, he felt electric enough without it.

"What do I have to do with it?" Takeo asked all of a sudden.

"Do you know him?" Yuma asked. "Know, know. I know you're from Osaka."

"Hey, just because I'm from Osaka doesn't mean I come from the same village as Gakupo."

"How do you know Gakupo comes from a village?" Kaito suddenly asked. "The company page about him only states he comes from Osaka city, not from a village."

The man flinched and scratched his head trying to conjure up a story. Yuma narrowed his eyes and the guy looked around. It was very strange the fact that he felt the need to hide it from them. They frowned more and finally he gave in with a loud sigh. Sitting down he explained.

"I knew Gakupo," he confessed. "We were childhood friends."

"Convenient," Yuma started and crossed his arms. "Isn't it convenient that you knew Gakupo, came to live in Tokyo where Gakupo lives, work right next to his workplace and the stalker was even using your name?!"

"Hey! I have nothing to do with what happened to Gakupo!" The baker yelped.

"Then please do enlighten me," Yuma requested crossing his legs and leaning back. Kaito looked at him and for a second, he couldn't help but think that Yuma sounded and looked awesome.

Takeo sighed and started explaining. "As I said me and Gakupo were childhood friends, we were a little gang, me, him, Hisao, Iris and so on. We kinda made a promise with each other, we'd all go together to college and graduate together."

The man chuckled reminiscing those times; a weak sad smile crossed his lips. "Gakupo broke the promise. On our second year, when we went home in winter holidays, suddenly, for no reason at all, Gakupo quitted college and ran away from home the day after New Year. His family refused to talk about it. Iris later told me he had a fight with his parents, and Gakupo ran away and moved to Tokyo to study music and arts."

"That's pretty much it," and he shrugged it off. "He quitted college, and we never talked again after it."

"You're going to tell me you work right next to your _childhood friend's_ workplace and you never met him since?" Kaito asked.

"No!" The guy answered. "I mean, Gakupo's a star now, he doesn't even recognize me anymore. I crossed path's with him, several times! Even bough chocolate pie and cakes from here every now and then, and not once did he recognized me. I also didn't say anything…"

That was odd, Gakupo was not one to forget people so easily. Could it be that due to what happened Gakupo had chosen to pretend not to recognize the man? That seemed possible; Gakupo was very self-conscious and very aware of others.

"I just came to Tokyo because Noah found me a really good job, it had nothing to do with Gaku…"

"Noah?" Yuma suddenly asked causing the man to flinch. "You know Hideki Noah?"

"Ye, he works in the company," Takeo answered scratching his head suddenly confused.

"Why would he contact you because of a job offer?"

"We're from the same town… Wait. You think Noah has something to do with what happened with Kamui?! Noah would never do that! He's a nice guy! He probably doesn't even remember Gakupo! He thought Gakupo was a girl!"

"He thought Gakupo was a girl?"

"We all did! Most of us only found out he was a boy he was already twelve! Hideki had already left the town by then!" Takeo continued, placing his hands on the table.

"He left the town? And how did you maintain contact with him?" Yuma asked.

"His parents were my godfathers, so they kept in touch with my family. So did I," he answered brushing his head. "But we really started meeting only when I came to Tokyo. But I talked often with him. I know Noah! He may look big and scary, but in reality he's a really kind person! He'd never do anything to harm anyone."

"When did you move here?"

"Three years ago, more or less, Noah was waiting for me," he answered. "Why?"

Kaito and Yuma traded looks and frowned. "Scapegoat."

"Where are Noah's parents?" Kaito asked looking at Takeo. "Have you been talking with them?"

"They died a three years ago in a car crash," he answered. Kaito blinked and clenched his legs.

"So we can't contact them… Do you know if Noah has a girlfriend? A family member? Anyone else we can talk with?" Yuma asked getting up.

"No, not that I know," Takeo brushed his head again. "Look, I can give you his address, if that helps."

He got up and grabbed a piece of paper scribbling a street name and number on it. He handed over to Yuma who carefully studied it. He sighed annoyed and handed it to Kaito who memorized the address almost instantly. It was the same address they had given Otome before.

So there was nowhere else.

"Boss, I'm done," a voice called, and Daisuke came in cleaning his hands on a tissue, the jacket of his suit gone.

"Thank you, Takeo, we'll be leaving," Yuma said and bowed down at the man respectably.

"I'm sorry I can't help you more…"

The man cursed a bit but finally greeted them goodbye and good luck. A silent Yuma and a tired and broken Kaito walked out. All that resulted in nothing, all they were able to discover was that the man knew Gakupo before he even became a Vocaloid. But other than that, little was left to uncover. The man had told them everything, yet, Yuma, being his paranoid old self, called his clan to send a couple of men to keep their eye on Takeo. Now, they only had to wait for Otome and hope he had found something more productive than the two of them.

Yuma asked Daisuke to drive them home, Kaito and Yuma sitting on the back seats of the black Mercedes with darkened glasses. They said nothing, everything was silent, until Yuma's cellphone started singing: _You would not believe your eyes if 10 billion Kagaroos came out of your closet and ate your food!_

Yuma flushed red and without losing his composure, Kaito simply stared baffled. Yet, Yuma quickly picked the phone.

"Vaytoo Yuma?" He answered. "Otome, yes, I'm with Kaito now. I'll turn on Free-hands now."

"_Yuma, me and my men are at the address you gave us._" The inspector's voice was heard.

"Did you find anything?!" Kaito quickly asked, hoping he'd be heard.

"_We did… We found Hideki,_" the inspector answered. Kaito and Yuma quickly traded relieved looks, he had been caught? But the inspector continued. "_There's only one problem… We found Hideki dead, inside a freezer, with his head missing…"_

"WHAT?!" Both Kaito and Yuma yelped, Kaito jumped in his seat and scooted closer to the phone.

"Please elaborate, inspector," Yuma asked.

"_We broke into the house after gaining a warrant, the house was empty and there were signs of a struggle. We found the kitchen bloodied and Hideki Noah's body clumsily stuffed in the freezer."_

"You think it was the stalker?" Kaito asked.

"_I don't think, I am sure…" _The inspector answered. "_Hideki has been dead, according to the forensics, for three years now… This man, the stalker, I believe he has been impersonating mister Noah ever since. Also… Mister Kaito, be careful… the man, Hideki, he has short blue hair, identical to yours… His head was removed recently, very recently. Why do you think that is?"_ Though the question gave out the idea that the inspector already knew why.

"Reassurance," Yuma mumbled looking at Kaito. "He took Len probably to blackmail Gakupo, but Gakupo's stubborn and strong willed… He's coming for Kaito next, and if he can't get Kaito…"

"_Unless he deformed the entire face, I can't believe he'd fool Gakupo with that,"_ the inspector answered. "_Unless he's planning to get something from Kaito."_

"Inspector…" Kaito started. "I think that man knew Gakupo from his childhood…"

"_Why do you say that?"_

"He's not Hideki," Yuma pointed out.

"For him to know about Takeo and Noah, he had to know Gakupo before also. How else would he have known?"

"_I shall contact mister Kamui's family,_" the inspector informed.

"I'll go with you inspector," Yuma said.

"Me too."

"No, you won't," Yuma countered Kaito. "You look exhausted, I'll leave you home, you need to rest. Inspector, thank you for the information, please wait for me, I'll head there, let me just leave Kaito home," and he turned off the phone. "Daisuke, Vocaloid Manor."

"Yes, boss."

xxxXXXxxx

It was silent. It had been that way for hours, or maybe days. He wasn't sure how long. The worst was the endless waiting. The room was dark, completely pitch black. There was a crack of light however, timidly seeping under the door, but not enough to light up the room even a little. However, he was aware of his surroundings: that small storage area, shackles on the wall adjacent to his, a table in the middle, and on his left was the door and shelves. The room had red stone walls, the ground was cement, and the room smelled of humidity and dirt, under the unbarring stench of human blood, sweat and urine.

The Vocaloid just sat against the wall, humming to himself a song. It was Iroha, a song he never sang, but he recorded a video for it when Rin sang it. She blushed so wild, the little blond samurai girl, he knew the little girl had a crush on him, but he only saw her as a little sister. He didn't knew the words, he just knew the melody, it made him think of better days, it made him feel strong. He didn't knew how long he spent there, just humming. He heard his stomach hurl and turn against his will. He had thrown up in the corner of the room, the same place where he peed sometime during that day (or night). His neck hurt from him pulling the chain too much in an attempt to get even remotely close to the door, but with no avail.

A long sigh escaped Gakupo's lips and the Vocaloid looked up at the darkness of the ceiling. The hours went by and Gakupo started panicking, tears running down his cheeks. He wanted to leave he wanted to make sure Len was alright. Was the stalker going to keep his word? Would he let Len leave?

Eventually he drifted to sleep, in and out, tormented by breathtaking, excruciating nightmares. Dreams of himself, a monster, filthy, dirty and degraded like a corpse raping and taking Len's body against his will, and he couldn't control himself. In his mind he was begging his body to stop, but it did not hear him. Nightmares of him running and running endlessly by a forest of corpses, where the bodies of his friends, the body of his lover, hang from bleeding trees just for him to admire while his _master _chased him yelling for him. Dreams of himself, in the water, the sea, being held down over the edge, just floating, and there was the sea, rocks and waves bellow, a madman staring at him choking him, letting him fall. He woke up several times, sweating, crying, yelling, his entire body trembling, shaking uncontrollably and as quickly as he woke he would drift back away.

The time went by. He wasn't sure how long, he slept, dreamed, woke up, yelled and cried. He peed in the corner a couple more of times. He felt excruciating hunger and thirst, his lips were cracked, he felt dizzy and lightheaded. Some of those days, or hours, the door was suddenly open, and before he could even look at it, someone threw a bottle at him. Inside, it had water, but it was not enough.

Finally, after some time, the door was open and the stalker returned.

"You look awfull," the stalker said.

Gakupo stared at him, he had no mask on, but the darkness wouldn't let him see the man's face. The Vocaloid looked down, he was sitting against the wall, his legs crossed.

"I'm hungry, _master_," Gakupo mumbled, his voice chipped and frail, like it would break at any given moment. "I'm thirsty…"

The stalker walked into the darkness, he was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He was clean, and Gakupo could pick up a soft and shy scent of cologne, expensive cologne. Black Excess for men, he was sure. A sad smile picked his lips, it was his favorite perfume.

"You're thirsty?" The stalker asked.

"Yes master… I'm thirs… thirs…ty…" Gakupo answered, his voice breaking midway.

Bowing down, the stalker stared straight at Gakupo. Despite his efforts, he could not see his face. The man got up again and Gakupo heard him unfasten his belt and pull his zipper open, clothes rustled and Gakupo looked away in fear and horror. What was he going to do to him?

"You're thirsty…" And the stalker chuckled, a low demented rumbled that sounded anything but amused. Much for the contrary, it almost sounded as if the man was harboring sadistic intentions. "How lucky of you then, my star… I have a bladder filled to satisfy your thirst."

The Vocaloid's eyes widened in horror the moment he realized what the stalker said.

"M-master… I… m-master," Gakupo started trying.

"What? Not thirsty?" The stalker asked, still chuckling.

"N-no, master… not that… I…" Gakupo tried, he looked around. _Think Gakupo… Think_… He ordered his mind, but all he could do was shake and tremble as he started panicking.

"WHAT?!" The stalker yelled. The purple haired male yelped and started crying, babbling out nonsense, trying to excuse himself to the monster before him.

However, the stalker was not amused. He grinned deviously as he pulled back his trousers up. As he redid his belt, the vocaloid slowly calmed down, still whimpering… Always whimpering, That annoyed him, he wanted his warrior filled with strength.

"You're useless," the stalker said displeased and walked forward.

He grabbed Gakupo by his hair and pulled him to his knees. The vocaloid yelped covering his face and babbling again. The man grunted annoyed and slapped the younger man across the face, causing his to yell a sorry with a broken and chipped voice. He slapped him again, another sorry, and again, and another, and again and again and again. He kept slaping the younger man, and it felt remarkably satisfying, he just desired to do it more and more. Once satisfied, he stopped, Gakupo was now on the floor covering his face, crying, babbling out repeated sorry's, his face red where he had been hit. The stalker grinned.

"Disgusting," he said, shaking his head. "I'll ask you again, are you thirsty, my star?"

"No, master," Gakupo answered trembling. "I'm sorry for troubling you! I'm so sorry."

The stalker grinned. "My beautiful star… Did you know something?"

"W-what master?" Gakupo asked, slowly looking at the stalker, fear reflected in his eyes.

"I still have Len."

Gakupo widened his eyes horrified. "What?! Master! You said you'd let him go!"

"I said I'd spare him the pain, I never said I'd free him," the stalker corrected and he leaned down on Gakupo. "You know, my star… Looking terrified makes you particularly sexy in my eyes, my Lisianthus."


	27. Chapter 26 - Dolls

**AN: **Len dies! Just kidding ;P… I am trolling you…

Or am I? O.O Dun dun DUUN!

**Chapter – 26 - Dolls**

**xxxRape aheadxxx**

Gakupo was carelessly pulled behind the larger male by the chain around his neck, as if he was nothing more but a mere dog, actually not even a dog was treated like that, owners would wait for the dog to walk up to them and not choke it like such. His legs hurt and walking was extenuating for him. He was starving and thirsty, yet he was forced through the large hallway towards only the stalker knew where. The Vocaloid's eyes simply looked back, towards the stairs at the end of the corridor, yet he was going on the opposite direction. Was that his only way out? It appeared so. The stalker had decided to show Gakupo Len, one last time, before he sent him off. He wanted Gakupo to play with the blond one last time. Gakupo couldn't bare himself to think of what that demented man had in mind.

Finally, the stalker stopped by a door and unlocked it, throwing Gakupo inside by his arm. The Vocaloid fell down on his hands, he heard a gasp of surprise and looked ahead, seeing Len sitting against a wall. Somehow Gakupo felt relieved, Len seemed alright, he didn't seem undernourished and the stalker seemed to have taken care of his eye, there was a bandange over it. Away from the young boy was a tray with food and water.

"L-len, a-are you okay?" Gakupo mumbled, the vocaloid simply nodded, looking up at the stalker in fear.

"I promised you I'd spare him the pain, did I not?" The stalker asked walking behind Gakupo.

The Vocaloid looked up at the man behind him, he couldn't see his face yet. Somehow, he felt… Yes… He did… He had to…

He smiled and slowly getting up, he went towards the stalker and simply hugged him. He hugged the man as tight as he could – despite the man's larger body.

"Thank you, thank you master…"

Surprised, the stalker smiled pleased, eyeing from over the Vocaloid's shoulder at the small Vocaloid against the wall, then he grabbed Gakupo by his arms pulling him away. The Vocaloid looked up at him in fear, afraid he had overstepped his boundaries, yet the stalker did nothing, he simply stared at the small Vocaloid.

"How about you give me a little present now?" And he pointed down with his face.

"Me?" Len asked.

"No, of course not!" And he looked down at Gakupo.

"In front of him?" Gakupo asked.

"Of course, my star," he answered brushing Gakupo's cheek gently.

The Vocaloid had to conjure up all of his self control not to flinch away. He had to oblige, otherwise that unstable man would harm Len, and he knew it. So Gakupo did his best to obey. He got down on his knees, right in front of the stalker, very well aware Len was watching him with disbelief. He undid the stalker's zipper and pulled his pants down, a guttural chuckle rang on his hears. The excitement of seeing Gakupo doing that seemed enough to set the stalker off, a buldge was forming on his boxers with just the anticipation. Gulping, the Vocaloid pulled down his boxers, that massive member hanging out, awaiting for his ministrations.

Taking it on his hands, the Vocaloid started caressing it, but he knew very well that was not what the stalker wanted. So he leaned in, he licked the tip hesitantly. It was salty, the man's member was salty and bitter, yet it smelled like soap and it was clean – he would give him that at least. He held the base of the penis and gave it a long lick from the tip to the shaft, finally he placed the tip on his lips. Slowly he eyed up at his master who smiled eager at him, and the vocaloid took it in.

It was too big for him to take it in all the way without gagging, so he only took it midway, keeping his hand on the base. Clumsily he started moving his head back and forward, the stalker panted and took his hand to Gakupo's head, putting is hand on his hair. The Vocaloid started caressing the man's cock with his hand, while he tried his best to use his tongue within his mouth to suck the member. He didn't knew exactly what he was doing, but if he was doing it wrong, the stalker did nothing to inform him of such.

Suddenly, he realized the man was getting impatient, he grabbed a handful of Gakupo's hair and just pulled his head forward, slamming Gakupo face against him, and forcing his cock all the way down Gakupo's mouth. He felt that huge cock hit the back of his throat and the Vocaloid coughed and trashed, but the man grabbed his head and hair, holding it in place as he started to thrust it in. The Vocaloid felt as if the man was going to choke him with his member, he could feel the huge thing just hit the back of his mouth. He placed his hands on the stalker's hips, tears started running down his eyes and he looked up at the man who finally tensed up and just shoved his penis down Gakupo's throat.

Once more the Vocaloid trashed and gagged, as the man finally came into his mouth. He didn't even had time to prepare himself. He choked on the semen and tried as hard as he could to push away, but the man didn't let go of him, he coughed and swolled all that forced inside, until finally the stalker let go of him. Falling back, the Vocaloid coughed and threw up what the man had forced down his throat. It was so bitter, so very bitter, mixed in with the green bile from his empty stomach.

"How dare you spit out the love juice I just gave you, my star?" The stalker asked walking towards Gakupo.

"I'm sorry master!" Gakupo apologized instantly, lifting his hands up in surrender, still, the stalker slapped him across the face, and forced him up.

Holding his arm, he threw Gakupo against Len and walked behind him. Gakupo looked scared at the boy and got up. The stalker forced the older Vocaloid to place his hands against the wall, facing Len, the stalker behind him, Len stared at him scared. Finally, he felt the stalker lean over him, what was he planning to do?

"This way everyone is included," the stalker informed.

Gakupo tensed up once he felt something like a needle trace his back. Was he going to drug him again? Once he felt the needle pierce his butt cheek he got his answer. The Vocaloid wasn't scared of needles, he had no problems getting vaccines and going to the doctor, but if that continued, he could actually start to fear them.

"Wait master, please don't… aaah!" He groaned in pain as the stalker injected the content in the needle into him.

The kick came almost instantly. He wasn't sure what the man was injecting into him, but whatever it was, it was strong enough to affect him in a matter of seconds. He felt the heat rise on his body as an unbearable jolt rushed through his body. He hated how his body reacted to it, how it made him feel such a rush of sensations, how it felt good.

How it felt so good!

He found himself closing his eyes and opening his mouth, gasps and pants started escaping his mouth.. God he needed to be touched. And as if hearing his mental call, the stalker kissed his neck, while with his hand, he groped Gakupo's butt. A gasp escaped his lips once he felt the man's fingers probe his entrance, and he slicked in one first, then the second.

It didn't hurt this time! It didn't hurt. He just wiggled his fingers inside causing the Vocaloid to let go of a rushed pant as he pressed his fingers against that soft spot. A rush of adrenaline and electricity caused him to let go of a silent moan, and he arched his back. It was as if he forgotten about everything. His body felt so lewd, so strange, the heat, the trembling, his legs felt weaker than before. He wanted to be touched! He wanted to be touched all over.

A third digit entered, and a yelp escaped his lips as it hurt. The stalker spread the fingers, trying to open his entrance more and more. Finally he withdrew his finger. The Vocaloid yelped, moving his hips in anticipation, eagering to be touched, he needed it, he needed it so much. Finally he felt that large cock be placed against his entrance and more quickly than he had wished, the stalker sheathed it into him with a strong and quick thrust.

"AIII!" Gakupo yelled.

He cringed his teeth and rolled his eyes back, as the thrusts started, his mouth falling open. The thrusts were quick and strong, so very painful, it felt as if he was tearing his insides, the stalker got closer to the Vocaloid, leaning his body into him, ramming his member as harshly as he could inside the Vocaloid. Gakupo could only pant, quick and pain-filled gasps escaping his lips. He closed his eyes slightly, trying to resist the pain. He heard the stalker say something, but he coldn't even understand it, all he could hear was his own racing heart, the pants escaping his lips and his shallow breathing.

A moan escaped his lips when a jolt of pleasure ran through his body as that massive cock hit that sweet spot, sending black and white dots of pleasure into his sight, and the touch started. The stalker sucked his shoulder, biting it, those sweet and painful bites on his sensitive skin. And then, down… Someone was licking his own penis. The pain and the pleasure mixed creating such a delicious sensation, he could feel something warm sliding down his inner thighs. It felt so good, so painful, so pleasurable. His body arched back when the man bit his neck, his mind was completely hollow, all he could feel and think was the pleasure. _More! MORE! _It screamed.

He bit his lip as the man quickened the pace, he needed to be kissed. He wanted to be kissed, to feel the lips of the person he loved he wanted Kaito to kiss him. He wanted so much to feel thse lips on his, his mouth against his, his breath and his tongue. He needed it. He felt a warm mouth take in his own member and he moaned, though it was more of a pant.

"K-kiss me…" He mumbled, but the person did not hear him. "Kiss me Kaito…" He found himself whysper.

The stalker seemed to pick up part of it, and grabbing Gakupo's face, he made the intoxicated Vocaloid look at him. "What did you say?"

"Kiss me…"

The stalker grinned, hearing that felt so good for him. So he pulled Gakupo's face to him and kissed the Vocaloid. The younger male felt the man intrude his tongue into his mouth, it was warm, so very warm, and he was an amazing kisser – that was not Kaito's way of kissing! – his tongue brushed against Gakupo's, exploring eery inch of his mouth, their tongue's wrestled. He could feel his body drown, it was drowning in sensations, and he felt the man behind him tense against him, until with a moan, he thrusted his cock with full strength into Gakupo. The Vocaloid yelled at the pain, and arched his back as his mind blanked comletly, the moment he felt that warm liquid be poured into him. He felt his body explode in sensations as he himself climaxed. He could hear a faint coughing, and the ministrations on his own cock stopped.

Suddenly he tensed again, when he felt something again being poured onto him. Suddenly he started realized what had happened, what was happening. His insides burned and ached beyond comprehension. His mind, was still clouded but, he knew what was happening. That man, he was peeing into him. He trashed and fought, and finally the man stopped pulling out of Gakupo. He felt so odd, his body, his insides, they felt so odd!

The stalker left go of him and Gakupo's legs gave in, he fell down instantly, and saw Len's repulsed glare of him. Oh… So that's who…

His head hurt, his muscles too and his body. His insides burned and ached. He was starving, thirsty and exhausted, everything was clouded and confused, even the slightest touch set him on fire. He could feel a mixture of the man's… semen and urine and his own blood run down his thighs.

_What's happening to me?_

And everything went black.

xxxXXXxxx

Otome drove his car through a small town in the outskirts of Osaka. It had been two weeks since they found the real Hideki, or at least what was left of him. After all the burocracy, the doctor analizing the corpse, they were left with a set of prints. The prints reported to Hideki again, only, the fake Hideki. Now, at least, the had a face to come with the identity of the purple stalker, now what missed was to find out the man's true identity and whereabouts. After a several hours drive from Osaka city, solving the jurisdiction problems an burorcracy, Otome had made his way to Gakupo's hometown, hoping someone there would know that man as Kaito suggested.

Next to him was one of his officers and, in the back seat, the blue haired Vocaloid slept. It seemed like the first peaceful sleep the Vocaloid had had in weeks. Otome had brought the man much against his own will, but somehow, he was aware Kaito would never forgive him if he went to meet Gakupo's parents and did not take him. Finally they arrived at the address that Otome already knew by letter. It was night and the small house had the lights on. He got out of the car and the bluenette woke up startled. His officer opened the door to Kaito while Otome made his way up a set a stairs till the small gate that gave entrance to the house.

He opened the gate and knocked at the door. The house was silent, but he was sure people were at home. He knocked at the door as Kaito arrived behind him. Finally the door opened and a tall and handsome older male opened the door. He had slightly grayish purple hair, tied up in a short bun and wore a traditional dark blue yukata. The man looked harsh and not very friendly, he eyed Otome and Kaito with suspicion.

"Konbawn," Otome greeted bowing down his head respectably. The man mimicked him. "I am inspector Otome Shin Kwan from the Tokyo division."

"Konbawn, how may I help you?" The man asked curious.

"You are Kamui Aoi, correct?" The man nodded in answer. "I would like to speak with you and your wife for some brief moments, if such was possible. It's about the disappearance of your son, Kamui Gakupo."

The man darkened. "I am sorry, I don't have a son, you must have gotten the wrong person."

The inspector narrowed his eyes and asked again, "You _are_ Kamui Aoi?"

"Yes I am, but I have nothing to do with Kamui Gakupo, he is not my son."

"So you disowned him?" Kaito asked behind the inspector.

"I am sorry, I cannot help you. I am sure you'll be able to find that person, so if you excuse I would like to return to my wife," Aoi said and proceeded to close the door.

Otome shoved his foot between the door so it would close and opened back the door, the man huffed offended.

"Look! I don't know how you Koreans do things! But here, in the civilized world, it is disrespectful to barge into someone's home uninvited!" The man said.

"Mister Kamui, I am in official police business and you closing the door in me is preventing my investigation!" Otome said. "Messing with official police business is a felony that can get you and your wife arrested. Regardless, I am looking for two _Japanese_ young men and you may know something…"

"Look! I am sure my junky son and his boyfriend will end up appearing somewhere!" Aoi said.

"Dear god!" Kaito exclamated behind the inspector. "Have you been seeing the news?!"

The inspector looked at Kaito. "We haven't informed them that it is a kidnapping case."

"Wait? What do you mean kidnapping?!" The man suddenly asked startled, opening the door back quickly. "Gakupo's been kidnapped? But they say he's only missing!"

"That's exactly why I am here, mister Aoi, to talk of your son's disappearance. Now can I come in and talk or are you going to keep your pride up and disregard the fact that his life might me in dire danger?"

The man blinked startled and, nervously opened way instructing Otome and Kaito to come in. The other officer remained by the car and the man closed the door following them. Aoi directed the two to the living room and his wife, a tall and elegant dark haired woman with blue eyes came join.

"Konbawn," she greeted. "What's wrong, Aoi?"

"Go get some sake for the inspector."

"No thank, I am on duty, some tea would be appreciated, however."

The woman nodded and walked out. Kaito and Otome got on their knees on the pillows by the small coffee table. Silently Kaito evaluated the room. Nicely clean, a large dresser, the coffee table and the pillows, but it was quite empty. On the left side, however, was an ancient samurai armor and a set of swords who seemed like twin or half twin sister to Miuri. Next to the armor, on the wall was a large portrait of Gakupo, wearing a kendo uniform and a kendo sword. He looked young, around his 18 or 17 years old in that picture, with slightly shorter hair but still with his so characteristic ponytail.

The woman returned and served Kaito and Otome some green tea and the sake for her husband. He instructed her to sit down and the woman, Gakupo's mother, sat down next to Aoi.

"What is wrong?" She asked again, though, Kaito could tell by her anxious posture she already guessed it was about Gakupo.

"We haven't yet informed the official sources, but your son, Kamui Gakupo, was kidnapped two months ago."

The woman covered her mouth, but the man remained calm. "S-so he didn't disappear?!"

"No, ma'am. Mister Kamui had been chased by an obsessed stalker since early March, in April he was kidnapped by the man on the outskirts of this town when he came here to visit you."

"Oh my god! That can only mean," she looked at Aoi. "Aoi! It's when he came here! He… Oh no. He came to ask help and we closed the door on his face! Oh no! My son!"

The man however remained poised. "You must understand that when Gakupo came here, he had turned to less… to more deviant paths! We had no choice but to disown him! Gakupo stained our family name with his…"

"With his what?!" Kaito asked clenching his fists. "Gakupo was framed! that monster who kidnapped him framed him as a drug addicted when he would never do such a thing! He lost everything! His work! His money! He was left with nothing! And when he came to ask your help you…"

"I do not allow you to question our reasons, boy!" He pointed his finger at Kaito. "Gakupo had broken our heart before, but we took it, we accepted it! But he being something… unnatural! That goes against everything! We could not accept it!"

"Unnatural?!" Kaito screeched. "Wait! You closed the door because he was gay?! For fuck sake! Unnatural is refusing your son just because he's a little bit different!"

"Kaito," Otome called.

"Who do you think you are?" Aoi yelled.

"He's your son! Gakupo's your son! Blood of your fucking blood! He has been worrying over the two of you, over what you'd think of him ever since he discovered what he liked! He's still your son! He loves you! When everything was lost he came back to you! Because you were his parents! Because he _thought_ he could count on you! Because he thought you could keep safe, help him get back to his feet! Yet you closed the door on him."

"I did what I had to!" Aoi yelled. "Who are you to say that?! Do you even know how we felt? There's only so much blows we can take from our son! He's our only son! Our only son's gay! that is revolting! Unatural! Our only son went against everything we ever taught him, not once, not twice, three times! A father can only take so many blows! Who are you to speak of Gakupo this way? Who is he?" He looked at Otome.

"I'm his boyfriend…" Kaito answered sitting back down. Gakupo's mother covered her mouth with her hands while his father stared at Kaito aghast. "I'm his boyfriend who nearly got killed by the man who kidnapped him, who lost a kidney because of that, who hasn't been able to sing ever since he vanished, who hasn't slept more than an hour or two whenever he closes his eyes since Gakupo disappeared!"

"You are disgusting!" Aoi said eyeing revolted.

"You can call me anything you want! You can call me disgusting! Unatural! An affront to god, gods, Buddha and gerbils! But not to Gakupo! He's the most righteous, most prude person I know! He has the kindest heart! He has an amazing strength and if there's something he has the most, its respect! Respect for the others and respect for you!"

Aoi fell quiet as well as his wife, who seemed to have been emotionally struck by what Kaito said. Otome cleared his throat and looked at Aoi. "Do you know this person?"

And he showed Aoi the picture of the fake Hideki. "Hmm… that face is familiar… Can't seem to recall who."

"Did you know an Hideki Noah?" Otome asked.

"Yes, the son of the candyshop owners, he has left town he was 16 I believe. It's been 16 years."

"The time Hideki was in town, there was anyone else the same age as him?" Otome asked, Aoi eyed him.

"You think that's Hideki?"

"Hideki's dead, that man has been impersonating him," Otome answered and Aoi's eyes widened.

"The person who took Gakupo killed Hideki?"

The inspector nodded and Aoi covered his mouth in a silent "oh my god". It seemed that finally the nature of what was happening to Gakupo started sinking in.

"Did he harm anyone else?"

"Yes," the inspector answered. "He has killed a child, offered her eyes and tongue to mister Gakupo before he kidnapped him. Also attacked three other males friends of Gakupo, and after he kidnapped Gakupo, he kidnapped two other girls and raped them. One of the girls told us that he did it in order install fear and obedience to Gakupo."

"Of course," Aoi looked down, he seemed completly horrified. "My son was always taught in a great sense of morality and responsibility. He was capable of going to a marsh to save someone else puppy just to help a friend, even if that mean that afterwards he would get stuck."

Kaito had a feeling that happened.

"Currently he has kidnapped another boy, a close friend of Gakupo."

"Blackmail…"

"If you know anyone who could have known both mister Gakupo and Hideki in the past that would be very…"

"There was someone!" Rika suddenly said. "The Honda twins!"

"Ichiro and Amaya Honda!" Aoi said. "They lived in the town and were pretty much the same age as Hideki!"

"Where can I find them?"

"They left town after Amaya was committed in a psychiatric hospital."

"And what about Ichiro?" Otome asked.

"I don't know," Aoi answered. "Amaya was a troubled girl."

"Ichiro ever showed any interest towards Gakupo?" Otome asked.

"Not Ichiro," Rika answered, and she blushed and brushed her head.

Otome narrowed his eyes. "Can you give me their old address here in town?"

"Yes, the house is abandoned," Rika said and got up quickly.

When she gave Otome the address, he and Kaito left, but before Kaito left, Aoi grabbed his arm. "Don't be so quick to judge me boy! It is very hard to accept certain things. Gakupo's my son, that only makes the pain worse."

Kaito nodded. "I understand, I have parents too," and he looked down. "I'll find Gakupo!"

xxxXXXxxx

Only a few hours later did Otome and Kaito go to the house. First Otome made sure to gain as much information as he could about the Honda family, interviewing several townsfolk, especially the elderly. He found something quite interesting. Otome walked up the path to the old abandoned house Kaito and the officer following him.

"Amaya Honda is committed in Osaka's psychiatric hospital to this day," he started explaining. "Her parents were Yuri Honda and Daiki Honda. She was a photographer and he was a doll maker. Their parents died six years ago. The father of old age, the mother committed suicide. Ichiro disappeared from the map three years ago."

"Amaya was committed 16 years ago for severe psychosis with abusive pattern. Seven years ago she was freed, only to be committed again, this time with a charge of pedophilia, child murder and abuse. Apparently that had started before."

Otome placed the crowbar of the door of the house and forced the door open, entering. "The townsfolk said she used to abuse her twin brother, Ichiro, and used to make him lure the kids of this town to her so she could "play" with them. Among the children, was Gakupo. It was quite hard for Rika to tell me this, especially since Aoi doesn't want to talk about it."

"The kids were all toddlers, ages 2 to 6, they were lured by Ichiro and Hideki. Hideki seemed to help Amaya play, so he helped Ichiro," he continued to explain. "At the beginning it was armless, she'd play with them. Then she started dressing them up. It took a while for her to abuse them."

"Apparently, when she found out Gakupo was a boy, she became so mad she beat him into unconsciousness. He was four at the time. After that, Aoi and Rika spoke with the Hondas. She never went after Gakupo again, but she'd go after the others."

"And no one realized what she was doing?" Kaito asked.

"I think they did," Otome spoke and sighed. "But this is an old town, an old traditional town. I think they suspected and warned the Hondas before things got out of control. But people just don't talk about this sort of thing, so no wonder most of the younger ones don't remember it."

They looked at every single room, until they found Amaya's room in the attic. "Shi bal!" Otome cursed and Kaito lifted his eyebrow. "Always the fucking dolls!"

Amaya's room was filled with toddler sized porcelain dolls. Kaito had to hold his breath not to screech in fear. The entire place was absolutely terrifying. Most of the dolls were either broken or had their faces painted and distorted, cobwebs surrounded the many dolls, and they almost looked surreal. Only a couple remained unharmed. Kaito guessed those were Amaya's favorite dolls.

"If there's one that looks like Gakupo, I'm punching someone!" Otome cursed as the other officer flashed the flashlight at the dolls.

"AAAAAND there's one that looks like Gakupo!" Otome yelped smacking his forehead.

"Where?!" Kaito yelped.

"Just kidding!" Otome grinned.

"Sheesh! Inspector! This place is freaky enough!"

"To be honest, there was one that looked like you," Otome said pointing at a blue doll of a boy wearing checkered overalls and white shirt. His face was completely cracked from the left side, but there was still one blue eye left and a full head of blue hair.

Kaito shivered.

Otome walked around the room and finally stopped. He kneed down and picked something, cleaning it. "Oh my…"

"What?"

"Photo album…"

Kaito walked over and covered his mouth with a disgusted yelp. The photos showed the several kids on the town. Each one was one kid. First normal, then dressed up among the dolls, then completely nude among the dolls, always smiling, some true smiles, some affected sad ones. Kaito had to hold a hurl as the inspector passed through the pages. Finally he stopped midway, there were still many pages to go, but he stopped at one of a little cheerful purple haired boy, who simply smiled at them. It was Gakupo, with big blue eyes smiling so cheerfully in a small child's yukata. They passed to the next page and Kaito covered his eyes, Otome sighed. The next foto showed the little boy, on his knees crying his heart out, his nose was bleeding as well as his mouth and he had several bruises. Otome closed the photo album.

"Sheer coincidence?" Otome asked.

Kaito kept his eyes closed. "I… where is he? Where is that monster?"

"We're trying to find out if he owns anything at all in his name or his family name.

"It's not enough! Was he looking for Gakupo?!" Kaito yelped. "It can't be sheer coincidence! It just can't! I can't believe he saw Gakupo singing and then suddenly went, _hey you're that kid my sister decided to beat the shit out and dump because he was a boy! I'm going to rape you now!_"

"Calm down mister Kaito…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Kaito yelled. "DON'T! THESE PEOPLE! THEY ARE ALL CRAZY!"

xxxXXXxxx

His body ached, his body ached so much. He couldn't even move. Only cold, so cold, so very cold! Cold and dark! So very cold!

Away from him, Len had hugged his legs and was absently watching the motionless figure of Gakupo. How long had it been since the stalker left? How long? He just arranged himself and left the room, leaving Gakupo in there, still chained by his neck like a dog on a leash, bleeding, dirty, in a complete mess. Had spit and vomited out what he was forced to take in by the stalker - being forced to give Gakupo a blowjob – and he wanted to hate Gakupo for it, but he couldn't. Right not, if anything, he was worried for him. The Vocaloid seemed to be in quite the bad shape.

Suddenly Gakupo's body started spasming and Len left go of his knees, ready to jump out if something was happening to the older Vocaloid, but as quickly as he started, he stopped. He heard a sob like moan escape Gakupo's mouth, the Vocaloid fell quiet and still. Len leaned against the wall again. The stalker had pulled the unconscious Vocaloid away, so Len couldn't reach Gakupo.

Several hours later, the stalker came in again. He was composed and once more wasn't wearing a mask. The man was hadsome to say the least, with a straight thin nose and a strong and defined jaw. If it wasn't for his eyes, profile and skin color, one could even confuse him for a foreigner. He passed right over Gakupo, not bothering to help the Vocaloid, he haded a tray with food and water to Len who silently thanked. Once more, passing over Gakupo, the stalker left the room locking the door behind him.

Len wasn't hungry, he just stared at the food, until he heard another groan. He watched the Vocaloid in silence and Gakupo started spazing again, but this time, Len could hear a sad and broken chuckle coming from the Vocaloid. Gakupo was chuckling, a sad chuckle as the realization of what happened hit him. He thought it was Kaito, he was so "confused" he thought it was Kaito.

"I'm disgusting…" Gakupo mumbled chuckling. "I'm so disgusting… lewd… vulgar… repulsive…"

Len frowned in fear and sadness. Gakupo was broken. Gakupo was completely broken.

"He won't let you leave. He won't," he continued.

"What are we going to do?"

Gakupo sat up slowly, he seemed so weak and feeble. Slowly he looked at Len. "I have an idea… But it'll require us to do this again."

**xxxXXXxxx**

**AN: **You thought Len was going to die, didn't you? Bwhahahaha... o.o and he will. I just am over 11 pages already and I don't have enough pages to kill him! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	28. Chapter 27 - Uninstall

**AN: **After nearly a year of waiting,I am back! Sorry it so long. But I am corrently working on my master's degree and this is the last month for me to finish my thesys (by the Nine, I am old XD).

Len really dies now! Dun, dun, dun! Not kidding, he dies… So, this chapter contain guro.

**Chapter 27 – Uninstall**

Kaito sat outside the house while the police sealed the place. Otome and his men were inside trying to find any record of what the stalker owned but with no luck. The man had literally disappeared from the map three years ago and even Hideki Noah had nothing besides the home they found him dead on. The inspector had assumed the man had other aliases other than those, which made it more difficult to track him. The Vocaloid however felt hopeless, he didn't know much of what he could do to aid the inspector and that made Kaito cringe.

It was a bitter feeling that crossed his chest making breathing difficult. This helplessness, knowing the man he loved was in danger, being violated repeatedly by a monster. It was painful to be aware of that, painful to know he couldn't do nothing. That broke Kaito, that made him sick, he felt like he was going to throw up. All he could do was cry, but even that was useless and he was too exhausted to shed tears. If he couldn't protect the man he love, if he couldn't help him, what sort of boyfr…

Suddenly a thought crossed the Vocaloid's mind. Jumping up Kaito looked for his cellphone in his pocket. Pulling it out, he dialed a number and waited. He could help. He could.

"Vaytoo Yuma, yes?" The other side answered.

"Yuma!" Kaito said quickly. "I have a lead on Gakupo. Can you find a Honda Ichiro?"

"Honda Ichiro?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, we believe he's the kidnapper."

"Kaito, we're the Yakuza, not a detective agency," Yuma said with a sigh on the other side. "Of course we can find him."

"He's using aliases, Yuma," Kaito informed.

"He better be, otherwise this would be no fun," Yuma answered. "When did he disappear?"

"Three years ago."

"I'll find him."

"Thank you, Yuma," Kaito yelped gripping the phone. "Arigato, arigatōgozaimasu!"

"Ye, ye, go get some sleep, Kaito, leave it to us," and he hung up the phone.

The sound of steps behind him made Kaito turn around and he saw inspector Otome walking down behind him. The Inspector gently placed a hand over Kaito's shoulder, a worried smile crossed his lips and he signaled him to go to the car. And so he did, followed by the Inspector as the man explained he would take him home, Kaito simply nodded. The trip back home was silent, neither Otome or Kaito spoke, and, in a way, the Vocaloid was thankful, he didn't want to speak of the dolls nor the pictures. In a way, he just wanted to rest.

He was left at the door of the manor and the moment he entered into his home, the inspector drove off. Kaito was greeted by no one and most of the house was sleeping at that time, except Leon who was in the dining room surrounded by papers. Once he saw Kaito he greeted him. Kaito nodded and silently went to his room and jumped to bed without bothering with taking his clothes off. As quickly as he did it, he dozed off into slumber.

xxxXXXxxx

His sleep was light, very light, that restless sleep in which you are not entirely sure if you're aware or asleep yet. It was a tiring and excruciatingly angsty kind of state. He could sense his heart hammering against his chest as if he was in panic, he knew well the cause of that state he was in. It was fear, fear the boy who shared that 'cell' with him would not make it. He woke up once the door was opened back, startled and turned around to check who was it that had entered, though it could only be one person.

Food was set down and the man walked out, closing the door behind him. The food was far away, but Gakupo could still reach it with his foot, so he did, until he touched the end of the tray and with utter care, he slowly pulled it closer, until he could reach it with his hands. He picked the tray, there were two bottles of water on it and a piece of bread with omelet. He broke the omelet in two and, using his foot, tried to get the tray with Len's portion of the food closer to the youngster. Yet, the moment Len sensed it near him, he simply kicked it away in a fit of anger. The older Vocaloid simply sighed and caught the straying bottle of water with his feet.

"You should eat," Gakupo informed.

"How can you be so calm?!" Len yelped. "Are you resigned to this?"

"No, I'm not," Gakupo answered. There was some coldness in his voice. "But the more I struggle, the more damage he does… To me and to others…"

"So y-you resigned yourself…" Len said sobbing. "I want to leave…"

"You will…"

"How?! How?! You said you knew a way…"

"I do…"

"How, waiting for him to get horny and hoping he'll come fuck you again and then if he gets happy he lets me go?!" Len yelled in anger. "What if he… he… he… f-fucks me again?!"

"He won't," Gakupo reassured.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because he doesn't care about you," Gakupo answered.

"Then how can you be sure he'll let me go?"

"Do you have a better idea?" Gakupo asked exasperated. "He's doing this to get to _me!_ I am to be blamed for this. I will not have my… _disobedience_ be the cause of more harm to others."

"We should be finding a way to leave!" Len yelled.

Len yelped once he heard the tug in Gakupo's chains and fell silent. There was no way. They were both chained like dogs and that was enough to tell them they weren't going anywhere.

"Unless you can saw through steel with your teeth, I'm not seeing any way out," Gakupo growled and sat back down. "I need to get him to free you…" And he took the bottle to his mouth and drinking.

"My eye hurts…" Len sobbed out.

"I know, and I'm sorry Len," Gakupo said lowered the bottle, how he wanted to just… hug the teen and cry with him a little.

"My… my… my… b-butt hurts," and Len started crying. "My hands hurt… everything hurts!"

Gakupo simply looked down. He fell silent while Len cried to himself for a while. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but the routine repeated itself. The door opened back, food was left in the room, the door closed. Gakupo ate, Len complained, they slept and so they remained. Around the fifth time the door was opened, the stalker came in. Gakupo sprung awake and looked towards the man, clenching the bottle of water on his hands.

The man walked over to the Vocaloid, he no longer bothered to wear a mask and Gakupo was met with brown eyes in a pale skin with somewhat mix features, black hair tied back, angular features with a well defined long jaw and thin lips, thin nose, slightly crooked. If the man laid low on the weights, he might actually pass on as a very charming and beautiful man. He knew that person but he couldn't exactly remember from where.

"How are you feeling, my star?" The man asked with a gentle tone and he kneed down. Gakupo flinched and slightly leaned back, gripping the water bottle.

The stalker smiled gently at him. "I am sorry I was harsh with you, my love, but sometimes, you press my hand."

And as if wanting to pass reassurance, he gently caressed the Vocaloid's shoulders. Trying not to squirm away, knowing it would result in pain, Gakupo watched as the man caressed his bruised arms down to his chest. The Vocaloid bit his lip as he descended his hands to his abdominals and made a "tsk" of discontent as with his finger he trailed the now fading muscles up to the bruises to the outline of ribs. The Vocaloid wasn't exactly at fault if he couldn't keep his body in the "proper" shape that the stalker enjoyed.

"Will you behave, so we can leave this cell?"

"Yes, master," Gakupo slowly answered, then he looked at Len, who, remarkably, remained quiet. "But, what about Len?"

"Oh, don't worry, he'll be dealt with," the stalker answered and got up. "I'll properly dispose of him."

Len flinched in utter fear and Gakupo watched. Len had seen the stalker's face. There was no way the man would willingly let Len go, not when Len could identify him. There had to be a way to make sure Len would get out of there alive. His plan, his crazy plan that might get the two of them dead, seemed for a minute the only choice, for one way or another, Len was going to die, and Gakupo knew it. One thing were the girls, they never saw the man, there was nothing that could identify him, but Len, Len was now staring straight at the man's face, even if they had no name, they would have a face to identify him by, unless…

"Master," Gakupo started and he leaned forward lacing his arms around the stalker's leg. The man looked down at Gakupo. "Len can still be useful, don't harm him… we could…" and he looked at Len who nodded. "We could play more…"

The stalker frowned and Gakupo gave him a small fearful smile. "Play? Enlighten me, my sweet Lysianthus."

Weakly and unsteady, Gakupo crawled on all fours around the man so that he was with his back turned to Len. He got himself on his knees and started playing with the man's belt, giving a small grin. The stalker grinned and placed his hands on Gakupo's head, pleased he faced the Vocaloid chained against the wall. Once the older Vocaloid freed the belt he gulped, but he had to do it, just long enough to get his plan in motion. It was far-fetched, and it might not work, but he had to try. With a deep breath, Gakupo pulled his rapist's penis out.

It felt repulsive doing this, made him want to throw up, but he had no choice. Resigning himself, he placed his lips against it. Slowly and sloppily he started licking the tip of the cock before him, as the member started hardening with his ministrations. He copped the base of the organ and started rubbing, while, instructed by his _master_ he took the cock into his mouth. It smelled clean, but it felt bitter and disgusting, revolting even. He closed his eyes and moving his head back and forth he rubbed his tongue against the base of the member.

"Humm, my star, I like your thoughts, and how will little Len play in it?"

Groaning, Gakupo pulled back taking the organ off his mouth, revoltingly, but trying to look satisfied and eager, he licked his lips. "L-len can prepare me, master. Prepare me for you."

"He's a little bit chained up, my love…"

"So?..."

The stalker frowned and forced Gakupo forward to take his member into his mouth and so he did. He begged internally for the man to fall for it. The rapist furrowed his brow, his eyes on Len. Suddenly, still frowning, he placed his free hand on his pocket and pulled a key out, throwing it at Len. "Free yourself, pleasure my beautiful night star."

Startled and thankful, Len nodded and started unlocking his shackles. "But be warned, try to run out and I will separate your head from your shoulders, I am not kidding child."

Both Gakupo and Len gulped in terror. Anyway, that would be Len's end, so they had to try. The smaller Vocaloid nodded and freed himself. Gakupo continued his ministrations to the stalker as Len walked forward, the stalker motioned Len to start and he moved to Gakupo, placing his hands on the older Vocaloid's hips. Gakupo looked back from the corner of his eye at Len and lifted his hips up.

But before Len could do anything, Gakupo bit in.

The yell was enough to fill the room as the older Vocaloid carved his teeth into the cock in his mouth, so hard he felt the bitter taste of blood. The Stalker kicked Gakupo off of him and bent down holding his member, howling like a wounded dog. Yelling and cursing threats and insults at Vocaloid. "Run!" Gakupo yelled and he just jumped forward, pinning the stalker to the ground, taking his hands to his rapist's neck and squeezing. His teeth gritted in anger and he just choked as he saw Len ran out as quickly as he could, the stalker, yelling still, took his hands and grabbed Gakupo's arms, trying to break free.

The Vocaloid could feel his heart racing, his adrenalin pumping, but he just kept his hands around the man's neck. The man started punching his arms, causing the Vocaloid to flinch until, successfully, he planted his knee full force on Gakupo's stomach, throwing the Vocaloid up as if he was a ragdoll and rolling from under him, Gakupo held his stomach coughing. The stalker was on his knees and Gakupo, yelling and growling like a mad dog ran at him and jumped at the man, pinning him once more on the floor. He punched that face once, twice and trice. He just kept punching, until the stalker held his hands and threw the Vocaloid off him.

Gakupo was getting up when he saw a foot towards his head. And he was thrown back across the floor. From hazy eyes, he saw the stalker walking towards him, coughing in anger, clenching his fists, he ran at the Vocaloid and kicked him in the stomach. The Vocaloid felt his back hit the wall with equal force to the blown to his stomach, he felt blood be forced out of his mouth and all air be drained of him. And he fell down, in time of seeing the man running out of the room after the smaller Vocaloid.

_Please… let Len escape._ Was all Gakupo could think before darkness embraced him.

_**Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Aaaagh! My star! My betrayer! Traitor! You are a whore! A whore and a traitor!**_

The stalker sat on the bed leaning his head back. His crotch burned and ached furiously and he could barely walk. Catching the little cunt was sheer luck. He would never imagine his star would have the "balls" to bite him. In his cock no less. But he would be punished. The filthy cunt would be severely punished.

_**Is my luck running out? I have to fix this somehow… Somehow…**_

He got up and worked to prepare his little traitor's punishment. Len would not be enough, no no. He had to see the weight of his defiance. He would kill Len and someone else. But all the Vocaloids and Utualoids were being protected. Or were they?

xxxXXXxxx

It was early morning when Kaito woke up. He didn't sleep much nor was it particularly restful. He felt groggy and tired as always but at least he slept. Groggy and moody he made his way to the bathroom. For once he didn't need to wait in line – not like the manor didn't have enough bathrooms for everyone, but it was like everyone felt like going when he did – for it was too early for anyone to be up. He took a cold shower to wash out the grogginess and the sleep, changed clothes and, drying his hair with a towel, made his way downstairs to eat.

For his surprise, someone was already up. He found Luka at the table with a cup of coffee and she looked up at him. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. It had been only a few days more or less since Al was committed in the hospital, but it was still taking its toll on the girl. Her eyes were sunken with dark bags and they were red with swollen eyelids from crying. Kaito looked over to her, she looked back at the table and started trembling. The bluenette placed his hands over her shoulders and slowly hugged her from behind laying his forehead against her shoulder. In silence, they both started sobbing.

"It's going to be okay," Kaito reassured her, kissing her shoulder.

She gently nodded, still sobbing and patted his arms. "I… I k-know. They're both going to be okay."

"Want me to make you waffles with strawberry icecream?" He asked. "Gakupo and Al used to love them."

"Waffles…" she giggled between sobs. "Waffles are not a good… b-breakfast."

"W-who cares about breakfast?" He asked kissing her shoulder again. "I'll go make us waffles."

"Thank you… Kaito."

He nodded and brushed his eyes and she mimicked him. When the other Vocaloids joined them they had long finished their waffles and were both now eating just the icecream from its recipient. No one said nothing and Miki, Miku, Gumi and Rin actually joined them. A morning with icecream based breakfast wasn't everyday and icecream was proven food for a wounded heart.

Once Leon arrived at the kitchen, most of the Vocaloids had left, only Kaito remained. He had taken the job of washing the dishes, despite the protests of the other Vocaloids. Anything that could keep his mind of the subject was welcomed. Leon sat at the table and served himself a dose of waffles that still remained but abstained from the icecream. He watched Kaito carefully.

"You look rested," he started.

"Somewhat," Kaito confessed.

"That's good, you can't help Gakupo if you can't even stand."

"I can't help him as I stand either," he said with a sigh, for a second stopping his task as he bit a lip, looking slightly to the side.

"Kaito, Otome will find something. I already received a call from Otome, about Ichiro."

With a loud crash, Kaito left the plate fall as he turned around, startled he jumped back and Leon quickly got up.

"They found him?"

"No, the last hints of him end in Osaka," he said.

"Then nothing."

"Not exactly, it seems Amaya receives regular visits from her brother," Leon continued.

Kaito stopped picking the shards as Leon continued. "He… he… still visits her?"

"Yes, I already informed Otome, he sent his men there, they are going to keep Amaya under watch."

"Oh… thank god!"

Leon smiled and brushed Kaito's shoulder as he took the rest of the shards. "You should rest for today. Go with Luka to visit Al, I don't want her to go alone, but sadly I have dealings with the Master so I can't accompany her."

"I will go! But please, tell me anything you find out."

Leon nodded and he walked to the garbage can to drop the shards when he heard his phone ringing. He left the shards fall inside and walked to the table taking the phone.

"Leon Soul speaking, may I help you? Otome… Yes… Where? Yes?... Christ! Oh god! No! Yes…! I will be right over!"

"What is it?" Kaito asked.

"Mizki is missing."

"Mizki… VY1?"

"Yes."

xxxXXXxxx

When light started coming to his sight, Gakupo could hear this constant sound. It was a regular sound, like a rhythm, the sound of flesh against flesh, tearing, the sound of a liquid burbling. It was an odd sound that he heard just flesh against flesh. He couldn't open his eyes all way through and his vision was blurry, but he could see something, there was something on top of a table, there was blood and gold hair, and just the burbling, burbling and burbling. And dripping, he heard dripping. Then the rhythm stopped, the person stopped and he heard a sound of moving.

He closed his eyes until he felt a sudden painful tug to his head and he was forced up. He saw the stalker's contorted face and he yelped surprised bursting awake, his sight still hazy. How long had he been unconscious?

"Hello, you whore," the stalker spouted at him, his breathing was labored. "Disobidient bitch! I have something for you, guess who I caught."

He pulled the Vocaloid by his hair and forced Gakupo to look forward. Gakupo could only stare as his vision slowly adjusted and focused on what he was looking at. His eyes focused on the image before him and he felt himself widen his eyes.

"I told you to behave."

He started trembling, he felt his blood run away from his veins. He became dizzy, his breathing harsh and labored, and he yelled. He yelled a top of his lungs until his voice broke and his throat ached.

No! It couldn't be! Noo!

On the floor stood two bodies, blood surrounded them. On the table, there was a bloodied saw and, dripping blood to the floor, stood two swollen heads, so beaten up you could barely tell apart their shapes. One held blond hair, the other held pink and green hair. He could see some features, eyes and nose, mouth's hanging open like a nightmare, blood gurgling from them, expressions of sheer fear under all the blood and damage.

No… no…

"Little Len didn't get too far… But he wasn't enough. So… how close were you to Mizki, my star?" He laughed and left go of Gakupo who fell down to his knees, paralyzed by sheer horror. "Mizki was rather easy to catch. I think no one ever thought of her. I just wanted to present you Len's head, but it felt short. And I am sorry if they smell, it has been a few days. Next time I will bring you Kaito."

Then he walked to the table and picked a knife from it. "Where do you want me to start cutting you, whore? This punishment isn't over."


End file.
